Quest for the Forbidden One
by Jgal
Summary: Celtic Guardian was a peaceful Warrior elf. Dark Magician was a cold heartless killer. Can these two opposites stop an evil force from destroying their world? or will they end up killing each other first? NON YAOI!
1. Bad News, Good News

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh, Dark Magician, Celtic Guardian, or any other Duel Monster. This is my first fanfic so...don't sue me! And no flames please.

**QUEST FOR THE FORBIDDEN ONE**

By,

**Jgal**

Long ago in a world far beyond our own, an ancient magical force terrorized the known lands, bringing suffering, death and despair in its wake; until a brave band of enchanted warriors sealed the creature away. They imprisoned its body in five magical cards which were scattered across the planet. But a legend foretold that if all five pieces were brought together in the place where the spell was cast, his prison would be broken and the world soon know his name once again....Exodia.

Centuries after Exodia was sealed, other monsters had settled down and created new homes for themselves. Each breed of monster had adapted to its own environment and developed a unique sense of culture and prosperity. But occasionally, random acts of prejudice and conflict erupted, and powerful duels were fought to determine who was the more powerful. Therefore, no one would have believed that two fighters, from two different worlds, could work together to attempt the greatest quest ever ventured by a Duel Monster.

**CHAPTER ONE **

**BAD NEWS AND GOOD NEWS**

****

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

For many year Celtic Guardian had lived in a meadowy realm called Sogen, home to all Warrior and Beast Warrior monsters of Duelist World, practicing his lighting-swift attacks and improving his incredible sword work.

He was a very well built man, whose usual garb included green armor, a brown shirt and beige pants with a long blue cape. He had bright yellow hair that reached past his long pointed ears. Dark hazel eyes drew attention from his bluish black scars on his cheeks. Dispite being a skilled Warrior type Duel Monster this elf only used his skills to protect those who were in harm's way. All in all, Celtic Guardian was considered the gentlest swordsman.

One day he was sitting at a riverbank taking a break from training when he heard a rustle coming from a nearly forest.

He sighed. He knew what was coming.

Suddenly two hands covered his eyes, blinding him, "Guess who?"

Celtic smiled, "Hmm....let me see....amm....Dark Elf....?"

The hands quickly moved away and slapped him across the back of the head. He turned around, rubbing his hair. It was Mystical Elf sitting behind him at the river's edge. She was hoping to surprise him. (It didn't work.)

She was a different kind of elf herself: blue skin, deep green eyes, (yes she has eyes) and a rather non-fighter appearance. She, too had blond hair but of a darker shade than her fellow elf. Her green dress ruffled when she got up and lifted his helmet. (We all know what it looks like.)

Celtic Guardian slid his sword back into its sheath and climbed to his feet, "What are you doing here? You know your father doesn't want you to be with me," he inquired as he retrieved his helmet and put it on.

"Oh forget about him. He doesn't control me. Besides I've came to see you, not start another duel" Mystical Elf laughed.

Celtic tucked some of her long hair behind her ear and touched her soft sky blue face. She looked at him straight in the eyes and smiled.

But he saw that something was troubling her, and it wasn't his joke earlier. He asked, "Mystic, what's wrong?" she turned away with a frown, "You mean, you don't know?"

"Do I know what?"

**DARK MAGICIAN**

At the same time, in a land called Yami, another fighter was also training on his techniques, but instead of sword and spear attacks of the more physical monsters he worked with a series of magical gestures. You see, Yami was widely known for being the home to Fiends and Spellcaster monsters. And the most powerful Spellcaster living there was the Dark Magician.

Now Dark was a rather lean let muscular man himself. He wore purple robes with lavender armor. His curved helmet practically hid his face from view, concealing his stern expression which was cruel and merciless. His light blue eyes were colder than ice. There were no feelings in his heart, only strong determination and pure concentration.

For nearly a century he sought nothing but to improve his Dark magic Attacks in his lonely solitude...until now.

"Dark Magic Attack!"

A large sphere of black energy came out of nowhere, completely destroying a small mountain. When the smoke cleared, nothing was felt. Not even a boulder. Dark Magician was standing on a hook-shaped mountain feeling proud of his work.

"Seems to me you're slacking a bit, eh Dark Magician."

Dark Magician spun around and saw an elderly sorcerer behind him, "What are you doing here Dark Sage?!"

"Whoa, slow down Magician I'm not here to cause a fight. I'm just here to check on your progress."

The younger wizard faced away from him, "You want to see progress? Then find me a worthy opponent."

Then just out of the blue, a large Meda Bat flew to the magician and landed behind him, "Master Dark, I have found the perfect monster. "

The Dark Magician gave a cunning grin, "I'm listening."

Alright, the first chapter is always supposed to be a cliffhanger, so go easy on me. What new monster did the Meda Bat find? Is it Celtic? What can be troubling Mystic?

Read and Review.


	2. Broken Village

Disclaimer: As much as I love YU GI OH, I don't own it...(sniff...sniff).

But I do own Kale Guardian. (sort of)

**QUEST FOR THE FORBIDDEN ONE**

By,

**Jgal**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**BROKEN VILLAGE**

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

Meanwhile, Celtic Guardian and Mystical Elf raced across the meadow towards Celtic's village. "Are...you...sure...it's true?" Celtic asked panting.

"Of course, why would I lie about this?"

The both of them went over a final hill, but they were too late.

"Oh no!"

His once quiet and peaceful village was now a blazing inferno. Houses flamed, the streets were turned black with ash, and smoke grew like a mountain above.

"This is terrible!" Celtic said in horror.

"I saw a lot of people run into the forest when this happened, but there maybe some survivors left in there." replied his friend. They continued their mad race down the hill to the burning town.

Unfortunately, the village was even worse at close range. It appeared at first that no one had survived the assault. Ravaged bodies cluttered the streets along with broken swords and blood. Whatever attacked the village had been very through.

"Kale! Kale...where are you?!" Celtic called out with worry and desperation.

Another Warrior, dressed much like Celtic, ran out of one of the flaming huts and collapsed on the charcoal covered road.

"Kale!" Celtic Guardian rushed to the other Warrior's side and lifted him from the ashes.

"Celtic...you made it...I...knew...you would." said the younger elf between heavily strained breaths. He looked almost identical to Celtic, except he was about half his age, nearly fourteen or so. The marks on his cheeks were smaller and his some locks in his hair was three times longer than the rest.

"Little brother, what happened here? Why is our village in shambles?" Celtic asked while bringing his brother to his feet.

"I don't know, it happened so fast. All I know is that a huge ball of energy came out of nowhere and hit the village. Then some heavy winds came and fanned the flames, making them bigger. We couldn't stop it. Ahh, another blast, more flames, more wind...ahh."

The younger Guardian was getting weaker by the minuet. Celtic knew he had to get him out of there, "Tell me, are there other survivors?"

"Yes. Practically all of us. Most fled to the forest, but a few stayed to protect our homes."

"Thank goodness."

"When I saw you this morning, I thought that you had escaped from the village during the attack. I was frightened, but I didn't want to remind you of the tragedy. Foolishly, I thought that if I acted normally it would make you forget what happened to day, if only for a moment." Mystical Elf said regrettably as she helped Celtic carry his brother. He smiled, "Thanks, it would have helped."

Suddenly.

Swift!

Swift!

Swift!

"AARRCHESS!!!" (OK that's a lame roar, don't flame me)

A high screeching sound came from the sky above. All three looked up. A horrifying image circle around the destroyed village, quickly decreasing altitude. Mystical Elf yelled, "What is that?!"

"I don't know, and I don't want to be here to find out!" Celtic Guardian said as he lifted Kale in his arms and ran as fast as he could, with Mystical Elf not far behind. But the object plunged into the village before they could get far. A huge shockwave hit, throwing all three of them into a burned-out stable.

"AAHHH!!"

CRASH!

SMASH!

Celtic flew into a broken rafter. The other two fell safely on a straw pile. The Elvin warrior struggled to maintain consciousness as more boards and planks began to pile on top of him. "(Cough, cough, cough) Is everyone alright?"

Mystical Elf threw her head from the straw trying to keep her large crown on, "I'm alright, but I'm afraid your brother isn't doing so well."

The dust slowly faded away. They could finally see what had crashed in upon them.

It was almost the size of a large mansion, huge sharp claws, massive wings, and bluish white scales. (Lame details but we all know what it is.)

"Celtic, please tell me that is not what I think it is?" Mystic said as she scooted toward Kale.

Celtic pushed a few boards out of his face and dragged himself from the rubble. He looked up, his body froze with sheer terror as he faced the most fierce and terrifying monster in all Duelist World. "How can this be...? It's impossible...The Blue Eyes White Dragon!" (Go fig)

Indeed it was the Blue Eyes White Dragon. A powerful monster that is so rare...that no one has ever truly seen one. Or if they did....live to tell the tale.

"I don't understand. Why would a Blue Eyes come here? It doesn't make sense."

The creature slithered through the village, pacing, sniffing around for any kind of prey, knocking down brittle buildings with the slap of its tale.

"That must have been what attacked us," Kale said very weakly, "That has to be it."

The white dragon turned and headed toward the stable. It stuck its head across the door and started sniffing the interior.

Celtic watched in fear as it slowly moved its head in the direction of his comrades. It briefly licked its jaws then lunged toward them.

"NO! leave them alone!" Grabbing his sword, he jumped in front of the dragon and slashed it across the nose.

"Celtic are you crazy?! You're not strong enough to challenge it!" Mystical Elf shouted to him.

But Celtic didn't listen, "Stay back!" he warned, thrusting his mighty sword forward in a threatening gesture. "Stay back!"

The Dragon just stared at him, confused.

Celtic Guardian positioned himself to strike again. Looking at his opponent dead in the eye, his sword shook slightly from the previous attack almost to the point of breaking. Nevertheless, he raised it higher, clinching tightly.

Inexplicably, the Blue Eyes White Dragon then turned around, left the stable and flew away from the devastated town. Celtic stood stunned and in shock, sweat running down his face.

Mystical Elf stood next to him as a group of Aqua monsterscame to extinguish the flames.

Then they both carefully carried Celtic's wounded brother outside from the stable to a wagon so he could be taken to the city for emergency care. But Celtic Guardian knew their troubles weren't over yet. He turned toward Mystical elf and held her by the shoulders, "Mystic. I have to go with my brother to Sogen City."

She stared at him surprised, "What?"

"Whatever is going on here, I doubt this will be the last of our troubles."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, and we'll need to be prepared for for whatever might happen next."

Mystical Elf grabbed him by the arms, "But Celtic, do you even think anyone would listen to you, or would believe that a Blue Eyes White Dragon just came along and plundered your village? Evan I'm having a hard time believing it."

"Me too. But it's the only way to prevent more disasters like this. My people might have been lucky, but who knows what could happen the next time that monster decides to attack."

She faced away from him stubbornly. She didn't like his prediction of further danger, but she knew she couldn't stop him from going. Slowly Mystic released him, still looking away.

"Thank you."

"I'll have some of Father's soldiers come to gather the other villagers. (BI: Her father rules the forest around the village.) It'll be a long time before we can restore our home back o the way it was."

Celtic softly kissed her on the cheek, and headed off with his brother, unaware that he would soon begin an ordeal that no other monster had ever faced.

I'll have the next chapter up soon. Read and Review


	3. Attack of the Red Eyes

Disclaimer: I've said it once, I'll probably say it a thousand tomes...I don't 

own YUGIOH!!!!!

**QUEST FOR THE FORBIDDEN ONE**

By,

Jgal

**CHAPTER THREE**

**ATTACK OF THE RED EYES**

**DARK MAGICIAN**

At that time the Meda Bat had finished his report, and the Dark Magician was very pleased. "At last, a worthy opponent to duel against my strength and power."

But the Sage was more worried about his apprentice than whatever opponent he had now, "Dark, you are already considered one of the mightiest sorcerers in the world. Why bother taking on more fighters?"

Suddenly the magician struck his strobe at the sage, stopping an inch away from his face. "Sometimes being 'one' of the best isn't enough old man," Dark Magician said as the staff's orb began to glow with black, magical energies. It was enough power to carve clean through five Dissolverocks and then some.

Yet Dark Sage didn't even flinch. He just starred at Dark with an ice-cold stare.

Dark Magician retracted his rod and walked away, leaving the aged Spellcaster alone with the Meda Bat.

The eyeball Fiend glared up at Dark Sage, "Now I feel sorry for his opponent."

"I don't know. He's too cocky, too headstrong. He could get into some trouble."

A moment's silence.

"Maybe I should follow him, just to be safe."

So, both of the Spellcasters traveled to the location of Dark's newest adversary. But none of them realized that they were, in fact, headed in the same direction as our Celtic Guardian.

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

After Celtic Guardian Brought his brother to a nursing station, he began warning the townspeople about the Blue Eye's attack. Few, however, were willing to believe him.

"Oh come on, you're pulling our leg!" said a green Larvas.

"You got to be kidding!" chuckled a Petite Angel.

A variety of monsters and creatures started laughing when they heard the elf's story.

"But I'm telling you the truth! I saw Blue Eyes White Dragon and it destroyed my village! You got believe me!"

A blue/green armored Masaki walked over to Celtic and threw his arm around the elf's neck. "Now, now, I know you're upset about your home. But don't you suppose that it was some kid playing with matches. Or maybe you fiancée was working on a new spell and blew up the village!" (a.k.a. Mystical Elf)

Now Celtic Guardian was getting rather annoyed and Masaki wasn't helping. Before the other Warrior could say another word he pulled himself away. "You think I'm making this up?! I saw what I saw it doesn't matter what you say."

A Harpie Lady walked by with her pet dragon, "Even an idiot knows that there hasn't been a dragon attack since the Yami War. And that was a hundred years ago!"

The monsters continued to laugh their heads off at him. Celtic felt like a fool. "What does it take to get through to you people?! A Blue Eyes White Dragon came and destroyed my home!"

"What came and destroyed your home?" an unknown voice called out.

Suddenly the crowd fell silent and began to move away. Celtic then could only hear a few whispered within the muted audience.

"I can't believe it."

"It's him!"

"What did we do to deserve this?"

"He'll teach him a lesson that's for sure."

Celtic Guardian grew nervous. Who was this new presence? Why was everyone afraid of him? And best of all...would he live through this?

The last few civilians backed away, revealing a tall man in lavender armor. Dark Magician.

**DARK MAGICIAN**

Dark Magician stood tall and poised as he approached the guardian. He could see that this elf swordsman wasn't afraid, which was a first. "Are you deaf or something?" Dark said Icily. But Celtic didn't respond. "I said who destroyed your village?!"

Silence...

Then..."Evacuate! Evacuate! A dragon attack! A dragon attack!" screamed a Blue Winged Crown that was flying around overhead.

Now the duel silence of the crowd turned into a screaming mob. Everyone ran around madly as a wave of terror spread across the city square. Only the elf and the Spellcaster were still; facing each other eye to eye, never looking away.

A dark shadow loomed overhead and Dark Magician noticed that Celtic had switched his attention to the source of the commotion. He turned his head, but ended up turning his whole body in shock at what he saw in the sky.

Standing over fifteen feet tall, with a thirty-foot wingspan, black scales and fiery red eyes.

"A Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

The Red Eyes Black Dragon. Not as rare as the Blue Eyes, or as powerful, but it could still cause serious damage to any unwary monster. Especially when it comes to destroying the entire city.

"Oh man! That thing is huge!" Celtic Guardian said in awe.

Dark Magician just shrugged with a laugh, "It's just a Red Eyes...nothing I can't handle." Then he gave a giant leap into the air, jumping in between the two tallest buildings. When he reached the top Dark jumped high into the air near the dragons head. The Spellcaster stretched out his right hand while tucking his strobe behind him with the other.

"Dark Magic Attack!"

A blast of black energy exploded from his palm, right at Red Eyes head. For a brief moment nothing could be seen, but a blaze of light. "No Problem."

The light faded away...but the Red Eyes was unharmed by the attack!

"What?! But how? It's not possible!"

The Dragon turned its head, glaring at Dark Magician with rage in it's eyes.

"I don't understand. My attack should have obliterated it.. but it's still standing..."

The Red Eyes raised one of its mighty claws, throwing the petrified magician further into the air.

He screamed as his body did a U turn high above the clouds, then hurtled back to earth.

The elf swordsman watched in horror as thr magician fell to the ground. "I have to do something. He'll be killed if he lands from that height!"

How will Celtic save Dark Magician?

Just read and review to find out. (well... actually review and review to find out now) Do you think I should make these chapters a bit longer?


	4. You Save My Butt I Save Yours

Jgal: As the Silver Fangs stampeded down the mountain, Celtic Guardian thrust out his sword and....(looks over her shoulder, sees the audience, then slaps a composition book closed) woopsy.

Hey Celtic, could you do the disclaimer for me please.

Celtic Guardian: Why can't Dark Magician do it? He's probably not goanna live for the next one.

Dark Magician: I heard that.

Jgal: I'm busy typing this conversation.

Celtic Guardian: (Sits cross-legged, arms folded and turned away) No.

Jgal: If you don't I'll tell Mystic about your evening with Dark Elf last week.

Celtic Guardian: (faces Jgal) You wouldn't.

Jgal: (Nods her head)

Celtic Guardian: Jgal doesn't own YUGIOH! Happy?

Jgal: (smiles) Very.

**QUEST FOR THE FORBIDDEN ONE**

By,

Jgal

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**YOU SAVE MY BUTT I SAVE YOURS**

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

Celtic looked around frantically until he found an enormous sea turtle with a built-in catapult on his back. He ran as fast as he could to the turtle, "Excuse me, but I need to borrow your catapult."

**DARK MAGICIAN**

The air wisped around Dark Magician as he plummeted through a series of clouds. Desperately he tried control the speed of his fall, but the air current and the momentum of the throw rendered all his efforts useless.

"_Can't...fight, going too fast. Don't think I can make it."_

(F.Y.I. _This means the mind is talking_)

Dark Magician shut his eyes tightly, waiting fir the impact.

**CELTIC** **GUARDIAN**

"Ready?"

Meanwhile, Celtic managed to persuade the turtle to use his catapult to help the Spellcaster. "Are you sure you want to do this?" the turtle asked, "I mean, he's only going to kill you if you survive this. Don't you know who he is?"

Celtic Guardian leaped onto the catapult and prepared for take off. "I don't care. I can't let any living person get hurt because of a merciless dragon like that!"

"Alright, it's your funeral."

The turtle raised its shell, adjusted the catapult and aimed very carefully for launch.

"Wait for it. Wait for it..."

**DARK MAGICIAN**

Cutting through the finial cloud, Dark whizzed down as the earth rushed up to greet him. He knew that he wasn't going to survive this.

"It's over."

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

"Now!"

The turtle launched his catapult, sending Celtic high into the air, towards the magician who was rabidly to his death. The air wisped past the earth bound soldier like a rocket heading for space. Soon the falling sorcerer was close and coming fast.

"_Here goes nothing."_

Only five second from each other... Four... 

Three...

Two...

One...

"Got him!"

Celtic reached over grabbing the Dark Magician in midair as he shot barely above him.

**DARK MAGICIAN**

He snapped his eyes open. Something or someone grabbed a hold of his body. He turned his head but only caught a glimpse of what now holding him. _"What is he thinking?!"_

CRASH! 

RUSTILE!

SPASH!

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

(Jgal: OK, because of his airborne assault, Celtic Guardian was able to change the direction of Dark's fall and dramatically decrease the speed. So instead of crashing into the city square they landed safely in a lake in the park. So don't give yourselves a heart attack or send me any flames, alright! (calmly) And you can stop poking me now DCC.)

Celtic swam up to the surface, thrust his head out of the water, and clung to a nearby rock, gasping for every breath he could take.

"It's about time."

The elf looked up and saw Dark Magician standing above him, arms folded, soaking wet, and very unamused.

"A hey, are you alright?" Celtic asked, pulling himself out of the lake.

Dark Magician then said solemnly, "I appreciate you saving my life."

"Thanks, I guess."

"Just for that I won't kill you." He turned around and walked back to the city.

"You're welcome."

Celtic laid there as the ungrateful magician disappeared into the forest, "All of a sudden, I don't like that guy."

* * *

Jgal: Well, that's it for now.

Dark Magician: What do you mean?! That chapter's only a couple pages! The last one was MUCH longer that this.

Celtic Guardian: I have to agree with him this time. You got to continue with this chapter. You can't leave us like this. (Ringing out his hair.)

Jgal: Alright alright, I'll keep going.

Both Duel Monsters: Good, now can you pass me that towel?

Jgal: (pulls a random rope hanging above and a mountain of washcloths piled in top of them) You asked for it.

* * *

**DARK MAGICIAN**

Dark Magician emerged out of the park (all dried off) only to get a back view of the Red Eyes, firing its Inferno Fire Blast onto the town. The towers burst into flames as the firey blasts hit them.

"_I don't understand. My powers are greater than that dragon's. so why did my attack had no effect on it? Either my technique is really slacking or maybe this is the ultimate opponent I've been searching for."_

The Dragon leaned backward to launch another attack. Right then Dark noticed something on the Red Eye's hands (or claws). Something unnatural. They looked metallic gloves with knives as fingers.

"I can't believe it! That overgrown iguana has been imbues with Dragon Nails!"

"Dragon whats?" said a voice from behind him. He turned around. The elf had followed him from the lake.

Dark Magician shrugged, than looked the other way, "What's it to you?"

"Is this how you treat people who save you?" Celtic said folding his arms.

Dark sighed, "Any Dragon the has Dragon Nails attached to it will gain a serious power boost. Enough to destroy an army of Battleguards, including surviving my attack." He said in a very mystical tone.

"Really, I thought it was a new style of spike gloves."

Suddenly the black dragon turned around and lunged toward them with one of its iron hands. Celtic yelled, "Watch out!"

They both jumped out of the way as the knives drove into the earth. Dark managed to take refuge in the air. "That was close."

Red Eyes glared at the running Celtic. It opened its mouth as another Inferno Fire Blast charged for attack.

"Swordsmen, get out of the way!"

But he was too late, for at that moment, the dragon had launched its attack at the elf soldier.

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

The fire raced toward Celtic like a cannon. He looked back to see the fireball charging at him, but he didn't predicted that a large rock was in his path.

"Waahh ouch!"

He fell over the boulder and landed on his side. The elf grabbed a tight hold of his left arm (because that's the one he landed on) and faced the firey blaze before he could get up. "Aaaahh!!" Celtic had to shut his eyes as the attack hit him.

A terrible heat wave swept over him, setting his cloths a flare. That sound of the flames filled his ears, and breathing soon became impossible for him. Then...nothing...

"There's no need to be flinching, you're alright."

Celtic opened his eyes, nothing seemed to be burned by the attack, not even himself. He glanced up. The Dark Magician was standing in front of him as a water-based shield surrounded the both of them.

"Huh? What's this?" Celtic Guardian asked looking around.

"It's called Chaos Shield. A powerful shield that is able to protect against any and all attacks from any kind of monster." Dark Magician said, his back facing the elf.

"Cool."

"Unfortunately, this also prevents any of us from attacking the dragon."

"Who wants to?! That thing's fiercer than a King Rex!" Celtic said climbing to his feet.

The Red Eyes Black Dragon clawed at the shield violently with its steel nails, but as Dark said, the Chaos Shield defended against every on slot.

Celtic stared at a corner of the dome with doubt, "Excuse me for asking, but how long can the shield hold against that thing?"

**DARK MAGICIAN**

Hearing the elf's question, Dark quickly scanned around the barrio and saw a small crack growing near the top, "Not long."

* * *

Jgal: NOW that's all for this chapter. Happy boys?!

Celtic Guardian: Sheesh! First you drown me, then you BURN me! I thought I was you favorite!

Dark Magician: At least you weren't thrown around like a rag doll!

Jgal: Take it easy boys, you goanna be really beaten up in the next chapter. Don't worry, I won't get you killed. (Turns to Reviewers) I promise the next chapter will be much longer.

Celtic Guardian: _Why for some reason I feel safer on the T.V. show._


	5. The Fierce Battle, A Momentary Save

Jgal: Please Dark, can you do this Disclaimer for me?

Dark Magician: Jgal doesn't own YuGiOh. For if she did she would give Yugi a better haircut.

Celtic Guardian: (rolls his eyes) Wow, so much for resistance. And is that a bit of humor?

Dark Magician: When you resisted and you got creamed, if I'm nice maybe she'll leave me alone.

Celtic Guardian: Suck up.

Jgal: Nice try Dark.

**QUEST FOR THE FORBIDDEN ONE**

By,

Jgal

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**THE FIERCE BATTLE, A MOMENTARY SAVE**

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

Celtic, too, noticed the crack as it steadily grew and crumble. _"If that Chaos Shield breaks, that Red Eyes will devour us all!"_

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw that the Dragon's right claws were still deep within the earth. He grinned as an idea popped into his mind. Meanwhile, Dark Magician was using some of his energy to repair the crack.

"Hey, listen up. Let the shield collapse."

The Spellcaster spun around to face Celtic, "What!? Are you crazy?!"

The elf grabbed him by the shoulders and stared at him dead in the eye, "I said listen!"

Silence.

"Good. Now, take a look at the Red Eye's right limb, tell me what you see?"

The wizard did, the answered, "It can't move its claws. Those nails have dug too far underground. It can't even fly away!"

Celtic Guardian nodded, "Exactly, and I have a plan to get us out of this."

"Talk."

The elf soldier starred at the crack, which grew into a fissure. "OK, when the shield is about one second from collapsing...." (He slowly turns to a whisper so we can't hear what he's saying.)

While they were talking, their protective shelter slowly began to weaken and crack as the Red Eyes Black Dragon continued its onslot on the shield outside, struggling to reach its prey.

**DARK MAGICIAN**

It didn't take long until the Chaos Shield was just one blow away from shattering. Both Dark and Celtic stood ready while the entire wall turned white with faults and cracks.

"Just one more minute."

Red Eyes gave a loud, mighty roar and slashed at the shield with its long tail.

Celtic shouted, "NOW!"

At that moment the tail crashed through the barrier wall.

Crack!

Shatter!

The shield ruptured like glass as the Red Eyes slashed its tail towards the fighters.

Dark Magician dodged to the left, avoiding the attack and ran to the other side of the dragon, "Hey, can you catch me reptile breath!"

Outraged the Red Eyes Black Dragon charged with wide-stretched jaws, ready to devour him.

"Do it swordsman!"

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

Hearing the signal, Celtic thrust out his sword and slashed off a huge section of the shield.

The piece crashed down, falling heavily on top of the Red Eyes tail!

"Aaaahhhh!"

The dragon screamed with pain and turned his attention to the guardian, then lunged at him.

Celtic Guardian raced from the dragon's attack as the rest of the barrier crumbled and collapsed on top of the already crushed tail.

Now the Red Eyes Black Dragon was pinned to the ground two ways; both inescapable.

"Perfect!"

**DARK MAGICIAN**

While Celtic was distracting the Red Eyes, Dark Magician launched another attack, this time on the dragon's buried claws with full force, "Dark Magic Attack!"

With the flick of his rod, a black energy beam shot out of the orb and struck directly between the fake claws and flesh.

KA-POW!

A cloud of dust surrounded the target zone after impact, but faded quickly. The Dark Magician waited anxiously for the results. _"This has to work...please let this work."_

Everything cleared away, and the Dragon Nails on its right arm were completely removed!

"Yes!"

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

"Alright!" the elf yelled in excitement.

But the danger was only half past. The Red Eyes managed to yank its limb from the earth, and was horrified at the sight if his missing claws. Soon the power boost had diminished by half. In its anger the dragon grabbed Celtic Guardian before he could escape and threw him into a tangled up rosebush.

"Whoa!! Ouch!!"

He pulled his head from the thorny brush, but the rest of his body was entrapped tightly by the rose's needles and vines as they drove into his flesh, "This is not my day." Celtic winced as he watched the Red Eyes catch Dark Magician and slammed him into a tree, causing it to split in two.

Thump!

Crack!

The Spellcaster fell to the ground and one section of the tree landed on top of him. "AH!"

"That's got to hurt."

The Black Dragon twisted his head back to the guardian. "Don't worry, you're next."

**DARK MAGICIAN**

Trapped.

A broken tree, weighing heavily on Dark's back. Escape was now impossible. Plus his strobe had fallen away from his reach, so he couldn't even defend himself from the Black Dragon.

Red Eyes slowly approached the Dark Magician, after unburying its tail, as he struggled to free himself.

"You took one of my Dragon Nails Spellcaster! Now, you'll die!"

Dark continued to reach for his staff but every attempt he made failed.

Then he heard a voice from a distance.

"Help! Somebody help him please somebody!"

Dark gazed up for a second to see the Warrior still tangled up in the thornes calling for help; but not for himself.

"_I __don't understand. How could a mere Warrior like him be worried about me? He should try to free __himself and get as far away from here as he could."_

The Red Eyes Black Dragon dove at Dark, jaws open for the kill.

"Aaaahh!" Dark.

"No!" Celtic.

"Sphere of Black Magic!"

Out of nowhere, a dark ball of negative energy hurtled onto the dragon. Then another attack hit the log holding him down, obliterating it into tiny toothpicks. Dark, on the other hand, was unharmed by the onslot.

The Dark Magician turned around on his back and saw who had freed him.

Dark Sage!

The elderly wizard used his magic to distract the dragon and save the magician. Calmly, he approached his apprentice, still lying on the ground. "I said your powers were slacking a bit, but I never thought it would be this low."

Dark Magician jumped to his feet and confronted the sage, "Why are to here?! You're supposed to be back at Yami where you belong!"

"I got worried." The old sage said smugly.

"Well you can leave now 'cause I have everything under control."

The Dark Sage glared at the Dragon, then at the tangled-up Celtic, and back to the Dark Magician. "Sure."

Briefly blinded by Sage's attack, the Red Eye's eyesight quickly restored. He was getting very angry at these constant interruptions and didn't like this new intruder.

"Dark Magician,"

"Yes?"

"I want you to help your friend over there and get out of here as fast as you can. I will handle the dragon from here." the sage said as if about to say goodbye.

"No. I can't leave you. That beast is too strong for both of us. You'll be killed fighting it alone!"

At that moment the Dark Sage struck Dark Magician with his own strobe, throwing him face-first in the dust, "Don't disobey me child, just do it!"

Dark Magician climbed back to his feet and rubbed some dirt off his cheek. "Alright, but it's your funeral..." he turned around and slowly walked away, "...and by the way, he's not my friend."

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

"Wow, and I thought my brother and I fight a lot."

Celtic Guardian continued to struggle to free himself from the thorny vines. He could see the Dark Magician heading his way, and he looked like he meant business.

The Spellcaster aimed his staff at our guardian, a small energy ball started to grow on the tip of the rod.

"Hey, hey! Can't we talk about this?!"

Zap!

In a split seconed the rose vines burst into flames and quickly withered away.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Celtic yelled, patting the fire out.

"If you're smart, you better leave this place as soon as possible."

* * *

Jgal: Well, that's it for now. It's about time the old guy showed up

Anyway, Read and Review!!

Both Dark and Celtic: (groan!)

Jgal: What's up with you guys?

Dark to Celtic: Could you pass me tat bottle of aspirin? (rubbing his back)

Celtic in response: Only if you hand me those tweezers.

Dark Magician: Which ones?

Celtic Guardian: The one that looks like a pair of tongs.

Jgal: That bad huh?

Celtic Guardian: Some of these are about five inches long.

Dark and Jgal: (together) Ouch!


	6. Recovery and Explainations

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh or any of its Duel Monsters. SO DON'T SUE ME!!!!

**QUEST FOR THE FORBIDDEN ONE**

By,

Jgal

**CHAPTER SIX RECOVERY AND EXPLANATIONS**

**DARK SAGE**

Dark Sage. The oldest, wisest, and the most experienced wizard faced off against the merciless Red Eyes.

"Ha, ha, ha, you old fool! Do you really believe that you can defeat me all by yourself?!" the Dragon bellowed.

"We'll see Dragon, we'll see."

Red Eyes Black Dragon fired a stream of flames out of his mouth to the old man. The sage leaped over the pyro attack to the dragon, slashed it across the eyes, and landed safely on a branch of a tree.

"Now to finish the job." He reached into a pocket of his sleeve and pulled out a copper-colored card with a swirling black hole on the back. Up front you could see a greenish purple lock with a key through it. The card floated over Dark Sage's finger. He grabbed it, and threw it at the Red Eye's remaining Dragon Nails. He shouted, "Go! Activate De-Spell!"

In a flash, the card glowed in white light as it collided against the metal claws and exploded on contact.

Red Eyes screamed in pain and fell over on its side, bringing down nearly the entire park with it.

Crash!

Crumble!

Snap!

The Dark Sage jumped down from the tree and walked to the dragon's head, "Now why would a Red Eyes Black Dragon like you be way over here from the mountain realm?" he asked like a caring uncle.

The dragon snarled at the sage angrily, "No matter what you do to me, this will not be the end. HE is coming, and your world will soon fall into my master's hands."

"Who is this, HE that you speak of? The one who has sent you here?" Dark Sage said with a more dominate tone.

"He whose name has been forgotten over the years, but his terror still reigns over the hearts of all."

"Who!"

"Ha ha ha...The Forbidden One."

The sage quickly backed away from the dragon's answer. His once calm confidence turned into shear panic. _"No. this can't be...it's not possible!"_

"You better believe it old fool, and once all the card crystles are together, The Forbidden One shall raise again. No one, will be able to stop him!"

"I've heard enough!" he shouted as he raised his hand to the dragon and a blast a dark energy erupted on the Red Eyes. In a flash, the Red Eyes Black Dragon was no more.

**DARK MAGICIAN**

Looking from the outer banks of the city, both of our fighters stared in amazement of the battle.

"Ah man, that old guy sure knows his stuff." Celtic said in awe.

But Dark Magician gave no attention to the guardian. Instead his eyes grew with worry as he watched the old man on the grassy plain. _"Something's wrong. Something's very wrong."_

Indeed something was wrong, for at that moment the Dark Sage fell to his knees and collapsed to the ground below.

"Father!" Dark Magician ran to the sage, catching him just in time. Celtic raced behind him, "Is he alright?"

"I don't know." He said trying to hold the sage up. The elf soldier grabbed the other side and they both carried him back to the city. "We need an ambulance here pronto!"

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

Five hours passed by since the battle. The sage was sent to a nearby hospital to receive emergency care.

Dark Magician waited in the waiting room with Celtic, to find out what was the matter.

"You think he'll be okay?" Celtic Guardian asked worriedly.

The magician only gave him a quick glance then looked away.

Celtic then tried a different approached, "Hey, those were some cool fighting moves you did back there. It looked like you were toying with that dragon for a moment."

Nothing.

"_Man this dude's like a rock."_

Finally, a nurse walked in from the O.R.

"How is he?" Dark Magician asked with concern.

"He's still very weak but stable now and he's sure to recover."

"Thank goodness."

"Unfortunately we may need to keep him here for a while."

The Spellcaster nodded, "Alright."

Another nurse walked in through the door, "Mr. Celtic, your brother can see you now."

"It's about time." He stood up from his seat and went with the second nurse inside, "Is he hurt bad?"

the nurse (Which by the way is a Gyakutenno Megami from the LOB collection) looked through her files on a clipboard, "He's had a few simple fractures in the ribs, a severely broken leg, a mild case of smoke inhalation, and a few second degree burns."

"Yikes."

"On the upside he spent half of pre-op flirting with the other nurses."

Celtic shook his head laughing, "That's my brother alrigtht."

The Megami left him by the recovery room. He walked in finding his little brother lying in his bed wrapped around the leg and thorax with bandages. "Hey Kale, how yeah doing?"

"Pretty good. They said I'll be out of here in a week."

Celtic Guardian pulled out a stool and sat next to his brother's bedside.

"So, how was your day?" Kale asked sitting up.

"Well lets see, nobody believed me about the Blue Eyes, took a few bad flying lessons, and I almost got fried by a Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

Kale just gave a small chuckle at his broth's enthusiasm.

"I mean it. I was scared to death! I...I swear I wet my pants back there." suddenly blushing.

The younger elf then burst out laughing. Soon enough Celtic was caught up with laughing with him. They were like a couple of schoolboys at reassess.

At last Celtic managed to tell kale everything. About the Red Eyes, Dark Magician, that grueling fight...even the rosebush.

"It's must have taken me three hours to pull all those out. (sigh) Twenty, sharp, tree and a half-inch, needles. And that was on my left are alone!"

After all that comic relief, the two brothers got down to business.

"Kale, can I ask you something?"

Kale shrugged, "Shoot."

"You know more about dragons than I do."

"Yeah...."

"So what can you tell me about the Blue Eyes and the Red Eyes?"

Young Kale adjusted his seat in the bed and thought about it foe a sec. Whatever information he had could shed some light on the whole situation. "Well...from what I know, is that the Blue Eyes White Dragon was once the most powerful monster on the planet."

"Yea..."

"But Red Eyes Black Dragons are generally more fiercer and more aggressive than a Blue Eyes."

"I've seen." Celtic said sarcastically.

"Unfortunately, Red Eyes is a Kuiboh compared to Blue Eye's lighting attacks and destructive defenses. It's virtually invincible."

Celtic Guardian leaned back on his chair, arms folded behind his head, "Wow, now I really feel silly standing up against that thing this morning."

"I guess so."

"But one thing still bothers me. If this dragon is as dangerous as you said, than why did everyone downtown laughed when I told them what happened at home?" Celtic Guardian asked taking a drink of water.

His brother simply replied, "Probably because no one has seen a Blue Eyes White Dragon for a hundred years."

Celtic suddenly backwashed in his water and nearly fell off his seat. "A hundred years?!"

"Yes. And it's been about fifty years since anyone's ever seen a Red Eyes. Both dragons were supposedly extinct."

"And now they both appear out of nowhere on the same day."

They both feel silent. This was defiantly a mystery. How could two powerful dragons that disappeared a century ago, suddenly reappear and demolish two cities?

Megami, the same nurse who brought Celtic to the room walked in. "Excuse me, Mr. Guardian, but the old man you brought wishes to see you right now."

That snapped both the elves back to reality, especially Celtic. "What? Me? Why?"

"I don't know but he incites that he sees you immediately."

"Alright." He stood up and was about to leave, "I'll be right back okay." giving Kale a quick smile.

"You better. I'm not going any where."

**DARK MAGICIAN**

The time slowly pushed toward midnight as tension grew in the Dark Sage's room, with Dark Magician by his side.

The young Spellcaster restlessly sighed, "Really sir, must we include the Warrior into this meeting? Surly this isn't something we Spellcasters can't handle."

Dark Sage sat up weakly and glared at the magician. "My boy. That Warrior maybe more involved in this than we are. He deserves to know what's going on as you do."

"But..."

"Patience son, he maybe the key to unlocking this mystery."

Celtic Guardian came in at that moment, just as the sage instructed. Dark Magician singled the nurse to leave, and the meeting began.

"Now listen here, both of you. By the look of things we're all still pretty shaken over what happened today." said the old man starting the conference.

"That's putting it lightly." Celtic grumbled with a smirk.

Dark just gave a dirty look.

"As I was saying..." the sage continued, "I don't believe that that dragon was here by will."

Both guys fell silent at the sound of that.

Dark Sage turned his head to the window and the night sky, "I'm almost certain that dragon was after something."

"Maybe dinner perhaps." (Celtic obviously)

"Can't you be serious for once!" Dark Magician said ready to hit him.

"Ha hum," the sage signaled both of them to be quiet. He then moved his attention to the EARTH Warrior, "Young man,"

"Yes."

"You are not from around here are you?"

Celtic nodded, "No sir, I'm from the far meadows of Sogen."

"Typical." the younger Spellcaster muttered under his breath.

"Magician, shut up." Dark Sage said to him. He resumed back to the elf guardian. "Tell me, what is it that brought you here from your village?"

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

Celtic Guardian hesitated for a second. _"Please don't laugh."_ "Well actually I was searching for someone who could help me."

"With what?"

"Well, my village was destroyed by a Blue Eyes and..."

**DARK MAGICIAN**

"What?!" Dark Magician suddenly shouted and grabbed the elf be the shoulders, "A Blue Eyes White Dragon?!"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?!"

The solder pulled away from him, "Would you stop yelling, of course I'm sure! It's kind of hard to mistaken!"

Dark Magician turned to the Sage, whose face was filled now filled with more worry than ever. "Master, are you alright?"

Dark Sage than stared at him dead in the eye, "Magician, I need your card parch."

"Yes sir." Dark reached into his pocket and pulled out a leather carrier filled with the same copper cards. The case itself was an elaborate piece of work with dark purple gems in the shape of the symbol DARK on all sides. He placed it on the bed where his tutor took it and searched through them.

The old man lifted a card out and said to Celtic, "Tell me swordsman, is there anything about your village that would make is a suitable target for a Dragon?"

Celtic Guardian stared at the ceiling in thought, "No, I'm afraid not. Our village is too far from any Dragon's territory, and I doubt any of my people ever tormented one..."

"Maybe HE'S what they're after. There wasn't any trouble around here until he showed up." Dark goaded while facing the other direction.

Suddenly the elf grabbed him on the collar in a threatening manner, "That's it! I've had enough of your superior attitude!"

"There's no point in denying, that Red Eyes didn't automatically kill you when it had a chance."

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

Celtic Guardian loosened his clutch. The Spellcaster was right. That Red Eyes Black Dragon had every opportunity to obliterate him off the face of the earth, but he continued attacking Dark Magician instead. Ether that was a dumb dragon or maybe...

**DARK MAGICIAN**

Dark pulled away from the elf and reclaimed his card case.

"Actually he has a point." said the Dark Sage.

"Huh?!"

"That dragon made quite an effort to keep you unharmed."

Celtic folded his arms, "Only of you call spiting fire at me and throwing me into a thorn trap unharmed."

Right then Gyakutenno Megami came in, "I'm sorry, but I have to ask you to leave. It's getting late and your friend needs plenty of rest."

Dark Sage gently replied, "Just give us five more minuets, afterwards I promise you they won't be here."

She gave all of then an ice-cold stare, "You got one minuet."

"Thank you."

Before the nurse left, she handed Celtic Guardian a card with the same swirling black hole on the back.

"What's this?" he asked.

Megmi wrote down a few things on a clipboard on her way out, "Your brother wanted me to give you this. He said you left it back at your village earlier today and requested that it would be returned to you as soon as possible."

"Thanks...I guess."

She slowly closed the door and left.

Dark Magician sat down by the sage, "So what was that about?"

The swordsmen said nothing. he felt a little embarrassed about his recovered article, "Well, it's nothing really...just an old heirloom I always carry around with me."

"May I see it?" requested Dark Sage.

"I don't see why not, just be careful with it alright." Celtic said with a bit of uncertainly in his voice as he handed the card to the old man.

The sage stared deep into the card. His face grew even more fearful then ever before.

Dark Magician leaned forward to get a better view of the card. "Master? What is it?"

But the old man gave no response.

"Sage?"

Nothing.

The young Spellcaster shifted his eyes to Celtic's card.

There was an image of an armored-bronze leg tied in shackles to an energy circle, with a gold border around it. On the top a name was written:

"The Right Leg of the Forbidden One"

They were both petrified.

"Sage...is that...is that...?"

"Yes my boy, a piece of The Forbidden One.".

* * *

Jgal: OW! Hand cramp! Man that was a long chapter. Anyway, Read and Review, no flames. Thank you.

FYI: The insperation of the thorny rosebush was from an unfortunate accident during a desert trip. Viney Cactus. Not pretty.


	7. Deadly Legends

Disclaimer: I own the cards, I own the VHSs, I own the tins, the posters, the stikers, I even own some guidebooks...But I don't own YuGiOh!

**QUEST FOR THE FORBIDDEN ONE**

By, Jgal

**CHAPTER SEVEN **

**DEADLY LEGENDS**

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

"Okay what the heck are you guys talking about?! And what does it have to do with my card?!"

The Dark Sage snapped back into focus, yes he was still worried and frightened, "Warrior, sit down, there's something you need to know. Magician, douse the lights."

They did so.

In the dimmed light, both Celtic's card and the one drawn from Dark's deck glowed and started to float over their heads.

Sage nodded to Dark Magician. The young wizard raised his rod to the cards above, "Activate 'Eye of Truth'!"

A bright flash shot out and hit the cards. In the light one card overlapped the other. The Forbidden piece up front and the other card which had a purple eye drawn on it in the back. The eye shined through the Forbidden card and shot down a beam of light on the group.

"What's happening?!" Celtic shouted shielding his eyes.

Everything disappeared in a flash.

He opened his eyes. "What!?!"

The ground was about a hundred miles below him!

"Ah...what...what's going on?!"

"Calm down EARTH Warrior, it's just an illusion."

Dark Magician!

He was standing behind him back to back as a dark cloud loomed around them. They could hear the sage's voice in their heads through telepathy while the scenery shifted and changed. -Note: telepathy-

An image of Duelist World appeared. So peaceful, and quiet.

-Ages ago, near the beginning of time... -

Then a giant burst of energy landed like a meteoroid on the landscape.

-The world as under constant attack by a powerful creature called The Forbidden One.-

The image of the land exploded with flames, and from the smoke you could see a pair of evil eyes glowing through.

-Lives were lost. The Forbidden One caused unexplainable wars to break out among the people. All the while causing pain, destruction and death.-

The illusion turned from bad to worse as a shadowing of a Relinquished and a Magician of Black Chaos fighting against one another, destroying everything in their path.

"It's awful." Celtic said watching the scene.

Dark remained silent.

-But than, several of the creature's followers turned against him. They used their combined strength to trap him, sealing his body and powers into five magical cards.-

Five shadowy figures appeared, and from their bodies, huge streams of bright energies surrounded the dark shroud holding the Forbidden One. The black mist shifted and shaped, into a circular cage. Then a few beams shot through the cage, cutting it into five small rectangles. One by one, they separated and flew to the farthest corners of the earth.

-The cards were then parted, and each follower left each card in a different location around the world. But...if all five cards were brought together, the seal will be broken...and The Forbidden One will be free once more.-

Everything then faded away.

**DARK MAGICIAN**

The illusion was over.

They opened their eyes, and found themselves back in Dark Sage's recovery room.

Dark Magician lifted the cards from the floor, and placed the 'Eye of Truth' card back in his parch.

But the Warrior was speechless. An ancient evil being locked away into five, small, practically lifeless cards?

"Your 'family heirloom' is one of those pieces of The Forbidden One. That's probably why those dragons are after you, they must have known that YOU are an owner of the card." The sage concluded his story.

"But how did they know I was here?" Celtic asked.

"I'm afraid that's the least of our problems."

"Then what am I going to do?! These Dragon are going to follow me everywhere!"

Dark Magician then casually said, "They're not doing this by will."

"What?"

"Rare Dragons have no need for worldly power through magical cards, they can get that on their own. So someone, or something, is using them to gather the cards and whoever possesses them."

Celtic removed his helmet and stared at his card, "But who would want to free the Forbidden One? Why?"

Dark responded, "That's the real mystery."

Everyone fell silent right then.

Who _would _want to free the Forbidden creature? Who in Duelist World would want to bring destruction to their world? And most of all...what were their reasons?

"Hey, this is odd." Celtic said surprisingly.

"What is?" the Spellcaster Dark Magician asked rather broadly.

"There wasn't any writing on the bottom of this card before. Not even the title on the top."

Now that caught Dark's attention, "An inscription? What does it say?"

"Whosesoever breaks this seal that is bounded by magic, shall inherit infinite powers and strength."

"Of course!" Dark Sage busted out, scaring the daylights out of the boys, "Whoever collects those pieces would know-doubt become the most powerful being in Duelist World!"

Now our Spellcaster was confused, "Wait a minuet, I thought you said that if all the cards are together the Forbidden One will be releases?"

"Only if they're brought to the place were the imprisoning spell was cast. Anywhere else they're just grant who collects them absolute power." Dark Sage said, before nearly falling over backwards from exhaustion. Luckily, the magician caught him in time, and eased him back into the bed.

"You couldn't have said that earlier." Dark said sarcastically.

"Oh great, now we have power-hungry maniac after these cards!" Celtic Guardian said with frustration, "What the heck can we do."

"Simple," Dark Magician interrupted, "Someone needs to get the rest of the cards before anyone-else does. It's the only way to prevent their power from falling into the wrong hands."

Celtic shrugged and folded his arms, "So who's the idiot going after these cards pieces prey tell."

"You obviously." the sage said.

"What!? Why me?!"

"Well, you DO have one of the pieces in your possession and with all these dragons after you it's you shouldn't stay in one place."

Celtic did not like this at all, "But how am I going to find these pieces AND avoid these dragons?"

"Dark Magician will go with you." Dark Sage said simply.

"WHAT?!" they BOTH screamed.

Right then the Fairy nurse walked in again, "You're going to have to leave now, your yelling is disturbing the other patiences and your minuet is up."

Dark Magician turned toward Megami, "We just need another minuet please to straiten something out okay?" then glaring at the sage.

"Not okay. Now please leave before I have to call security."

"Can I at lest see my brother before I go?" Celtic pleaded.

"You can see him in the morning. Now GO!"

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

"Ha ha ha...what a riot! I never thought anything like that could happen Celtic!" Kale said holding back his laughter enough to speak.

"Yeah. Those Battle Steer security guards defiantly weren't joking when they threw us out." Celtic said rubbing his back.

It was the next morning. Celtic Guardian went back to the hospital and told his brother everything about what happened the other night.

"But who would have guessed that old heirloom of yours had secret powers." the younger elf managed to choke out between laughs.

"Yes...I know." Celtic replied, now rather bored.

"It's a shame that you're now a target for these giant lizards."

"Whoopee."

Kale leaned back on the bed, hands behind his head, "So how long are you going to be gone?"

"I don't know, a few weeks, maybe a month, all I know is that I have to go today." Celtic Guardian said standing up from his seat and was ready to exit the room.

Kale's once cheerful expression immediately changed to fear, as he reached forward and grabbed Celtic hand, "Wait!"

"What is it?"

Kale Guardian sat back on his bed, still holding his big brother's hand, not letting go, "Can't you just wait a few more days? At least until the end of the week."

"Why?" his brother asked with curiosity.

"So I can go with you."

The older Warrior smiled at his brother's devotion and sat down on the bed next to him. He held Kale's hand lovingly, "I'm glad you care about me,"

Kale just smiled back.

But Celtic's face turned gloomy again, "but, you can't come with me on this journey."

"But why?!"

Gently, Celtic place his free hand on Kale's shoulder, "Your injuries might keep you here for a week, but you'll be recovering for months. I can't risk getting you hurt again on this mission."

His brother turned his head away, feeling ashamed, upset, and useless.

"Besides, I need someone to rebuild and take care of the village for me while I'm gone."

Kale fell short of breath. Stunned of what Celtic Guardian had just said, "Me...? You want me to run the village?"

Celtic nodded, "Yep, I know you'll do fine. Who knows, maybe you'll be a better leader than I am." (Inside Info: Celtic's parents were the chiefs of their home village. After they died, their oldest son took over and became leader.)

"I promise I won't let you down bro!" the young guardian exclaimed throwing his arms around his brother and baced him tightly..

"I know you won't." Celtic said grinning as he returned the hug. He got up (yet again) and headed to the door. "Oh Kale."

"Yes?"

"Can you do me a favor when you get home?"

"Sure."

"Tell Mystical Elf everything I've told you about the situation and not to worry about me okay."

Kale nodded, "Okay."

"Just skip the rosebush part." He said with a small laugh.

Our warrior walked three forths out the door.

"Celtic?"

"What now?"

"Can you do me a favor on your journey?"

"Alright."

A tear of worry fell down the young Kale's face, "Take care of my brother, and come home soon."

Felling Kale's love and worry, made Celtic wish he wasn't going at all, but he had to, to keep his home safe from anymore dragon-attacks. "I promise."

**DARK MAGICIAN**

"Why me?! Why do I have to go?!" Dark Magician exclaimed with rage.

"Now, now Magician I know your anxious and this is an important mission." Dark Sage said rather smugly while looking through Dark's magic deck.

"I wouldn't be if it was just me going. But to put me up with that incompetent EARTH Warrior?!"

"Now listen boy! Our world could fall into the Black Ages all over again and you with the Warrior are the best lines of defense we have!" the old man lectured, "You don't have to like him, but I need you to keep him alive on this journey, even thou it was YOUR mission from the start. It's imperative that you get those cards first before anyone else does."

The Spellcaster clinched his grip tighter in his rod, "Can't we just take his card and I'll do this mission alone?"

The sage shook his head, "No. Once a Forbidden piece had chosen a master, it'll be impossible to separate them. And besides, the day I let you go on your own, will be the day I go to the Graveyard." Grinning under his beard.

"But what if the other cards have masters?" Dark Magician asked while starring through a window to see a father Kagemusha playing with his children on a park across the street.

The sage leaned back on the bad still shuffling his apprentice's cards, "There is a way to get a Forbidden card if it has a master."

Dark looked away from the window, "There is?"

"The Forbidden cards will relinquish its bond with its master if it is given up by will, or if the master is killed by another hand."

Hearing what his teacher said, Dark raised his hand over an empty glass, conjuring it to rise from the table. "And since the Right Leg card has been in the Elf's family for generations their first option is out of the question."

"Exactly."

Our Spellcaster than waved his hand in a circler motion, causing the glass to break and combust into tiny fragments. They stared to dance and spin around in the air like a twister. "Though I don't mind the second option."

The sage sighed, "Well, these magic cards should last you through your quest, just be careful. Who knows who else is after those cards."

"Whatever." and with a quick swift of his hand, the broken glass joined together and melted back into a glass cup again.

"Magician,"

"Yes?"

"You're still carrying this thing around?" Dark Sage asked holding up a folded piece of paper with a small gold chain wrapped around it.

He snatched it from his master's hand along with his deck, and placed it in his parch. "We agreed you won't ask anymore." Then gazed out the window again.

"Still haven't gotten over it have yeah?"

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

"Lets go."

Dark Magician stormed through the lobby where Celtic was waiting.

"Now?"

"Yes, and we don't have much time."

**UNKNOWN WARRIOR**

Meanwhile, near the other side of the planet, another party was searching for the Forbidden pieces. But their intentions were not as pure as the other group.

"Ahh! Oh please have mercy on me, I beg of you!" a Cyber Commander pleaded before a group of shadowy warriors in black robes. One of the figures turned toward his comrades. They nodded, and another one of them released a fierce fire beam on their prisoner. In a matter of seconds there was nothing left, but a gold card reading..."Left Arm of the Forbidden One".

The leader grinned in amusement, "One down, and four to go. Exodia shall be very pleased."

* * *

Well, that's it for now. Talk about brotherly love. And what did Dark Sage meant by 'Still haven't gotten over it'? And isn't Exodia and The Forbidden One the same guy? Read and Review to find out! 


	8. Let's Go! But to Where?

Jgal: ARG! I'm so BORED!! And my sister won't get off the ONLY computer with internet access! Oh well, might as well write a next chapter on the other computer.

Dark Magician: Wait, before you write the next chapter we have to ask you something.

Jgal: Yes?

Celtic Guardian: How come the last segment says UNKNOWN WARRIOR in the last chapter?

Jgal: (simply) I haven't figured out who should be the bad guy yet.

Dark Magician: Oh, I thought that was an abbreviation for 'Unknown Warrior of Fiend'. (SDK collection)

Jgal: Sorry.

**QUEST FOR THE FORBIDDEN ONE**

By,

Jgal

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**LET'S GO!!**

**BUT TO WHERE?**

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

And so it begins. The long and periless journey to find the five pieces of the Forbidden One, and save their world from the dreaded Dragon attacks. Unfortunately, this new alliance began to deteriorate at the city gates! 

"So where do we go?" Celtic asked.

"We?"

"Yeah we. As in us. As in more than one."

The purple-robed wizard turned abruptly to face the blond warrior, "Listen here, you're only with me on this journey because you have the Right Leg card in your possession."

"I thought I was going, and you were just a body guard."

The Spellcaster gave him a disgusted glare, "I don't protect worthless monsters." Right then Dark Magician aimed his strobe at Celtic Guardian, "I could just kill you right now and take the card myself, but my master seems to have taken a liking to you."

"Lucky me."

Dark retracted his staff, looked away, than continued down the road, "So unless you have a death wish, I suggest you stay out of my way."

Celtic walked past him like he didn't care, "Whatever."

The surprised the magician thought, _"Hmm. He's not afraid of me? This is a first."_

They walked down the long windy road for hours, without a clue to where they're going, and yet without a care...at least, not Celtic anyway.

"Hum, hum hum," the elf suddenly started laughing under his breath. Dark just stared at him in confusion.

"What's so funny?" the Spellcaster finally asked, annoyed.

Celtic Guardian tried to restrain his laughter for a second, "I just realized that we haven't been introduced yet!"

"Let's keep it that way."

That stopped the Warrior's giggles completely. But he continued to make peace, "Heh hem. The name's Celtic. Celtic Guardian."

The Spellcaster remained silent at first, them finally gave in to the elf's curtsey, "Dark Magician."

The elf perked his ears at the sound of the wizard's mumbling, "What did you say?"

"My name's is Dark Magician ALRIGHT!"

The EARTH Warrior once again chuckled under his breath. In frustration, Dark yanked him by the collar to face him, "Just what the heck is so funny now?!"

"I'm sorry, it's just that, that's not exactly an normal name."

Dark released Celtic. Trying to restrain his anger he faced away, "Well, I can't say that Celtic is a popular name."

_"Guess I deserved that one."_ Celtic Guardian said to himself.

A few moments later, both of our travelers found themselves at a three-way crossroad.

Celtic groaned, "Now what do we do?!"

Each road stretched in a different direction. Beside each one was a sign indicating to which realm the trail led. One said Wasteland, another read Mountain, and the third said Umi.

**DARK MAGICIAN**

"I say it's about time we decide on a destination." Dark Magician said mildly.

"So which one?"

The Spellcaster glared down each path. They all seemed pretty promising and none of them seemed to have any additional paths. "Guardian, I need to borrow your heirloom for a minute."

"What?! No way!" the Warrior yelled while reaching for his sword to defend himself, "You'll just run off with it and leave me here because you're not allowed to kill me!"

"Don't be a idiot. I need it for a tracking spell so we'll know which road to take," the Dark Magician barked.

"I'LL handle the spell. YOU can just dictate it to me."

The Spellcaster shrugged with a smirk, "You're crazier than I thought. Do you really believe that you can summon a spell? Let alone control it?"

"Bring it on. I'll show you."

Dark placed his rod on a nearby rock and folded his arms, "Alright, lets see what you can do."

Celtic Guardian stood ready for whatever his 'partner' had in stored. "First, take the card..."

The elf reached into his leather bag attached to his belt, and pulled out The Forbidden piece.

"And hand it to me."

"WHAT!"

"Just kidding."

The Warrior gave him a very annoyed glare.

Dark Magician resumed his lecture to the elf, "Next, hold it in front of you; loose yet firmly."

Celtic straightened his arm forward, holding the card face up. The golden bronze leg gleamed in the late afternoon sun.

"Now listen carefully, this is the tricky part..."

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

Celtic listened carefully to the wizard's words. He began to feel unsure of himself. In fact, he grew a little worried about where the card would lead them. What ordeals would they face? Also...would they be able to get all the pieces in time?

"You got all that?" the Spellcaster said, finishing.

"Yes, I think so."

"Good. Now do it."

Celtic focused deep into the card. The shackles around the leg began to glow. Colorful lines flowed in and out through each chain link as five energy beams raised from the corners and fell in the center of the picture. He then shouted:

"Forbidden card of five

Which baffles us to find,

Guide us to where the other cards

Have taken roost!"

(Okay, this is my first attempt at spell making don't flame me.)

With the last word the energy that had collected in the center of the card blasted straight into the air. The bright beam split into three separate power lines. Each one was pulled into a ninety-degree angle from the main beam and headed toward each road on the trail.

"Hmm, it looks like the closest one is down the path to Umi." Dark Magician said looking up at the beams.

"How can you tell?" Celtic asked, amazed at what he had made.

The wizard stared back at the soldier, "Take a look."

He did. For some reason the guiding line to Umi seemed thicker than the other two. "You're right. And by the looks of it, it's about thirty miles away."

Now it was Dark's turn to be surprised at the elf's observation, "How do you figure that?"

"I don't, but it's my bet." he responded, shrugging.

The light faded from the sky. Our travelers were just about to go on their way when...

"Ahh!"

Celtic Guardian fell to his knees in pain. He pulled his sword out to use it as a support. "What's going on?" Celtic lifted his head and saw the Spellcaster standing above him with a small amused laugh.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that many spells and magic cards require a lot of spirit power so it has to drain some of its master's energy in order to work."

The elf swordsmen pulled himself back to his feet, "Thanks for telling me."

"You should consider yourself fortunate. Most Warrior type monsters end up dead from a spell like that."

You can bet that freaked the daylights out of him.

"So can you walk, or do I have to carry you?"

"I can walk." Celtic said pushing his helmet from his face, "No problem."

**DARK MAGICIAN**

So down the road they went. To Umi, the water realm of Duelist World, and hopefully the location of the second piece of the Forbidden One. Yet as they walked, the road looked more like a way to a jungle than a beach.

Dark Magician tried to focus on the trail ahead, yet he couldn't help but notice the alertness reflected in Celtic's face, as he scaned the landscape around them. "What are you doing?"

"Can't you feel it?"

A rustling noise came from the brush.

Celtic Guardian jerked his head to the left, "Something's following us."

The Spellcaster began to feel uneasy, "You're sure?"

"These ears aren't just an accessory you know."

Rustle, rustle, rustle.

"Watch out!"

Suddenly, two figures jumped out of the brush and started circling Dark Magician and Celtic Guardian, striking them periodically.

"What the...?" exclaimed Dark.

"Whoa!" Celtic screamed.

The attackers were moving so fast that it was hard to see who they are. But they could hear what they were saying.

"Ha ha ha. We got them now!" said a deep gruff voice.

"He he he, right!" a high squeaky one replied.

Both Dark and Celtic stood back-to-back to avoid their opponent's attacks.

"What are these things?!" the wizard questioned readying his strobe.

Celtic's eyes followed both the attackers movements and attack style, "I don't know, but one of them is a Beast monster and the other is an Insect."

"Sounds like we've got our work cut out for us."

They both grinned.

"I'll take the Beast." said elfboy.

"Very well, I'll take the Insect." the Spellcaster sighed.

Both attackers lunged toward them at once. Celtic Guardian slashed his sword out knocking the Beast out of midair.

Then Dark Magician jabbed his rod at the Insect and flipped it over his head.

Thump!

Crash!

The attackers were revealed. The Beast was a large gray lion with a golden mane, Leogun. The Insect was called Kumootoko, an intelligent spider with a array of colors along with the ability to expell sticky threads at its enemies. (from the LOB collection)

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

"Hmm, ugly bunch, but okay."

The Leogun rubbed his face with his paw, "Arg, you're pretty clever, but not enough to get out of this forest alive!"

"What are you talking about? Anyone can tell that is a clear path through..." the elf's sentence was cut short when he noticed that the road had completely disappeared. "Oh, crap!"

The lion jumped onto Celtic chest, bashing him down flat on his back. He dug his claws deep into the soldier's shoulder-shields, "I'm really going to enjoy my lunch."

**DARK MAGICIAN**

While Celtic was handling Leogun, Dark Magician had his hands full with the Kumootoko.

"He he he you don't stand a chance. I will trap you in my webs and eat you alive!"

The Spellcaster grinned with a laugh, "Try, I'll give you a head start."

With a swift turn of its head, the spider launched a long sticky thread at the wizard.

Dark quickly and effortlessly slashed the webbing away with his strobe. "Oh come on, I was expecting more of a challenge from you, arachnid. Care to try again?"

Kumootoko fired another thread attack, this time from its abdomen. The Spellcaster easily avoided the attack but wasn't expecting a third web. "Ah!"

The Insect monster had launched yet another attack right after the second one. It wrapped tightly around the magician's arm while the other end was still connected to Kumootoko. "Sss he he he, supper time!"

* * *

Celtic Guardian: Hey, Dark, I have an idea. How about we look for Jgal's notes and find out what she has planned for us, that way we can be prepared for what happens or run off and join another fic. 

Dark Magician: It sounds reasonable. But what is she catches us.

Celtic Guardian: Come on, with my looks and your charm she won't notice a thing.

Dark Magician: Um, Celt, readers...

Celtic Guardian: Oh yeah. Please Read and Review

Jgal doesn't own YuGiOh.

Jgal: (suddenly appears) Oh man I forgot to write the disclaimer!

Dark Magician: Relax Celtic did it.

Jgal: (hugs Celtic) Thank you!


	9. A Well Done Fight, A Terrible Discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh. And if anyone says I do I'll send Dark and Celtic after them. (okay I don't own them ether but you get the idea)

**QUEST FOR THE FORBIDDEN ONE**

By,

Jgal

**CHAPTER NINE**

**A WELL DONE FIGHT**

**A TERRIBLE DISCOVERY**

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

Leogun lunged his teeth forward to take the first bite off his new prey, when...

"Meeooow!"

Celtic Guardian thrusted his legs upward, kicking the lion in the stomach. Leogun moved away and laid himself down in pain, "What a dirty trick," growling.

The elf soldier sat up and removed his helmet, "Phew, seems like I'm being knocked down left and right." He turned his head to the Spellcaster, "Wonder how he's doing?"

**DARK MAGICIAN**

The spider monster Kumootoko had Dark Magician wrapped up in its webbing. Yet for some reason he wasn't the least bit worried.

"Assess. If I were you I'd start screaming for mercy!" it hissed while licking its fangs.

Dark Magician shrugged, "Sorry, I'm not the screaming type."

"We'll see!" the spider leaped toward the Spellcaster, "Aargeraa!" (spider roar, come on!)

The magician closed his eyes and aimed his free hand at the arachnid, "Dark Magic Attack." he said very simply.

Then, a sudden burst of energy blaze of light surrounded Kumootoko, driving it away from the others in a desperate attempt to save itself, "Hey, aren't you...?!"

Fizap!

When the light faded the spider was nowhere to be seen.

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

"Wow, that's amazing. With just one stroke of energy, he defeated that overgrown Insect like it was nothing at all. Maybe I should stay out of his way. Or else he'll wipe me out in an instant."

The magician ripped off the web from his arm and walked toward Celtic, "I see you've handled yours pretty well."

"Yeah, I guess."

"I'm actually quite surprised. Leoguns are generally stronger than most Warriors like yourself."

Again the wizard's words freaked the warrior out of his skin. Seems like every time he overcomes an obstacle, he realized that he was only an inch from fate.

Meanwhile the lion Leogun struggled to get back on his feet, but was unsuccessful, "Go on. Kill me. Kill me like you killed my pride!"

Celtic Guardian stared at the lion confused, "What are you talking about? We're not here to hurt you."

"You're not?"

Celtic shook his head, "No, we're just on our way to Umi."

The gray loin leaned himself up against a tree, "Umi? The water realm?"

"Yes."

The Leogun laughed a little when he heard that, "You're going down the wrong path. There is nothing down this way except the Forest realm."

The robed mage looked at him wide-eyed, "You're kidding?"

"Nope."

Celtic pointed out, "But the signs said..."

"Was is a three-way intersection a few miles away from Sogen City?"

The elf thought about it for a second, "Yes, I think so."

Leogun rolled his head and laughed again, "There's your problem. A few Toon monsters come down the path everyday and switch the signs around. They never say the same thing twice."

"No matter, we know what's down there and we must carry on." Dark Magician said as he began to walk away.

"No! Don't go down there!" the lion yelled suddenly.

"What is it?" Celtic Guardian asked placing a helping hand on the lion's main.

"You'll die if you go further in there!" struggling to stand up.

The elf than asked calming it down, "What's down there?"

The EARTH Beast growled with anger, "Them. The ones who destroyed my pride."

Flashback:

A whole group of Leoguns were lying around on a grassy plain.

"My people had lived on these lands for centuries. And all that time we never had any problems.. until a few days ago..."

A flaming arrow shot onto the clearing as the grass in its way caught fire instantly. All the lions sprung to their feet and ran to the forest.

"All of us ran for our lives, afraid of what's going on. We tried to escape the attack, but...we couldn't."

Than more arrows came shooting down from the sky, taking the Leoguns down one by one. The Leogun we know collapsed on the singed prairie, looked up weakly, and saw several shadowy warriors and horseback.

"They call themselves The Black Rage Army, and they only cared for one thing...the destruction of life. I bet I was the only survivor."

:End Flashback

Recalling that memory left Leogun shaking in his fur.

"It's okay," Celtic said stroking the lion's fur in a calming manner.

Dark Magician rubbed his chin questionably, "Black Rage? Are you sure that's what they're called?"

"Yes. They said that they were searching for some sort of card pieces so they can bring their master back. My guess they won't stop until they have them all."

Celtic Guardian clutched his sword with anger, "Who would harm innocent beasts for a lousy card?!"

At that moment Dark's voice answered his question.

"The Black Rage was the private army of The Forbidden One ages ago," the Spellcaster said seriously, "If what he says is true and they're down there, it's possible that they alreadyhave the second card piece."

"Can we get it from them?" the elf asked with hope.

Dark Magician shook his head, "No. Until we get the other four cards we don't stand a chance against them."

Celtic gulped.

**UNKNOWN WARRIOR**

Meanwhile, the Insect Kumootoko had escaped the fight and reported to the same shadow warriors.

"What!? You mean THE Dark Magician?!"

"Yes master, it appears that he is also searching for the card crystals to, for reasons of his own."

The leader shooed the spider away, "Leave us."

It did.

A copper-colored card than materialized in front of the leader. A mystical orb appeared from it and a holographic image of Dark Magician emerged in the sphere.

"Soon Dark Magician. Soon we'll settle our little score."

* * *

Jgal: Sorry, but I'll have to cut this short. Our computer is going to be relocated for a while and this is all I can get down. Plus I think the guys are after my flies on this story. Better hike up my security. BLUE EYES! Don't forget to Read and Review. 


	10. Never Tic A Harpie

Jgal: Hi! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Sailor Moon! (Actually this has nothing to do with Sailor Moon I just need to borrow a few names from it) There. See? Fine!

**QUEST FOR THE FORBIDDEN ONE**

By,

Jgal

**CHAPTER TEN**

**NEVER TIC A HARPIE**

**DARK MAGICIAN**

Celtic Guardian stared in shock of the wizard's answer, "Are, you sure?"

"Yes. The Black Rage was the most powerful warriors in ancient times. Somehow they've managed to locate the first piece of the Forbidden One. If they get all five cards our world is doomed." Dark Magician said very mystically yet with anger in his voice.

The elf warrior raised himself to his feet and slid his sword back into its sheath. "So what now? We can't go further in the forest, and the road out has disappeared."

"I know." The Spellcaster stared toward some mountains by the forest realm barrior. "We do know that there's a card in the other realms. If we could just get there before the Black Rage does..."

Both Dark Magician and Celtic Guardian fell silent in deep thought.

The lion Leogun sniffed around the bushes and pushed away a few of the bushesto reveal a long whindy road that sliced through the forest realm. "If you're still heading toward Umi, there's a shortcut across these mountains."

The elvan warrior turned and smiled at the Beast, "Thank you Leogun we won't forget this."

It nodded its head, "It is the least I can do to redeem myself for attacking you." Then walked off into the forest.

Celtic glanced over at Dark Magician, "Come on let's go."  
"Hold on for a minuet,"

"Huh?"

The Spellcaster didn't trust the Leogun, nor did he trust the path before them. "How can we be sure what the lion said id true? He heard that we're after the cards aswhell, for all we know that road could lead us to a pack of Silver Fangs or something."

"I doubt that, now have a little faith and hurry up." Celtic said as he headed down the road.

The Magician thought to himself, "Oh, I will…for a Koumori Dragon to come and eat you."

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

They traveled down the road for five hours. The grassy path turned into a rough, rocky, trail, through the tall rugged mountains. The sun beated down on them with its intense heat, and extreme humidity.

Celtic brushed some of the sweat off his forehead and looked behind him at the Spellcaster. He didn't have even one sweat drop. _"You've got to be joking!" _He thought to himself.

The wizard sighed at that moment, "Is something wrong?"

"Excuse me?"

"You've been starring this way since we left the forest realm." Dark Magician said in his same dominant tone, "Why?"

The elf hesitated a bit, then turned away, "Nothing, nothing at all."

"Good."

A few seconds later Celtic confronted the Spellcaster with rage, "I can't believe you did that!"

"Did what?"

"You destroyed that Kumootoko without even asking why it was attacking you like the Leogun did!" he shouted.

Dark magician sauntered past him, "And you're point is…"

"You took an innocent life and you act like it's nothing at all!" He grabbed the Spellcaster's shoulder shield and forced him around, "Don't you feel any grief or regret about that?!" (As I said he cares very deeply about the lives of all living creatures.)

Dark Magician placed a hand on top of the elf's on his shoulder. He then sent a serge of black electricity from his hand and through Celtic's arm.

"Aahh!" Celtic tossed his hand away and fell to his knees in pain.

"I have no emotions for the weak and pathetic." he said without the slightest bit of care or remourse in his voice.

The elf was more shocked than ever. Not only did he need to find the Forbidden cards, but he had to do it with a cold hearted killer.

"Besides, the Insect isn't dead." Celtic Guardian overheard the wizard say.

"It's not?"

"No. Kumootokos are like cockroaches. They're almost impossible to destroy, pluse that was a low powered attack. It got away during the explosion."

"Oh."

They continued to walk for another half an hour. Nothing could be seen for miles except mountains, mountains, and more mountains.

"Phew, this mountain realm is a lot bigger than I thought. (Celtic obviously) Either that or we're going on in circles."

"If we are, I'll be sure to put it on your head."

"Don't get any ideas."

At last they could see the shimmering of a nearby waterbed through a pass in front of them.

Celtic starred in awe, "Is that Umi?"

Dark Magician just gazed at the light reflecting off the crystal-like waters, _"Hmm I'm not so sure. It's almost too easy. There's no way we could have gotten here in such a short time. Maybe I misjudged that lion after all."_ he said to himself.

A sudden nudge on the side, "Hey, you okay?"

"Huh, what?"

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Celtic observed with concern.

The wizard snapped back into reality, "I'm fine. Let's go."

**DARK MAGICIAN**

Before he could take another step Dark Magician sensed a sudden wave of mystical energies moving around them, "It appears we have some guests."

The elf quickly glanced at the trail behind. "The Black Rage?"

"No, but we should get out of here just in case."

"Right."

Celtic took one step only at be stopped by a mysterious ray attack near his feet. "Yikes!"

"One more move and I won't mis!"

They both looked up, and there standing on a mountain peak, was a women known as 'Harpie Lady'.

She had very light blue skin but her hair was a firey red. A mainly blue leotard covered her body with purple tights. Instead of normal hands and feet of most humanoid monsters this girl had strong talons with deadly claws. Finally long feathers struck out from her arms and lower-back forming huge, powerful wings.

The harpie spread her wings out ready to strike.

"Well, just one harpie, nothing too serious." Dark Magician said relaxing a bit.

At that moment two more appeared from the rocks. One with blue spiky hair and purple suit, the other a green leotard and an orange magenta haircut. They joined their companion and they all appeared angry.

"Okay, three harpies. Nothing to worry about."

"Don't be a fool!" Celtic Guardian scolded, "These are wild harpies, not the kind back home!"

One of the ladies squawked at the fighters with rage.

"I guess they're upset because we're trespassing on their territory."

The Spellcaster smirked, "Like I said, not a problem." then he aimed one end of his rod toward the harpies.

"No!" the elf Celtic jumped in front of the wizard, "We can't resort to violence, it's pointless!"

"Out of my way Warrior!" pushing him away, but Celtic grabbed his arm and pulled him back, "If you shoot it'll only make them angrier. We should just turn around and go back."

Dark Magician tried to shake Celtic off, "You are spineless as you are weak. I'm not going to let these winged amazons get in my way of my mission."

"But…"

"Listen. For all we know the Black Rage could be right behind us, and the third piece is just ahead. Do you want to risk loosing it because of a few birds?!"

The EARTH Warrior had no combat againstthat. The muderous wizard was right. So in his grief he realeased the Spellcaster's arm and looked away.

Dark Magician walked away from him, "There's hope for you after all."

Celtic just clinched his teeth and shut his eyes, _"Ra, what have I done."_

**HARPIE LADY AVERY**

"Hmm, the elf has a very high spirit, much higher than the wizard I see." the red-headed harpie said to her sisters.

"Yeah, but the dark one is kinda cute Avery." commented the blue-haired lady.

The third sat on one of the rocks and sharpened her talons, "Too bad we have to kill them." The other two laughed by the remark.

Avery glared at the Spellcaster who was powering up his attack. "So what do you say sisters, fly or trap card."

"Lets have some fun with them now. We'll activate the card if we need it." said Birty (the blue haired harpie) as she pulled out a rather bright copper backed card.

On the front it had a pinkish/purple drawing of a mirror-like wall.

"Alright, when that sorcerer attacks Birty, I want you to dodge to the left and strike at his side."

"On it."

"Windy, you fly to the right and attack him from behind."

"Got it."

Both of the harpies prepared for take off. Avery smiled an evil smile, "And I'll take the frontal assault. Get ready ladies, cause this duel is about to begin."

**DARK MAGICIAN**

_"I can't believe that fool of a Warrior. Defending those harpies as if they were the whole world to him."_ Dark Magician thought to himself as a ball of black negative energy gathered inside his strobe._ "If I hadn't agreed to keep him alive he would'vebeen dead ages ago!"_ The attack was at full power and was ready to be released. _"Well he's gonna have to learn the hard way that only the strong can survive in this world while the weak must perish. That was one of my toughest lessons that's for sure."_

Aiming at the harpies a final time the power ball suddenly ignited from the rod on its own! "What the…?!"

The sphere rushed toward the lady trio. They swiftly dodged out of the way. One to the left, one to the right, and the other right over the attack.

"Darn it!"

Avery charged toward him, claws forward aiming at his throat.

Dark Magician quickly knocked the harpie away with his rod. "Phew."

"Look, out behind you!" he hears the elf call out to him.

Sure enough when he turned around another one was there on the offensive.

"Diiiieeeeeee!"

Without hesitating he leaped over Windy striking her back with his rod and landing safely on a boulder.

"Aahh!"

"You're gonna pay for that!" Suddenly Birty, the third harpie grabbed the Spellcaster by the shoulders. "No one harms my sister!"

Birty flew up into the air carrying the Dark Magician in her talons. Try as he might the wizard could not break himself free from the harpie's grip. "Unhand me Winged Beast!"

"I will, once you're dead!" the Harpie Lady yelled as she dug her claws deeper into his shoulders. Luckily, Dark Magician's purple armor protected him from the WIND monster's claws.

"Now lets see, should I drop you at five or ten thousand feet."

* * *

Dark Magician & Celtic Guardian: (Sneaking around Jgal's house for the notes.)

Celtic Guardian: Are you sure you got the key?

Dark Magician: Right here. (Shows a ring full of keys and starts trying them.)

Celtic Guardian: Hey what about that long one there?

Dark Magician: No that's the key to my wife's car.

Celtic Guardian: I didn't know you're married.

Dark Magician: I'm allowed to have a social life when I'm not on the show are staring in these fics. Besides she's a lousy driver. (Opens the door and looks in.)

Celtic Guardian: (thoughtfully) You know I was wondering: what did Jgal do with that Blue Eyes from Chapter two?

Dark Magician: (closes door and places his back to it) Oh she probably borrowed two more dragons from Kaiba, fused them together, and ordered it to guard the files.

Celtic Guardian: You're kidding. (gives him an annoyed glare)

Dark Magician: Take a look.

Celtic Guardian: (Opens door and sees Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon standing over some disks and notepads. The dragon prepares an attack and Celtic slams the door shut.) Hit the deck!

A giant wave of electrical energy burst through the walls leaving only the door and the boys hiding behind it standing.

Celtic Guardian: (huff, huff, huff) Where the heck does she get that idea for a guard?!

Dark Magician: (simply) Well…she does live with three 'Harry Potter' fans.


	11. Captured

Jgal: (To Harpie Lady Sisters) Girls can you do the disclaimer for me?

Avery: Sure. if you let us see the note you have for this chapter.

Jgal: Okey just let me get th....Wait a minute...Did the guys pay you to ask that?

Windy: Yep.

Jgal: How much?

Birty: Ten bucks each.

Jgal: I'll give you twenty not to tell and have a little fun with them.

Harpie Lady Sisters: Deal! Jgal doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the show she got our names from.

**QUEST FOR THE FORBIDDEN ONE**

By. Jgal

**CHAPTER ELEVEN **

**CAPTURED**

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

Celtic watched in horror as his partner was being lifted into the sky. _"I don't know if I should help him or not I mean, he did try to kill them."_

Fortunately he didn't had to think about it for long, for Windy the yellow haired harpie confronted the Elvin warrior, claws ready for the kill. "Come on handsome, prepare to duel."

But Celtic didn't reach for his sword or defend himself in anyway, "Lady harpie, we don't mean to intrude onto your lands. Please free the mageand we'll leave here in peace."

"Fat chance!" In a split second she sprung up into the air and dived toward him.

Immediately he pulled his sword and blocked her attack, "Please, I don't want to fight you." he grunted, struggling to hold her off.

The harpie backed away, and struck again. This time Celtic sliced off a good deal of her tail feathers.

Swift!

"Ow! Darn you!"

The Warrior dodged another on slot and chopped off a whole bunch of feathers off her right wing.

"Ckow!"

He turned his head toward the fallen harpie, who could no longer fly due to the lack of feathers. "I do not wish to harm you, but you left me no choice." Celtic Guardian went over to the harpie and tried to help her up. "Here, let me help you."

Slash!

"Aahh!" Celtic screamed.

Instead of accepting his help Windy slashed him across the chest cutting through his armor. "I don't need help!"

**DARK MAGICIAN**

Looking down from the high altitude of the harpie's grip Dark Magician surprisingly felt no fear of the deadly drop awaiting him.

"Any last words?!" Birty said squawking with laughter.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do." He reached upward and grabbed the harpie's taloned legs, "Dark Magic Attack!"

Ka-Pow!

Two explosions erupted from his palms. The harpie immediately flew higher into the sky. She glanced down and…

He's gone!

"What?!"

The wizard was plummeting toward the ground(again). Yet with a quick leap he landed safely on the mountain cliffs.

**HARPIE LADY AVERY**

Avery quickly rushed to her sister's side, "Birty! Are you alright?" The blue spiked harpie gently blew on her singed feet, "Yes, a little burned but fine."

"We can't continue on like this, they're too powerful."

"I know, and poor Windy down there." Birty replied while watching their sister on the ground with the Celtic Guardian, "I knew we should have used our Mirror Wall card before we attacked them, we would have had the advantage."

Avery smiled, "I believe we'll need something else for these intruders." than winked.

Birty grinned back, "Oh, I see."

The red head harpie placed two of her sharp claws to her lips, "Wheee!"

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

He breathed a sigh of relief seeing the Dark Magician safe.

The wizard jumped off the cliff to the Warrior. "I trust there's no damage." looking at the deep coudge.

"Nothing a good tailor can't fix."

"Wheee!"

Celtic suddenly heard the mysterious whistling, "What's that?"

The earth around them began to shake. Some of the rocks fell from the mountaintops. The once still air turned into a ravaging hurricane. They both glanced over at Windy who was now laughing at their predicament.

"You should have ran for you lives a long time ago. Now face the wrath of the Harpies!"

**DARK MAGICIAN**

A large blackish shadow grew above them like a wondering patch of midnight. Dark Magician noticed the elf's face was now wideyed and pertrified glaring at the source of this newfound darkness. "There's a dragon behind me isn't there?" he said simply.

The Warrior nodded. "Yep."

Quickly he turned to see their newest adversary.

A hair shorter than the Red Eyes but much wider it was. Reddish/orange scales with golden wings. Huge black claws ready to slash its victims to ribbings. Dark brown and black feathers covered its face and up its long sharp ears. An emerald green crown was worn along with a golden collar with chain.

"Ah man, this is the third dragon this week." Celtic Guardian finally said.

The other two harpies flew to the dragon's head. "Now our Pet Dragon, attack the intruders!"

The dragon thrashed its head around and fired a fearsome fire blast from its mouth toward our fighters.

"Watch out!" the wizard yelled to the others, dodging out of the way.

The elf grabbed the harpie Windy and fled to the lower rocks. Everything in the attacks way was burned to a crisp.

"Anyone hurt?!" the magician heard the EARTH monster cry out. He glanced over to them nearly buried in the dust.

"_What is up with this man?! Two of the harpies are trying to kill him and he goes on and saves the third one without thought?!"_

But it wasn't long before the Harpie's Pet Dragon blasted another attack. This time on Celtic who had hid himself in a small cave. The fire swirled around the entrance. Faded. And the Elvin warrior collapsed from the cave, with no sign of consciousness.

Dark Magician grew feriouces from his 'ally's' fall. Immediately he drew his rod to the other harpies and launched the most powerful Dark Magic Attack he could produce.

"Ha! Big mistake." Avery said as she grabbed a card from her wing, "Go Mirror Wall!" She threw the card at the magician. The Mirror Wall image exploded from the paper sheet and completely surrounded the two harpies along with their pet dragon.

Dark Magician's attack hit the wall but it was repealed right back at him! "Oh no!" He tried to deflect his own attack, but he was a moment too late. "Aaahh!" The Spellcaster felt the blast full force and hit the ground. All his powers were cut in half and his strength wasdrain. He looked upweakly, the red-headed harpie stood above him. She quickly gave him a hard slash and he was blacked-out.

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

Celtic awoke to a musty dank odor. He opened his eyes and found nothing but blackness all around him. "Where… am I?" Slowly he raised to his feet until…

Tank!

"Ow!" The elf's head rammed into a metal-like roof above him. He fell back down again in seer pain. "Ow that smarts, ah where's my helmet?"

"It's two feet to your left."

"Dark Magician is that you?"

A faint light grew before him. Celtic was slowly able to see where he was. A cold moist cave somewhere deep inside one of the mountains. A blackened iron cage surrounded our heroes. It was a good fifteen feet up and a huge metal slab covered less than half of the top. There was no light anywhere except for a small orb the Spellcaster was generating in his hands.

"What happened?" Celtic Guardian asked putting on his helmet.

"We've been captured you fool. Captured by three bird-brained Harpies."

"Hey, I wasn't the one who attacked them in the first place!"

"Well you were the one who took the lion's advise and walked into this trap."

"You didn't HAVE to follow me." The elf smirked ending the argument.

They both sat there for who knows how long in the darkness. There must have been a lake or stream above because a small trickle of water kept hitting Celtic on the ear.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

The light orb flickered and started to fade. The Warrior heard a slight groan from the other side of the cage. He lit up a nearby torch and looked around to investigate. He nearly dropped it on the ground with shock when he saw what had happened to the wizard.

The Dark Magician was in the worst shape anyone could have seen. His robs were ripped up and his armor was cleverly dent. Huge deep gashes hid his face that wasn't covered in shadows. He held the energy ball in his left hand while the right was wrapped around his waist, which was drenched with blood.

Celtic Guardian ran to the Spellcaster, "Dark Magician you're wounded."

"Tell me something I don't know." The Spellcaster glanced at the wound, "But it's just a scratch. Nothing serious."

But Celtic reached behind him and tore off some fabric from his cape. "How long has it been bleeding?" he asked.

"What?"

"How long have you had this wound? I have to know how serious it is.." Celtic said cleaning the streps in a small pool. "I have to know how serious it is. If you leave it too long you'll bleed to death."

The wizard looked away, "It none of your business. And save your pity I don't need it."

But Celtic just continued whipping the dried blood around the slash and isolated the wound.

Finally the wizardgave in, "Five hours." he mumbled.

The elf ringed out the cape piece and knelt down to clean it. "You're lucky you survived this long."

* * *

Well I'm afraid that's it for now. Soryy if it's short. 

Don't for get to Read and Review.


	12. The Clam Before the Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh nor do I own a lawyer so I can't protect myself if anyone sued me, so don't think about it. I do own the Harpie Queen thou.

**QUEST FOR THE FORBIDDEN ONE**

By,

Jgal

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**THE CALM BEFORE THE STORM**

**DARK MAGICIAN**

Dark Magician pushed the Guardian away from him. The elf fell to the ground with a thud, "Hey! What's the big deal?!"

"I told you to leave me alone, I can heal myself!" the Spellcaster said rather coldly despite his condition.

"Alright." Celtic said surrounded and turned away, "Do it."

Dark Magician snapped his head to the Warrior, "Huh?"

"Go ahead, heal yourself, then we can get out of here." the elf answered lifting the torch again and began to search their prison for a door.

The wizard just relieved the light orb and hissed in pain from his injury. "Sss ahh."

"What? Can't your magic handle a simple scratch?"

"Oh, shut up."

"Guess humility isn't one of your strong suits is it?" Celtic Guardian said with a small laugh as he found a lock to the cell door and started to pick it open.

Dark Magician gave a slight growl under his breath, "You're lucky I used all my energy healing you earlier. Or else you'll regret saying those words."

The elf froze stiff from what he heard, "You…what…?"

"Did you really think you survived that Fearsome Fire Blast by luck? You practically had both feet in the grave when I came too. And with that blasted Mirror Wall still in effect I'm too drained to use my powers on myself."

"Mirror Wall? Doesn't that card cut any monster's strength in half?"

The Spellcaster gave a small chuckle, "That's the one."

"But you saved me first, and I mocked you." Celtic said with doubt and regret. He shut his eyes in shame as he broke the lock, "Please forgive me."

"Forget it."

Dark Magician at that moment began to feel queasy and tired, his vision started to blur from blood loss, his breathing become rapid yet faint. He grabbed one of the bars when he suddenly lost all feeling in his legs and lower back.

The Spellcaster then felt something lift him from the bars and gently laid him down on the cold stone floor. He looked up, seeing someone's face and felt a kind hand place something on his wound.

"Hold on, this may hurt a little."

Dark Magician could them only hear a slight mumbling as everything began to spin around and slip into darkness.

Almost an instant later he woke up, wounds gone and at full power, "I don't understand…how…?"

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

He smiled at the renewed wizard and held up a card which read 'Monster Recovery'

"You healed me, with that?"

"Ah huh."

"Please don't get all mushy, you're making me want to throw up!" a voice boomed from above.

Quickly they both looked up. Torches sprung to life with fire all around them. The once black cave was now as bright as day.

Above two harpies wearing Siber Shields stood inspecting their prisoners. "So, they're the ones huh?" "Yes, and it seems to me they've recovered from their battle."

"A Warrior AND a Spellcaster. Pretty unusual if you ask me."

"Just keep your Mirror Wall up in case they try something. The Queen wants to see them."

With that the two harpies flew down to the cage.

Celtic quickly reached for his sword but…

…it's gone!

"Oh, crap!"

The Spellcaster didn't have his rod with him either, and with that all chances of defending themselves.

Each harpie grabbed one of the fighters before they could get out of the way by the shoulders through the hole in the roof and carried them to the farthest corners of the cavern.

The elf struggled to free himself from their grip but when he looked down he held on tighter.

More harpies appeared in the cavern along with their pet dragons. Some were in the same odd armor, a few still in the colored leotards, some were old, young, strong or crippled, but nearly all of them were angry or irritated of the intruders. At last the two soldiers dropped their prisoners to what appears to be a thrown room.

"Ow!"

"(heavy sigh with groan)"

Celtic Guardian rubbed the back of his neck, "Who booked this trip anyway?! (groan)"

"Welcome." A deep regal voice said behind them. They turned around. Behind them were the three harpie sisters they met earlier, keeling toward a golden thrown where the queen was.

She was a magnificent sight. Long wavy silver hair that reached the ground in a delicate heap. Her white silk dress was in an ancient Roman stile with golden ties. Unlike her harpie subjects the queen had a more humanoid appearance. Her wings were attached to her back instead of lined with her arms, and she didn't have the bird-like talons and claws.

_"So that's the Queen of the Harpies."_ Celtic said to himself in his mind.

"I hope my daughters haven't caused too much trouble for you. They don't paticually like guests."

"Daughters?" Celtic Guardian asked himself.

The Queen stroked a baby pet dragon that was sleeping in her lap, "Tell me, why were you trespassing in our territory? And you better tell the truth or else our dragons will have some new toys to play with."

Nearly half of the dragons present snickered and grinned at the sound of that.

Celtic then resided a letter he was planning to send his brother Kale, _"Dear Kale,_

_During the first day away from home I've become a prisoner of war…"_

**DARK MAGICIAN**

"Nice Negotiating," Dark Magician said sitting next to the tower mountain window.

"At least I got us out of those caverns." Celtic replied as he sharpened his recovered sword.

They explained to the harpies why they were crossing the mountain realm, and learned that the 'Umi' they thought they found was actually the council center of the harpie kingdom, where a conference was being held when they arrived.

You see, latelyseveral of their flocks had been attacked by the rival dragons colonies nearby and they thought that our travelers were spys sent by the Dragon's new commander.

While the boys were unconscious they took Celtic Guardian's Forbidden piece. So in exchange for the wizard's and warrior's services against the Dragons they'll give them back the card. But if they fail they'll become the harpie's servants forever.

"I still believe that you should have let me handle the negotiations." The Spellcaster said promply as he gazed toward the mountains.

Celtic sheathed his blade and leaned on the opposite side of the window, "Ha! If you were talking we'd be dragon chow. Besides, after your attempts to kill them earlier, I'm pretty sure these ladies wouldn't want to tlak to you."

Dark Magician than began shuffling his magic cads anxiously. His thoughts were filled with uncertainty as he sensed an eerie wave of mystical energies from the evening moon nearing it's full stage, "I just hope that these Dragon's new commander is worth stalling around here. By now the Black Rage would have found three of those cards."

-Oh Dark Magician...- he heard a voice inside his head.

"What?"

-...you have no idea what you're up against.-

"Hey slick, you see anything?" the elf said which snapped the Spellcaster back into focus.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all. Must be the altitude," Dark said holding his head up and rubbing his temples.

**UNKNOWN WARRIOR**

Flying high above the peaks of the harpie kingdom, a warrior of the Black Rage, along with a fleet of fierce dragons, gazed evilly through the evening mists.

A Giai, Dragon Champion, flew up to their new leader, "Commander, our forces are prepared and ready to attack at dawn."

"Good." The mysterious warrior then activated a magic card which showed a hologram of the Dark Magician with the elvan boy, "Sargent, these two are our main targets. Do what you will with the elf, but leave the Spellcaster to me."

"Yes sir." The Dragon Champion flew off again.

As the monster departed the card image shattered into a million pieces and disappeared into the wind. "Oh Dark Magician, you have no idea what you're up against."

Dan dan DAN!!! Read and Review.


	13. Unkown Warrior Revealed

Water Omotics: Hey Jgal, how are you doing?

Jgal: How do you think I'm doing?! I came home from bowling this mourningand found that half my house is gone, AGAIN!!

Water Omotics: So I guess you fired Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon didn't you?

Jgal: You bet I did. But now I have to find someone who'll guard the files from those two guys.

Water Omotics: How about Red Eyes Black Dragon?

Jgal: He's still in recovery from chapter six.

Water Omotics: What about Mystical Elf?

Jgal: She's head over heels for Celtic, she'll tell him anything.

Water Omotics: Can't we have Magician of Black Chaos do it? I could have sworn I saw his ad for a job in the paper.

Jgal: Heaven forbid! (Sigh) I don't know what's more difficult; writing this story, or keeping the files safe from spoilers.

Water Omotics: Well you want me to do the disclaimer for you?

Jgal: That'll be great.

Water Omotics: My mistress does not own YuGiOh or any or its monsters so we'll appreciate it if you don't sue her.

**QUEST FOR THE FORBIDDEN ONE **

By,

Jgal

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**UNKNOWN WARRIOR REVIELED**

**DARK MAGICIAN**

The wizard, Dark Magician awoke suddenly to a loud battle-cry outside, "Huh, what's going on?!"

Celtic Guardian yawned, "Hey keep it down, I'm trying to sleep!"

An explosion erupted on the tower wall above causing it to collapse on top of them!

CRACK!

CRUMBLE!

SMASH!

About a moment later the Spellcaster lunged his head from the rubble and blasted away the wreckage around him. "Warrior! Are you alright?!"

The elf swordsman crawled out of a pile of debris and glanced at the large hole in the wall. "Wow, talk about bringing the house down."

A dark skinned male harpie with bright red wings flew through the hole to the two fighters, "There's a Dragon armyhas begun to attack usfrom the west. Their leader is with them and we don't know how long our defenses can hold them off."

"Don't normal people sleep at five thirty?" Celtic said sill half asleep holding a random alarm clock hours away from ringing.

"_Just as I thought,"_ Dark Magician thought for a moment, "I'll handle the first wave of attack. Elf, you stay behind and organized a counter assault."

"Sense when did you get all G.I.?" the elf asked sarcastically.

( A short time later) "All fighters are ready, civilians are in the caves, and every available dragon is here for battle." Birty told the Spellcaster as the enemy soon came into view for the next wave of attack. Dark and Celtic were riding on two of the Pet Dragons. (Or at least holding onto dear life.) The elf warrior had a hard time staying on top of his dragon, while his partner had a bit more control over his own.

"Whoa, easy girl, don't throw me off." The guardian prayed while avoiding to slip.

The wizard flew next to him, "You have done aerial battles before right?"

Celtic just shook his head.

"Have you done any flying at all?"

The elf looked away, "Mmm…"

"Besides our…hum…'meeting'?" (review chapter four if you don't remember)

"Well…no."

Dark Magician hid his face in his hand, "This is going to be trouble." He reached down into his leather parch and drew the card he needed, "This should do." He tossed it to the elf Celtic:

"Chain Energy Activate."

At that moment gold rings sprung out of the card and tied the elf and dragon together in a secure lockdown.

"This should keep you from falling."

Celtic leered, "I don't need a car seat."

"Oh, you'd rather fall ten thousand feet in the air?"

The Warrior glanced down then looked back up, "I'll take the car seat."

**UNKNOWN WARRIOR**

"Attack!"

The commander's army charged toward the harpie fleet.

They charged back. Both sides were ready to fight for their lives in this war. And both their captions were not holding back.

"Tics, tisc, you should have heeded my warning Dark Magician...and now…you'll die."

A large Harpie's Pet Dragon flew toward the unknown warrior to attack. But he just raised his hand and the dragon was no more.

"I love a good killing in the morning."

**DARK MAGICIAN**

The battle raged as dragons and harpies battled against each other. Some after getting hit rose again to fight more. Others stayed down: never to fight again.

Dark Magician released furious Dark Magic Attacks which gave his side nearly all the advantage, until he encountered Giai, The Dragon Champion.

"Ha ha ha, so you're THE Dark Magician. And to think I was worried about this battle. You're just another weak, pathetic fool." chuckled the champion and his steed.

The Spellcaster approached the Warrior/Dragon calmly on his WIND creature, "And you must be Giai. Hmm. Rumors about your victories have spread far and wide. I just hope they're true."

Giai grew his jousting spears and prepared to attack, "Then I better not disappoint you."

"I'm sure you won't." muttering under his breath.

"DUEL!"

Both dragons reared upward then charged at each other at remarkable speeds.

They clash.

Then they part away while swapping deadly blows at one-another.

Clash, back away, and attack again.

Over and over they dueled like this until…

Crack!

"Aaahh!"

The Dragon Champion thrusted his spear further toward the Spellcaster than before and jabbed the tip of it right through Dark Magician's right shoulder.

He cried in pain, almost loosing his grip on the dragon. Quickly Dark Magician flew out of rang of Giai's spears and gripped tightly on the wounded shoulder.

Giai evilly laughed, "Give up. You know you can't win, so surrender. There's nothing you can do now."

But the wizard just laughed. At first it was low, but it grew louder and louder. No one within hearing range understood what was so funny. Even the young elf Celtic was confused, who was by the way only a few miles away. (Hey, he's got ears!)

"Is he…nuts?"

Finally Giai could stand it no more, "Just what's the big idea? Why are you laughing?!"

The Spellcaster stopped immediately, and gave the fused monster a dark evil glare, "You should have stuck with horses, stable boy." He grabbed his parch, pulled out another card and raised it high in the air. The magical card glowed with an eerie ora when Dark Magician chanted in a low tone:

"Magic Book of Secret Arts

Infuse this vessel with your magical might!"

With that he slapped the card on himself. A bright flash surrounded for a second. When it faded the Spellcaster became stronger than before. Giai starred in horror at the mage's eyes which glowed so bright you could hardly see the pupils. "No. No…this can't be!"

Dark Magician lifted his strobe overtop his head. Large amounts of spiritual energy collected inside the orb, causing it to shine almost brighter than the sun in black light.

Giai, the Dragon Champion grew fearful now and his dragon agreed. They quickly tried to escape, but before they could even move a dark, shadowy barrier bubble surrounding them. "Hey, get me out of here!"

"I hope the acumination of the Graveyard is suitable to your liking."

The black bubble shield then began to shrink until it vanished completely.

Dark Magician breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank god that's over."

"You have improved much since the last time we've met. I have to admit I'm impresses, but you're still no match for me." He heard a voice behind said. He turned around and saw a strange hooded figure ridding on a Curse of Dragon. He could not see the face of his latest adversary, but he knew very well who it was under there, "Well well, long time no see…Magician of Black Chaos."

The hooded figure drew away his cloaks revealing his full self, "Your memory serves you well…little brother."

Dark Magician steered his dragon toward the Chaos Mage, "I thought I sensed your magic stench earlier."

"Are you challenging me?"

"Maybe." He said positioning himself foe combat, "Let's duel!"

* * *

Water Omotics: So that's why you don't want Black Chaos to guard the files.

Jgal: Yep. But I still need to find a new guardian for my notes until the fic is done.

Water Omotics: I'll guard them for you.

Jgal: That's nice, but you don't stand a chance against both of them. Thanks anyway.

Water Omotics: I guess. (Looks away frowning)

Jgal: Hey how about we both go swimming at Umi for a while, we'll take the files with us to be safe.

Water Omotics: Perfect. We know it'll be a while before the guys get there.


	14. Close Calls

Disclaimer: .oHiGuY nwo t'nob I. (hold Disclaimer up to a mirror)I don't own YuGiOh.

**QESUT FOR THE FORBIDDEN ONE**

By,

Jgal

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN **

**CLOSE CALLS**

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

Celtic stared in awe of what just happened. One minuet Gaia was right there fighting against the Dark Magician and the next minuet he vanished off the face of the earth. Never before had he'd seen such a cruel way to handle an opponent. Yet there goes Dark again, starting another fight with this new stranger.In his normal battles the conflicts were one on one, not a constant maassacure."He's not nuts, he's battle happy!"

The new duel began just the same. Clashing to and fro, dodging deadly attacks while igniting even deadlier ones.

"I have to say they're pretty good. At least they're not falling off."

But as the battle continues, Celtic Guardian realized that his restrains were beginning to feel looser than before. He glanced down and saw the chain rings became smaller and transparent. He then began to slip, "This, can't be good."

**DARK MAGICIAN**

Although the fight between the Spellcasters seemed to be fierce and brutal, they were actually toying with each-other. Matching their attacks with each other, move for move, strike for strike, and spell for spell.

"Ha ha ha! Come on brother, I know you've got more power than that."

"You've been hanging with the old man too long Magician. You're wasting your talent with these fools, especially with that partner of yours." Chaos Mage said with a smirk.

Dark Magician instantly knew he meant Celtic and responded, "He's NOT my partner!"

"Well then, I suppose you wouldn't be interested in joining my new army…as one of my generals."

Our Spellcaster turned away and humph, "In other words your slave boy, again."

"Exactly."

The wizard then commanded Harpie's Pet Dragon to launch a fire attack on his brother.

Unfortunately Magician of Black Chaos got out of the way.

"You haven't changed have yeah! I don't need your stinking job. I can handle myself just fine!" Dark Magician boomed in rage.

"You think your powers can protect you from the dangers ahead. There are many creatures and monsters out there who have powers far greater than yours. Most of all, how will you stand against the Black Rage."

Hearing that struck his heart like a lightning bolt, "You know The Black Rage?"

Magician of Black Chaos laughed under his breath, "Know them? Oh brother…dear brother…"

Now our Spellcaster was getting slightlynerves. He could feel his heart pounding in fear of what he might hear.

"I lead them."

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

"Are my ears fooling me? Or did he say that HE leads the Black Rage Army?"

The dragon that Celtic Guardian was on immediately obliterated some of the enemy dragons, almost knocking him off.

"Whoa! Easy! Down girl!" He glanced back up and realized that he could no longer hear the two wizards with his long ears_. "Humph, I have to know what's going on."_ "Hey Harpie Dragon," he called out while leaning close to his steed's ear, "can you steer us closer to those mages, but keep you distance, please."

Hearing the elf's request, the dragon flew to a higher altitude, yet remained a safe distance away.

"Thanks." Smiling. Carefully, he listened to the sorcerers. They must have done some more fighting because Dark Magician was looking very exhausted.

"You must have activated a continual magic card earlier. I can feel your precious energy draining from you like an open wound." The older wizard said almost pleased, not worried at all for his younger kin, "It should be easier to get what I want from you."

"What DO you want?!" Celtic suddenly shouted, catching the Chaos Mage's attention.

He turned his attention to the elf and revealed a golden card strung around his neck. Inscription:

"The Left Arm of the Forbidden One"!

"I want the Forbidden piece that is in your possession." Black Chaos responded.

Right then, another Curse of Dragons attacked the harpie dragon that Celtic was on. The energy chain kept him on. But, he realized that his own restraints were actually draining Dark Magician's powers.

Flashback Starts:

-First the Cain Energy card activates, trying Celtic to his dragon.

-Next Dark Magician's lecture at the crossroads, "Spells and magic cards need physical and spiritual energy to work. Too many can cause serious damage to the user.

-The Spellcaster then upgrades himself with Book of Secret Arts to battle.

:Flashback Ends

"This chain, this is what's making the magician weaker." Celtic Guardian reached down and pulled on the chain. It snapped, and disappearing into the air. "Phew, now at least he stands a chance."

At that moment the same yellow dragon attacked again, this time knocking them both out of the sky.

KA-BAM!!

"Aaahh!!!"

**DARK** **MAGICIAN**

In the battle against his own brother Magician of Black Chaos, Dark Magician was feeling weaker and weaker with each passing moment from the continual spell he cast earlier.

Chain Energy: restrains any monster its master desires, but it requeres a constant stream of fresh energy from the owner himself to stay activated.

Dark used it to secure Celtic to his dragon, but in doing so, he left himself vulnerable to his brother's mercy.

The Magician of Black Chaos laughed, "This is almost too easy. Spare yourself the pain and surrender The Forbidden piece to me. I'm sure my master Exodia will allow you to join us."

"Forget it! I'd rather be sucked into a Morphing Jar than join you!" Dark Magician said very weakly, struggling to stay awake. But because of the lack of strength he ended up falling off his steed.

Chaos caught him in midair on his own Dragon. The magician's body slumped into the seat with his head hanging low. Chaos then wrapped his hand around his brothers throat very tightly, "What a shame."

Just when Chaos Mage was about to break his brother's neck, Dark Magician's powers suddenly returned, waking him up automatically. He elbowed Chaos in the kidney, jumped off the dragon and landed back on his. "I don't understand. How…?" Dark glanced over to the Warrior, realizing that the magical chain gone, "He destroyed the chain spell. Why?" He then saw Celtic's dragon being attacked and the elf went flying off, hurtling toward the ground.

Dark Magician gave Magician of Black Chaos a hateful glare, then turned around, "We'll finish this duel another day. Right now I've got a debt to pay."

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

The wind wisped upward around him as Celtic Guardian fell to the rocky mountain cliffs, "Aahhh!!! Get me out of here!!!" He then felt asudden thump. He shut his eyes tightly, fearing of what has become of his body, or weather or not he's even still alive anymore.

"Get on." A voice from above said.

The guardian snapped his eyes wide open and looked up. There, holding on the edge of his cape, was Dark Magician!

"Oh man, am I happy to see you." Celtic Guardian gasped still recovering from the adrenaline.

"That's great. NOW CLIMB UP HERE BEFORE MY ARM FALLS OFF!!!"

**UNKNOWN WARRIOR a.k.a. MAGICIAN OF BLACK CHAOS**

Chaos Mage gazed with rage as the two partners landed safely on the ground, "This isn't over Dark Magician!" He set his eyes firm on a harpie lady nearby, "Come to me Harpie Princess!"

Black Chaos reached forward with a fist full of black energy. With it, hetrapped Avery in a horrible mind spell. "Go my winged servant. Destroy them!"

* * *

To all myreaders…THANK YOU!!! Read and Review. 


	15. Last Minute Battles

Magician of Black Chaos: (Is holding Jgal by the throat a few feet off the ground.)

Jgal: (Gasps for breath) Help me!

Water Omotics: Stop it! Put her down now!

Celtic Guardian: (Walks in Surprised) What the heck is going on?!

Water Omotics: Chaos Mage didn't like his roll in the story so he's taking his anger out of Jgal. And he won't stop until she changes it.

Magician of Black Chaos: For the last time, rewrite the last chapter!

Jgal: You're too late; the next chapter has already been sent.

**QUEST FOR THE FORBIDDEN ONE**

By,

Jgal

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

**LAST MINUTE BATTLES**

**DARK MAGICIAN**

Exhausted from their ordeal, both Dark and Celtic collapsed on the ground trying to catch their breaths. The Dragon /Harpie battle seemed to be over because the skies were completely clear. Dark Magician was the first to recover. He pushed his helmet off and looked at the elf, "What were you thinking?! Don't you know that you could have been killed?!"

"You were getting mauled up there, I had no choice." Celtic Guardian snapped back between breaths.

"From now on, concentrate on your own safety." The Spellcaster replied as he collected his strobe, got up, and walked back toward the Harpie's castile. Dark Magician heard the Warrior yelling out to him, "What the heck is your problem? Someone risks his life to save you and you don't even save 'Thank you'?! Talk about being ungrateful."

The wizard didn't bother to look back, "You retrieved my powers, I saved you from becoming decapitated. Thanks enough?"

Celtic just kept quiet.

"Come on lets go. The sooner we find all the Forbidden pieces, the sooner this will be all over."

Suddenly he heard a loud whipping sound behind him.

"Aahhh!"

The wizard spun around and saw that one of the harpies had Celtic by the throat with her rose whip!

"Die wretched Warrior!"

"Let go of him!"

"Oh great, more thorns."

Dark Magician rushed over to help the elf but he was stopped by an energy barrier. He slashed at the shield over and over again with his weapon but made little progress. "Arg, Chaos Mage! This is going too far!"

Magician of Black Chaos hovered to the ground, powering his magic wall with his strobe, "You're not going anywhere until I get that card." The older mage's orb on the staff then turned a deep black, and the shield surrounded the Dark Magician to a circler form. Just like Gaia's it to, began to shrink.

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

Celtic struggled desperately to free himself from Harpie's whip, but to no avail. Luckily his callor kept the sharp thorns from stabbing his neck. _"Why? Why is she doing this?"_ he thought falling short of breath, growing weaker every time. Looking at her face the Warrior realized that it was in a blank stare, no signs of emotion or even conciseness, _"She must be under some sort of brain control spell."_

The rose whip tightened around his neck, his vision grew blurry, and breathing soon became nonexistent…

**MAGICICAN OF BLACK CHAOS **

The barrier crammed around his brother. The Magician of Black Chaos levitated the shield sphere, forcing Dark Magician to crouch inside uncomfortably. "I will ask you one more time, surrender thr Forbidden piece to me."

"Never!"

He then rammed his staff on the shrinking prison.

Swift Kanck!

His brother screamed in pain, "My patience is growing thin brother, so stop resisting. You know you're only delaying the inevitable."

Chaos Mage gave Dark a hatful look in his eyes. His knees were now what up to his chin. Dark just closed his eyes and slowly pulled a card (face down) out of his sleeve.

"Good. Now just pass it through the shield and I'll let you go."

But the younger wizard had other ideas, for as soom as the card was out completely he threw it in the other direction through the barrier toward the elf soldier, "Guardian, catch!"

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

Down on his knees (Due to lack of oxygen), Celtic was about to pass out when he heard the wizard's voice.

"Guardian, catch!"

Quickly turning his head he reached one hand over in his direction and caught the card in midair. The moment he touched it, the card erupted in a huge river of light, surrounded them. The rose whip disintegrated as a strong whirlwind blew the harpie free from the mind spell.

When the light vanished Celtic Guardian was in awe of what just happened. "Whoa, just what kind of card is this?" He slowly turned it around in his hand to see the picture. Celtic couldn't believe his eyes from what he saw. It was his old family heirloom. 'The Right Leg of the Forbidden One'. The gold-colored shackles glittered brightly as if happy to be back with its owner. "Something tells me there's more to this card than I thought."

**MAGICIAN OF BLACK CHAOS**

"_So that's the power of a Forbidden piece when it's with its master. The other Warrior where this cam from." _Tapping on his necklace with the arm card strung on it with one finger, _"was not given such protection. But has _this_ low class elf truly mastered the card's power?" _Chaos thought to himself. He calmly relieved the barrier bubble, letting Dark Magician fall on his back, "Ow."

Black Chaos then approached the EARTH Warrior, "Pretty impressive. Who would've through that a commoner like you would have a card like that. I thought that my brother would be the one but I guess I was wrong."

Celtic Guardian just scoauled with resentment at the mage.

"I don't suppose you wouldn't like to make a trade now would yeah?"

He growled under his breath, "What kind of trade?"

The Chaos Mage then grabbed Celtic by the collar before he could escape and hoisted him up to his eye level, "The card…for you life."

He then felt a sudden tap on the shoulder.

"Oh Chaos,"

Chaos turned his head, "What?!" The blue tanned wizard twisted his head to Dark Magician. A warm humid wind blew down over him. His eyes slowly moved up…up, starring strait into a Pet Dragon's jaws and sharp teeth. Quickly the Magician of Black Chaos dropped Celtic and backed away.

Right by the dragon's head were all three Harpie Sisters, including the queen. Dark Magician stood up front, poised and commanding," If I were you I'd leave this place before these ladies get agrevated,"

"You might have won now, but mark my words, we WILL meet again."

"I'm sure we will."

With that, Magician of Black Chaos teleported himself away to some unknown land.

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

Climbing back on his feet, Celtic brushed himself off and pulled the last of the thorns from his neck, "Arg, I feel like an elvan pincushion!"

* * *

Dark Magician: Alright I know you got some issues but this had gone too far, now stop it! 

Magician of Black Chaos: Fat chance! There's no way I'm letting her go until she aggress she'll change my part.

Jgal: _Dang it; what choice to I have. _(barley gets any air)

Celtic Guardian: Did you not hear him, (charges at Chaos from behind) he said let her go! (knock the feet from right under him, grabbed Jgal, and ran back to the others)

Jgal: (relieved) Thanks.

Magician of Black Chaos: (inraged) You'll all pay for this. (Charged up his staff) Chaos Scepter Blast!

Jgal: (pulls a card from her pocket) Get down guys. Millennium Shield come forth. (Millennium Shield appears absorbing the attack)

Dark Magician: Close one.

Jgal Alright on the count of three we ram this into Chaos, OK?

Both boys: Right.

All: One…two….THREE! (charges at Black Chaos with full force in the stomach knocking the wind out of him and off his feet)

BANG!

Magician of Black Chaos: (painfully) Ow.

Jgal: Magician of Black Chaos, as punishment for mutiny you are sentenced to do the disclaimer.

Magician of Black Chaos: (grumbled) Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to Jgal. Do not forget to Read and Review.

Jgal: Good, now drop down and give me twenty pushups.

Thanks Ariel for the Millennium Shield card!


	16. A New Start

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. _So what else is new?_

**QUEST FOR THE FORBIDDEN ONE**

By,

Jgal

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

**A NEW START**

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

A few fours later they were waiting outside the thrown room, exhausted more than ever.

"Oh man who would have thought that your brother's the leader of the Black Rage?" Celtic Guardian said while gazing at his heirloom.

Dark Magician sighed, "Don't remind me."

"But whats worse is that he has one of these card pieces already, and with an army to back him up, we're at a huge disadvantage." He sat down with his back to the wall,_"Now I'm not sure it I'll survive this," _he said to himself recalling his brother and fiancé

A small creek interrupted his thoughts as the thrown room doors opened. A young Harpie Girl stuck her head through the crack, "The Queen will see you now."

Both Warrior and Spellcaster entered the queen's chamber and approached her. "You've kept your word, the dragons are defeated and my people are safe for the time being. Now we shall keep our half of the bargain. You are free to pass through our realm to wherever you venture leads. I wish you luck."

Celtic then noticed the Dark Magician handing her majesty a familiar looking card, "Do not forget the other bargain we made; our Forbidden piece for the retrieval of your stolen artifact.

Now consumed with curiosity, the elf swordsman peeked over Dark's shoulder (witch by the way was healed). to see the card they were taling about. Inscription:

"The Left Arm of the Forbidden One"

(of course)

His jaw dropped immediately and almost did an anime fall after reading it, "What?! How…?! Where…?! When…?!" he said rather choppy

The Queen of the Harpies took the card, stared at it, and shook her head, "Indeed that was our original agreement Spellcaster, until you saved my eldest daughter from the enemy's spell." She then turned her gaze to the three harpie sisters, "They mean more to me than this card will ever be." With that she handed Dark Magician back the card, "So you keep it. May it help you on you journey."

Questions filled the Warrior's mind but he was unable to bring them out until the reached the kingdom's borders.

"Alright let me get this straight. You made a deal with the Queen to recover their treasure which was stolen by a Cyber Commander in exchange for our card."

"Yes."

"But 'The Left Arm' IS the treasure and your brother's piece, and you say it BROUGHT them here?"

Dark sat down on a boulder rubbing his temples with frustration, "For the one hundredth time YES! (breaths) The Forbidden pieces form unshakable bonds to whoever claims them. If separated from its master, it wil manipulate the next person who finds it into bringing it back to him. The victim doesn't even know it's controlling him. They just believe it's the call ofadventure. In this case the harpies were the masters and the Black Rage were the new barrers. Knowing my brother he intended to destroy the Winged Bests before returning the card."

Celtic was still confused, "But if the card belongs to them wouldn't it make us go back and give it back?"

The wizard hunched over restraining the urge to kill the elf, "One, more, time…The only way to destroy a bond between the Forbidden piece and its master is to have the owner give it up by will or be killed by someone else. Otherwise it turns to the holder's next of kin."

The Guardian ribbed his chin thoughtfully, "Alright, I think I understand."

"FINALLY!!" Dark Magician exclaimed loudly throwing his arms in the air

"Just one more question."

"ARG!"

**MAGICIAN OF BLACK CHAOS**

Meanwhile, Magician of Black Chaos arrived at his destination. A dark shadowy realm with only a few torch lights and more robbed minions. Black Chaos bowed to someone on a black pearl thrown, his face concealed by the shadows. "You've summand me master?"

**-Chaos Mage, you have failed me.- **

"Please Master, forgive me. I had no idea what I was up against, i…I was over powered…" Chaos pleaded.

**-Silence!- **

He shut his eyes tightlyand quieted.

**-A low level Warrior and your YOUNGER brother?!- **the high master boomed. -**You know that I must have all five pieces of the Forbidden One in order to fulfill my destiny. Not four, not three, and certainly not two. FIVE!- **

Chaos Mage bowed again, "I…I understand master."

**-Good. Since you're my best sorcerer I'll give you another chance. I want those fools eliminated. Do not fail me again!- **as he said that the master's eyes glowed clean through the darkness showing their fearsome power.

"Thank you, Exodia." He than teleported to his chamber, disgraced by his defeat, "You might have won this battle Dark, but with this piece of the Forbidden One at me disposal I WILL destroy you."

The Magician of Black Chaos lifted the cards strung around his neck realizing that he couldn't sense any magic from it. he turned the face toward him, indeed he was correct. The Left Arm of the Forbidden One was replaced with a used up Chain Energy card!

Chaos crumpled it in his hand with rage, "DARK MAGICIAN!!!"

**DARK MAGICIAN**

"Not again?!" Celtic Guardian moaned as they found, yes, another crossroad (this time there were no signs). "Can't we ever catch a break?!"

Dark Magician rolled his eyes, board, "You want to do the seeking spell or should I?"

"You, I'm still shaky from the last one."

The Spellcaster took his card out, and did the spell just like before:

"Forbidden card of five,

which baffils us to find

show us the way

where the other cards lay."

Just like the last time, light shot out of the corners, landed in the center, and fired high up into the sky. But when the beams separated they went twenty different directions!"

"Oh, crud!"

"How can this be?!"

The energy beam retraced, and fell right back in the card.

"The Black Rage must have planted decoys with the same energy frequency as the Forbidden pieces, to lure us down the wrong course." Dark Magician finally said after much thought.

Celtic folded his arms in disappointment, "Just our luck. As soon as we make some progress on this mission, something gets in our way? Now how do we get out of this wild goose chase?"

**MAGICIAN OF BLACK CHAOS**

"Do you understand?" Magician of Black Chaos questioned one of his minions in the shadows.

"I'll do and obey my lord." replied his servant.

Like the master you could only see his eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Go now, my fate rests in your hands. And take this," handing the minion a very special card, "just in case."

And in a swirling mist the evil eyed servant disappeared.

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

Celtic suddenly felt a cold tap on his shoulder. Nearly jumping out of his skin he turned around to see what was behind him. His face met with a pale white face, with blue strips, a pointy hat, and a small red ball on the nose.

The elf fell on his back in fright, "Yahhh!"

Dark Magician couldn't help but chuckle a little at the Warrior's fright show.

This new presence turned his attention to the Spellcaster, "Well, if it isn't the legendary Dark Magician."

Dark resumed his stern face, "The Dark Clown Saggi."

Celtic Guardian got back on his feet still a little shocked, "Okay that got the heart rate up. So, you two know each other?"

A few moments later…

"So you're looking for the five pieces of the Forbidden One eh?" Saggi asked with interest.

Dark replied solemnly, "Yes so far we've collected two of them, but unfortunately our way has been somewhat blocked. We're not sure of where the next destination should be."

"That's putting it mildly." Celtic said with sarcasm.

Saggi just ignored him, "Really? Cause I've just heard that a tournament is being held with one of those cards as the grand prize."

Both Dark and Celtic nearly fell off their seats on the rocks they were sitting on.

The wizard was indeed surprised, "Impossible."

The elf grabbed Saggi by the shoulder, "Where is this tournament?! When is it going to be held?!"

The clown gasped for every breath he could take in fear, "It year round, in the middle of the Wasteland realm…please don't kill me."

"Let him go Warrior, save your energy for the trip there." Dark Magician advised the elf boy to calm him.

He released Saggi, "You're right, I guess."

The wizard then asked his fellow Spellcaster, "Do you know a way to get to the Wasteland?"

Disgusted, the Dark Clown pointed to a road out west through the mountains, "Straight down that road, it'll take you three months to walk there." Celtic narrowed his eyes to him, "Is these a shortcut he said very frank.

"That IS the shortcut."

The magician dropped his rod. his face wide-eyed of the walk ahead.

The elf sighed and leaned against a boulder, "Great, now all we need is a shortcut for the Shortcut."

* * *

Jgal: Well that's it for now, join us later. If you ask nicely I'll post a nice long one as a Christmas presant.

Read and Review.


	17. Can Saggi Be Trusted?

Water Omotics: "Hey Jgal, how's your neck?

Jgal: Good. Fine without a ritual monster attached to it.

Dark Magician: Eh, we're not going to have anymore trouble with him are we?

Jgal: Hopefully only in the story, not in the disclaimer.

Celtic Guardian: Thank goodness...I guess.

Jgal: Eh…Dark…I'm going to need you to do the disclaimer for this chapter.

Dark Magician: Why?

Jgal: Cause you're not going to be well enough to do the next one.

Dark Magician: So, you're always doing the even chapters anyway.

Jgal: Please?

Dark Magician: (sigh) Kazuki Takashi own Yugioh, not Jgal

Jgal: WARNING: Slight Character Death.

Note for future readers: (If you're reading this during the holidays you might want to hold off reading this chapter till after Christmas.)

**QUEST FOR THE FORBIDDEN ONE**

By,

Jgal

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

**CAN SAGGI  
BE TRUSTED?**

**DARK MAGICIAN**

"_Something doesn't seem right. Why would a Saggi clown help us? And why do I sense this strange black presence from him? __I know he's a DARK monster like myself, but there's something, evil about him."_

Dark Magician didn't like Saggi the clown at all, especially when he _volunteered_ to guide them to the Wasteland realm through a path that will only take them three days to travel.

At first the feeling was only the sliver of a hunch, but it became comfermed when one night he was awakened by a slight tug on his robes. Quickly he grabbed his rod and thrashed it behind him.

"Ouch!"

The Spellcaster looked over his shoulder spotting Saggi going through his magic cards.

"What are you doing?!" he bellowed.

"Master Dark! You're awake, eh…nothing. I …I…thought I heard something…goodnight." the Scardy-cat clown ran to his side of their campfire and fell asleep.

A small stone flew at Dark Magician hitting him on the helmet.

Tank! (softly)

It was Celtic.

"What is it?"

"I told you he can't be trusted." The elf whispered a little paranoid.

Dark sighed gathering up his cards, "This is a first, I expected you to trust everyone you meet." he said with a grin.

"Just not clowns alright. I don't like clowns."

The magician curled himself up and fell back to sleep, _"That makes two of us."_

During this time no one noticed that a dark spell was looming over them like a terrible mist.

They left early the next mourning with Saggi up front to guide them across the mountains.

The Dark Magician for some reason began to feel tired, dizzy, almost sick to his stomach, and with each passing day the feeling grew worse and worse. Celtic Guardian noticed the Spellcaster's condition, but as much as he tried to help, Dark just kept pushing him away, (once almost off a cliff).

"For the last time I don't need you assistance. I'm fine."

"That's what you said yesterday," the elf replied now strongly fed up with the rejection, "you're acting the same way when you lost all that blood in the Harpies's dungeon. This is not something that can be ignored."

"For the last time leave me alone!"

Saggi the Dark Clown turned around to the others who were lagging behind, "Well now come on, no backtracking come on."

Celtic gave Saggi a repulsive glarr, "Hey! Can't you see he's sick and needs rest?!"

"I'm not sick, Warrior." the mage said solemnly.

The clown folded his arms, "It's none of my business."

Furious, the Guardian grabbed him by the collar, "You know, for someone who calls him master you don't really seem to care do you?"

"I'm not sick!"

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

Celtic ignored Dark Magician's little protest and continued to provoke the clown, "And another thing." hoisting Saggi off the ground, "We've been on the road for over a week now and you've said it would only take three days."

The dark clown coward, "Pa pa pa pa pl please listen. We're almost there." Saggi franticly scanned the area he could see. Shaking, he pointed to a pile of rocks on the ledge, "It's over there… you can see it beyond those stones."

The elvan warrior blinked surprisingly at Saggi's target. He gently released the clown back to the ground, "Sorry about that."

Celtic walked over to the ledge and peeked over the rocks. A steady breeze blew over head as the waves crashed on the shore.

"Huh?"

Umi! The water realm?!

"What the…?"

At that moment Celtic heard Dark Magician weakly calling out to him, "Guardian, it's a trap!"

Before he could react, something pushed him and the boulders over the cliffs.

"Whoaa!!"

In mid-fall the elf managed to grab a hold of the ledge. Confused on who had pushed him he shouted, "Alright! Whose the wise guy?!"

Saggi stood above him, arms folded, chuckling under his breath, "Oh, darn it, you didn't fall."

"Traitor, you're goanna pay for this!"

The white faced fiend just bent down and handed Celtic Guardian a handful of playing cards.

"You're joking."

"Pick a card any card."

Celtic was less than amused, "Is this how you get a audience?"

"Pick a card and I'll help you out." The clown laughed. The elf groaned, "Seems as thou I don't have a choice."

So the game began.

Celtic Guardian drew a card.

Joker. (Note: the spaceing look alot better on Word.)

He placed it back into the deck.

Saggi speedly shuffled the deck, flicked out a card, and lifted it up, "Is this your card?"

Two of Hearts.

"No."

Shuffled again, flick another card and showed it.

Aise of Clubs.

"Is this your card?"

Celtic, now ticked threw him a very dirty look.

"O…K…"

Saggi the Dark Clown shuffled the deck one more time.

"_If that clown gets it wrong again I'm goanna drag him down with me."_

This time he removed a card in the middle, "Is THIS you card?"

The Right Leg of the Forbidden One!

"But how… how did you…?" Celtic immediately checked his parch where he normally kept his heirloom. Instead his card was replaced with the Joker. He crumpled the foney card with rage.

Saggi got up and walked away, "My master Exodia will be very pleased."

"Come back here!"

Straining his arms Celtic managed to pull himself off the ledge, but not before Saggi made off with Dark Magician's piece.

"Hey come back here." The mage tried to chase him down but his illness made him too tired to keep going.

"Dark, are you alright?" Celtic asked as he rushed to his side.

"He got your card to?"

"Yes. He ran off to the ravine."

"I'm going after him."

"I'll try to cut him off at the pass."

Both were about to split up when Celtic asked, "Are you sure you're alright?" remembering Dark's condition.

"Don't you have a clown to chase?!"

"Oh yeah," the elf warrior skidded down the ravine and followed the dark clown.

The road grew narrow and rough with potholes and trip stones alongthe way. But that didn't stop Celtic from pursuing Saggi.

The clown tried to stop the elf by planting dark light bombs along the pathway. But they didn't work.

"_There's gotta be a way to stop him."_ he thought to himself betweenhis heavy panting.

A large rock from the cliff's side was hangingover the pass ahead, and the pathwat underniethwas clear, "Perfect."

With that Celtic Guardian thrust out his sword, stopped running, and threw it toward the boulder, slicing it clean through the solid stone. The boulder collapsed on itself blocking Saggi's path in front of him. "Stop it right there!" Celtic shouted. He finally had the clown cornered with nowhere to escape, "Now be a good clown and hand over those cards."

"Never!" Saggi shrieked while holding the Forbidden pieces closer to himself.

The elf shook his head and pulled his sword from the rubble, "Don't make me do this."

Far Saggi, it seemed that he was defeated by the elvan warrior. Until an idea sprung into mind when he looked at the loose rocks up the mountain, "Nope. It's YOUR turn to fall!" tucking the cards in a safe spot in his suit, Saggi raised his arms and a black ball of negative energy grew in between them, "Dark Light Attack!"

The energy ball was launched out of his hands to the side of the mountains.

"Oh no."

Huge sections began to separate from the cliffs. Each section broke down and crumbled as it rolled down the ravine. Celtic tried to run from the avolanch droppinghis sword along the way, but the boulders were too fast.

Cramp!

Rumble!

Crack!

Smash!

Huge dust clouds surrounded the ravine making it nearly impossible to see through.

When the smoke cleared Celtic Guardian was halfway down buried with a mountain of stone. "Arg. Sure, travel the world, find evil cards, avoid power-hungry dragons. Ah, how did I get into this mess anyway?" he then felt a cold sharp pain on his throat. Celtic opened his eyes seeing Saggi, holding the elf's sword with one sharp side on his neck.

"He he he I'm going to enjoy this." The clown said chuckling.

Celtic shut his eyes again, this time he waited for his own blade to slide and take his life away.

Ka-Blast! (Where did that come from?)

"Aaaahh!"

He felt nothing. Nothing at all. Everything was at a dead silence. "_Oh Ra, a, I dead?"_

The heavy weight on his back was then lifted off, and he heard a familiar voice from above.

"Can't you do anything right?!" said the voice rather disgusted.

His eyes snapped back opened and looked up.

Dark Magician was standing over him, removing the rocks from the elf with his magic. Saggi, no longer holding the sword was hiding in the shadows blowing on his hand. The Forbidden cards were on the ground undamaged.

"I sware, do I have to save your butt every time you get into trouble?"

Relieved, Celtic Guardian got back on his feet. He froze for a second noticing that the mage was no longer looking ill like before. He still had his usual snobbish attitude, "You're all better. I mean you don't look sick anymore?"

"My strength returned as soon as the saggi ran off. Whatever was causing my illness must be generating from our backstabbing friend here." Dark replied as he retrieved the cards.

Saggi realized that there was no chance of him sweet talking them again as the wizard drew his staff to the demented clown, _"These fighters are stronger than they look. Despite their differences, they seems to have become an unstoppable force…There's only one way to destroy them now!"_

He grabbed Celtic's sword again and pointed it toward the others, "You've might have won this day, but my master WILL have those cards!" with that Saggi drove the sword through himself!

Needless to say, Dark Magician and Celtic Guardian were very surprised.

"What is he doing?!" they said at the same time.

From the death wound a greenish purple mist spude out. It hung in the air and circled around the ravine like a whirlwind.

As Celtic watched the mist he noticed that there were purple-red spores flying around in the clouds.

The vile wind poured over them, filling the air with its horrid stench, and blinding density.

"(Cough cough cough) What is the smoke?"

Saggi laughed wildly as the fumes consumed them, "With my death, the Crush Virus shall remove your lives, leaving the Forbidden pieces unprotected. My master shall have them, one way or another!!" The clown's body disappeared after that, dissolving directly into the mist.

Celtic Guardian covered his mouth amd nose to avoid breathing the fumes. He shielded his eyes with one arm and started looking for a way out. "(Cough) Virus? (cough) Now I really have to move it. (cough) But where's Dark Magician?"

He suddenly heard a painful scream from the wizard. Immediately he raced toward Dark's Voice, "Dark! Dark I'm coming." The elf finally found the Spellcaster hunched over a boulder, breathing very heavily, almost unconscious. His body was shaking out of control.

Celtic forced the Dark Magician onto his shoulder and started climbing over the boulder he cut down earlier, "Seesh, for a skinny guy, you sure are heavy."

When he reached the top of the rock (you know in some cartoons the character temporarily walks on air until they look down?...Well that's kind of what happened).

Thump!

"Ouch!" Celtic groaned, his back ached from the fall. Dark on the other hand was unharmed for the Warrior shielded him from the impact.

Luckily the viral mist stayed behind the rocks.

The Warrior whipped his brow and relaxed, "Phew. That was close."

He waited far a usual crud response from the Spellcaster, but he heard nothing. His heart skipped a beat. "Oh Ra, is he…?" the Guardian rolled Dark Magician on his back to check him.

The wizard's breathing grew very rapid, his temperature was shooting up, and his right hand was gripping his heart while the other was still holding onto his rod tightly.

"Darn it! The virus has gotten into you."

As gently as he could, he lifted the diseased sorcerer and carryed him out of the ravine to a nearby stream.

* * *

Dark Magician: I knew it I knew it! I knew that's what she planned for this chapter, I thought she was watching the 'Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon' saga a little too closely. 

Celtic Guardian: (thoughtful) Now I wonder what she meant by Character Death earlier.

Dark Magician: How is she goanna get me out of this now?! No one can survive the Crush Virus. _Unless their ATK is 1500 or less._

Jgal: (in some for off corner with flammer shieldswriting) I'm not telling yet. But if you Review anyway I might get this done quicker…THANKS!


	18. The Crush

Disclaimer: I'm all out of ideas for a disclaimer so you're gin to have to make up your own.

**QUEST FOR THE FORBIDDEN ONE**

**By,**

**Jgal**

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

**THE CRUSH**

**MAGICIAN OF BLACK CHAOS**

The elf warrior carried Dark Magician to a stream far away from the viral mists. That was the last image seen through Chaos Mage's magic card.

He was sitting on a black velvet armchair in a darkened room of his chambers. Only a hologram of our travelers provided all the light in the room.

Chaos took a very satisfying sip of his blood-red wine, "Tisk tisk, I'm going to miss that clown. Oh well, at least his mission is complete."

Knock!

Knock!

Knock!

The mage groaned, "Come in!"

A door appeared out of nowhere, opened, and a large Beast Warrior monster bowed toward Black Chaos, "You've summoned me master?"

"Ah Battle Ox. Yes. It seems that the Crush Virus I sent to these two," turning the hologram back on, "has rendered the Dark Magician helpless." He then gave a hearty laugh at his brother's demise, the Beast joined in.

"But unfortunately it couldn't take down the elf so the Forbidden pieces are still somewhat protected." the sorcerer finished, calming down.

"What do you want me to do?"

The Magician of Black Chaos slashed his hand through the hologram picture when Celtic was mopping Dark's forehead with a moist cloth. It shattered into a thousand pieces leaving the both of them with only moonlight from a skylight above, "Kill them. Take you fastest wolves, go to the farthest edge of the mountain realm and bring me the two pieces of the Forbidden One!"

Battle Ox became hesitation the mage's orders.

"Don't worry, the deadly spores will have long since died before you get there."

"I'm sorry sir, it's just that, mountains aren't exactly my beast field of combat."

"Take Rude Kaiser with you, I don't care just go. And do not return empty handed!"

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

"Come on Dark, hang on." Celtic said trying to calm the Dark Magician down.

The poor Spellcaster was violently coughing, screaming in pain from the virus, clinching his own heart tightly. His eyes were glued shut and his body was nearly paralyzed. The Crush Virus painfully took its tool to kill the once mighty sorcerer.

"Oh man, I don't know what to do. I'm no doctor and this blasted 'Monster Recovery' card is all used up."

**DARK MAGICIAN**

Darkness.

Darkness was all around him. He couldn't see. Couldn't hear. He couldn't even move in the cold blackness that surrounded him. It was as if someone had wrapped an invisible chain around the mage's body and suppressed him to an unknown wall of midnight shadows. Breathing became impossible for him, and as much as he tried to call out, he couldn't tell if anyone could hear him. Even echs refused to be heard.

"_This, virus…it's eating away at me…consuming me...driving my soul to the Graveyard realm. No! I can't go. Not now. Not again!"_

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

The wizard's cries suddenly grew silent. His body became limp, and his flesh turned ice cold.

Celtic Guardian began to panic, "Oh no. Oh no, you're not dieing on me now!" The elvin warrior placed his hands over the Spellcaster's chest and gave him a few hard thrust to get the heart pumping again, "Come on, breath!"

No response.

He thrust harder, "Come on I know you're stronger than this. Fight it. FIGHT IT!"

But nothing happened. Dark just laid there, a lifeless corpse.

Celtic Guardian moved away, shocked and terrified of what just happened. "No. This can't be. How can a virus kill this fast? He was only infected for a few minutes."

Begin Flashback:

Saggi drives Celt's sword through himself and the dark list swarmes around them.

"With my death, the Crush Virus shall claim your lives. Exodia WILL have those cards. One way or another!"

: End Flashback

"Whatever this Crush is, it's sure was bad. But it didn't kill me. Why?" He looked back at Dark Magician his heart ached for the loss of his ally. "He might have been a killer, but no one deserves that kind of fate.."

He then saw a slight glow from the wizard's robes Celtic decided to check it out.

In there he found Dark's Left Arm Forbidden piece. The one he stole from Magician of Black Chaos. It was glowing madly, as if it knew what had become of its holder.

Celtic Guardian then remembered how his own Forbidden piece saved him from the Harpie's rose whip a while ago, "Well, wouldn't hurt to try."

He held onto the card tightly, focusing as much energy as he could into the card. As before, the energy beams came up from the corners, gathered at the middle while still glowing brighter by the moment. But this time Celtic tried a different spell:

"Left Arm of the Forbidden One,

I call upon you on your master's name,

Free him from this plague of death

which has claimed his life,

and bring him back to the living."

With that the elf slapped the card on Dark Magician's heart. An explosive energy burst pulsed into Dark's body, nearly lifting him off the ground. But he then fell back down again, still with no signs of life.

Celtic Guardian's hope diminished, "Now what am I going to do? I don't know anything about these realms."

**DARK MAGICIAN**

The Spellcaster, still enveloped in his prison, was suddenly knock loose from the invisible blackness, "What's happening?!"

A huge beam shot through the darkness, hovering in front of Dark Magician with a warm glow.

The wizard starred in awe, "A lifeline? But…how?"

The light beam then became smaller and frailer, shaping into a thin thread.

"_However this got here, I have to take it. I can't be taken to the Graveyard, at least not yet anyway."_

Dark Magician reached out to grab a hold of the lifeline. As soon as he touched it, it pulled him upward a good fifty miles per hour away from the darkness.

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

In the mists of his grief, Celtic Guardian heard a faint beating from Dark Magician's still body. He glanced back over to the wizard, the Left Am card glowed then dimmed. Glowed and dimmed again.

""Is …he…?"

The elf Warrior slowly reached over, placed two fingers firmly on the side of the neck.

A faint pulse.

Then another

And another.

Each one grew stronger than the last as Dark's skin steadily grew warmer and gained color.

The Spellcaster began to breath again with the Forbidden piece pulsing at the same rhythm as his heartbeat.

Celtic sighed with relief, "Thank Ra."

Dark Magician than started tossing and turning again, gripping his chest in pain as the virus quickly took effect agaon.

"Not this time!" Celtic said snatching the Spellcaster's card case and scoured through the deck fro something that could help him, "Lets see…hmm…Horn of Heaven, Regiki, Dark Hole, Eternal rest…? Dang it is this guy a mercenary or something?!"

Finally he came across a magic card that had a gentile looking person drawn on it, holding a shining orb. "Perfect."

Celtic placed it on an elevated rock above dark then knelt toward it,

"Cure Master Keto Dian,

I summon you for your services."

The green card began to glow with an unworldly light. A bright, mystical beam blazed up to the sky, surrounding the entire valley. Celtic was nearly blinded by the eruption.

The image on the card emerged from the firy beam as a living person. He wore blue and pink robes with a feathery white scarf. His hair was a lime green and curled down on his shoulders. He still held the crystal orb as it glittered in the sun.

Who has called forth me?" this stranger ask kindly.

The Warrior elf respectively bowed to the Cure Master, "Dian Keto, it is I who summoned you, in desperate need for your help."

Dian Keto gazed down at the Dark Magician who was still unconscious and painfully suffering.

"Please, can you cure this ailment that's killing this soul?" asked the Warrior.

The old Cure Master's orb then began to sparkle as long thin threads moved outward, and gracefully landed on the Spellcaster. But the moment they touched his skin, the threads burst into flames and shriveled up.

Needless to say they were both quite surprised

"Yikes! That's some fever."

The Cure Master gave a sad frown, "I'm afraid that this virus can not be cured."

"What?!"

"The spores are still fresh and active. If he is healed now, the disease will only kill him again."

Celtic Guardian foldedn his arms in disappointment, "Then what am I suppose to do! Watch him suffer like this? There's got to be a way to keep the virus from killing him."

"There is."

Celtic's ears perked up at the sound of the news, "What did you say?"

"The Crush is one of the deadliest viruses in the world, but, it's not a long lasting disease. Even now the massive amount of spores in your friend's body are quickly dieing. See?"

Looking at the magician, Celtic Guardian realized that Dark's breathing had eased a bit, his body relaxed a little and became less tense. "How long until it's safe to heal him?"

"Three days. If you could keep his body stable, and with the sacred card sustaining his life, I will be able to properly heal him in three days." With that said Dian Keto vanished back into the magical card.

Celtic sighed as he gazed to the edge of the valley to the setting sun, "This is going to be a long night."

**BATTLE OX**

Far away, across the misty mountain range, a duo of beast Warriors had set up camp for the night. With them, a large pack of Silver Fangs nestled down to sleep along the rocky cliffs.

A giant gator-like monster sharpened his blades while a bull fighter checked the trails.

"These tracks are quite old, but it's them alright. We'll have to take the Blue Crown pass to geth them. It may mean loosing the trail, but we'll avoid the Harpies and reach the boarder quicker." The Battle Ox said fingering the dirt road.

Rude Kiser slashed a tree in half, to test the sharpness of his blades, "Just take your time. I want to be there long after the virus is gone and the magician is dead."

The Ox laughed at his friend's enthusiasm. "Don't worry, when we get there, there'll only be a mere elf to stand in our way. Dark Magician will be long gome before then."

The gator warrior sat down and removed his armored knives, "But if the virus doesn't kill him? He's much more powerful than us. He might have a cure."

"He'll be dead. And if not he'll be weak and defenseless. You forget brother, that in a few nights, The Mystical Moon will be completely full, and we shall be at our top battle form. The Earth Warrior will not stand a chance."

* * *

Jgal: (Still hiding in flammer shields) Read and Review. be gentile 


	19. Survival

Celtic guardian: hey Dark, how are you feeling?

Dark Magician: Grrroooaaannn (Raises his head from the bed covers) how do you THINK I feel? I'm getting sick in both the story AND the disclaimer!"

Celtic Guardian: Well I've got something that'll get you better fast.

Dark Magician: An Eternal Rest card?

Celtic Guardian: Nope. (lifts up a floppy disk) The notes for the next three chapters!

Dark Magician: (Shoots up form the bed full of energy) Well don't be an idiot! Open it! (congers up a laptop) How in the world did you get it?

Celtic Guardian: Well…

Flashback

Jgal: Hey Celtic. Where's Dark?

Celtic Guardian: He caught the flu after the last chapter and he hasn't left his bed for days.

Jgal: Oh bummer. I told him that it's Duel Monster flu season but he didn't listen. Poor guy, he must be miserable.

Celtic Guardian: Yeah, seems nothing would cheer him up.

Suddenly Jgal hands him a 3 ½ inch floppy. "Here, take this to Dark. This will perk him up.

Celtic Guardian: (Takes the disk in surprise) Uh…thanks. Why?

Jgal: I don't want you to think I'm a bad girl or anything; I just like having fun with you guys that's all. But I'm not without mercy. Besides, you were after these files for so long I can't help but give you credit. Especially for the time you used a Dragon Piper to ward off the Mystic Dragon just to get a peek at them. And of course glitching the XYZ Dragon Cannon on lone from Kaiba…and blackmailing The Masked Beast…

Celtic Guardian: (chuckles) Yeah that was fun. (Pauses for a moment) What's the catch?

Jgal You have to do the disclaimer for this chapter.

Celtic Guardian: (**willingly**) Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi not Jgal.

End Flashback

Celtic Guardian: Well…it wasn't easy…

**QUEST FOR THE FORBIDDEN ONE**

By.

Jgal

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

**SURVIVAL**

**DARK MAGICIAN**

A day and a half had passed since the wizard was infected by the Crush Virus. And still he held on to the lifeline that was pulling him through the darkness.

Death demons clung onto his robes, trying to force him to let go. But he hung on, _"I...don't know…how…long…I can…last….like this. It's getting harder to maintain my grip on this."_

The Spellcaster looked upward to see where he was going. Up as far as he could see, a small glimmer of light was at the end of a long and weary thread.

"_Not too long now…"_

The following night, Dark Magician woke up to the warm breeze from a fire. He opened his eyes to gaze upon a starless black sky. Something slightly heavy weighed down on his body and head. He reached up to his forehead and picked up a cold wet cloth.

"_What the…"_

The wizard sat up, realizing that he just had his robes on, his armor was missing. He looked around and found them hanging neatly on a branch of a nearby tree. He glanced down to see that a dark cloak of some sort was wrapped around him like blanket.

A cape?

Celtic Guardian's cape!

Dark Magician then saw the young elf across the campfire sleeping peacefully on a bed of moss. _"He..he saved me? But…how? Why?"_

At that moment the Crush took over again and Dark fell back on the ground unconscious.

Celtic immediately got up as soon as he heard the Spellcaster fall, "(Sigh) He coming around a bit. But he's still very weak." Suddenly his left ear twitched to the shifting air current. A foul stench came upon them over the mountains. He looked up to see the moon nearly full, and with a thin ring around it, _"Around the moon, a circle surrounds. The air has been thickened with the sent of innocent blood. Trouble is approaching."_

Celtic Guardian glanced around the area. One half was a steep slope over the crashing shores of the sea, the other was a barricade of mountains with steep, rocky walls. The only pathway out was still contaminated by the Crush Virus.

"A duel in one the way…bloodshed is ahead."

**BATTLE OX**

With a swipe of an ax, the last Blue-Winged Crown bird fell to its death at the hands of the notorious Battle Ox and his army of Silver Fangs.

"Ha! If those travelers fight like these buzzards we'll be done in no time." Rude Kaiser boasted, skinning one of the fallen cranes with one of his blades. Battle Ox chukled in agreement with his partner. Together they celebrated their upcoming victory.

A scout wolf ran up to its master, growling and barking out its report.

They both grinned at the sound of the news.

"Perfect brother. One more night. One more night until the Forbidden pieces are ours."

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

It's mid-afternoon of the final day, and Celtic was till at work caring for the Dark Magician. _"He's resting a bit easier now. That's good he's goanna need all his strength if my premonition is true."_

The elf removed the cold cloth off Dark's forehead and placed his hand on it, _"(Sigh) He's still burning up." _He rinsed out the cloth by the stream and returned it on the mage's head.

As the elf's hand softly slid down the mage's cheek, Dark pushed his faced closer to Celtic's palm. He moaned a little when the Guardian moved his hand away in surprise. He then smiled, _"Humph. All of a sudden he reminds me of my brother whenever he was sick." _Celtic thought to himself as he placed his hand back on the wizard face. Just like the last time Dark moved closer to Celt's hand, rubbing his cheek weakly against his palm. All the while still being asleep, "Yep, he's defiantly like my Kale." Softly he stroked Dark Magician's cheek, soothing the sickened sorcerer. He gently cradled Dark's head and carefully moved aside some of his indigo hair from his face. _"It's almost hard to believe that this was the same guy who threatened to kill me when we left to go on this wild goose chase."_

Celtic then took out his canteen (where did he get that?) and dribbled a little water into Dark's mouth. _"He looks so pitiful like this. It hurts to see anyone this way. How the mighty have fallen."_

Dark Magician slowly opened his eyes, "(Groans)"

At that moment he placed the wizard's head back down on the soft pillow of moss, "Hey, how are you feeling?" the elf asked softly.

"(Groans again) What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"No, I'm afraid not." He answered groggily.

Celtic Guardian sat down next to Dark, pulled out his sword, (Which still had Saggi's blood on it) and began to clean it.

Dark Magician starred at the stain with disgust, "So, you killed Saggi the Dark Clown?"

The Warrior stopped his polishing and gazed at the red marks covering his blade, "No. He…stabbed himself with this. Suicide."

Dark faced away from him to the sound of that, "Anything else?"

"Yes. After he killed himself, a strange foggy mist attacked us. I think he called it, The Crush."

The wizard was now shocked and terrified when he heard the name of his potential killer.

"Saggi said that when the virus kills us, his master will collect the Forbidden cards for himself. My guess is that Saggi was a minion of your brother's and more will be coming very soon."

Right then Dark started struggling for breath. The virus was now trying to close his airways to choke him to death. Celtic quickly dropped his sword and thrust firm compressions on the sorcerer's chest to relieve the rapid coughing. _"This virus won't stop until he's dead!"_

Dark Magician slowly began to breathe easily again, thou his chest still burned like a wildfire from the remaining spores.

The elvin Warrior laid him back down, "You okay?"

"Yeah I think so."

Relieved, Celtic wrapped up the story, "Anyway, you been asleep for a few days."

Dark turned his head back to Celtic, "Days how long was I out?"

The EARTH Guardian picked his sword back up and leaned back on a tree, "Let's see…about, two days, thirteen hours, and forty-five minutes."

"Time flies."

After several hours and minimal talking Celtic finished making a special remedy for Dark, it was a greenish brown paste that was almost as thick as the magician's ego. All in all, a rather unsightly mess, "Okay now, open wide. This will help you heal easier."

The Spellcaster turned his head away grossed out, "I don't need it, Warrior."

But the elf persisted, "You know you got to keep your strength up. Now eat it."

"No."

"Come on, this is an old elvin recipe. Kind of like Goblin's Secrets and Medicine Red, only without the smell." Celtic moved a spoonful of remedy to Dark Magician's mouth.

He turned his head in the other direction, keeping the remedy as far away as he could. The warrior tried again.

Again Dark turned the other away.

Celtic Guardian was getting annoyed with this constant resistance from the Spellcaster, "I don't know which one's more stubborn, you or my baby brother!" He tried for a final time, but to no avail. _"(sigh) This was a lot easier when he was unconscious."_

Dark Magician was determined to keep the strange substance as far away as he could despite his lack of mobility. Until he heard the elf casually say, "Then it's just going to be me fighting in the duel tonight." That made him snap his head to the swordsman, "What du…?!"

Right then the elf grabbed Dark by the head, and forced some of the medicine down his throat. Then he clamped the mage's mouth shut to keep him from spitting it out.

After much struggling Dark Magician finally choked the remedy down and Celtic released his jaw, "Gah! This tastes awful!"

"Good, that means I made it right."

The Spellcaster groaned while giving the elf a disgusted glare, _"What a dirty trick."_

"Now, are you going to take the rest willingly, or do we have to go on like this all day?"

**BATTLE OX **(hours later)

The sun had set a final time. Battle Ox, Rude Kaiser, the wolf pack, and the newly appointed Mystic Horseman waited patiently for the moon to rise.

"Only when the Mystical Moon is at its fullest stage can we harness its powers." Battle Ox informed.

"Along with adding Beast Fangs to some of the Silver Fangs our army will be unstoppable." said Rude Kaiser, stroking one of the artic wolves.

"But if for some reason we have complications, Battle Ox and I will just fuse into one being and destroy them," Mystic Horseman replied finally.

With that they all awaited for the darkness to come.

It seemed that for our duo, this night was goanna be their last.

**DARK MAGICIAN'S DREAM**

Blackness shrouded a mountain valley as a small boy with indigo hair ran as fast as he could. Dank mists flooded the air around him, making everything hard to see.

"Mommy! Daddy! Where are you?!" the boy cried out, scared and lonely.

Two adult figures appeared staring at the child; their faces were blackened out by the shadows.

"Mom, Dad, help me!"

When the miniature mage got to the two figures they disappeared back into the darkness.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

Right then a hand grabbed him by the shoulder. The boy turned around to see a tall black stranger who had an angry glare in his eye. "Where're my parents? What have you done with them?!"

The man squeezed the boy's arm tightly, "Shut up brother! You're mine now, and nothing's going to take you away from me!"

The frightened boy screamed trying to free himself from his abusive older brother, "Stop it! Leave me alone! Someone, HELP ME!!"

**DARK MAGICIAN**

"Dark wake up. Wake up you're having a nightmare." Celtic said as he shook the magician lightly to wake him up from his dream.

The Spellcaster opened his eyes, scared stiff, his face was petrified in fear and his heart was filled with terror. He clinched the elf's shirt in fear and pulled himself closer to the elf. He snuggled close to him like a child holding onto his parent. Burying his face in Celtic Guardian's chest, and silently crying.

Celtic blinked in surprise and held him lightly, "Uh…Dark…you okay? Cause…this is REALLY making me nerves."

Dark Magician snapped back to reality and pushed himself away. Still being partially paralyzed he fell onto his back with a hard thus. "Arg."

The elf checked if he was hurt, and then pulled up his cape back over Dark, _"That must have been a BAD dream to make him act like that."_ Celtic placed on hand on the Spellcaster's forehead, "Quite a bad dream you had."

The Magician just looked away.

"You want to talk about it?"

Dark shook his head.

Celtic then gave a small smile, "Hey, your temperature is coming down a bit." He said as he adjusted the string that tied the Forbidden piece around the mage's neck to keep the Crush in check. "Just a few more hours and this will be all over. Just hang on."

The wizard, now quite embarrassed stayed faced away, "I'm surprised that you stayed with me. No one has ever bothered to save anyone who was infected by the Crush, for fearing that they too would catch the virus. The victims are usually left to die alone."

At first the elf gave no mind on Dark's statement and threw another log in the campfire, "Don't get your self all worked up again, just rest okay?"

"_Whatever."_ Dark Magician said to himself closing his eyes.

"Wait, before you do…" Celtic said in mid-drift.

The mage reopened his eyes, "(Groan.)"

"…there's something I forgot to ask you."

Dark starred over too Celtic, "What is it?"

"How come the virus affected you, and not me?"

The magician looked at the deep concern in the elf's eyes. He could clearly see that Celtic Guardian was now worried about why the Crush Virus hadn't killed the both of them, scared that he might be already infected but he just haven't felt the effects yet.

"There's no need to be frightened of. You were immune from the start."

"Huh?"

The Dark Magician then turned his gazed to the fire. Its burning glow drove away the night's darkness, replacing it with comforting warmth.

"Certain diseases can affect certain types of monsters. The Crush Virus can kill any and all creatures whose offensive strengths are higher than a specific point."

Celtic leaned forward, listening.

"You on the other hand, are one step below the infection point so the virus wouldn't have been able to kill you even if it tried. I, unfortunately, am way beyond that."

"Yikes."

"Indeed. It's the only downside for being a powerful Duel Monster." Dark managed to conclude before lightly coughing again.

"That's why you got sick before Saggi betrayed us. You were feeling the virus growing in his body." Celtic said finally.

"Exactly." Dark replied with another groan from his spore burning heart.

His thoughts were then drawn from his pain to the alertness on Celtic's face scanning the landscape. "Something's coming. Isn't it?"

Celtic guardian hesitated on what he should say. He didn't want to tell him that danger was on the way, less it should start another virus attack. But he was a lousy liar, and everyone knew that. "It's nothing to worry about. Get some sleep, everything's fine."

"Don't lie. I know that look on your face. You had the same expression just before the Leogun and Kumootoko attacked us, again when we ran into the Harpies, and again when Saggi showed up.

The Black Rage is on the way and you know it."

"I know. But I'm hoping they won't be here before you're well, or perhaps pass us by."

Dark sighed with frustration, "You can't be a pacifist forever. Sooner of Later you'll have to fight your own battles or else your enemies will walk all over you."

The guardian stood up, now angry with Dark's still murderess manner, "I don't like killing alright? But I WILL duel if anyone tries to hurt my family or friends. And I battle with honor and respect."

Suddenly a huge wolf jumped on top of Celtic, tackling him to the ground.

"Ahh!"

"Warrior!"

Celtic managed to roll over on the Silver Fang knocking the wind out of it. He got up and brushed himself off, "Is that what you mean by 'walking all over me'?"

Surprise, Dark Magician just shrugged.

* * *

Jgal: Man, that must be the longest one yet. I hope I'm not boring you all with this. I know that I didn't explain about how the virus is passed by infecting weak monsters but it's too hard to think about how Dark should tell it. Plus I'm running short on computer time, sorry.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.


	20. Warrior vs Beast Warrior

Disclaimer: if I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, I would make it more involved with the monsters, give Yugi a little more height, and make Kaiba not resemble my ex boyfriend so much. They look so much alike it's scary. Unfortunately, I can't.

**QUEST FOR THE FORBIDDEN ONE**

By,

Jgal

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

**WARRIOE vs. BEAST WARRIOR**

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

More wolves came thundering down the side of the mountain. Celtic thrust out his sword ready to defend himself and the ill magician.

Another Silver Fang pounced on him from behind. A quick slash of his sword and the dog limped quickly away. More came in its place in attack formation. Celtic slashed again and again. Some of the wolves fell wounded, but even more jumped at him from all sides dog piling him to the ground again.

"Arg, this isn't good." He said between the mass of paws and flying fur.

A large white wolf stood poised in front of the elf, barring its teeth at him.

Celtic Guardian noticed that the wolf was actually wearing razor sharp dentures, _"Beast Fangs? Wait a minute…there's only one guy who owns these kinds of solves."_

"Why Celtic Guardian," said a voice above him.

Celtic glanced upward to see who was talking. A large bull-like creature stood over him with its arms folded.

"I was informed that there was an elf warrior protecting the Forbidden cards. Thou I never expected it would be you." the elf was quite surprised at first, but then calmed down a bit, "Why Battle Ox, it's been awhile."

All the Silver Fangs jumped off Celtic and formed a circle around the entire area, preventing any escape.

He climbed to his feet, "I'm guessing you're another pawn of the Black Rage aren't you?"

"I'm acting on orders of my master. Although I'll very much enjoy cutting you into pieces." replied the Battle Ox raising his giant ax to the elf.

The normal Warrior scanned the perimeter seeing the beastly barricade, "I sensed that a duel was on the way, I was hoping it would just pass by but it seems I have no choice but to fight.

Then two more creatures emerged from the mountains. One was a giant green gator beast and the other a large centaur.

"Hmm, I see you brought some friends over. This could be difficult."

The Rude Kaiser then pointed out to the Dark Magician partially dead, "Look, the Spellcaster still lives!" he said in horror.

Battle Ox snickered, "Yes, but as I said he's weak and vulnerable." First Ox glared at Celtic, then back to the wizard, "You'll handle the Warrior Kaiser, while I'll take the liberty of slaying The Great Dark Magician."

So the duel began!

Rude Kaiser charged at the elf. He slashed his first blade at him but Celtic Guardian ducked down out of the way; only loosing a few strands of hair. The elf dived Kaiser and slashed him across the back.

"Ahh!"

The guardian prepared himself for another attack, while still keeping an eye on Dark as Battle Ox approached him, _"I've got to get that mad cow away from Dark somehow. At least until he's fully recovered. Think Celtic think!"_

The Beast Warrior he was fighting turned around to strike again. Celtic blocked the Kaiser's blades with the flat side of his sword.

Rude growled and sneered, "Fool! With the Mystical moon out, your strength is no match against me!"

"_Mystical Moon? What is he…?"_ Celtic looked up to the full moon in the sky, "Is that…?"

Flashback

Celtic home village was on fire (again). A young elf watched as his parents and fellow elves were slaughtered by fierce and brutal creatures.

Luckily he was on a hill far away from the action with hid two year old brother.

"Celty,(sniff) what's goin on big brouver?" asked the frightened Kale as he hugged tighter to the twelve year old Celtic.

The older elf shielded the younger's eyes, "Beast Warriors Kale. Beast Warriors."

They both looked up above the killings and cries of the battle, to the Mystical Moon, shining through the night's darkness.

End Flashback

"_Of course! The Mystical moon can give all Beast Warriors unspeakable strength and power. But, it can only shine completely once every ten years." _Celtic Guardian said to himself, avoiding another assault and backed away.

"You can't run away forever! The moon grants me more than enough power to surpass you!" Rude shouted with glee of his advantage.

Glancing back at the sky Celtic smiled and smirked, "What moon?"

With that a dark cloud blackened the sky, hiding the Mystical Moon from sight.

"No, no, NO! This can't be!!" Kaiser then yelled in fear. "You should have paid attention to the weather forecast tonight. Then you would have had a backup plan in case you can't have the moon to power you."

The Beast Warrior raced at Celtic for the kill, "I don't NEED the moon to destroy you!"

As the blade slashed toward the elf, Celtic Guardian ducked under the attack, dashed to the side, and drove his sword through Rude Kaiser's armor.

Rude dropped down to his knees and covered his wound.

"You maybe stronger than me, but I'm still much faster," said the elf as he pulled his sword out of the gator.

"True, but if I were you I'd pay more attention to your friend over there." groaned Rude.

Celtic quickly looked over at Battle Ox, who was about to cut Dark Magician's head off, "No!"

**DARK MAGICIAN**

The bladed ax came hurtling down at ay Dark Magician. He shut his eyes and concentrated deeply, _"Magic, don't fail me now!"_

Suddenly the ax stopped only an inch away from the wizard's neck.

"What?!" Battle Ox said in shock.

A purple-blue shield had surrounded Dark Magician. It pushed heavily on the ax till it was knocked from Ox's hands and thrown over silver wolves. "So you do have some power left in you. But how long will it last against me?"

Dark Magician panted inside the shield. He knew he only had enough strength to hold the barrier for a few minutes, _"I just hope long enough."_

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

After dealing with Rude Kaiser, Celtic was swarmed by the Silver Fangs. They growling sneered, and bit him and his armor, ripped off each shielding piece that protested his body.

The elf slashed at them countless time before pole-vaulting over them with his sword to a safer distance. _"If that fowl ox steals the Left Arm card from Dark Magician now before he's completely healed he'll die. I can't let that happen!" _Celtic Guardian climbed up into a tree, (knocking over Dark Magician's armor that was hanging there,) and reached in his parch. He pulled out one of his own magic card and grinned, "This should do." The Warrior threw the newly drawn card high in the air as it exploded with light.

"Swords of Reviling Light,

I command you to come forth!"

An eruption sparked within the area. Most of the frightened wolves ran off back into the mountains. Other stayed behind with their master.

Showering lights poured into the valley and forged into huge bladed swords. They surrounded everything. The wolves, Rude Kaiser, Mystic Horseman, even Battle Ox, were trapped by the blades hovering only a foot above the ground.

"What!? What's sorcery is this!?" cried Battle Ox, confused of what was happening.

Celtic jumped down from the tree and approached the puzzled Beast Warrior, "They're called 'Swords of Reveling Light'. A collection of levitating blades used to imprison the outlaws in my village. Such magic is appointed only to the Leaders of the Sogen Guardians."

One of the Silver fangs tried to slip in-between two of the swords, but ended up being cut in half!

Sash! "Arff!"

"Oops! Did I forget to mention that they're also the deadliest blades in the world. A single touch could make you loose a finger. So I suggest that you don't move for a while." The EARTH elf gruffly explained, then he walked over to Dark Magician still generating his barrier, "It's okay now, you're safe." He said now softly to calm him down.

But Dark still held up his defensive shield, "I don't want your help. I'll be fine on my own, just leave me." He managed to speak out before he started gravely coughing again.

The swordsman tried to reach pass the barrier, but he couldn't get through, "(Sigh) Dark, I hate to do this but…" the elf searched his pocket and lifted out a pinch of bright yellow particles. Slowly he sprinkled the strange dust on top of the energy shield.

Dark Magician's shield may protect him against physical harm, but not _magical_ materials.

"What are you doing?! Stop it! uh…" the Spellcaster exclaimed as the dust passed through and landed on his face. Dark's body immediately relaxed and the barrier faded instantly.

Celtic Guardian sighed, "Mystic's Sedative Dust, instant mind and muscle relaxer. Sorry about that."

The elf warrior scooped Dark up in his arms, _"I better move it. the light swords only last for three minutes."_

**BATTLE OX**

As Celtic Guardian cradled the wizard, Battle Ox questioned himself, _"How can this be? Why is Dark Magician still alive being infested by the Crush Virus?!"_

He then noticed something slipping from the blanket that covered dark. A gold colored card on a black string around his neck. It continued to glow and fade with the Spellcaster's heartbeat.

"_A Forbidden piece!! So that's what's been sustaining his life. Well, not anymore!"_ without warning the Beast Warrior thrust his hand forward between the swords, grabbing the card necklace in font of Celtic and Yanked it right off!

Snap!

"Hey give that back! Celtic Guardian shouted trying to reclaim the card, but the ox brought his arm back within the blade cage to keep it away from the elf's reach

"Ha ha ha!_ Now we'll see how long he'll last without this!"_

**DARK MAGICIAN**

The true power of the virus immediately took effect over the wizard again. His chest soon felt like a blazing inferno. Breathing began to fail as his heart felt as thou being stabbed with sharpened daggers with each passing beat.

Celtic couldn't get the piece back quickly enough so he ran off still holding the mage in his arms, "Don't quit now, just stay alive alright."

Dark Magician's vision then blurred and faded, he could still feel the elf's running steps trying to get him out of danger. He soon felt the Warrior climbing on a mountain slope, drag him into a cave (where that came from I don't know), and gently laid him down on the floor.

"Dain Keto I summon you now!"

Dark sensed a giant wave of magic around him. He forced his eyes to open and focus on what was happening. He saw to his amazement The Master of Healing himself. He then heard the elf plead, "Keto, I've done what I could, now please save him before it's too late."

Once again, glittering threads emerged from Dian's orb and set on Dark Magician's body. From the tips of each thread started extracting the remaining spores from his bloodstream.

**BATTLE OX**

At last, the Swords of Reveling Light vanished into thin air. Battle ox growled at our travelers, as Dark Magician was being healed.

"There's no use sir, they're too strong," Mystic Horsemen called out, "Our only chance now is to fuse into being before it's too late."

"You're right. Lets begin."

The Mystical Moon finally appeared in the sky. The two Beasts stood firm, holding each one half of a powerful magic card. They concentrated their energies as one and chanted this spell:

"Polymerization we call upon thee

Fuse us in one form

Let two, become one!"

In a flash of light, the Battle Ox and Mystic Horseman disappeared, and in their place was the terrifying Rapid Horseman, with the moon shining brightly down from above.

**DARK MAGICIAN**

"What the heck!?" Celtic suddenly yelled during the healing process.

"What is it?" Dark asked as the last spore was removed.

"Two of the enemy have merged into a giant deformed pony!"

the purple wizard looked over the ledge to see the new creature waving his ax around for its next opponent, "Another Fusion monster, this isn't good."

The elf Celtic unsheathed his sword and left the cave's mouth.

"Warrior, what are you doing?!"

"I'll take care of him. You just lay here and recover." The elf answered bothering to look back.

"Fool. You'll only get killed out there."

Celtic paused for a second, "At least one of us will survive to finish the mission."

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

Celtic Guardian slid down the mountain ready for battle.

"What's this? You don't have your Spellcaster here to protect you? Pity. I'll have to settle with killing you first instead." Laughed the Rabid Horseman.

"I will give you no such pleasure," the elf responded tilting his sword for the offence, "we have some unfinished business to settle."

"Let's duel!"

**DARK MAGICIAN**

Dark Magician watched anxiously as the two fighters dueled. Blow for blow they matched each other. Rabid horseman's strength equaled Celtic Guardian's speed.

Their blades clashed over and over again until Rabid had Celtic in a pin down. The guardian pushed his sword as hard as he could to keep the ax away from him. The two blades rubbed against each other to the point of breaking.

The Beast Warrior grinned, "Now, to end this." The merged warrior threw Celtic's sword out of the way and slashed his ax deep into the elf's stomach.

"Aahh!" the EARTH warrior pulled away and fell down to one knee, using his right arm to hold off the bleeding.

Dark looked away to Keto, "Finish me up quickly, he won't survive much longer against that thing."

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

He felt the cold blade touch his throat as Rabid Horseman aimed his ax for a perfect stroke, "Die well, Warrior." He swung his blade at Celtic Guardian, to sever his head from his shoulders.

An explosion suddenly erupted.

Celtic turned around to the cliffs and saw the Dark Magician levitating down the mountain, free from the Virus that almost consumed him, "Dark!"

The Spellcaster waxed his hand over his strobe. It shook, then flew into Dark's hand. He grabbed a tight hold of it, then raised it above his head. Suddenly a black lighting bolt shot down from the sky into the rod's orb, charging it up.

Dark Magician aimed the orb of the strobe at Rabid Horseman. "Black Magic Lighting!"

Volts of electrical exploded at the Beast Warrior in a blinding flash. In a matter of moments nothing was left, but an ax, a complete Polymerization card, and a pile of ashes.

Rude Kaiser trembled in fear, as well as the other wolves.

"You want a piece of me." The wizard asked boldly to the frightened Beasts.

Kaiser threw away his blades, "No way man! I'm only in the reserves in this army!" with that he ran off with the rest of the pack.

Celtic guardian was speechless, _"(Gulp) Yikes, that's a lot of power for one guy."_

The Spellcaster walked toward the Warrior, "I never thought that my brother would be so persistent,"

"Yeah. Guess it runs in the family."

Dark gave a small laugh at the guardian's joke then resumed his seriousness, "that cut, it looks pretty deep."

"It's just a flesh wound, I'll live."

Dark Magician reached into a pocket in his robes, pulled out a small bag, set it on a rock next to Celtic and turned away, "Its healing herbs. I trust being an elf you know how to use them."

The Warrior elf picked up the bag and nodded, "Yes, I do."

"Good. And by the way, thank you, for saving my life."

* * *

Well, that was a surprise. Dark Magician saying 'thank you'? He's got to still have a Crush spore in his system or something. Anyway, Read and Review. 


	21. Dive Down Under

Dark Magician and Celtic Guardian: (Are about to read the next chapter.)

Jgal: (pops out of nowhere) Hey guys, how do you like it?

Celtic Guardian: Oh, Jgal, yeah uh, its great…

Dark Magician: (Glares at Celtic) I thought you said you snatched it from her while she was swimming with Water Omotics?

Celtic Guardian: Um….well…you see, Jgal….  
Jgal: Quit babbling and click for the next chapter.

**CLICK**

**QUEST** **FOR** **THE** **FORBIDDEN** **ONE**

By,

Jgal

**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE**

**DIVE DOWN UNDER**

**MAGICIAN OF BLACK CHAOS**

A crystal ball in Chaos's chambers shattered when Rabid Horseman was destroyed, "So he's fail me. Dark Magician is still alive and I still don't have the Forbidden pieces." Magician of black Chaos was watching the fight in one of his magic card globes, and you can bet he wasn't satisfied, "Those two are proving to more of a nuisance than I expected."

At that moment he heard a light feminine laughter behind him, "Aw, is your little brother picking on you?" Two long slender arms wrapped around Chaos's neck, followed by more giggles, "You ought to let me handle those troublemakers Chaos. Don't waste anymore of our soldiers." Magician of Black Chaos grinned and sighed, "We've been through this a hundred times, you can't duel them yet. Your powers aren't strong enough to handle them."

A tall blond girl in the shodows released Chaos and sat on the arm of his armchair., "And why not?! Dark is an easy picking and the elf would be a synch. You've got to give me a chance at them."

Black Chaos stood up from his chair making her fall in his place.

"Oof!" she moaned with surprise.

He looked around and smiled seeing how determined his apprentice could be while still being a silly teenager, "Alright, you want a mission I'll give you one."

"Really!?"

"I want you to go to Wasteland and retrieve the Forbidden piece there. As long as we have one of them Dark Magician won't be able to collect them all."

"Thanks Chaos! I won't let down!" She gave him a big hug and disappeared in a puff of pink smoke. Not a minute later a Witty Phantom appeared from the shadows, "Do you thinkto let her go off on her own like that? She does have some issues against Dark Magician herself you know."

Black Chaos ignored the fiend's concern, "Don't worry, she's never disappointed me before and she won't fail me now."

But the phantom disagreed, "You can't control her forevermaster. She's got too much of her father in her. No doubt she would want to avenge him."

Magician of Black Chaos activated another card to see our travelers again, "Too true."

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

At last, they were out of the Mountain realm!

"Whoowe!" Celtic yelled running onto the sun kissed beaches of Umi as the waves crashed along the shoreline, "FINALLY! We're at Umi!" he said looked out on the crystal clear waters. "I've got to admit, this is a nice looking realm."

"Don't forget Warrior that this is only the entrance of the realm, the main part is far below the surface." said Dark Magician said putting on the last of his lavender armor.

At last they've made it to their original destination; after facing hard treacherous obstacles with Harpies, Dragons, Beast Warriors and viruses. They've grown stronger and more dependable since they first left on this journey, yet still, confrontation soured this unlikely friendship.

"So eh, where do we do now?" Celtic Guardian asked while stretching his arms.

"Wasteland should be our goal next." The Spellcaster said remembering Saggi's tournament.

"What!? You're actually falling for that dirty trick?! That clown just made that up to make us follow him into his trap!"

"True, but then again Dark Clowns tend to put a bit of truth into their lies. Sure he lead us in the wrong direction, but perhapes there IS a special tournament in Wasteland that has a piece of the Forbidden One as the first prize. We'll just need to go there and find out."

Celtic was sick of remembering that traitor, "Seesh! Is that stinking clown all we think about now!? There MIGHT be a tournament in Wasteland but it could also be another trap in case we figured out the clown's plan sooner and forced him to take us there."

"Oh and what do you suggest? Sit around here until we're old men?" Dark Magician questioned VERY disgruntle.

"Yeah. We can go to the 'Giai Power' tree in the Forest realm and ask the Lady Panthers there where the last three pieces are, since the Black Rage might still have those decoys up." Responded the elf after hesitating a bit, "They'rewell known fortune tellers lately."

"You would believe a few physic cats over my superior powers? Honestly Warrior you're sense of faith is as compatible as a Revival Jam."

That pushed Celtic Guardian to the brink of his self-control. He threw off his helmet and slammed it on the sand, "That's it! It's one thing to criticize my judgment, another to still thrust a dead clown, but STOP CALLING ME WARRIOR!! My name is Celtic! Not Warrior! Not swordsman! Celtic! Cel-tic! Celtic! What does it take for you to get it right?!" he said to the point of screaming, "Above all that I'm getting sick of your constant delusion you have that you think you're superior than me!"

"This comes from a man who clams he would never harm any creature and battles with honor. You're a Duel Monster remember, and duel means fight no matter how underhanded or conniving! "

At that moment, when Dark turned toward the elf, his face came in contact with an oncomming fist.

Pow!

He fell flat on the ground with a hard thump, he covered his right eye with one hand as a serge of pain and shock rushed through his body.

"Is that what you mean? Guess it's not so great when you're the one on the ground." said Celtic as he rubbed his fist into his hand.

Now angered Dark Magician thrashed his strobe under Celtic's feet knocking him over.

He fell painfully onto his butt on the sand. His left ankle was nearly twisted around, "Ow. Alright, you're dead!"

At that both men lunged at each other in a violent brawl. They punched, pulled, scratched, and bit at each other while rolling around on the sand and gradually in the water.

Luckily the freezing ocean discouraged the boys from killing each other further and drove them back to dry land.

"Fine. You think you're so tough? Well let's see how well you'll fair if you're on your own without me!" the elf sneered angrily, whipping of some of the salt water from his face.

Dark Magician growled at him like a dog, "Just you wait. You'll be running back like a frightened child because you can't handle this yourself." "Alright, you take your Forbidden piece and I'll take mine. We'll see who gets the last three pieces."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

They gave each other a hatful glare and tried to restrain themselves from punching the heck out of one another again. In the end they just turned around and stormed away in their own separate ways across the sandy beach, each holding only one piece of The Forbidden One to guide them..It seems that for all they've been through, this was the end.

"I can't believe that nimrod of a wizard! Arg. After facing death he's still a murderous monster. I should have let him die back there in the mountains. At least that way this world would be safer." Celtic yelled to himself for a while, when at last he cooled down somewhat. He could never hold a temper long. _"He thinks I'm going to the Forest realm again but he's wrong. I've got to get back to Sogen. I have to see if my brother's alright. I can still feel his pain from the attack."_

(A.N. Elvin brothers can feel each other's feeling, pains, and powers. They can even communicate telepathically to each other if their close enough distance-wise.)

"_Mother and Father left me that village and it's my duty to protect it. I shouldn't even be on thing mission. Dragons or no dragons, I'm going home!"_

Celtic Guardian walked along the ocean waves for nearly an hour as they roared and crashed beside the mountain walls ahead with devastating force. By that time Celtic had finally cooled off all his anger. He remembered that the only he can truly keep his village safe was to be away from it, "Sigh. But there's no way I can find those pieces. It seems like Dark Magician is the only one who knows what he's doing. I always seem to be in the way." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his Forbidden piece. The gold tint in the Right Leg glowed and twinkled in his grasp. The Warrior gazed up into the sky, "Why me?"

Then a thought struck his mind, "Hey maybe this can work." The Guardian tried the locater spell again, focusing as much energy as he could. When the beam shot into the sky only two lights came from it. One went behind him and the other shot straight across the ocean.

"Crap. I can't cross that, and the other one would no doubt lead back to HIM. (Deep thought) Guess I better find a boat or something."

Suddenly, everything became quiet and still. The water had calmed down till not even a ripple was left.

"Nigiv riaf em ot emoc

yarp ym em ot emoc,

Ecorf efil ruoy rednerrus

Sloof wollef ruoy nioj dna

Aes naeco fo drayevrag ym ni."

(For translation put a small mirror beside each line.)

"What?"

A heavenly tune then filled the air with an enchanting melody. The sound was soothing, yet mysterious.

"Where's it coming from?" Celtic asked himself. He then walked up at a shallow area where a large rock stood just above the drop off like an island. There, sitting on top of the rock was a beautiful mermaid creature in which he had never seen before.

Her skin was a mild green like the sea foam, her hair was auburn, wavy and long. The tail was of a deep pink with orange fins, and she had a pink tank top made of fibers from sea plants.

She was singing by the shore when Celtic approached.

"_Who is that?" _Celtic Guardian wondered. The mermaid just starred at him with her cool sea-blue eyes, then continued her song.

"Nigriv riaf em ot emoc

,erup dna eerf os ho

woleb nwod em htiw mioj

etaf yretaw ruoy teem dna"

The enchanting music filled the elf's ears, his eyes felt droopy and tired as her lullaby kept going.

**DARK MAGICIAN**

Meanwhile Dark Magician himself was handling his own dilemma. _"That elf is an annoying arrogant little BAKA! Anyone can tell he isn't going back into the forest realm. He's going home. To Sogen. Where more of Chaos's dragon can find him easily. Fine. Let them eat him, it'll save me the trouble of killing him myself." _The Spellcaster removed the Left Arm of the Forbidden One from his shirt. Gazing into it, the card sparkled from the reflecting light from the now calm waters. He slowly felt a black eye beginning to form on his face where Celtic had hit him, "I don't need anybody. not my brother, Not the Warrior, not the old sage, no one."

All of a sudden dark too heard a mysterious melody from the shores,

"Nigiv riaf em ot emoc yarp ym em ot emoc,"

the magician listened to the sing for a moment then shrugged, "It's just the Enchanting Mermaids, no real threat."

After walking on for another few minutes dark grew a bit nerves of the continuing hymns, _"Wait a minute, why are they singing? They only sing when their hunting, and even then it's for prey that are much stronger than they are." _His wariness then grew into worry, _"I know that a mermaid's spell only works on virgins, so that means…"_ "(Gasp!) Celtic!"

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

Step by step, Celtic walked into the cold water toward the mermaid. The sudden icey chill in his boots couldn't break him from the Fish monster's hypnotizing trance. _"What's happening? I can't control myself. What's going on!?"_

Now knee deep in the water the song draws him ever closer to the island. The Enchanting Mermaid splashed the surface to test how strong her power over him was. She smiled seeing how he didn't react to the sudden change in her movements and continued to near her.

"Celtic! Celtic stop!" out called a voice far away. But the elf just kept going.

**DARK MAGICIAN**

Running across the beach as fast as he could, the Spellcaster Dark Magician raced back to find the Warrior Celtic, "I hope I'm not right about this, this time."

Flashback:

"You don't have to like him, but I'm counting on you to keep that elf alive on your mission." A very disgruntled Dark Sage ordered the younger mage. "Don't dishonor me!"

:End Flashback

Finally he found the elf now with the water up his waist, and the mermaid still calling out to him.

"Celtic! Celtic stop!"

But the magician's voice had fallen on deaf ears. The Fish monster's spell became overwhelming for Celtic. He could no longer even think for himself anymore.

Dark rushed in front of the Warrior getting his robes seriously wet, "Celtic wake up! You've got to snap out of it. Don't let her song consume you!" he tried to get Celtic Guardian away by pushing on his shoulders backwards to dry land. Unfortunately the harder Dark pushed, the further into the water they went. The mage glanced up at the guardian's face, in shock he found that Celtic was in a blank stare. There were no signs of emotion of conciseness on the Warrior's face. Even his amber colored eyes and pupilsseemed to have disappeared.

"_I've got to get him out of here before she gets her hands on him."_

The Enchanting mermaid became frustrated with the Spellcaster's interference, so with a quick wave of her hand she commanded her victim to get rid of him.

Celtic grabbed Dark Magician by the arm and threw him face-first into the water.

Splash!

He lunged his head up for air, seeing Celtic had now reached the marmaid's rock, "No Celtic!"

But he was too late, for the mermaid had wrapped her arms around the elf warrior and dragged him below the surface of Umi, disappearing without a trace.

Dark glared at the ocean depths, desperate and worried. There was only one was to save Celtic Guardian now. "Darn it, and I just got my armor back on."

Dark Magician quickly removed his lavender shielding, cast them onto the beach, strapped his rod to his back, and plunged into the water.

* * *

Dark Magician: So you did the Disclaimer for Jgal in exchange for the files?

Celtic Guardian: Yeah. It was either that or clean the dragon chambers.

Jgal: Okay Dark, now it's your turn.

Dark Magician: (Sigh) Jgal doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh. (walks off)

Jgal: Hey! Where are you going?

Dark Magician: Where do you think? I got to get some scuba gear.

Celtic Guardian: Wait, I'm going with you.

Jgal: (Deep sigh) read and Review. Hang on I'm coming too!


	22. Castaway

Disclaimer: If I own anything of Yu-Gi-Oh it is what has been made available to the public. Anything else belongs to whatever comity it belongs to.

**QUEST FOR THE FORBIDDEN OND**

By,

Jgal

**CHAPTER TWENTY TWO**

**CASTAWAY**

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

Down, down into the water they went. Deep into the submerged world of Umi. Home to the Aqua, Fish, Sea Serpent, and Thunder monster of Duelist World.

Celtic Guardian was still trapped within the mind boggling curse while the mermaid braced him tightly. Air bubbles streamed from the Warrior's mouth as he continued to sink deeper into the freezing water.

Slowly he managed to open his eyes, only to see the deadly face of the Enchanting Mermaid as she pressed her lips against his. Automaticly he started to feel weak inside. His heart slowed down to only a few beats a minute. It felt as though she was draining him of his life energy in her venomous kiss.

"_Is …this…the end?"_

The elf's body became limp and feeble inder her grasp. It seemed like it was all over when…

Seatunk!

The mermaid released her lips from Celtic's when a jade-green harpoon suddenly stabbed her in the back. It didn't kill her but she swam away quickly to ge rid of it, leaving her prey to drown. Celtic looked onward to gaze at a blurry indigo image in the water before everything went into darkness.

**DARK MAGICIAN**

Dark Magician swam down after the mermaid, holding his breath tightly while searching for Celtic Guardian. He found to his horror the mermaid had already started to suckthe swordsman's life away. he reached behind his back, pulled out the strobe, and aimed it carefully toward the Fish. _"I've got to hit her hard and fast, i don't know how long he'll last against her."_

With all his might he threwhis rod like a harpoon at the Enchanting Mermaid. It stabbed her on the lower back, forcing the marmaid to swim away without Celtic

Immediately he paddled over and grabbed the elf from going down further, _"Come on wake up you idiot! Wake up!" _He quickly tried to get the elf conscious again by slapping him across the face. (Now you try hitting someone underwater, huh.) Finally he decided to wait until he got him to the surface, _"She'll be back. Mermaids would rather have their prey drown than rescued."_ The Spellcaster wrapped Celtic's arm across his shoulder while holding the elf's mouth and nose with one hand to keep anymore air from escaping. _"This should hold him for now. But I better get out of here before I end up drowning myself."_

He started kicking himself upward, dragging the unconscious Warrior from the freezing ocean water, and hopefully from anymore trouble from the inhabitants.

Up and up he carried his partner in what seemed like a forever journey to the surface.

Dark Magician struggled to hold onto his breath a little longer. _  
"Crap! I didn't realize how far I've gone down."_

Then the water current started to shift. Everything became abnormally still and quiet.

"_Uh-oh."_

Something whizzed by in front of them showing only a flash of white scales.

"_Darn it."_

More Fish monsters appeared then, baring their sharp razor-like teeth in the mists of their fearsome sight.

Dark Magician's heart suddenly leaped up his throat, almost causing him to loose the last of his air. _"Great Whites!! Just what we need"_

Great white, as many have known, are one of the most fearsome sharks in the sea. They're vicious and unruly creatures that devour their prey by shredding them into pieces and swallowing the largest ones whole.

With the great white were their cousins the White Terrors, and the kings of the sea, the purple Deepsea Sharks.

They all circled around the mage and Warrior wondering who should take the first bite from their hides.

Dark Magician pulled his strobe and prepared to attack. But one of the sharks came up from behind and brushed one side. He felt the rough sheet of scales rub against this robes nearly ripping it off his back. The shark's fin knocked his weapon from his hand and it fell toward the bottom of the sea

Dark starred down at his rod through the eye-stinging waters, _"Great, all we need it some open blood and we'll be set."_

Right then a slightly red substance started to fog the surrounded water. Dark Magician looked back at Celtic to see that the mist was spewing from the elf's belly, _"Shoot! His wound must have reopened. Now we're sunk."_ Quickly he pulled Celtic Guardian closer to himself and blocked the blood flow with his remaining arm. Though it would be useless if the sharks caught the scent of the blood. Dark shut his eyes waiting for a pair of razor sharp jaws to take a chunk of flesh out of him.

But nothing happened.

The WATER monsters just kept swimming around them in a spiral motion.

"_This is odd."_ Dark Magician thought opening his eyes while trying to keep the salty water out.

Watching the way each breed of shark swam around each other, Dark realized that they weren't using any hunting maneuvers.

"_Wait a minute! What month is this? I know it's early fall. June? That mean that this is the shark monsters mating! It's the only time that is safe for foreign monsters to swim in Umi's waters. Not ever the sent of blood can distract them." _(Note: Not an actual shark fact just go along with me.)

With that a swarm of Flying Fish swam around them to the surface. Dark grabbed one of these new fish creatures and was then pulled away from the shark filled whirlpool.

The Flying Fish sprung up from the water, soared through the sky , and plunged back in. as the largest one flew up it flung bother Dar Magician and Celtic Guardian into the sir and slammed them on the water's surface. (HARD!)

Splash!

The Spellcaster released the fiash and raised the elf's head from the water for air. Then he lifted his own, heaving in every breath ho could take.

The Flying Fish that Dark grabbed swam up to the mage and bit him on the hand.

Chomp!

"Ow!"

"Can't a fish swim around here without someone groping her?! Sheesh!" the scaled monster yelled as she swam away.

For a moment dark paused in surprise, "A talking fish. Who would have thought?"

Eventually the Spellcaster paddled back to shore, still carrying the knock out Celtic, with his head just above the water.

After dragging the elf up on the beach line Dark Magician collapsed on the sand, exhausted from the ordeal, "Dang. And you complained about my weight."

He gazed up to the sky, relieved that it was all over. Resisting the urge to pass out Dark glanced over at Celtic Guardian.

Something was wrong. Celtic didn't seem to be breathing! He was completely motionless and extremely pale in the face.

"Oh no." with newfound strength Dark Magician rushed over to the elf. He placed a hand on Celtic's neck to feel for a pulse.

Nothing.

He then ripped off the Warrior's chest armor and laid his ear by Celt's heart.

Nothing.

"He must have swallowed too much water down there. He's goanna need to have air forced into him." The wizard then looked around the area to see that there was no one in sight.

"_Oh Obelisk help me."_

Now for the sanity of our readers and maintain our PG rating we turn our 'Writer's View Camera' to the beautiful scenery of the raising tide and the swaying of palm trees. In the background we hear the classic sound of the ancient ritual known as C.P.R.

"(Deep exhale breath.) One, two, three, four."

Another deep breath.

"One, two, three, four."

Then a third, and a forth…

We turn our camera back to Dark Magician as he steadily thrust his hand against Celtic's chest, "One, two, three…"

At last the EARTH elf opened his eyes and started coughing out the salty water from his lungs. The Spellcaster rolled him over to his side to make the task easier for Celt.

"(Cough, cough, cough,) What (cough) happened?"

Dark padded him hard on the back, "Tell me, what to you remember?"

(F.Y.I Side effects of unsuccessful soul drainage by mermaids are queasiness and memory loss. If a victim doesn't remember a moment from when he was captured the amount of life energy lost is severe and chances of survival are _very_ slim.)

Celtic Guardian panted for breath, struggling to stay awake, "walking on the beach, strange music (groan)…water all around…uh," he then closed his eyes and lost consciousness again, his head rested heavily on the sand.

Dark sat next to him checking the elf's pulse again, _"That mermaid must have drained a lot of life force from him. He'll survive, but he's goanna need a tremendous amount of rest. Well, it'll give me plenty of time to explore this new land." _He thought to himself as he realized that they washed up on a different shore.

**CELTIC GUARDIAN'S DREAM**

Darkness swarmed both he and Dark Magician as they entered a dank chamber in an ancient pyramid the interior, "Be on your guard Celtic, this place is reeking with the sent of death."

"I will."

Walking further into the chamber they came across an altar surrounded by standing torches and lit candles. In the very center was a clear white crystal with a card that had the head of the Forbidden One inside.

The Warrior gasped, "That's it. That's the last piece."

Dark handed him his two card pieces, "Hold these, I'll retrience the last piece of The Forbidden One."

The mage slowly passed the fiery torches. He gazed upon the petrified card and was about to reach for it when…

"Dark look out!"

A spear was suddenly shot out of nowhere at the lavender wizard plunging him through the chest.

"Dark Magician!" Celtic Guardian ran to the alter where the magician had fallen, but it was too late. "No…no…NO!"

Then a dozen more arrows showered down at Celtic with the wizard laying lifeless in his arms. A giant wormhole opened up and started to drive them inside.

"What have we done?!"

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

The Warrior sprung up from his sleep, struggling fo breath. He was no longer deep under water, or inside a ruin temple. Instead he was propped up against a tree surrounded by a tranquil forest with a good view of the seashore.

"What? Where am I?" Celtic glanced down and noticed that his shirt and chest armor were missing. White bandages werewrapped tightly around his thorax, covering the elf's battle wound.

Celtic Guardian looked around to see that his sword was in range. He grabbed it by the hilt and sheath and used it like a cane to get himself on his feet.

"_This is weird. I don't remember a forest near the beach. And who saved ma from the water?__(Gasp) Dark Magician! Is he alright? Or is he hurt like in my dream? Not that I care anyway. Why should I worry about a selfish, pompous cross-dresser like him?! Oh yeah he's ugly too."_ Weakly Celtic held onto the tree branches as he made his way through the forest line.

He dragged himself for nearly an hour when he heard a low mumbling sound ahead, "That's got to be Dark. Please let him be alright." The wounded Warrior pushed his way across a clump of trees to where he could see who was making the noise.

Celtic moved away the last few branches when he suddenly met face to face with a giant head!"

"Whoa!" the elf fell backwards with surprise and fear.

The round snake-like head monster with beady little eyes loomed over him, jaws open wide.

Celtic Guardian shut his eyes tightly foe he couldn't defend himself sense his sword got thrown away from his reach.

A heat wave swept over him as the creature came in closer breathing on him.

"_Is this how my life ends? Eaten by an unnamed monster after being drowned? This really stinks!"_

"So you must be Celtic Guardian." Said a low, slow, voice.

Celtic's eyes snapped back open now shocked that this creature knew him. He turned to the large head now seeing that Dark Magician was standing next to it, his arms folded as usual, still without his armor.

"Well, it's about time you woke up." said the Spellcaster still very pompous, "You snoring could be heard halfway across the island."

"Hey! It's not my fault I was unconscious, and I don't snore! Wait a minute…island? What are we doing on an island?!"

Dark Magician knelt down to Celtic's eye level, "Don't you remember? You were possessed by an Enchanting Mermaid and was then dragged underwater."

"Can you please finish up your conversation? I'm doing my part of our bargain now you do yours." interrupted the large creature.

The mage turned his attention to the slow speaking monster, "You have our word. They will be gone before we get to wasteland."

The humungous head turned away and vanished into the jungle.

Celtic Guardian instantly changed from quiet shock, to infuriating, "What the heck in talking about?! When did you make a bargain with giant slugs?! And above all…WHAT WAS THAT THING!?"

Dark Magician stepped backward to let Celtic stand up, "Calm down Guardian, I'll explain the matter at hand."

"You better."

They both sat down on some rocks on a clearing after Celtic got his armor back on.

The mage stared out at the ocean shore as he explained the situation.

"Apparently when we were in the depths of Umi realm the currents took us far away from the mainland. That 'slug' as you put it was the head of an Island Turtle that we happen to be on right now."

Celtic Guardian glanced at the water and noticed that it was moving beside the beach not into it. _"Dang."_

Dark sighed, "Anyway this turtle agrees to take us to Wasteland if we get rid of the Insect monsters that have made their home in its forest."

"I thought we made it clear that I wasn't going to Wasteland with you? I'm heading toward the Giai tree in the Forest realm." the elf pointed out recalling their last argument.

The sorcerer glared back at him, "Oh and I suppose you want to walk through the mountains again alone.

Right then Celtic didn't have a comeback. He was right. He would have to go back through the mountains. He barely made it the first time with the Spellcaster with him. He'll be dead if he tried on his own.

"_Carn it. seems like everything I do is useless. I couldn't even protect myself against that mermaid, or even the Beast Warrior."_

Celtic Guardian instantly recalled being nearly slain by his arch nemeses Battle Ox. Then later being dragged underwater while in the mind trance. Even earlier falling off his dragon during the Harpie/Dragon battle. When Saggi was about to slit his throat. And even when one of the harpies had him by the throat with her rose whip. Each time Dark Magician had to save his life in split of his pregades against him. But that was because he was ordered to. (Recall to chapter seven if you don't remember.)

"_Why do I feel so…weak?"_

Jgal: Why indeed? Can Celtic prove to Dark AND himself that he's stronger than he thinks? I'll update the answer later but now I have to interview some bugs (SHUDDERS!!!!) maybe I can have weevil to this? Read and Review.


	23. The Swarm

Dark Magician Celtic Guardian: (Watching Jgal swing a flyswatter around like a sword.)

Jgal: Hah, hah, hah, ahh!

Dark Magician: Huh, you okay Jgal?

Jgal: (Stops and pants) Yeah I'm fine. But I have to interview some Insect type monsters for this chapter and I'm totally creeped out!

Celtic Guardian: I didn't know you hate bugs.

Jgal: Not really. I don't mind them in documentaries, T.V. or on my window BUT I DON'T WANT THEM NEAR ME! Can't you guy do this?

Celtic Guardian: No way! You can't pay me enough. _Is she even paying me?_

Jgal: (graons)

Dark Magician: (Holds her by the shoulders) There there, you want any 'Insect Barriers' while you write the chapter?

Jgal: Sure. And Dark,

Dark Magician: Yes?

Jgal: You're disgusting when you try to be sweet.

Dark Magician: (Shrug) Celt?

Celtic Guardian: Kazuki Takahashi is the creator and owner of Yu-Gi-Oh. Not Jgal.

**QUEST FOR THR FORBIDDEN ONE**

By,

Jgal

**CHAPTER TWENTY THREE**

**THE SWARM**

**DARK MAGICIAN**

Right them Dark Magician got up and walked over to the beach.

"Hey! Where are you going!"

The Spellcaster turned his head to the now troubled elf, "That wench of a mermaid swam off with my strobe. I'm going to need it back if I am to fight these Insects properly. You can take this time to rest up and recover from your injuries . Not that you haven't had enough already."

Celtic the elf scooped up his helmet and put it on, "Just exactly how long was I sleeping?"

Dark shrugged and looked away, "About as long as I was a week ago. Although I'm not too keen minuet wise." The wizard said with a chuckle as he stretched forth his right hand toward the waters. There, he caused a portion of the sea to move around in a circular motion. The unarmed mage them positioned his fingures till they were in a dipping pose. The whirlpool pierced into the sea to become a wondering funnel with Dark Magician controlling it.

"_I've got to find my rod. If we're separated fro too long…arg I don't want to think about what it'll happen."_

Little did he know, that while the magician was searching for his protical weapon, Celtic Guardian had set off on his own into the deepest parts of the forest.

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

Pushing and pulling, grunting and groaning, the Warrior Duel Monster Celtic made his way through the tangling jungle.

"Seesh. No wonder it's mistaken for a real island. This forest's got the humidity and everything!"

Celtic Guardian squeezed through two trees and found himself in a small meadow. He looked around seeing nothing but small plants and grass, "(Sigh) How are we supposed to get rid of Insects of we can't find any?"

The elf sat down on the grass in the center of the clearing to think. "Besides, even if we do find Insects Dark Magician would be doing the real fighting I'm just goanna be in th way like a weak fool because I can't handle violence."

Flashback:

Celtic Guardian was yelling at the sick Dark about how much he hated violence.

The Spellcaster sneered, "You can't be a pacifist forever. Sooner or later you're goanna have to fight all who get in your way or else your enemies are going to walk all over you."

:End Flashback

Celtic thought of those words. They kept repeating over and over again in his mind filling him with disgust for himself. "He's right. I can't avoid it forever. I'm a Warrior not a coward. I have to fight and kill no matter how much I despise it. What kind of village leader would I be?"

Right then, a Basic Insect monster jumped out of the forest. It scurried across the clearing to a large bush and started eating the leaves.

Celtic stared at the puny creature and unsheathed his sword, "Well, it's no Jiri Gumo, but it's still an Insect."

The Warrior gripped the hilt tightly, stood up, then char5ged at the mantis. He sliced the blade clean through the bug, splitting it in half.

The two pieces of the dead bug monster laid still on the grassy plain in a pitiful mess.

Now ashamed, Celtic dropped to his knees by the green corpse. He couldn't believe he had actually took an innocent life by his own will. It wasn't attacking him or even paid attention to the elf. Now it's gone. "He…he brought it on himself. He shouldn't have come here." The elf said trying to ease his guilt, but to no avail.

Right then a huge buzzing noise was generating from the surrounding trees. Celtic Guardian shot up as the sound rang in his long ears, confusing his senses. He couldn't tell exactly where the buzz was coming from. It felt as if it was everywhere.

"Grr, shoot."

The air began to vibrate by the sound of giant wings and snapping claws.

"_What have I gotten myself into?"_

**DARK MAGICIAN**

Meanwhile the Spellcaster was down on his knees gasping for air as he searched for his strobe. His hand struggled to stay in the dipped position to keep the whirlpool going, but the necessary magic was graining from Dark's body like a river.

"_Got…to…find it. Can't…loose it…like this."_ the magician managed to say almost ready to pass out.

Finally his magical pike sprung up from the whirlpool. It flew over to the island next to the Dark Magician. Relieved he ceased the whirlpool and sat down on the sands, "Phew, that took a bit more magic than I care to use. I'm goanna have to rest for a while before handling those Insects."

Dark lifted his rod off the ground and stared deep into its orb.

"_This strobe is the main focus of my power. It allows me to tap into the energy stream inside my body and control its properties for magic attacks and other enchantments. Without it I can't even use ,y powers, or at least control it safely. So loosing it is NOT an option for me! (Sigh) Why did I use it as a harpoon?"_

Dark Magician looked back toward the forest to see how Celtic was doing, but no one was there.

"Huh? Where did he go?"

Without hesitation the mage quickly got to his feet and searched the area. He looked high and low for the wondering Warrior.

"Dang it! That elf has been nothing but trouble."

Suddenly the air around his was filled with the sound of Insect buzzing.

"_Oh, crap!"_

Dark Magician ran flat out through the stretch the trees to the clearing where Celtic Guardian was.

"Oh no." he said in surprise.

His partner Celtic was surrounded by hordes of Killer Needles, Basic Insects, and Insect Soldiers of the Sky. The elf was fighting them off by swinging his sword around, but they were overwhelming him.

Despite his urgent need for rest Dark Magician had to get him out of this. "Hold on Celtic I'm coming!"

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

Celtic heard someone call out to him when a large portion of the attacking Insects suddenly disappeared with a flash. He saw the Dark Magician from afar and figured he killed those bugs.

"_Figures. Here am I trying to keep my butt from getting whooped and he clobbers a dozen of them without breaking a sweat. This is dumb! How can we work together when over half of all the creatures are stronger than me!"_

The remaining pests flew back to the forest as the Spellcaster rushed up to Celtic Guardian.

"What are you crazy! You should know better than to go into this forest on your own with these bugs around until you're fully recovered." Dark Magician lectures catching his breath.

"Maybe YOU can follow that suggestion, since you're the one who does all the fighting on this trip." Celtic afendidly replied.

The mage stared at him confused, "What are you talking about?"

"You can't keep protecting me every time I'm in trouble. I don't want it or need it just like you don't need me."

Right then more Insects monsters appeared out of the trees. Hercules Beetles, Flying Kamikaries, Hunter Spiders, and their cosines Komootokos, Girochin Kuwagatas, Minares, and Soldier Ants. They all in which were ready to battle against the two fighters and devour them.

Celtic turned around only to see that were even more behind them, "De ja' vue."

A high shrieking voice spoke up from the crowd, "Welcome my prey, to our home." A bunch of Insects back away to form an opening to the forest. A large bright pink Mantis with red stripes down its body emerged from the branches. Its large eyes were a bright blue with white fluff balls surrounded its neck and the tops of its longs deadly blades. "But you won't be around here for very long." chuckled the mantis.

Dark Magician stepped back in surprise, "What is that?"

"That's the Empress Mantis." Celtic Said rather thoughtfully.

"You KNOW that thing!" the sorcerer exclaimed.

"Not personally. But I've heard a lot of rumors about her. They say that she can move legions powerful legions with her army of mantises and is supposedly unbeatable."

"I see my reputation precedes me." the bug empress said with glee, "But I'm afraid that won't save you."

With that nearly all the monsters charged at them. Both Dark and Celtic tried to fight them off, but there were too many.

A Jiri Gumo sprung up from the ground and snared Celtic Guardian in its long eight legs. The Hunter Spiders and Kumootokos surrounded Dark Magician with their webs trying to prevent him from escaping.

As quick as he could Dark jumped over the sticky threads. When he looked over at the elf in distress he panted heavily, "I know I'm going to regret this…but…" he focused his magic deep into his strobe, causing it to glow black. "Dark Magic Attack!"

The energy exploded onto the Gumo spider erupting it into pieces.

Celtic fell onto the ground but jumped up and sneered at the Spellcaster, "Why can't you get it through your thick skull! I don't need your help!"

"You got a serious attitude problem you know that. I hate to say this but I'm not enjoying this either. You think you've got it rough? As far as I'm concerned you got the easy end of the deal. And another thing…a…ah…."

Right then dark suddenly collapsed on himself and lost conciseness.

Celtic starred at him shock and confused, "What…happened?"

A Flying Kamikari tackled the elf back to the ground, holding his neck by its long claws. His sword was then taken away by another Insect.

While struggling to release himself Celt tried figure out what made the mage faint like that. But now at a lower altitude he could see that there was a Leghul on the ground biting into Dark Magician's lower leg, injecting its poison into him.

"_So that's it. Man, not I'm on my own against these bug brawlers."_

The centipede Leguh released the mage from its venomous fangs, "Careful now. Don't want him to die before the feasting."

All around him, Celtic Guardianheard the laughter of all the other Insects over their victory, his thoughts were filled now with shame and regret. _"What could I have been thinking! Now it's probably the end for us. If we're lucky maybe these bugs will destroy the Forbidden pieces we have so at least our efforts won't be in vein."_

The ground started to shake right then. The trees began to sway back and forth as something VERY large moved through the forest. Many Insects fled back to the woods while others cleared a strip of land as they would for the royal escort. Empress Mantis stood at the end of a long grass-way from the forest. She bowed forward along with some of the others.

The elf switched his attention to what was making these bugs act so hysterical.

Slowly, two huge, long spider legs emerged, followed by a long slender neck. Red and purple strips colored the creature from the neck to the spiked abdomen. Scaly wingcovers laid gracefully on its back like a royal robe.

The Kamakari hoisted Celtic guardian to his knees, holding his arms behind his back. Another lifted the Spellcaster up the same way but also with one blade underneath his throat.

At last he was able to get a look of this new monster's face. It was a very pale and heart shaped. The scales/skin looked like it was very tightly worn with a rather subdued expression. It frightened Celtic.

"Honorable Queen of the Insect! We offer you these two prisoners. May the feed you well and keep you string."

The Insect Queen lowered her head to the unconscious Dark Magician, sniffed him, then smelled the Warrior.

He tried to back away but the mantis pushed him forward to the queen.

Her hot putrid breath swarmed over the elf as she inspected her prey. She then faced the Empress Mantis, "Very well. Bring the swordsman to the hive and hang him by the egg sacks for the hatching feast tomorrow night." The queen started to walk back into the woodland with her escort of Bladeflies servants.

"But what shall we do with the other one?" asked the royal pink Insect.

The winged spider looked back to the sleeping wizard, "Leave him. Anyone who passes out after one bite of Leghul venom is not worth eating. Nothing tastes worse than worn out meat."

With that the Mantis guard dropped the mage on the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"_Worn out meat What's she talking about?" _Celtic thought to himself. Quickly he scanned the Spellcaster to see what was wrong.

Dark magician was laying on his stomach, arms apart. One hand was still holding onto his rod while the other was involuntarily clinching the grass,

"_He got his staff back. That's good."_

As Celtic Guardian continued his scan he noticed that the orb of the strobe was blinking rapidly.

"_(Gasp) He must lost all his power getting his rod back. Guess his attack on that spider pushed him further than he could handle. The Insects just think he's just too weak to be edible. Dang it, somehow he always gets a break!"_

"Take him away!"

Now the Insects were heading back into the forests. Celtic kicked and squirmed trying to free himself. A bladed claw slashed at the elf's side knocking his belt bag off to the ground where his 'Right Leg of the Forbidden One' card was kept. They all vanished into the trees, with the elvin Warrior tight in their grasps.

* * *

Jgal: Sorry that this chapter is short but right now it's 1:04 A.M., I'm tired, and my fingers are numb. Please Read and Review. 

Celtic Guardian: Man that was a lot of bugs to get. How did you manage to get them all?

Jgal: Free sugar water, with Weevil's secret recipe.

Dark Magician: What is it?

Jgal: Beats me. Now can you please hold the fort until I get back?

Both: Alright.

Jgal: Thanks. I'll bring back some bug spray for the fic.

Both: THANK YOU!


	24. Infultration and a New Quest

Disclaimer: Water Omotics: My mistress is still asleep right now so I'm doing the disclaimer for her. Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to her or toany other fanfic author. (Looks at notebook on the table in front of her.) Hmm, it seems like a certain author's assistant is going to make an appearance on this fic. So Read and Review.

**QUEST FOR THE FORBIDDEN ONE**

By,

Jgal

**CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR**

**INFIULTRATION AND A NEW QUEST**

**DARK MAGICIAN (hours later)**

Due drops stung his eyes as Dark Magician slowly woke up in the meadow. His mind was spinning around from both exhaustion and venom when he sat up. He held his head up to try to numb the pain and regain focus on his surroundings. "Arg. Where am I? What happened to the Insects?" the mage looked around realizing that it was now nighttime, and he was all alone.

"Celtic. Celtic where are you! AH!" he tried to shout but he ended up getting a major migraine, like he just swallowed ten rounds of jose cuervo, _"Ouch, and I thought that centipede just gave me a charlie horse."_

A sharp pain suddenly shot through Dark Magician's right leg. It felt like someone had jabbed a double bladed dagger through his calf muscle and twisted itall the wayaround.

He looked down to see that a two foot high Parasite Pariside creature was trying to enter his blood stream through his leg wound.

"Darn! Hope the guardian is doing better than I am."

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

Deep into a hidden hive somewhere in the forest, the Insects were busy wrapping Celtic Guardian in a waxy substance in the egg chamber.

The Warrior struggled to escape, but the wax was hardening too fast for him to break. Only his head and upper shoulders were exposed.

Empress Mantis padded his cocoon tryumphidly, "As you can ass there's no way to escape from the inside. You'll be fine eating, once you've hung a little bit."

Celtic's wax ball was than rolled to the center of the chamber and was attached to a large column of sacks with more wax.

"Hey wait! There's something I need to know." Celtic Guardian called out as the mantis was about to leave.

She turned back to him. "Yes?"

"How come you want to eat me and not the wizard? I mean sure he looks puny but wouldn't he be more tastier?"

The Royal monster stroked his blond hair with the end of her long blades, "He would be, but I'm afraid that Spellcasters don't exactly make hardy meals."

"Why?"

"Because, when Spellcasters die they don't leave any bodies. They instantly turn into magical dust and disappear. So in order to get any nutrition you have to digest them while they're still alive."

Celtic cocked his head, "Dang."

The Empress Mantis moved away, "And now, it's time for us to say goodnight, and goodbye."

Suddenly something clamped down behind the elf's neck and shoulders. He thrust his head up as he felt the flow of poison pulsing into his veins. His vision soon began to grow dark and blurry. _"Well, I guess this is it. The end."_

Celtic Guardian saw his life slowly pass before his eyes. Everyone he loved. Everything he ever cared about. They all appeared in front of him just the way he remembered them.

_"Kale, I'm sorry. I couldn't protect myself. Mystic, please forgive me. I know you didn't want me to go but, I had to leave…to protect you."_

Pretty soon every thing went cold and black, as the last coat of wax was laid around him. Readying him for the upcoming feast.

**MYSTICAL ELF**

"Celtic!"

Mystical Elf shot up out of her bed. She frantically searched all around the house until at last she found the source of the screaming. It was coming from Celtic Guardian's brother Kale who was crying into his pillow.

"Kale. What are you doing? You almost gave me a heart attack." she walked into his room and sat on the foot of his bed.

The younger Guardian brother scooted up to her and set his head on her shoulder.

Ever since Celtic left for his journey Mystic had been in charge of rebuilding the village and tending to his little brother. Even though he left it to Kale she knew that Celtic just said that to make him feel better. In all honesty when Celtic's away Mystical Elf is usually in control.

"(Sniff, sniff) I had a horrible dream. I dreamt that my brother was drowning in a giant lake or sea. (Sniff) Then got captured by fierce Insects. I... I'm afraid that Celtic maybe in trouble." the early teen Warrior sobbed as she held him close to calm him down.

"There there now. It's okay. I'm sure Celtic's alright. He's probably thinking about you right now."

"I know, but, (sniff) I can't help but feel that something's wrong. Like he's in danger or something."

Right then Kale got up and was about to leave the room.

Mystic grabbed his arm, "What are you doing!"

"I'm going to go look for my brother."

"What!"

"I can't just sit around here anymore while Celtic is out there somewhere getting killed. I've got to know if he's alright." He then fell to his knees holding onto his chest in pain. He still hadn't fully recovered after the last attack.

The Mystical Elf gently raised him to his feet and brought him back to his bed. Her white nightgown was soaked with Kale's tears for his older brother. She stayed with him until he cried himself back to sleep, saying comforting words Celtic would usually say to him at a time like this.

Later she stepped outside of the hut to look at the night sky. In the moonlight you could see the reconstruction of the destroyed village. The main stables and storage houses were still incomplete and the fields were still covered with burned wood planks and ash but a few of the living huts were finished so at least no one was homeless at the time.

"(Sigh) What a mess. It's going to take long time before this village is back to normal."

She gazed up to the bright moon now moving away from its full phase. Her heart ached when she almost saw the face of her Warrior love in the bright stars above, "Oh my sweet Celtic, where are you?"

The next morning she and the other villagers continued their reconstruction. Today's project was to finished up the storage house

"Alright tie those ropes tightly we don't want any slacking on those beams!" Mystical Elf called out to two workers who were pulling huge boards forming the rooftop.

She brushed off some sweat as she looked over the planks. "Tibetan, shorten your ties. Aztec, lengthen yours you're both uneven!"

They both fallowed her orders without complaint. (For if they did they would have to answer to Celtic Guardian.)

"Excuse me, but do you know where I can get to Sogen City?" a soft voice asked from behind her.

The delicate elf girl turned around to see the Aqua monster Water Omotics.

She had long pink hair, black eyes, and was wearing a short bluefish scaled dress. In her hands she carried a bright yellow jar.

Mystic laid down her blueprints, "Well, you're a long way from home. Why are you going to Sogen City?"

Omotics sat down on a barrel to rest her aching feet, "I'm visiting some friends who are living here while the shark breeding season goes on. The waters aren't dangerous but sometimes you just need to get out."

"That's nice."

The WATER girl looked around the construction site. "Was THIS the village that was destroyed a month ago?"

Mystic shrugged, "Sadly, yes it is. Pretty hectic but we're getting by."

"Golly, I wonder what destroyed this place. Whatever it is I sure don't want to meet it."

"Me nether." _"Or ever again!"_

In the mists of their conversation Water Omotics caught sight of something interesting.

"When did he make it back?" she asked curiously.

Mystical Elf starred at her with confusion, "Who?"

"That man over there. The blond one with the long ears and two marks on his cheeks. When did he get back?" she pointed to the farming fields behind Mystic.

The elf turned her head to the fields to see Kale, who was helping the children uncover the fields and tend the live plants. "Kale? He's never left the village since it was attack. And that was nearly a month ago."

The Aqua monster squinted her eyes to see him better. "Oh. It must have been someone else I saw back at Umi. Strange, they look so much alike."

A thought suddenly sprung up in her mind. Blond hair? Long ears? Two marks on the cheeks? Everyone in the village had two of those qualities but the only ones who had facial marks were Kale and…

"Mystical Elf!"

She snapped back into reality when a young farm girl came running up to her.

"What is it?"

"That storage house. (Pant pant) The storage house…there…there's been an accident!"

Immediately Mystical Elf rushed over to the storage house that minuet, the roof had caved in trapping five of the workers inside.

Quickly Mystical Elf waved her hands over the planks of wood sending a serge of magic through the room. The boards started to glow and shake. Slowly they rose from the ground and floated in the air exposing the workers.

"Get them out of there!" she commanded.

Other elves quickly raced inside and dragged everyone out. When it was clear she released the boards from the levitating spell and allowed them to fall.

Luckily no one was badly hurt, however it was going to take a lot more time to finish the construction than usual.

Tired and frustrated, she walked to the lake where Celtic Guardian used to train his swordsmanship: and their favorite handout.

There she saw Water Omotics filling her jar with water.

"I'm sorry about that. It's not easy trying to run a village and be neighborly at the same time." Mystic said apologizing.

"It's alright." the water sprite responded with a smile. "So, do you know where I can get to Sogen City?"

But Mystical Elf still had a question for her, "Can you tell me something first?"

She shrugged, "Sure."

"You said earlier that you saw a man that looked exactly like Kale is that right?"

"Yes."

"Was he carrying a sword and traveling with a Spellcaster?"

Omotics thought about it for a minuet, "Well I do remember a sword but I don't quite recall anyone else with him. Why do you ask?"

Mystic fell silent, then grew a little shy, "He's, my fiancée. He went off to investigate on what attack our village and he hadn't been back since."

Omotics then looked away. A wave of sorrow swept over her once bright face, "I'm afraid it'll be useless to wait for him anymore."

She starred at her with a questionable look, "What do you mean?"

Still holding a mournful gaze Water Omotics stirred the water in her jar with her fingers, and then poured it out onto the lake. The outgoing liquid barley touched the water when the end took shape of a dragon's head. It swirled around forming a small whirlpool just inches from the surface. She called out to the water, saying:

"Dragons of the mighty sea

Show me now what you have seen."

The center of the whirlpool spun around so fast that it blurred a gray misty color.Pretty soon an after-image appeared of a sandy beach off a shoreline. A certain Warrior elf was walking down there alone with his hand on his sword and his head up high.

Mystical Elf's heart lit up with joy, "That's him. That's Celtic!" she praised. It made her feel good to see his again, alive and well.

But that joy was short lived when the image shifted to when Celtic was being dragged underwater by a treaturous sea creature.

"No. No this…this can't be." Mystic covered her mouth in shock of what she's seeing.

Finally the scene changed to when her love was left sinking into the dark depths of ocean, with no one there to rescue him.

Our delicate elf fell to her knees and hid her face in her hands. "Please, no more. Show me no more."

Omotics cast her hand onto the sea dragon and merged it back into the lake. She walking over to the elf and placed her hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry."

Mystical Elf looked up from her hands. Her eyes were filled up with tears.

"If I had known I would have done something about it."

Mystic then shot up to her feet and whipped her eyes, "I can't believe it. I won't believe it. Celtic Guardian's still alive I know it." she raced back toward the village.

She ran up to Kale, who was helping with the wounded, "Kale, I'm going now."

"Now? Where?" he asked with surprise.

"To look for Celtic. You're going to be in charge while I'm gone. Take care and don't follow me."

Before Kale could protest she was already out of sight.

She ran as fast as she could down the road, holding up the front of her dress to keep herself from tripping over.

After nearly an hour she stopped to rest. "There's got to be an easier way to do this."

Out of the corner of her eye Mystic saw a Giai (Fierce Knight) taking his horse out to graze.

"Mmm. I wonder." she said to herself, _"What if…"_

**DARK MAGICIAN**

More Parasite monsters swarmed around the Spellcaster wanting to get into him also.

Dark took a firm grip on his rod and swung it to the one on his leg knocking it off.

Another jumped onto his left arm and started to bite through his robes. The wizard grabbed it by the antenne and threw it over his head. Dark Magician climbed to his feet as even more Parasite Parasides appeared. He stabbed at them with the bottom of his strobe just before they were about to pounce.

Thrash.

Twack.

Crunch.

The more of them he killed the more there seemed to be. When one went down two more took its place.

"_Dang it! They just won't stop!"_

The Parasides soon blanketed the entire clearing. Climbing on top of each other to form an inescapable wall around the mage. Their tentacles swayed around while their jaws chattered together making an annoying clicking sound.

"That's it! I've had enough!" Dark Magician powered up his magic pike until the orb on it turned black. "Dark Magic Attack!"

Bright rays of lethal magic beamed from the orb disintegrating every Insect in sight. Decapitated body pars fell to the ground as Dark Magician dropped to one knee panting. "I've got to be more careful on how much energy I use. I can't keep wasting it like this."

He looked around again, remembering that the elf wasn't with him anyone.

"Now where is that blasted elf? All I can remember clearly was yelling with when something bit me and knocked me out. Everything after that is just a blur."

He sat back down to rest himself. When the mage's hand reached behind him Dark felt something familier. He felt it before when he was blocking Celtic's wound when they're down in Umi. Slowly he grasped his fingers around the unusual abject and pulled it to his view.

A leather case?

It was the parch from Celtic's belt!

"Shoot! This means that those Insects have gotten him!" Dark said examining the ripped leather. "They're probably devouring his flesh right this minuet. I got to get him back. As much as I hate him I can't let him die. After all, if it wasn't for him I would have been back in my brother's control again."

Flashback:

A young mage child, barley the age of eight was tossed over a pile of spears and spell books knocking them down on the floor. He landed flat on his face as the steam from an energy attack rose from his back. The boy quietly whimpered in pain as his attacker stood above him like slave master with a whip. 

"Alright break time's over. Now get up. We have a lot of training to dobefore you can stop."

The hurt child shifted himself around to look at his instructor, "But brother, it's three in the mourning. I'm tired, I'm hurt. Can't you let me go now? Just this once?"

Suddenly a fast whip slashed him right on the shoulder. His body flung upward for a second then fell face forward back on he ground.

"First of all, never call me brother! As far as you and I are concerned we're not family. Second, I'm not letting you leave this chamber until you can learn to handle simple magic attack; or if you go to the graveyard which ever comes first."

The young Dark laid his head back on the cold stone floor, tears streamed down his face in exhaustion. _"Mom, Dad, where are you?"_

End Flashback:

"Those were the worst years of my life. And thanks to that elf I don't have live them again. That I owe him for."

A few shimmers of light twinkled through the forest as several firefly bugs patrolled the perimeter.

"_Drones. Darn it. I thought they've forgotten about me."_

One of the Insects saw Dark Magician awoke and call out across the valley, "Brother Insect! Has it been difficult?"

The wizard starred at them with a confused look, "What?"

"Are you one of us now? Or have our allies's efforts been in vein?"

Then a thought struck his mind. They must have realized that Dark wouldn't make a good meal so they sent all those Parasite Parasides to turn him into an Insect like them. Now they've come to collect their new ally.

"If those bugs truly have Celtic in their custody than this might be my best chance in finding him." Dark Magician decided to play along in hopes it'll bring him straight to the Warrior and maybe to a secret in destroying these vile Insects, "Yes brother. I am one of you now. It took many but the use if this form is worth the workers."

"Then come brother. Come with us to the hive and share our feast."

"Indeed I shall."

In the darkness the Spellcaster carefully tucked the case inside his robes. He then gathered little bits and pieces of the dead Parasite Parasides and mixed them together in his hand. Adding pieces of broken wings and Insect's blood it became a sticky powdery mash. Dark gave it a firm blow, sending the substance airborne. As they fell onto his head and shoulders he quietly murmured a spell:

"Insect wings, blood and bone,

Merge me with the Insect born."

Suddenly the particles began to glow a deep green and slowly started to melt through Dark Magician's cloths and into his flesh. Sharp pinpricks of pain shot through Dark's body as all his insides started to mold and morph around from where they once were. His soft fleshy skin turned hard and scaly forming the exoskeleton. Two long greenish antennae grew from the Spellcaster's forehead and moved around madly. The magician hunched over as two pairs of translutant wings swung out if his back ripping the ropes almost completely off. And Dark's eyes budged out and transformed into the blood red compound eyes like a bugs.

Dark Magician had transformed himself into a lifesize Insect.

One of the drones then called out again, "Brother, is something wrong? Lets go."

Dark tried to respond but had a little difficulty with his new dentil work. Sharp jagged teeth with vampire-like insizers. "No. Lets go home."

* * *

Water Omotics: (Grins) Well did you enjoy that chapter? I sure did. Now I better get out of here before Jgal wakes up and finds out the additive part I made and kills me. 


	25. Partners Seporated, Partners Made

Jgal: (Yawns) Haaah.

Water Omotics: So how did you sleep last night?

Jgal: Very good really. For once I don't have a dream about disgusting bug interviews.

Dark Magician: Walks in (in his bug disguise) Sorry but we're not finished with the island scene yet.

Both girls: (Blink…blink)

Dark Magician: (Confused look) What?

Jgal: (Throws pillows up in the air and hides under the blankets) AAAAAHHHHHHHH!

**QUESTFOR THE FORBIDDEN ONE**

By.

Jgal

**CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE**

**PARTNERS SEPARATED,**

**PARTNERS MADE**

**MYSTICAL ELF**

Clipidy Clop. Clipdy clop. Klpidy clop.

The rushing wind blew across Mystical Elf's face and through her long golden hair as she rode on the lavender stallion. Sauntering across the grassy plain.

She looked over her shoulder to see the Giai knight running after her, "Come back with my horse!"

Mystic hollered back to him, "Don't worry. I'll bring it back I promise."

The 'Fierce Knight' stopped and placed his hands on his knees to catch his breath, "Oh man, that's the third horse I've lost this week!"

With a slight pull on the reigns and a hard kick on the sides she got the horse into a full gallop. A huge cloud of dust trailed behind her as she wisped through the valley. The stallion louped between the large racks and jumped over the short hills that were in the way.

"_Hold on Celtic, I'm coming."_

Out in the distance the elf heard some dries for help.

"Help me! Please someone!"

As much as Mystical Elf wanted to go on she couldn't ignore a call in distress. So she quickly turned her horse off the trail and galloped off. In less than a minuet Mystic found that a women was surrounded by a hoard of Swamp and Lava Battleguards. They were all grunting and gloating while threatening their prisoner with their hard wodden clubs. "Those savages! I swear they make me sick."

Mystic then ordered the stolen horse to charge at them. "Yeaha!"

The thundering hooves plowed in the ground creating an earth shattering sound.

One of the greenish ogres looked over his shoulder hearing something heading their way. Shocked beyond his wits, the Battleguard tried to catch the attention of his comrades. A few more turned around and started to panic. Soon they all took notice and ran for their lives.

The hostage just looked around confused of why they left. She heard a loud clipidy clop heading toward her followed by a charging voice.

"Grab my hand!"

Quickly she saw the elf girl riding at her. She grabbed her hand as the elf extended hers out. The women swung onto the horse's saddle and they rode off together.

**DARK MAGICIAN** (hours later) 

Dark Magician's disguise had allowed him to enter the Insect's hidden hive in the thick forests. A few of the bugs were a little nerves when they saw him at first, but as soon as they heard that the Queen sent several Parasite Parasides to make him into one of them they immediately calmed down.

The Spellcaster tried his best to pretend being an Insect but it proved to be more difficult than he anticipated. Especially when it came to feeding time.

"Humb!"

Dark lifted his head from the hive window after extensive vomiting. _"Agh, I can't believe the stuff they eat. Grau. Silver Fang mash, partially eaten Mystical Sheep, liquefied Hitotsu-me Giants, and Spike Seadra sushi_. (resitsthrowing up again) _Why didn't this spell include an Insect digestive system?"_

The Spellcaster/Insect sat down by the window and tossed aside his antennae from his face, "That elf had better be alive or else this had been a waste of time."

Right then a Cockroach Knight came up to him with two giant sacks, "Hey come on, you can't just sit around here. We got work to do." He tossed Dark one of the sacks.

Dark Magician starred at the bag confusedly, "What's this?"

"We need to take these to the hatching chamber. Our Queen's new offspring will be arriving any day now."

"What's in these? Larva food?" Dark asked hoping one of them would hold the Warrior.

"Nope. More eggs. Now shut up and follow me."

The knight walked off with his egg sack while Dark followed behind.

Within a few minuets they were at the hatching chamber. A giant honeycomb shaped room abouta hundred or morefeet high, with hundreds and thousands of brown baish eggs tied together with wax. In the center of the chamber were several dozen wax pods attached to each other on pillars reaching from floor to ceiling.

"Impressive huh." said the roach as he carefully placed each egg from his sack to the chamber walls.

"Indeed. But, what exactly are in these pods over here?" Dark Magician asked pointing to the columns.

"They're monsters we caught on the island. They're for the hatchlings to eat as soon as they're born."

"_That means that Celtic must be in one of these pods. He wasn't in the dinner tonight _(which is a relief)_. But I don't know how much longer he can stand in there. I've got to break open these pods as soon as possible_."

The mutated wizard had to think fast on how he could get the pods unnoticed. A plan suddenly popped into his mind. "Hey, how about I handle these eggs while you see to other matters. Surly the Queen has something more important for you to do than hanging eggs." Dark Magician inquired trying to trick Cockroach Knight.

The revolting looking bug turned from his sack of precious eggs to the Spellcaster in disguise, "Alright. But be careful with them. We'll need every one of them when we invade the Wasteland cities."

"Excuse me?"

"It's our Queen's plan that we leave the Forest after our original hive was destroyed as a vicious army a month ago, and conquer the known lands. Starting with the Wasteland. Now you get started with the little ones. I'll be back later." With that the bug left the chamber through the tunnel-like entrance.

As soon as it was gone Dark closed up the passageway with a wave of his hand. Dark Magician then motioned a cross on his chest. "Infiltration spell of Insects, Deactivate." Immediately all the Insect qualities faded away and resumed the wizard to his normal self…except of course for the two pairs of translutant wings on his back. (snicker) "Humph. Might as well leave them, they might come in good use."

The magician cast his staff above the eggs sacks that were brought in earlier. The eggscombusted into a blazing inferno and shriveled up into nothing. Leaving only a black mark on the floor.

Dark starred down at the feeding pods nest. Surly one of themmust hold the Warrior Celtic prisoner."(Sigh) I better get started."

Dark Magician adjusted the magical energies in his staff to a low level. The sharp edges around the orb glowed and turned into rounded blades. He slashed the bottom of one of the cocoons to open it.

From the insion, poured out several large Old Grays completely covered with melted wax and insect poisons and digestive juices.

Dark Magician frowned at the sight of the deseast Beasts, "Well, he's not in there. Better try the ones that still have some life in them. No need to make a large mess in here."

So he did. Dark then cast a life force spell to pinpoint the live victims inside the pods. One of them must have the elf. After opening about twenty or thirty pods Dark Magician was getting VERY frustrated.

The wizard sliced open a large pod violently releasing only partially alive Firegrass monsters. "Darn it! This isn't doing any good. He could be anywhere. Maybe in another chamber!" tired, he sat down and leaned against one of the waxy cocoons near the chamber wall.

"This is like trying to find a Fairy in the Yami realm. I don't know it he even in this room. As far as I know they're probably eating away at his flesh right now."

Right then the inside pocket of Dark's robes started to glow a bright gold color. Confused, the magician searched his cloaks until he found the leather casing he found earlier. The glowing seemed to be coming from inside. "Celtic's Forbidden piece!" Dark Magician quickly opened the case and pulled out the golden card. It almost seemed to burn like fire when he touched it. Slight hymns also seemed to be coming from it also. "_Celtic's near. I can feel it."_

He stoodup and held the card out to locate for its master.

"Show me shackled leg,

show me where he is."

When Dark turned around to the pod he was leaning against, the card shinned brighter than ever and the hymns grew louder. He's in there." The wizard dropped the piece, turned his staff into a sharp spear again, and sliced a good section off one side.

From the incision poured out the Warrior elf in a blend of thick fluid and nearly dried wax.

"Celtic!"

Dark rushed over the elf's side and lifted him from the slimy mess pooling around him. He scraped off some of the ooze from Celtic Guardian's face and tried to force the thick puss out of his mouth.

Finally the guardian drew his first breath of air and coughed out the last of the substance. Celtic slowly opened his eyes to see the tired yet stern face of Dark Magician. "Uhh, where am I?"

Dark sighed with relief, thankful that he was alive.

The elf gazed around dreamily then back at the Spellcaster, "Mommy is that you?" Celtic Guardian asked sounding a little bit drunk.

Dark looked away in embarrassment, "O…k. that clears my next question was he drugged or not?"

"You don't look so good Mommy."

**MYSTICAL ELF**

Moving along with the story, Mystic and the strange woman had been riding for hours till they were far away from the Battleguard fleet. They decided to rest for a while and get to know each other.

"I thank you for saving me. Normally I can handle a few men on my own but those ogres had me completely overpowered." said the woman as she polished her weapon she was carrying around.

"Don't mention it. Swamp and Lava Battleguards tend to be a nusense around these parts." Mystical Elf replied stroking her horse's neck and allowed it to graze.

"Excuse me for asking but why is a Spellcaster like you doing traveling across the Sogen valley."

The lady glanced over at the elf girl and brushed some of her long blond hair from her face. "How did you know I'm a Spellcaster?"

Mystic placed her hands on her hips and smirked, "Oh come on. Shiny blue and pink armor, fancy robes, pointy helmets, not to mention an orbed staff. You just scream 'Spellcaster'."

The new women chuckled at Mystic's optimism, "You caught me. Though I would ask you the same thing, why are you traveling alone? It must be serious to make a person like you to steel a Giai's horse."

Mystical Elf blushed realizing what she did earlier, "Well, it is important."

"Aren't you going to tell me or are you just goanna be shy about it?"

"Tell me your reason first, and then I'll tell you mine."

The women leaned back on a rock, tucking her staff behind her head, "I don't know about you, but I'm heading for a tournament in the Wasteland realm. It's said to be super tough and it attracts all the greatest and strongest monsters in all the lands. And I'm going to beat them all."

Mystic then felt a little nerves from her new friend's rather _aggressive_ behavior, but she knew she wouldn't have to put up with her for long. "That's very _interesting_, but I have to say that my cause is a little nobler than yours."

"Oh really?" the other girl questioned curiously, "Than tell me already."

"Alright. You see my fiancée went off on a journey nearly a month ago…And I've just received word that he's been killed, off the coast of Umi."

The women frowned sadly, "I'm sorry."

The elvan girl shook off the other's pity, "But this information came from a some what unreliable source. So I'm traveling to see of that's true. But I know that he's still alive somewhere and I'm going to bring him home."

The blond Spellcaster shrugged and stretched her arms, "I certainly hope you find him, but if you don't I wish you luck."

"Thanks, unfortunately I don't know where to start. I didn't exactly plan where I should go. Not a smart move on my part."

Then the stranger had an idea, "Hey how about you come with me to Wasteland for the tournament. If your boy is alive he's sure to be there."

Mystic gazed up with hope, "Perfect, but how do we get there? It must be on the other side of the planet."

"We can take a Skull Mariner from a nearby coast here and drop at Maze Country. After that it's just a short walk."

"That'll be great, but I think we should introduce ourselves before we go on any farther."

After an odd silence Mystic broke the ice, "The name's Mystical Elf. What's yours?"

The women walked up the lavender horse and pat it on the nose, "Myfriends call me Astro. But most people call me Dark Magician Girl."

* * *

Dark Magician: Sorry Jgal for scarring you.

Jgal: That's alright. Just one more chapter or two before we're done with (shudders) _bugs_!

Celtic Guardian: Great, then we'll finally be rid of …THAT. (points to window where Weevil Underwood is tapping on the glass)

Jgal: (Confused glance) How did he get pass the Insect Barriers?

Weevil: Give me back my bugs!


	26. Where's an Orken Man When You Need One?

Yeah Ohhhhh!.Over 100 reviews! oh I want to thank each and every one of you for reading and enjoying my story! A special dedecation to Dragon C Chan for be Reviewer number 100!

**QUEAST FOR THE FORBIDDEN ONE **

By,

Jgal

**CHAPTER** **TWENTY** **SIX**

**WHERE'S AN ORKIN MAN WHEN YOU NEED ONE!**

**CELTIC GUARDIAN **

After nearly two hours of being in a daze the poison in Celtic'ssystem had finally warn off. Dark Magician explained to him about the Insect Queen's plan of conquest as theywasteed no timedestroying the unhatched eggs.

"Sheesh. Did I really say that? Man, I thought they'd just kill me instantly, not turn me into a zombie, so to speak." Celtic said as he chopped up several eggs in half with his sword.

"It won't be much fun for them if their prey is dead. Killing their food in an important development for these hatchlings." Dark replied while blasting away even more eggs from the high walls. "Now suat up and keep cutting. We can't let a single one of these things hatch."

The elf glanced around the chamber when he saw a flash of scaly wings from the corner of his eye, _"Oh crap, one of the eggs has hatched."_

Quickly he slashed his sword around behind him nearly missing Dark Magician.

"Yeouch! Hey watch it! Those wings ARE attached to me!" yelled the Spellcaster with a ready to kill look on his face.

Celtic's sword had barley touched Dark's translucent wings but it left them flapping madly out of control.

"(Sigh) Those wings give me the creeps. I could only wonder what the rest of your disguise would look like."

"Is this what I get for saving your life? Insults!" Dark asked boldly after getting his bug wings still.

The elf Warrior looked away with his head held down, "It's not cause you saved my life, it is because you destroyed my only chance in avenging my family."

Dark Magician paused for a second when he heard that, "Excuse me but what are you talking about?"

"Battle Ox. You killed Battle Ox. The one who struck down my whole family ten years ago. He gathered his army of Silver Fangs and Beast Warriors and destroyed my village by the light of the Mystical Moon to expand his territory. Only my little brother and I escaped the chaos, and were adopted my one of the other colonies." Celtic Guardian then turned back to the wizard who was starring at him with curiosity, "but not before that beast gave us these." He said pointing to the dark scars on his face. "I vowed that one day I'd slay that barbarian who slaughtered my people, but now I can't thanks to you."

The mage grew more shocked than ever before. Throughout the whole journey Dark had never seen the swordsman act like this. So cruel and violent. Absolutely nothing like himself. "I guess that'll explain how you two know each other. Whatever grudges you might still have against your old adversary you better get over it; because we need a plan to get out of this fly trap and we need one now."

Right then they heard a laud plundering at the wax covered doors. It sounded like the Cockroach Knight had returned and he brought reinforcements with him.

"Come out of there traitor, we know what you really are now open up."

Several other voices could be heard behind the blocked passageway

"Somebody get in there."

"The eggs are in danger!"

"Someone tell the Queen."

Celtic Guardian snapped back to reality and continued destroying the dormant eggs. "Any ideas Sherlock?"

"Just one, but it could be dangerous." Dark Magician said after clearing away another hundred more.

"Anything's better than nothing."

Bladed claws and nails scratched through the doorway as an arsenal of Insects tried to break in. They screeched and squealed for their fellow bugs. Till at last they broke through. Hunter Spiders poured into the chamber and assembled their web.

Immediately Dark took to the air and flew (yes flew) over Celtic, "Take my hand quick." He said stretching out his hand to the elf.

With hesitationCeltic grabbed a hold and let the Spellcaster lift him off the ground.

Dark Magician strainuesly carried him high above to the waxy fabers attaching the feeding pods to the ceiling. He tossed him on the wax ropes nearly fifteen feet above the spiders, "Keep cracking these eggs, I'll handle these arachnids." He said after handing Celtic back his case.

"Alright, just try to keep it clean." Celtic goaded holding onto the pod fastens.

**DARK MAGICIAN**

Flying high on his borrowed wings Dark Magician hovored above the fleet of spider monsters sent to protect their brothers and sisters. Gripping his rod tighter in his hand he allowed the power inside it to skyrocket to an unseen level.

"Extermination time." With that Dark released a countless number of energy shots at the enemy, blasting then into bits.

The brown/orange tarantulas fired out long streams of sticky thread-like harpoons at the airborne mage in hoping that one of them around nail him.

Empress Mantis rushed into the chamber to find out what the commotion. "What's going on here!"

She looked up and saw the Dark Magician flying around and dwindling her forces. _"Shoot! I knew I should have killed him when I had the chance."_

Enraged she crossed her blades together like an X. Focusing her power into them they glowed a shimmering white. Empress Mantis then slashed her blades at the air and the power collected in them shot up at the wizard.

Dark turned around just a second too late.

The energy blades had sliced clean through the double pair of wings and he fell about ten feet from the air landing flat on his back.

Swarms of Kumootokous surrounded the Spellcaster and started wrapping him up with thread.

"Dark!" yelled the Warrior from above.

Dark looked up when he heard his name called, "Stay up there, don't come down!"

The Queen of the mantis hollered to her subjects, "Get the other one. Kill them all!"

Dark Magician struggled against the tightening webbings around him. He searched his robed franticly for his own magic card case. Feeling it with his fingers he pride it open and focused on finding just the right card. When he finally found it he shut his eyes tight, _"This could either help one, or destroy this whole island."_

Dark them shouted a a grave tone:

"Power of Blind Destruction

unleash your fearsome fury!"

In his free hand a six sided die appeared glowing in a dead black haze. With a flick of a wrist (cause that was the only amount of movement he could do now) he tossed it across he the ground rolling it.

The pink mantis saw the rolling dice on the floor and turned to a panic, "Someone get that dice before it's too late!"

Unfortunately it was already too late. The dice had beams of light shot through the hive roof following by devastating explosions.

**MYSTICAL ELF**

Meanwhile Mystic and Astro had boarded onto a skull Mariner ship that was heading for Wasteland and were enjoying the scenery.

"Whoawee take a look at those lights over there. Man, there must some excitement going on." exclaimed Astro gazing at a sudden perade of lights far on the water in the night sky.

Mystical Elf starred at the eclipse of beams and blasts, not seeing the glamour that her acquaintance could see. "_Oh Celtic, I hope you're not in that madness over there. Please be safe. If I loose you I don't know what I'll do."_

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

Celtic laid unconscious in a heap of charred rubble and Insect body parts. The chaos had finally stopped and the sky was now deep red for the sunrise. The Warrior slowly managed to open his eyes and grew aware of his surroundings. "_Ah…what happened?" _He tried to get up off the ground but he had a partially disintegrated pod on to top of him. "What the…?"

Celtic Guardian pushed the heavy cocune off of him and cracked the bones in his lower neck, "OW. Dang my whole body feels like it's been run over by a tank. Huh? Where's the hive?"

As the Warrior looked around he saw that the whole area was now a charred black valley covered with airborne ash and smoke. There was no life in sight except for the empty exoskeletons of the dead Insects. He gazed upon the horizon in shock. "Alright I'm confused. I remember some beams coming down from the sky demolishing everything. I guess I somehow survived the onslot. But what about Dark Magician? Did he make it like me?"

Right then Celtic heard some rustling nearby under a pile of dead bug monsters. Immediately the elf rushed down the blackened hill where he woke up and started to dig through the rubble. Sure enough he found the Spellcaster still tied up in spider webs.

Dark shook his head to get rid of the ashes on his head and coughed for air.

"Oh thank Ra you're not an Insect." Celtic said relieved.

Dark wiggled around inside the silk wrappings. Unlike his commerad he wasn't overwhelmed by the destruction, "Yeah that's nice, now cut me out of this thing. I'm starting to feel like a mummy!"

Celtic Guardian then remembered that the only real buesness he had with the Spellcaster was of the mission not friendship, and that he was still the murderous creature he met. _"Well, I don't know, he is a bit pigheaded but he did save us from these bugs." _The elf drew his sword from its sheath and placed the tip near the mage's neck, "Don't move." From there he split apart the tight shell with the sharp blade allowing Dark to finally move again.

The Spellcaster crawled back onto his feet while throwing off the remaining strands from his robes. Dark Magician then glanced around the harizen seeing the football field sized wasteland around them. "Phew it's about time that card worked. To be honest I was almost afraid to use it."

"What was that that happened? Some new spell?" Celtic asked now nerves again of the destruction.

Dark knelt down on one knee and felt the earth 's soil. He picked up a small handful of ash, it crumpled cracked as he rubbed the dirt between his fingers, "No, actually that was an old spell, used during the wars back in Yami. By simply rolling a die the amount of creatures vanquished regards of their power level is and what the dice had shown. Weak monsters are eliminated when the dice shows one. Less weak creatures are gone on two and so on and so forth, but if the dice showed six, then every Duel monster within ahundred yard radius is killed instantaneously. It's a useful trick when facing overwhelming armies. Thanks to it the Insect hive has been destroyed."

The Guardian starred at the wizard even more shocked then ever, "But we're right in the middle of all the action, how the heck did we survive?"

Celtic right then saw a weird glowing coming from Dark's robes in the chest area. He looked down noticing the same light on his parch where his Forbidden piece stayed close to him. "The pieces of the Forbidden One protected us?"

Dark Magician glanced at his shirt and smerked, "As I said earlier, the Forbidden cards bond with its master and protects him from any magical harm. It's just us and the Island Turtle now."

"Now all that's left is to get to the Wasteland realm and find the next piece."

The Spellcaster glanced over his shoulder readying his staff, "I wouldn't count on it just yet."

Celtic turned toward his direction and gasped.

From the ruined hive the Insect Queen crawled to the surface. Her bright colorings were now chared black and her wings and legs were weak or broken cause of the explosions. She looked around the area in horror. None of her followers have survived.

"My children! What have you done with my children!" she cried out loud as tears poured from her eyes in pain.

The Warrior and wizard starred down at the pathedic creature laying on the ground crying in sorrow.

Celtic tried to look away but failed, "She looks so sad. I wonder if that was the right thing we did."

"They were about to devour us and take over the world. Would call that a 'right' thing?" Dark said blunt. "You didn't expect us to get rid of them by talking?"

The queen spider hollered and screamed to the rising sun.

Dark glanced at the elf, "You have any magic cards you could use before she starts laying eggs again?"

Celtic pulled a card out of his bag on his belt, "Yes, but I don't think we should use it."

Dark Magician gave him an annoying glare, "And why is that?"

The elf, feeling sympathy for the mourning queen replied, "I mean she just lost her whole family because of us. To me that's the worst thing that could happened."

He gazed at her a little more and came to this conclusion, "As far as invading the wasteland her intentions aren't all bad."

"What?"

"Her home was destroyed by the Black Rage and now she thinks the only way to survive is to be the conjurers rather than the conjured. As a mother she's thinking about the survival of her children, and now it's over.

We should just let her die alone, she won't survive with those injuries anyway."

The Spellcaster grabbed him by the shoulder as he turned him away from the creature, "Than I'll do it."

"You what?"

"Tell me, if you lost your wife and children to an attack like that and you were severely injured what would want?"

Celtic gazed at the spider then at the mage, the back to the spider, "Honestly, a quicker death."

"Exactly."

The elf then handed Dark the card in his hand and faced the other direction, "Alright, but don't activate it till I reach the edge of the woods. I hatehearing an Insect die."

The wizard released him and he walked away to the stretch of trees at the far end of the valley. Celtic Guardian pondered over Dark's words as he walked, _"It's strange, he talks as if he knows what she's going through. Almost as if he's been through the same thing."_

* * *

That's an interesting mystery. Wonder if that has something to do with his attitude? 

Read and Review.

Oh I almost forgot, for making this story reach over hundred reviews I'm going to update a sneek peek on a future chapter involing DM and DMG on "Duel Monster Tunes" watch out for it.


	27. Calm Before the Storm 2

Jgal: Free at last! Free at last! Free at last!

Celtic Guardian: What's with her?

Dark Magician: She's glad we're finished with the Insect trilogy. Now we're going to do the tournament chapters.

Celtic Guardian: Tournament Chapters! Now we have to grab those notes. I want to what's going to happen.

Jgal: Easy Elfboy, you need to get off the island first.

**QUEST FOR THE FORBIDDEN ONE**

By,

Jgal

**CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN **

**THE CALM BEFORE THE STORM**

**2**

**DARK MAGICIAN**

The Insect Queen continued to mourn as Dark Magician neared her for the kill.

"_Queen of the Insects; you have sealed your fate as you aborded this island. Now I must carry out your punishment." _The mage slowly powered the magic card by gently waving his fingers over it. _"In some strange way, we're a lot alike; powerful, fearsome, and both lost something that's very important to us." _As the card glowed with as earie light he reached inside the paper and pulled out a small spray can._ "For you, your suffering won't last long."_

Dark Magician aimed the can toward the Insect, his finger set on the trigger. He sensed the warrior elf fall to his knees covering his ears as the queen wailed in pain while the poison ended her life.

The now afternoon sun barley shown through the clouded sky as Dark moved up to the Island Turtle's head. When he got there the turtle was eager to know what was going on.

"Humph I was wondering what happened to you guys. So are they gone?"

"Yes, every Insect inhabiting here has been eliminated, though a good amount of acreage have also been destroyed. It'll bea while before some of your forest will return to normal." Dark Magician said sitting down on the edge of the turtle's shell.

"It's okay, I could use the A.C. anyway. Well, a deal is a deal and we'll reach Wasteland in a few days. I suggest that you and your friend ought to rest u before we get there. I'll even let you use the fresh water lakes on my back in gratitude for your help."

"Thank you, may no more pests call your forests home."

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

Celtic Guardian waited behind a row of trees as the Spellcaster was heading his way from talking with the turtle.

"So what's up?" he asked sounding tired and board.

Dark shut his eyes as he approached the elf, "We'll be at the Wasteland soon, for now we should just rest and freshen up." he walked slowly behind the brush and started to remove the top half of his ripped up robes.

"Ehh, what are you doing?" Celtic asked raisingan eyebrow at him.

The mage looked behind him at the elf's sudden strange behavior. "I'm going to this lake to bath for a while. There's another one about a half a mile in your direction you could use, god knows you need it." Dark concluded a bit sarcasticly as he dipped into the lake.

Celtic Guardian shrugged, _"Humph leave me with the farthest one, typical. It's probably gonna be as cold as ice."_

Just before he turned around Celt saw something very unusual.

"Huh?"

When the Spellcaster removed his the top of his garb completely the elf saw that he had terrible scares inbedded on his back. Looked like they were made by a burning hot whip. And there was a remain of a battle wound on one shoulder blade that was so deep that it looked like half of Dark's right shoulder was missing.

"_Ouch. Whatever did that I don't want to meet it in a dark ally."_

Without Celt's knowing Dark was starring back at the elf, with a rather disgrunted look in his eyes, _"Humph, I may not be allowed to kill him, but that doesn't mean that I couldn't have a little fun with him."_ grinning.

For the rest of that trip a surge of immaturity possessed the two 'grown' men. Instead of resolving their differences with violence while on the island, they resolved it with a series of pranks against each other.

For starters Dark Magician conjured a couple of eggs into Celtic Guardian's helmet just before he put it on.

The elf stole the Spellcaster's rod while he was asleep and used it for a cloths line.

The wizard quietly dyed Celtic's hair purple when he was taking an afternoon map.

And finally Celtic snatched Dark Magician's cloths and cast them out to sea.

They went on like this until they at last arrived at the Wasteland border.

"Now you two be careful, this land is said to be full of gangsters and cut throats." the Island Turtle warned them as they stepped onto the harbor.

"Sounds just like home." muttered Dark Magician trying to keep his robes on (thankfully they washed back on the island after Celt stole them).

Celtic shrugged as he strapped his sword on his belt. "Don't worry, we've been through worse."

"Alright, but watch your back anyway." With that the giant turtle turned away from the shoreline and swam back to the deep blue sea.

The EARTH warrior turned his head to the horizen of the new land that awaited them.

"_I wonder what challenges we're gonna have to face here."_

**MYSTICAL ELF**

Hoards of local and traveler monsters flooded the coastline as Mystical Elf and her new friend departed from the Skull Mariner and entered the Maze Country.

Well it's rather more like a city than a country, full of tall buildings, large factories, and busy highways. The sky was blackish brown from all the pollution pulsing into the air.

"(Cough, cough) _Celtic definatly wouldn't like this."_ Mystic said to herself, covering her mouth to avoid breathing the toxins.

She felt a hand going over her shoulder and it brought her back to reality.

"You okay?" asked Astro who was nudging her through the hustle and bustle of the crowds.

Mystic nodded her head, "Yeah. I'm fine. It's just that I'm more used to fresh air and less crowded towns, not this um…well…_wasteland_."

"That's why it's called that. Now lets find out where they're holding that tournament I'm anxious to start!"

As they moved into the city Mystic saw a flash of a blond boy in green armor. "Celtic?"

Desperately she pushed her way through the crowds toward the beach when a twenty foot tall Sholdier of Stone stepped in her path. When it was out of the way there was nothing to be seen. The beach was empty.

Dark Magician Girl caught up with the elf girl, "Hey what'd you see over there?"

Mystical Elf shook her head in disappointment, "Nothing, it's nothing."

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

"So uh, in risk of starting another brawl: What do we do now?" Celtic Guardian asked as he gazed onto the busy streets that a platoon of Giga Tech Wolves and Rock Oger Grottos made their way through.

The Spellcaster just turned the other way and started walking down the sidewalk.

"And where the heck are you going." The elf said suspiciously.

Dark looked back and gripped the torn rugged rags that were once his nice clean purple, robes, "There's no way I'm going to a tournament or anywhere for instanst in these until I find new ones, or at least get these tailered. And there's no way I'm doing any more fighting without some sort of armor. So I'll be searching aroundwhile you find some some place to stay for the night."

"And how an I suppose to do that? In case you haven't noticed I'm NOT a city elf!" shouted the swordsman unintentionally getting attention from a few Muka Mukas and Rock Spirits that were passing by.

Dark Magician gave a cunning grin and folded his arms, "Don't act like a big baby. Everyone knows that Maze Country is the suberban capital of the world: There's bound to be a few hotels or something. Besides, it's exactly like Sogen City, except for the climate."

Celtic calmed just a little, "Maybe you're right."

"Well there's also the Rock creatures." The mage informed him lightly.

"I can handle those."

"And the Dinosaurs."

The Guardian grew just a little nerves.

"And of course the Zombies."

"Zombies!"

Celtic Guardian was now squeaking in air after hearing about zombie. "Real Zombies? As in, living dead?"

The Spellcaster nodded, "Is there any other kind?"

Celtic couldn't even talk now course he was so scarred. The only Zombie creatures he even knew were in horror stories he heard as a child.

The mage shrugged, "I'll also try to find some information about the tournament and see what we need to know."

"How can you tell it's even here?"

Dark Magician pointed to a signpost behind him. Celtic glanced over with interest.

There on the signpost showed a poster showing a Labyrinth Tank, a Wall Shadow, and several other creepy monsters.

"Maze Country Tournament

FAME

Fortune

And ONE of FIVE

Crystal Cards as

The GRAND PRIZE

Filled with danger and ADVENTURE

YEAR ROUND

Enter NOW!"

Dark Magician revealed his arm piece to Celtic, "I'll see you as soon as I can. Try not to get into trouble alright."

The elf shrugged, "Whatever." The Spellcaster did a small solute with two fingers and left the poor elf alone.

Celtic Guardian looked around seeing that the bustling city had now looked like a frightening void of darkness. "How am I gonna do this without that s.o.b."

At that moment his helmet fell over his eyes, _"Nanne?" _As he tried to adjust it back on he notice that it seemed to be a little larger than normal. When Celtic felt around the rim he noticed something he would never havebelieved.

His ears were shorter!

He then (sort of) heard some slight laughing behind him.

Celtic turned around and saw the Spellcaster flickering his fingers with little glowing dots coming from them.

"I heard that."

**MYSTICAL ELF**

Meanwhile Mystic and Astro were moving in into their rooms at a hotel building by the tournament grounds.

"Now you ladies get confortable. The tournament starts tomarrow and you probably won't live to came back here." said a Skull Servent rubbing his hands together evilly.

"You can tell who else is in this that they better watch out for me." Astro replied raising her staff ready for battle.

Mystic rolled her eyesand then asked the skeleton, "Who else is in this contest anyway?"

The 'boney' thin Zombie pointed down the hall, "There's a group of Warriors that arrived from Sogen yesterday. But I warn you they're not anything you want to mess around with."

A spark of hope spring up in the elf's heart, "Warriors?"

"Yes. Swordsmen, archers, axmen…"

"Swordsmen. Can I see them please?" the young enchantress grew eager and anxious. Surly one of those Warriors would be her beloved elf.

With her heart full she rushed down the hall as a large group of travelers passed her by.

On of them, a short eared elf turned his head to get a second look of the lady who just ran by, "Was that…no, it couldn't be." (ears reinflate)

She swung open the door and looked inside. Mystic slumped down as her hope plummeted. "Oh no, not you."

**DARK MAGICIAN**

That night around midnight Dark Magician had finished his shopping and found the place Celtic found for them.

After receiving the key he headed to the room. He opened the door finding the elf warrior half asleep on the bed, his armor and outerwear wasspread all over the place.

The Spellcaster looked around the room with disgust.

Celtic turned over when the mage entered the room. His eyes were hazed and exhausted, "Bought time." groaning.

"Obvisly housekeeping isn't one of your strengths is it." He finally said as he turned on a light so he could see better.

The elf shielded his eyes, "Aah, I managed to get us seporateroom.s" He slumped one limp arm over to his left to the door that joined the rooms. "Your room's over there."

"Thanks." Dark Magician replied sternly then headed toward his chamber.

"Did you get any information on the tournament." Celtic asked in mid-yawn as Dark turned the knob to open.

"Yes, but I'll inform you at sunrise, which we need to be at the stadium by."

"That's…fine…ah." The swordsman fell fast asleep before he could finish his sentence.

Dark couldn't help but stare at the sleeping blond and smile, _"He looks like little Merlin when he's asleep."_ He reached over for a blanket and tossed it over the Warrior. Celtic didn't flinch or react with the sudden heavy cloth on him, he just snoozed on in his dream, undisturbed.

Dark Magician gave a final look-around the room, entered his own and shut the door behind him.

**MAGICIAN OF BLACK CHAOS**

Activating yet another crystal orb the Magician of Black Chaos kept watch over out heroes. The first imaged was the Wasteland tournament ready to start.

"Humph, humph, humph. Now, with the negotiation with the tournament comity and the new obstacles waiting in there how will you survive this brother."

He waved a single hand over the hologram causing it to zoom in so only Dark and Celtic could be seen.

"This should be very interesting."

* * *

**MISSION IMPOSSIBLE**

OPERATION: spoiler snatch

Dark Magician: (holding a fishing line) Ready?

Celtic Guardian: (Attaches gum to the end) Lets go.

Scene:

Jgal is typing down the next chapter from the written notes on her computer. The guys are hiding behind a corner with the rod in hand.

She leaves the room after saving file on disk and leaves disk on the dresser. Slowly they cast their line to the disk sticking the gum on the disk.

Dark Magician: Got it!

Celtic Guardian: Perfect. Now reel it in.

Dark starts to pull it in when Soul Tiger materialized out of nowhere and grabs the disk with its teeth.

Celtic Guardian: Drat.

Soul Tiger snaps the line and growls at the thieves.

Celtic Guardian: Well don't stand there, blast it away. (pushesDark in front of the tiger)

Dark Magician: I left my staff at home.

Celtic Guardian: Lets get out of here!

Soul Tiger (placed disk on dresser) grunt voice :Don't forget to Read and Review.


	28. Let the Tournament Begin!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Note: The following chapters are based on the Yu-Gi-Oh episodes that inspired me to write this whole story.

**QUEST FOR THE FORBIDDEN ONE**

By,

Jgal

**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT**

**LET THE TOURNAMENT BEGIN!**

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

It was now morning and the tournament grounds were flooded with people; both foreign and local. 

The elf Celtic gazed around in awe of the overwhelming crowds. "Man, there must be about a hundred people in this tournament."

The Spellcaster stuck close to avoid loosing the Warrior among the crowd. "Don't get too surprise, most of these people are spectators. From what I heard there are only about six other competitors in this today and for as long as this tournament has lasted no one has ever won it."

"Well...at least that means no one else have gotten the piece yet."

Right then a booming voice shouted over from the loudspeaker above.

"Attention, will everyone who is participating in the Wasteland Tournament please head to the arena. Repeat, please head to the arena."

The elf then felt the wizard grab him by the arm and drag him forward, "That's us, now hurry up."

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying!"

In less than a few moments they arrived at a large room resembling an underground stadium. The room was about four times the size of a football field. The solid walls were nearly twenty feet tall and iron fencing surrounded the last twelve feet before touching the ceiling. In the center stood a tall platform, a replied of an Aztec temple.

"Who." Celtic gave a light whistle in amazement.

He suddenly heard an annoying racus not far away. Celtic looked over to his left to see what was going on; as soon as he did he groaned the deepest as anyone had even heard. "Aw no, not them. Please not them."

"Now what's the matter?" Dark Magician questioned not really caring.

"Look."

The newly armored mage glanced over at Celtic's direction. There, lazing around by the doors was a band of rugged yet fierce looking fighters.

One of them was a FIRE type swordsman about an inch or taller then Celtic Guardian wearing a tight, blue suit with orange robes. He wore a pincer shaped helmet and carried a fiery crystal sword with the symbol of fire engraved in it.

Another one was an axial warrior wearing golden armor with red iron plating, egg shaped helmet and a purple loincloth. (Oh yeah did I mention that he was _really_ buff.)

The third was a swordsman that was much shorter than the other four and resembled more like a child. Hie blackish cloaks made him look like a traveling monk and he rode around on a giant green salamander.

The forth this time was a lady who wore a long green dress and blue hair, but carried a lavender scythe shaped like musical note.

Finally the last one was taller than the first. He also was wearing a full blue body suit but with lavender cloaks and emerald green armor with circular rubies imbedded in it. He carried a jade green staff just like Dark's but with a more spear-like point.

"Hey hay! Take a look over there!" shouted the little swordsman.

The first Warrior glanced over his shoulder and laughed with cunning grin, "Hah! Take this boys, our old training partner Celtic Guardian!"

The other four joined in at gawking at our elf as they all approached him. "What's going on." whispered the mage in slight interest.

"Never mind about them, just let me handle this."

Dark moved away allowing the other Warriors to mingle.

The Fire soldier swung his right arm over Celt's shoulder like an old buddy, "Well well Celtic, long time no see. Seems like the last time I saw you you were paddling back to shore after we beat you on that bridge back home for the tenth time in a row." He said with a laugh.

Celtic tried to remain cool and content, "That was a shallow victory. I had much better things to do."

"Yeah, like catching up on you swimming lessons." blurted out the fifth Warrior.

"Very funny Giltia," now the elf was getting very irritable of the boys insults.

"Hey what are you doing here anyway? I heard that you village was destroyed again. Aren't you supposed to be there or are you the only survivor?" said the child petting his lizard.

The lady stood a little a ways swinging her scythe around, "That village never has the best luck, just look at whose leading it. What a looser."

All five then started laughing at our Warrior and began pushing him around like a rag doll, taunting him with insults and putdowns.

"Come one, show some backbone."

"Where's the great Sogen Guardian now?"

"Pathetic."

"You shouldn't even be at this tournament anyway. Weakling."

The Spellcaster Dark Magician watched from afar as the bullies were beating the swordsman, _"You think bullies would have changed after two hundred years."_

Finally Celtic Guardian couldn't stand it anymore; he clinched his hand tightly and swung it at the Flame Swordsman but missed. It did though get him and the others off his back.

"You want to know why I'm here! I'll tell you. I'm on an important mission that means life or death. A lot more than why all you bozos are here. Now back off!"

The Flame Swordsman placed his hand on his hips in amusement,  
"Alright you want to know why WE'RE all here." twisting the hilt of his swords making it erupt into flames. "Let's just say after WE get all those Forbidden Pieces you won't be much of an adversary anymore. Not like you ever were anyway but, you know."

Celtic drew his own sword and both Warriors were just about to duel.

"Silence!" barked a loud voice that nearly shook the room. All eyes turned toward the mage forgetting about their argument. The boys just starred at Dark surprised and stymied.

"So WHO the heck are you buddy? We're having a conversation here." said Ax Raider breaking the silence.

The Spellcaster folded his arms and starred at them dead in the eye, his eyes grew much colder than ever seen before. Like ice.

"That name's Magician. Dark Magician to you."

Right then Hibikime dropped her weapon and froze in place; the others did the same thing only left their jaws slightly open as well.

"Da…da…Dark Magician? THE Dark Magician? The most powerful Duel Monster that ever lived? That Dark Magician!"

Dark just nodded his head.

Giltia threw himself to his knees bowing to the Spellcaster like he was a god. "Beg you forgiveness great one. Eh. We didn't recognize you."

"_That's new"_ Celtic thought, _"I wonder why."_

To his curiosity the elf took a look at the wizard's new clothing.

It was exactly the same design-wise but the coloring was _very_ different. Dark blue shielding with same color robes, along with red highlights on the armor.

"Guess purple's your trademark." He said noticing the change now that it was lighter than this morning.

"Yep, I'm afraid so." Dark replied rolling his eyes.

Suddenly a loud rumbling sound came from above as the opened portion of the chamber started to fill up with spectators and fans waiting for it to begin.

A giant Pumpking entered the room holding a microphone in one of its long viny hands.

Celtic Guardian quickly stepped away from the other Warriors and stood next to the wizard. The mage immediately snapped his fingers and his cloths changed back to his usual lavender. The elf starred at him foe a minuet.

"Just to avoid another misunderstanding."

The Zombie King switched on the microphone the crowds turned to a dead silence.

"Ladies and gentleman, today's participants for the tournament have finally arrived!" Pumpking raised his arms over his head above the floors. "Let the tournament begin!"

The ground beneath then started to shake. Everyone besides the Pumpking fell off their feet onto their backs, or on each other.

Large slabs of stone slowly emerged up from the ground rising to nearly ten to twelve feet in high. When the earthquakes had stopped the walls had formed into a humongous maze.

The elf kinked his neck and adjusted his helmet. "Arg, a labyrinth. This can't be good."

**MYSTICAL ELF **

Mystic stood among the crowds holding onto the bars above the labyrinth field trying to get a view but was failing.

"Hey move it I want to see to."

"Back off!"

"Quiet shoving."

"_Shoot I can't see anything with all these people around."_ she said to herself maintaining her grip on whatever space she had.

She felt a cold hard hand gripping her left arm. She turned to see an Master Kyonshee holding onto her.

"Hey Baby, how about we ditch this joint and check out the Giga-Tech Wolf races. I promise we'll have a good time."

Shocked an outraged Mystic forced his hand off her and jammed her knee up his groin.

The martial artist hunched over on himself in pain. A few of the crowd people backed away when they saw the wounded monster.

"Go look for a Snake Hair or something for a good time and leave me alone!" Mystical Elf shouted at the pervert. She glanced around noticing that the hustle and bustling had silenced again and everyone was starring at her very nerves. And I mean VERY.

Her face turned red in embarrassment, "Hey mind your own business. Stop starring at me!"

Everyone resumed trying to see the tournament but stayed away from the dangerous elf girl.

Mystic returned to her place and continue looked around the maze. _"I sense something evil within that maze. Oh Celtic, if you're in there please be careful."_

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

Celtic starred in amazement at the entryways of the labyrinth. The others stood by regaining their composers. "Sheess, what kind of tournament is this anyway?"

The King of Ghosts continued his announcement, "Fighters you all know the rules. Now begin!"

The Flame Swordsman, ax raider, Hibikime, Little Swordsmen of Isle, and Giltia raced into the maze without hesitation. They disappeared before anyone would know it.

The Guardian just starred in shock, not knowing what to do, or where to go now.

"Come on now we're not going to get anywhere by standing around here." He heard the Spellcaster say who was entering the maze through another entrance.

Celtic turned around and followed Dark Magician into the labyrinth.

"So what are the rules to this? You said earlier that you'll tell me."

"Yes yes I know. First of all you see that it's a labyrinth tournament; hints the name from Maze Country."

"Yes."

"And for a maze this big it's made of three Labyrinth Wall creatures' inademit monsters."

"So."

"So in the center of these three is the shrine where the Forbidden piece is hidden and the only way to win is to reach the center."

"Sounds simple enough." Celtic said holding his hand behind his head.

"Unfortunately we may have to deal with many of the creatures that are inhabiting the maze as well as the other candidates, like your friends we just met."

With that Celtic threw his arms down frustrated and angry, "Those guys are NOT my friends. They had been picking on me and been beating me up since I was a little kid, this was no different than before. I appreciate you stopping them but understand that this was MY personal battle, you can't butt in on it."

The wizard shrugged, "Whatever." He then stopped and pointed his staff to a consol on the upper half of the walls but within reach, "See these? There are implanted all over the labyrinth especially in the beginning, but as we move on in we'll see less and less of them."

"Ah huh. And what are they?" Celtic said folding his arms.

"They're escape passes. If a competitor gives up and wants to leave they just need to press this and all harm to them ceases. Unfortunately they'll have to go back to the beginning if they wish to start again."

Celtic Guardian studied the consol carefully. It's a deep blue nearly black in color with bright red symbols on it of some unknown language. "Alright, this maze looks simple enough."

"Than you don't mind if we separate and find your way through without me." the Warrior said with a sneer.

"You took the words out of my mouth." Dark reached into his robes pockets and showed the Forbidden Arm piece. "But we'll see anyway Dirt Face."

"We certainly will Jerkoff." Celt replied showing his Leg Card.

So as soon as they reached an intersection of the labyrinth they separated and headed down their own path. Before doing so Celtic Guardian noticing a beetle shaped drawing on the floor deep down Dark's pathway.

"Humph, that was weird."

After less than five minuets of walking the elf suddenly heard a loud screaming among the maze walls.

"Aaahhh!"

"Dark! Dark is that you! Hold on I'm coming!"

He raced back through the way he went as fast as his legs would drive him. He turned quickly down Dark's path and followed the screaming down long allies and sharp corners.

Celtic ran around a dizzying twist and then froze in place.

"Dark!"

Right where the beetle mark was a seven foot tall green Insect had Dark Magician in a pin-down and he was struggling desperately to keep the monster's deadly jaws away from him.

The Guardian thrust out his sword and charged toward the creature. He slashed the blade across the bug's middle severing it off.

"Keraaa!"

The creature threw itself up off the mage and dived back down for the kill.

Celtic dodged between the two of them and the Man Eater Bug's fangs dug passed the Warrior's armor and into his flesh. "Aahow!"

"Celtic!" the magician called in surprise.

Celtic Guardian hissed in pain while holding off the Insect, "Don't worry about me. Get out of here."

The wizard rolled out of the way into a clear spot. He rose up and powered up his magic pike.

"Dark Magic Attack!"

Celtic then felt the monster vanish and he fell to his knees holding onto his right shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Dark asked now holding him by the shoulders.

The swordsman shook his head slightly. The pain was now too strong for him to say any words.

Then the ground started to shake again and the walls began to sink back into the ground. But more walls then popped up from different spots completely changing the labyrinth.

* * *

Sound familiar! Oh, like it's a real paradox. Read and Review. 


	29. Surprises Around Every Corner

Disclaimer: Quest for the Forbidden One, yes. Prince of Egypt, yes. Duel Monster Tunes, yes. Yu-Gi-Oh itself….I WISH!

**QUEST FOR THE FORBIDDEN ONE**

By,

Jgal

**CHAPTER TWENTY NINE**

**SURPRISES AROUND EVERY CORNER**

**DARK MAGICIAN**

The walls of the labyrinth shift and moved around and around the two fighters. Sinking down disappearing into the ground and raising back up in a different location. The ground of the arena shook violently with every passing wall. Dark Magician struggled desperately to keep hold of Celtic who had lost consciousness. _"I can't believe they're changing the maze already! What progress have we made to make them worry so soon?"_

Before he knew it another wall rose up behind Dark, nearly lifting him off the ground. Quickly he rolled out of the way but soon another shot out between the two of them. Dark Magician watch surprisingly as the archaic soldier was lifted away by the maze wall. He fell limply over on the other side. "Celtic!"

The Spellcaster jumped to his feet and raced to find the elf; while the labyrinth was still changing around him. He turned fast corners, dodged moving corridors, desperately to find the Guardian again. But alas, every time the elf was in sight a wall would be in his way. At last the shaking had stopped. The walls had ceased…and the wizard was more lost then before.

Dark slammed his fist into the wall, "Arg! Could this get any worse!"

As soon as he said that the ground started rumbling again beneath him. Dark Magician slumped over on one side and groaned heavily, "What now!"

The sound grew louder and more distinctive, almost like it's moving, getting closer to him and at an alarming rate.

The mage slowly turned around to look behind him.

Down a long stretch of hallway and from a left corner a large blue Machine monster with bright red drills came charging toward him at full throttle.

"Good grief! A Labyrinth Tank." Dark Magician raced down the other direction with the mad tank following dangerously behind.

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

The darkness slowly faded away as Celtic Guardian opened his eyes to the bright ceiling above him.

"Uh…where am I?" He placed a hand on his forehead as his eyes adjusted to the light. The elf carefully sat up and held tightly onto his wounded shoulder to numb the pain. "Ah. Darn this hurts. I never thought that a Man Eater Bug's bite could be this painful. See. I must have passed out because these turn don't look familiar."

Celtic than looked around the surrounding walls as he stood up on his feet, _"wait a minute, where's Dark?"_ He glanced down the nearby corridors for the Spellcaster but he was nowhere in sight. "That jerk must have gone ahead and left me behind. Wait until I get my hand on him…"

Celtic Guardian slowly made his way along the labyrinth wall but there was still no sign of the lavender mage. The throbbing pain from his wound was slowly subsiding but the ach lingered. _"Now, how do I get out of here? The Forbidden Piece was hidden in a shrine in the center of there mazes. So all I need to do is find it while avoiding these traps."_ he said to himself as he noticed another beetle mark on the floor. Cautiously he stepped over the drawing praying against all odds it wouldn't spring.

"Alright. So far so good, now as long as nothing big comes up I'll be fine."

Sadly it wasn't meant to be, cause at that moment a loud, horrid, whistling sound coming at him from all around. His ears twitched around madly trying to pinpoint the source. But what he didn't know was that a vicious demon was stalking him inside the thick rock wall, waiting for the perfect time to strike.

Celtic Guardian then heard faint laughter behind him, he quickly turned around realizing that someone was following him, "Alright who's the wise guy! You better show yourself or else!" he shouted thrusting out his sword.

As fast as he did so it still wouldn't compare to the demon perusing him. It sprung out of the walls and attack him with its deadly claws.

"Aahh…!"

Before the elf knew it he was pushed out of the way by something behind him. He fell face first onto the ground, avoiding injury.

"Dark Magic Attack!"

A blast of powerful energy destroyed the demon with effortless ease.

The name of the called attack shock Celtic. But it was called by a feminine voice instead of the norm.

He roll over on his back to see who had saved him.

She seemed to be around the age of seventeen or eighteen. With long yellow hair, fair pale skin, and bright emerald eyes. She wore bright blue color armor with pink highlights and skirt. And her staff was brass-gold with a spiral at the end, unlike the jeweled tipped strobe of Dark.

Celtic Guardian starred in wonder for a brief moment at the young maiden.

She looked down at the swordsman and smiled, "Well, it's a good thing I found you or else you'd be that Wall Shadow's chow main."

"Huh?" he said in confusion, "Wall Shadow? What's a Wall Shadow?"

The girl pointed her wand at a dead creature laying on the floor, "That thing."

Celtic sat up (again) and glanced around the corner. The monster was a green guel with red eyes all over its body. Its talons were nearly two and a half feet long. It's long wild hair longing from the head and down the spine. Only the upper torso was exposed, the rest seemed to have disappeared from the several thorax.

"These things hide in the walls until the their prey enters their attack range. There're two more in this labyrinth and they're a lot tougher than this one."

"What! You mean there's more of them!" he asked in shock.

"Yep. And they'll be heading this way before too long."

Immediately the elf jumped up on his feet and positioned his sword offensively.

The girls just laughed.

He then calmed down and relaxed, "So eh, thank you for saving me."

"No prob. Though, I would like to know who exactly I saved."

Celtic whipped his forehead with the back of his hand, "The name's Celtic Guardian. And you are…?" holding his opposite hand out to her.

She took his hand in greeting, "Call me Dark Magician Girl."

Just those words made the elf freeze in place when he heard them. _"Dark Magician Girl! Why is her name almost exactly like Dark magician's? Wither she's some sort of relative o maybe…"_

Magician Girl then cupped her chin thinking deeply, "Wait Celtic…I feel like I've heard that name before, but where?"

Everything was quite for a few minutes when the blond girl suddenly exploded with enthusiastic energy, "Hey, didn't we see you at the Bistro Bucher Café yesterday?"

Celtic paused to her question, "I was there the other day." _"We?"_

"Were you also at the Gradius landings too?"

"Yes…"

"And the Cyber Jar Factory?"

"I believe so."

Dark Magician Girl slammed her fist into her palm, "I thought so! And I'll bet you've also got a nice looking bride to be waiting back home for her lover to return?"

Celtic Guardian backed away from surprise. He then confronted her demandingly, "How did you know about Mystic? How is she? She better be alright!"

She quickly waved her hands apologetically between herseld and the desperate swordsman, "She's fine she fine. We met on the way here when I was attacked and we're good friends now. She was worried that you'd be in trouble and went out to search for you."

The elf paused to let the information soak in, "Does this mean…?"

Dark Magician Girl then pointed to the open area near the roof where hordes of other monsters gathered to see the action. Celtic's jaw dropped when he saw a beautiful young blue skinned elf in a green gown. "Mystic!"

He continued to gaze in awe of his lost love as the new fighter was leaving him behind.

"If you want her to see you alive you better stop survive this maze."

Snapping out of his daze Celtic Guardian looked over to the new stranger, realizing that he'll have to find some sort advantage if he's to survive the maze very long.

"Maim would you mind if I assist you in this maze? I'm afraid I'm still new with this sort of competition." He said catching up to her as she turned another corner.

She shrugged, "Sure why not I could use the company. Just keep your guard up handsome."

Celtic rubbed the back of his head shyly, "Alright Dark…I mean Magician Girl… I mean…err! You got a nickname or something?"

Magician looked at him in the eye and smiled, "My friends call me Astro."

**DARK MAGICIAN**

Meanwhile Dark Magician (male) was by the Labyrinth Tank. It's sharp pointy drill were now barley a few feet from his head.

"If I could just stay in one place I could destroy that thing with ease. But I can't and I'm almost tuckered out."

Soon enough the tank monster had the warn out mage trapped in a corner with no escape.

Dark looked around the walls. He quickly noticed that the rock wall to his left was locked lower than the rest of the maze. (Just enough for him to jump over.)

"Perfect!"

Dark then bent down to his knees as the Machine began to reeve up its engines for another charge.

He sprung upward. The tank closed in. Dark grabbed the edge of the wall and pulled his whole body over a second before the Machine monster collided into the stone surface.

Krplpunk!

Crack!

Dongongong!

Though the tank's drills were a combination of titanium alloy and reinforced steel it still wasn't strong enough to break through the stone wall. The drills have broken off or were bent backwards.

"Phew, that would have been uncomfortable.) Dark Magician whipped his brow and looked around at the rest of the maze. He could see the brick shrine only a hundred yards away. _"Hmm, I could just jump back in the maze and navigate through to the castle, or I could just go along these walls and get there in half the time and forth the danger. The rules state that flying isn't permitted, but no one said anything about walking on the walls."_

So as quickly as he could the magician jumped from wall top to wall top toward the center of the three mazes, _"I might as well search for Celtic and the other teams while I'm at it."_

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

Celtic couldn't help but feel that there was something not right about his new teammate. How could someone who carried Dark Magician's name be so cheerful in deadly tournaments such as this one?

A Spherous Lady attacked them around a corner and Atro obliterated it as soon as it was in sight.

Kazaap!

"Oh yeah! That's ten to one I'm seriously winning here!" Dark Magician Girl shouted with glee as she did a small dance. Celtic just starred blankly at her victory, "This isn't a shooting galley you know."

Astro made another twirl and sat down on a pile of rubble where a wall used to be, "I know. But I can't help it. it's been a long time since I've had any fun at these tournaments. All I've ever fought were Fiend creatures. And let me tell you Opticlops, Tainted Wisdoms, and Ryu-Kishins aren't exactly challenging target you know?"

Celtic peered down the corridor for more opposes, _She would have been nice against the Insects and few other foes. Which reminds me.."_ "I've been meaning to ask you, do you have any relations to the original Dark Magician? I mean are you his sister? Cousin? Girlfriend? Or just an apprentice?"

Astro turned from marveling her staff to the Warrior, "Uhhh….well…." Her words were stubble and faint. She looked away as sweat bullets streamed down her face. She felt as though she was having a heart attack.

The Magician Girl them threw her arm in the air, "Actually I've never even met the guy. Everyone back home always treat me as if I was some great power that should be feared and loathed like the man. But I don't see how that can be because from what I heard Dark Magician's a jerk."

"_You're right about that."_

The female Spellcaster grabbed Celtic's arm and ran off further in the maze, "Come on let's find the center before someone else does!"

"Alright alright just slow down!" he yelled amazed of fast she changes her moods.

At that moment Astro unknowingly released his hand throwing him down a left corner the right. The swordsman spun him arm out of controllably before colliding with a block in the road.

Smack!

"Ow!"

Celtic fell to the ground, rubbing his head to dull the pain, "Ow! Man that girl's got a strong grip. She's defiantly been hanging out with Mystic. Huh?"

He noticed the shadowing of the wall in front of him was round not straight as the others. When he looked up he saw to his amazement a seven foot high, four foot wide, baish egg with purple-blue poka dots.

Celtic starred at it confused, "What the…what the heck is that?"

The elf backed away, stood up, and examined the egg. "Wow, now that's something you don't see everyday." Unable to figure out where it came from Celt decided to just leave it be and continue the labyrinth. But before he was even ten feet from the wall he heard a thundering, rolling, sound behind him.

Celtic quickly turned back to see that the egg had somehow got pushed and was rolling his way. And fast.

"Yikes!" the Guardian squeaked out as he turned a right hand corner toavoid being squished.

The egg crashed into the opposite wall nearly knocking it down. Celtic dropped down and covered his head jus impact.

The elf turned around back to the egg laying next to him. "That… was almost…too close. I better watch it or else my life is goanna get a lot shorter."

Just as he was a few yards away the same thundering noise rose again.

"What the…?" Quickly he turned around seeing that the humongous egg had s him. "Oh crud." he gulped.

The egg again started charging at him. Celtic lost no time before he stared running for hi life, "Killer egg roll on the loose!"

* * *

Read and Review 


	30. Back Togather Again Is That A Good Thing...

Jgal: Well it took me a while But I've finally got the sneak peek up you all earned for reviewing me! It's on chapter 10 of myother fic called "Duel Monster Tunes". I do not own any of this and…

Petit Dragon: (flys in) Don't forget to read and review!

Jgal: (blink blink) Where did you come from?

Petit Dragon: (drops and envelope in Jgal's hands) Message from Reviewer.

Jgal: (opens envelope) Hmm, Amaranthus, want to know why EARTH os capitalized? Well basicly all the CAP words signifly what attribute the monster is. Like Celtic is and EARTH monster and Dark Magician is a DARK monster. Same is true for WIND, WATER, LIGHT, you get the picture...When only the first letter the word is capitalized like Warrior or Aleppcaster is tells their race. Is there anything else you like to know? If anyone was a question please say so!

**QUEST FOR THE FORBIDDEN ONE**

By,

Jgal

**BACK TOGETHER AGAIN**

**(IS THAT A GOOD THING?)**

**DARK MAGICIAN**

Dark Magician was only ten or twenty feet from the temple. He continued to look around the lower maze for anyone else or dangers. As he walked steadily on the narrow walls he began to wonder about this whole tournament and of he made the right decision in leaving Celtic behind. _"Come on Dark get a hold of yourself. It doesn't matter if he's still alive or not. You don't need him or anyone else. You're better off alone."_

The wizard then stopped and carefully took out his magic bag. He looked through the contents until he found a piece of folded paper that had gone brown over the years. A golden chain was woven loosely around the manuscript. Dark gazed at it for a lingering moment and held it close to his chest, _"The only was to survive is being on your own. Whether you like it or not."_ "I deserve to be alone."

Quickly he put away the note and case and changed his focus to the maze. _"Something doesn't seem right about this tournament. First it seemed that the whole building was against us, but now it's as silent as a grave. Either the rumors of the dangers were farfetched or some foul play has been concocted." _

Right then Dark Magician heard a loud scream just below him. He glanced down and saw Celtic Guardian racing through the labyrinth with a giant round egg rolling after him.

"Haaaaaahhhh! Get this thing away from me!"

"(Gasp) Celtic!"

Dark Magician looked ahead and saw they were heading toward a dead end.

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

The elf Guardian raced as fast as he could for some sort of escape. As he turned another right hand corner he saw that there was only a solid all ahead….no more turns.

"Darn it!" quickly he stopped and spun around to his stalker. Celtic raised his sword in front of himself ready to attack.

The pokedotted oval accelerated its speed coming ever closer to him. At the very last second Celtic Guardian jabbed his steel blade at the hard shell causing it to crack and split. The Ryu-Ran immediately stopped and slowly backed away from the swordsman.

The elf sighed with relief that it stopped charging.

The egg then rolled upright and the top cracked even further. It swayed back and forth from side to side.

Celtic repositioned his sword and panted from the adrenalin, _"I don't know if I have enough strength to hold him. All that running has got me completely exhausted."_ He noticed that the wall was a good foot or so shorted than the others. _"I might be able to get over that if I act fast enough but will I make it is the real question."_

The Ryu-Ran began to roll again toward him.

"As! No time to guess now!" He twirled to the wall and jumped up to grab thee top and pull himself over. Unfortunately the hardness of the egg's shell had already slammed into his spine pressing him close to the stone wall.

Bamg!

"Ahh!...geh…."

Celtic Guardian fell to the ground as the Dragon monster backed away from him. He landed hard on his left side and rasped heavily for every breath. The elf groaned and hissed in pain.

The top half of the giant egg popped off revealing the Dragon monster's true form. Bright red scales, blue underbelly, rather small wings and a narrow face. His clawed feet sprung out from the bottom of the egg and he stomped toward the Warrior. With its short muscled it wrapped its sharp deadly claws around the elf's head and lifted him off the floor.

Celtic could only stare at the surrounding in horror as he felt the right claws cling onto his hair and the left-hand talons held firm on his lower jaw. Her heard the ferocious Dragon chuckled behind him. He felt his head being jerked to the right followed by a loud cracking sound.

Creak!

The Guardian froze with shock and fear. Was that his very own neck breaking apart beneath his skin? He waited for the darkness of death to blaim him when suddenly the Dragon fell instead of him.

Bam.

"….huh?"

The monster crashed on the ground while the Warrior was still standing on his knees.

He looked downward and to the right a the Dragon. The creature was now white in the eyes and completely motionless. Blood was pooling from the upper spinal cord. Apparently something had attacked it before it could kill him.

"I see you saved me the trouble of finding you."

Celtic turned his head over his left shoulder to get a better look of who had saved him.

There, no further then five feet away was the Spellcaster Dark Magician setting his rod aside as he usually does after an attack.

"Da….Dark…..?"

The mage turned around and slowly walked away. "Are you going to sit there all day or are you finishing the maze?"

Celtic Guardian could only nod. He was still too shocked to speak.

**DARK MAGICIAN**

As Dark Magician was moving from the swordsman he felt a sense of relief after he knew Celtic was alive. He ceased his steps for a minute so that the elf would catch up. But nothing came. Dark thought that he'd try calling again. "Celtic?"

Dark Magician looked behind to see what's up.

The Warrior was laying face-first on the ground shacking as if he had been struck by lightening.

Immediately the Spellcaster spun around and raced toward Celtic. He dropped to his knees and rolled the swordsman over.

Celtic's face had now suddenly gone beating red as beads of sweat streamed down his brow. His eyes were tightly shut and were twitching out of control. Dark Hoisted him up against a wall and gently slid his right hand under Celtic Guardian's short blond bangs. "Ah, his temperature is raising to a hundred and seven degrees. But what can be the cause?" The DARK wizard then remembered the Man Eater Bug plunging its fangs into Celt's shoulder earlier saving him. He unbuckled the shoulder plating on the elf's armor and pulled down his shirt collar The Insect's fangs had gone deep into Celtic's body leaving a bleeding circle around the upper arm in clean lines. The wound itself had swollen and red and a pale fluid was dripping from each cut.

"Man Eater venom! I thought so." Quickly the Dark Magician grabbed his case and searched through it.

"No….no….nooooo…here it is!" He scooped out a green card that gad a picture of a strange looking bottle drawn on it. Just like the Insect sprey can earlier Dark Magician placed his hand 'inside' the card and pulled out a glass pitcher. Bright, red liquid occupied three quarters of the canteen. "This better work."

Dark then removed the glass cork and leaned Celtic over to one side. He pulled away more of the tunic trying to isolate the wound. The wizard just enough to drain a forth of the contents onto the elf's shoulder. The thin fluid gentle soaked the tender flesh and seeped into the puncture holes. They soon began to clear and the swelling depleted.

"Alright that should prevent any further infection." Dark said pulled the shirt back where it was. He then laid the swordsman down on his back carefully and tilted his chin up a little while elevating his head, "Now to handle the poison inside the body."

Slowly he trickled the rest of the medicine into Celtic's mouth and made sure that it was swallowed. The liquid easily slid down. Before long the elf's fever had diminished. His face resumed its normal color and the body calmed.

The Spellcaster watched anxiously as the Guardian's eyes reluctantly opened and the Warrior steadily woke up.

"Uuugh…"

"Are you able to comprehend my words under the circumstances?"

Celtic just starred up at him confused.  
"Can you hear me?"

The swordsman snapped out of his dreamy daze completely, rolled onto his stomach, and climbed to his feet. "Yeah. I'm just fine. But what the heck happened?"

Dark Magician stood up and straightened his posture, "Apparently the Insect bite you received earlier had you incapacitated. Fortunately for you the Red Medicine spell was effective enough to rehabilitate you in time.

The Warrior gathered up his sword and helmet and starred at Dark confusingly, "Ok let's pretend that I understood that and let's get to the point. Where are we?"

The mage steadied his strobe and walked slowly away back into the maze. Celtic laced his helmet back on and reluctantly followed.

"Unfortunately for us we're still in the maze, and thanks to you I had to stray off cores from the shrine." Dark calmly explained still not facing the elf while walking.

Celtic adjusted his armor back on grunting and groaning because his shoulder was still in pain, "Oh yeah like you just went out of your way and saved me without first getting the piece and watching me suffer huh? I swear you think you're so much better than me."

Dark finally turned around to Celtic Guardian irritable of the elf's bickering, "Are you implying it's my fault you always gat into trouble? If you would drop the hometown attitude of yours you'd just might avoid being the victim for a change."

"There you go again. Always believing that violence would solve everything. One day that belief is going to bite you back when you least expect it!" Celtic pointed out at the magician with anger in his voice. "Sorry if I'm not trigger happy like you but I can't change what I am."

"Neither can I, so you should either work for me or go home! I'm not babysitting a useless Warrior!" with that Dark Magician stormed away from Celtic and turned down a left had corner of the maze.

The elf then heard a loud bloodcurdling scream and raced after the Spellcaster but instead of fining the wizards in distress he found a Hitasume Giant and a Fiend reflector laying in pieces on the floor. _"Arg. Better keep an eye on him, Dang I hate that guy."_

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

Both men refused to speak to each other as they ventured on in the labyrinth. They shot fierce glanced toward one another and stayed on apposite sides of the pathway. All the while they pondered to themselves….

"_Maybe I was a little harsh back there."_

"_Why on earth did I save that low life anyway!"_

They wondered on until they saw a clear area only a few yards ahead.

Celtic Guardian gazed onward and smiled, "Is that the end of the maze?"

Dark looked in the same direction and shrugged, "Apparently, Let get it over with."

Celtic was now approaching the exit when suddenly he was pulled back by the wizard. The elf glanced behind and scowled, "Now what!"

Dark magician placed one finger to his lips telling him to be quiet. Then he pulled the Warrior around the left side of the exit and quietly conjured a rather ugly looking Meda Bat.

"What the heck is that for?" Celtic demanded raising an eyebrow to him.

Again Dark hushed him as he manipulated the bat to go through the exit and toward the shrine. They bath watched anxiously as the little Fiend flew across the clearing. But before it could get halfway to the temple entrance a tremendous wave of electricity surged to the bat, obliterating it off the field.

Celtic Guardian's long ear went straight up in shock after seeing the blast, "Yikes. They don't make things easy for us."

Dark nodded in agreement, "Never leave anything to chance. There's obviously something guarding the entrance to the shrine."

Celtic watched as Dark summoned an oddly shaped telescope in his hands. The Spellcaster carefully angled the large lenses above the wall and adjusted the view.

"well, what do you see? The elf asked anxiously.

Dark Magician stayed silent for a little while, making only slight mumbling sound while turning the focusing knobs, "So far nothing. Wait a second! I'm getting something…."

* * *

Celtic Guardian: What what what! What did you see! 

Dark Magician: I don't know Jgal won't even tell me!

Chick the Yellow: (sneeks in) Here are the notes you asked for.

Celtic Guardian: It's about time we've got them.

Dark Magician: Celtic you're a genius! (opens the book in the middle and reads)

Celtic Guardian:Come on what's in there?

Dark Magician: (stops) Just notes……OF THE FIRST TEN CHAPTERS!


	31. Desaster Strikes!

Disclaimer: I own Yu-Gi-Oh just about as much as Kaiba getting the crown of the King of Games.

Kaiba: You better change that slogan once I beat Yugi.  
Jgal: He'll beat you back

**QUEST FOR THE FORBIDDEN ONE**

By,

Jgal

**CHAPTER THIRTY ONE  
DESASTER STRIKES!**

**DARK MAGICIAN**

"Well what's out there?" Celtic asked again anxiously.

Quickly the mage regained him composure, "Strange, there seems to be nothing guarding the entrance to the shrine. Either the "ancient Telescope' is out of order of the labyrinth's magic doesn't allow manipulated creatures to enter the temple to search for traps. But strange…just for a second I felt something in there….something big."

"so that means we're goanna have to handle this the hard way." Celtic Guardian said drawing out his sword for battle.

Slowly and cautiously, and side by side, both Warrior and Spellcaster crept out from behind the corner of the labyrinth and paced toward the elaborate stone shrine. From base to top elegant portraits and carvings of fighters, monsters, and other creature were embedded into the bright sandstone structure.

"So far so good it seems." Celtic said keeping a sharp eyes out for trouble.

Dark Magician scanned the wide open area but saw nothing that would appose harm, "I don't understand. With all the dangers and obstacles they put into this tournament they wouldn't leave the reward unguarded."

Celtic Guardian set his back to the shrine wall and peered inside the door, "It seems safe enough."

"Lets just get this over with."

They were just about to enter the temple when….

"Ahh!"

Quick as lightning Celtic spun around when he hear a sudden shout of pain.

The magician had fallen down to one knee and a short wooden arrow was sticking out of his right arm.

The warrior then rushed over to Dark 's side, "Are you alright?"

More arrows then rain down on the from above. They hustled out of rang.

Celtic tightly held onto Dark's arm trying to loosen the arrow out without inflicting too much damage. The Spellcaster kept pulled back his arm away from the Warrior. "Get off I can handle this." He said breaking off one end of the arrow sticking out. Yet before the other half could be removed a sudden thundering below came from with in the shrine.

Thump. Thump. Thump!

Slowly out of the darkness shadows of the shrine, came a huge menacing creature. It stood nearly twelve feet tall, almost scraping the stones off the entrance as it stomped through. The legs were very broad and deep blue with the crest of Water engraved. The thorax on the other hand was an algae green with a tan carving around it and the mark of Wind showing. Now the head and upper body was a tan brown with the symbol of Light.

"What the heck is that thing!" the elf squeaked out as a small trickle of sweat of fer slid down past his left eye.

The creature boomed a hollering bellow from what appeared to be its different heads; one at each segment of its body, "Who so dares to disturbed my chamber! No one has ever passed the Wasteland Maze! If you want to obtain what you seek you must get by me!"

Dark Magician broke off another large piece of the arrow and reached for his card deck. Out from another magic card he thrust of the Sword of Dark Destruction. A dark amethyst blade with the head of a demon forming the hilt and handle, "The Trinity. Now you stay here while I handle this."

"You? With that arm? You stay here and I'll deal with that thing." Celtic objected setting his sword ready to attack the monster himself.

The Spellcaster gave the elf his trademark glare, "Oh come on you're barley getting around after your poison episode. I swear you can me the most absent minded person I've even met."

Celtic sneered back, "Well at least I'm not an obnoxious, pompous, airhead who thinks the whole world should work with or for you every waking moment."

"Airhead! You should watch it you overgrown troll!"

"Now while both our guys were arguing Gate Guardian just starred at them for a whil, then glanced at each other. (segment-wise) Finally it (they) decided to speak, "Uhh….can you two stop and lets get on with this?"

both men turned to the combined Duel Monster and said very clearly and at the same time, **"NO!"**

needless to say Gate Guardian did a 'big' step back. Disgusted with the sudden delay the Guardian of the shrine snapped its long clawed fingers.

Then, two glowing red eyes shone through the temple entrance and disappeared underground.

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

In the mists of their bickering Celtic heard a rumbling sound from below. The ground quickly began to rumble and quake underneath their feet. Without another word said Dark and Celtic jumped to opposite sides of the area. Eight where they were before, a thirty foot long worm with a mouth the size of a person shot out of the ground wiggling around like a train seal.

Gate Guardian then raised a hand to the slimy serpents and commanded, "Go Dungeon Worm, destroy the competitors!"

The worm dived back into the crackling ground and began chasing after the Warrior.

Celtic Guardian raced to one side of the shrine…with no escape. He desperately scanned around for another place of refuge. _"The only way out is back in the maze. But I can't abandon Dark here with both these things."_

The giant worm approached the elf from below leaving bulges of elevated earth on the ground. (If you've seen Tremors it's just like how those monsters move.) the elf halted his steps and held his breath tightly for the end. But as soon as he though it was all over the worm suddenly change direction and headed away from the shrine.

"_What the…?"_

The worm didn't try to swallow him as he expected, _"I guess cause I stopped it can't sense me. Since it doesn't have any eyes it has to hear to find its target."_ He looked over to where the magician was and saw him struggling to fight the large guardian. And now the worm was charging his way.

"Watch out! That worm is heading for you!"

**DARK MAGICIAN**

"Dark Magic Attack!" the Spellcaster chanted sending a visage of lavender clack lighting bolts from the tip of his sword, manipulating it at the Gate Guardian. Sadly the Sanga of Thunder countered his attack and struck him on the injured arm.

"Aah!" Ignoring the agonizing pain Dark charged again at Gate Guardian, only to have himself blown away by Kazegeen. The middle segment. (a dedication to anyone who can give me the spelling)

His body was flung to a wall slamming almost completely through the Stone barrier.

Bash!

Dark Magician stood weakly on his legs clinching his right arm tightly to nullify the pain. "Eh. I…won't give up. I'll fight to the death then surrender to a trail like this." The ground beneath him started to move and break apart.

"dark no!" A voice shouted out as Dark Magician felt himself being pushed out of the way. He hit the floor. The wizard shot his head up hearing a loud cry above. He saw to his horror the Dungeon Worm had Celtic Guardian imprisoned in its deadly jaws.

"Celtic!'

The elf's body soon fell limp and the worm prepared to dive under again with its prey.

Enraged the Spellcaster power up his Sword of Dark Destruction as far as it could and plowed it deep into the monster's hide. Clack energies from the crystal blade surged though the orm's body causing it to erupt from the inside out.

Kapluiee!

Loose intestines and chunks of shared flesh rained all over the arena. Dark Magician ran toward the only solid remain which was its dismembered head. Carefully he nudged the Warrior off its sharp jagged teeth. _"Please don't be hurt to intensive."_ He secretly pleaded,

Alas for him Celtic was more than hurt. He was completely unconscious and pale in the face. Blood was draining from deep incisions all the way down his arms and legs, and one fatal wound at the base of the neck.

Out the corner of his eyes Dark Saw one of the emergency escape passes not too far away. But he also noticed that the entrance to the shrine was clear. Gate Guardian had abandoned his post to deal with several more fighters who had also survived the maze..

"_If I pull that escape lever I can get him medical help. But we'll loose probably our only chance to obtain another piece of the Forbidden One. But if I go on ahead and grab the piece there might not be enough time to save Celtic." _He kept looking over to the shrine, where their prize was sitting in wait, the escape pass, and back to the dieing Warrior in his arms. The urg to abandon and the promise to the Sage conflicted in his mind. _"Obelisk, what should I do!"_

* * *

Sorry if this is short, but, A the finals are coming up, and B I'm doing a slow burn against the people who are running this site. They removed my Songfic! And why? Beats me. Because of that I have to rewrite the sneak peek I promised.

If the review count get to two hundred I can give you another sneak peak to whatever you want to know in this fic.

Read and Review

**SNEAK PEAK**

Celtic persude to the majestic Lady of Faith down the dark hollow hallways, "Wait!"

"Go away I know no more then everyone else."

The elf firmly grasped her on the arm, "That is not true. You've known Dark since he was born. You raised him for pete sakes! Surely you know what's making him like this?"

The Lady of Faith turned her head down to the floor with a shameful look on her face.

"Please. I have to know." the elf pleaded

Slowly she sauntered to a chamber and unlocked the door, "Very well. Follow me."

(Skip forward)  
"I don't believe it. How come I didn't see it before?"

"There was no way you could've known. He's hidden that pain too well after one hundred years."

Celtic rubbed his head frustratingly, "And now he's going to meet Astro alone." he mumbled.

"Did you say Astro?" Lady of Faith asked worriedly.

"Yes. Why?"

The majestic patron held her head in her hands. She breathed heavily trying to restrain herself form panicking.

"Madam? Is something wrong?"

"Dark….he's walking into a trap."

* * *

Read and Review! 


	32. Mysteries Mysteries

Astro: Hey there everyone! I'm hosting the story tonight. Jgal's still studying and the guys are bribing Water Omotics to show them the files. Anyway she doesn't own us or the show. To show how much you like it please Read and Review.

Mystical Elf: Pssss. Pssss. (whispers) The Read and Review part goes at the end.

Astro: Whatever.

**QUEST FOR THE FORBIDDEN ONE**

By,

Jgal

**CHAPTER THIRTY TWO**

**MYSTERIES MYSTERIES **

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

The sterilizing odor of the iodine and other chemicals filled Celtic Guardian's nostrils as he slowly opened his eyes to the piercing light of the hospital room, "Ugh…where am I?" He slowly turned his head around, observing his surrounding.

White transluant curtains surrounded the left side of his view, leaving him with only a window to see through to the outside.

"What is this place? How did I get here? Wasn't I in a labyrinth a second ago?"

He then heard a painful groan from beside him. Celtic reached over to one of the curtains and pushed it aside to reveal Hibikimi laying in the bed next to him badly bruised and scared,

"Hibikimi!" he chocked out while trying to sit up, only to be thrust back down by a serge of pain.

The feminine Warrior faced his direction and smiled a little, "Rise and shine sleepy head."

Celtic shifted himself to see her more comfortably, "What happened to you? Aren't the others here too?"

Hibikini starred up at the ceiling and sighed heavily, "We were attacked and separated. Ax Raider and Little Swordsman were killed by some creatures hidden in the maze. I couldn't see what. And Flame Swordsman betrayed us and struck me and Giltia with his fire. Luckily I was able to reach one of thee escape passes before he could do me in."

"Creep." Celtic jammed his fist into the mattress nearly snapping the cover sheets off the corners. "How could he do this to his own partners?"

"Someone on the tournament comity mada deal with him. If he got rid of he team they'd let him join some sort of special army. I don't know what that means to be honest, I was too shocked to really listen."

The elf laid back down and gazed at the multitude of bandages and drainage tubes all over his body. _"Who would make such a deal like that?"_

The door slowly opened as an Injection Fairy Lily entered the room, "Well how are my little sickys wickys today?" she asked cheerfully.

Neither patient responded to her question.

"Ah I see you're finally awake." she almost sung out while changing the I.V. bottle hanging above him, "That's good since you've had a very eager visitor whose been dying to see you."

Right then another person walked in through the door.

His eyes widened and his long ears perked up to nearly the top of his head.

Her glimmering eyes filled up with tears as a bright smile spread across her face.

"Celtic!"

"Mystic!"

Mystical Elf ran straight for his bed and sat down on the chair next to him. he immediately pulled her into his arms and braced her, embracing her body against his own as close as he cold. A wave of renewed passion and life flowed through him while he breathed in her sweet familiar scent. The loving taste of her soft kiss healed all the wounds that had been inflicted upon his homesick heart.

Fairy Lily closed the blinds around the couple so they could have even a few moments of privacy.

After a moment of passionate welcoming Celtic forced her away to get a better look at her, yet still holding onto her in his arms, "Mystic, how did you….why did you…what made you…? (sigh) I can't believe you're here right now. You wouldn't believe how much I've missed you." He managed to say as he placed one hand softly against her cheek.

She pressed his hand closer, soaking in its soothing warmth, "It's hard to describe how much I missed you. If it wasn't for you friend I wouldn't have been able to see you until you were out."

That information knocked Celtic Guardian out of reunion mode, "What friend?"

"The Spellcaster you were with in the labyrinth. The comity wouldn't allow anyone in who wasn't a relative. But your friend convinced them I was his sister and well here I am. We've been visiting for nearly a week since you got hurt." She said holding onto his hand tightly.

"Where is he now?

"I think he went back to your rooms at the hotel."

Celtic leaned back in thought, _"I just hope that Dark Girl isn't there too. I don't know why but there's something about her that I just don't trust."_

**DARK MAGICIAN**

Meanwhile Dark Magician was returning from the hospital tired and fatigue, _"It's been a week now and he's still in a coma. Darn it! Why did he get in the way?"_

Dark thought back to when Celtic had pushed him out of the way and was ensnared in the Dungeon Worm's jaws.

FLASHBACK

"Dark no!"

Dark starred straight up to the pale face of the elf as the worm clamped its fangs further into his flesh as it was about to dive under.

"_I never even saw it coming. I was so involved with fighting the trinity that I completely forgot about that creature. But he knew, and he nearly lost his life."_

END FLASHBACK

The Spellcaster now had already locked the door behind him and shedded off his heavy armor garb. His pounding headache throbbed his mind and brought up the memories of previous battle they've fought in the last month. _"After all I've said and did to him, after abandoning him countless times and led him to near death; he still puts his own life on the line to save mine."_

"Guess everyone isn't a glory hunting mercenary." a mysterious lighthearted voice spoke from inside the shadows, "Shame though, killing the mightiest Spellcaster in the land can be a great honor."

Immediately the Spellcaster sprung up from his bed. He clasped his strobe tightly ready for battle, "Whose there! Show yourself this instant!"

Within the darkness a faint flicker of light laminated to reveal a figure of a young woman.

Dark Magician gazed in awe but shook his head to regain his focus, "Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

The new person slowly approached him placing her hand on his clinching the strobe, "Don't be afraid of little old me now. That wouldn't be proper."

The Spellcaster dodged out of the way to the door and unlocked it, "Madam, I don't know how you've managed to get in here but I insist that you leav- whoa!" right then a strong magnetic pull thrust him to the other side of the room pinning him to the corner wall.

The attacker kneeled down in front of him and clasped one hand on the back on his neck and the other pressing against his heart. "I know you won't hurt me. As far as I know…you have never touched a woman in anger in you whole life." Then the intruder leaned close to his face nearly rubbing her cheek against his, "Oh yeah, there was that one very special girl; how long ago was it." leaning closer till her lips were right next to his ear, "One hundred years ago."

Dark Magician's eyes widened with shock and disbelief. His heart froze in its place for a second but felt like an hour. His breathing became rasped and labored, "Who….or what….are you?

Suddenly a knock was heard from the outside, "Excuse me; Dark Magician. Are you in there?" The Spellcaster's attacker vanished into thin air. The petrified wizard rolled over and crawled onto the bed, straining to regain control of himself from the unexpected onslot, "Yes, who is it!" he demanded overly exasperated.

"It's me Mystical Elf. I've come to say that Celtic is awake and he's bound to make a full recovery." said a familiar lighthearted voice behind the door.

Dark breathed in a heavily strained sigh of relief, "Thank you for the news. I'll see him in the morning. Pleasant evening Madam."

The female elf hesitated for a minute, "Are….are you sure you're alright in there? You sound distressed."

"I'm fine now please leave!"

Dark heard her rush to her room and shut the door behind her. He shakily reached over to the dresser in the right side of the bed and searched through the drawers. He pulled out his deck case and opened a secret compartment in the inside. In his hands he soon held the aged folded paper with a thin golden chain woven around it. _"How could that….that creature know my deepest secret? Can it be that my past had finally come back to haunt me?"_

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

Several days passed since their attempt at the labyrinth to obtain the Forbidden Piece. Celtic was recovering smoothly but Dark on the other hand was acting very distant and solitary around others. On the frequent visits he made to the hospital he spoke very little and never stayed long enough for conversation. The young elvan couple tried to find out what was wrong with him but to no avail. He just kept to himself almost every waking moment alone. At first there seemed to no need for concern but whenever anyone tried to ask he reacted almost sharply, almost violently.

Finally one night after Celtic Guardian was released and was returned to the hotel he decided to find out for himself.

He waited patiently till the Spellcaster had left to run errands.

"So are you going to be gone?" Celtic asked looking laying on his bed. The wizard only gave him a quick glance and replied, "Not long. You just recover. We'll have to find another way to get the piece of the Forbidden One." After that he shut the door behind him.

"That's probably the most he's said all week."

Quickly the Warrior snuck over to Dark Magician's end of the apartment room. So far the room looked pretty normal; clean sheets straightened out on the bed, floor vacuumed, curtains neatly hung, typical four star hotel look, "Seesh, does this guy ever mess up. Oh wait magic I forgot."

He then searched the room top to bottom but found nothing to indicate the mage's odd behavior, "No….no….no….dang it! Nothing. What the heck could be bothering him?" Celtic folded his arms and sat down on the bed. "Hmm, what in the world can make a Spellcaster like Dark Magician suddenly be so, secretive….more than normal?" Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw a piece of folded up paper halfway buried under the pillow, "Hello, what's this?"

Celtic reached over and pulled it out of its hiding place.

The paper looked pretty old and a few areas were torn slightly, especially around the corners.

Celtic guardian stood up and peeked out the doors to be sure no one was around. Especially for Dark Magician, he should kill him if he knew what he was doing. "He gently locked the door behind him and unfolded the note by a nearly lamp.

"Now we might get some answers."

The writing was smudged in several places and some of the words seemed to be almost washed away, but the initial writing was still there:

"_My Dearest Dark Magician,  
__It has been nearly a year now since you left home, and everyday I pray that you're save and sound.  
__The children are staring to adapt not having their father around. Well…except for Merlin. In fact he's been looking through our old magic books for a teleportation spell. The girls had developed their powers quite a bit since you shipped out for your mission.  
__We all miss you and we all hope you will come home soon. _

Love,  
_Magician of Faith_

A tear trickled down Celtic Guardian's cheek as he erfolded the letter and placed it back on the bed.

"What are you doing?"

The elf spun around to the door.

Dark Magician!

He immediately grew scared of the mage's upcoming rage at him. "Well…uh…um…I was…"

The magician closed his eyes and pointed his staff toward the door, "Get out."

"But…"

"Get out. I don't care is you sleep in the hall, on the roof, or with your girlfriend just get out."

"But I…"

"NOW!"

* * *

Astro: Oh man! I want to know what's bothering him! And who tried to attack him in his room.

Mystical Elf : We all do girl. We all do…


	33. Resolved, and Love at First Sight

Disclaimer: What can I say?

**QUEST FOR THE FORBIDDEN ONE**

By,

Jgal

**CHAPTER THIRTY THREE**

**RESOLVED **

**AND LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT**

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

Since that night Celtic felt entirely guilty about what happened. He spent the next day searching for the wizard. He looked at the tournament grounds, the weapon stores, magic card shops, and even the local bars.

Just when it all seemed hopeless he searched the Keto Cure Hospital. Celtic Finally found him on the roof gazing out at the sunset.

Slowly the elf stepped closer to the magician, careful not to get within firing range.

He heard the wizard sigh heavily, "There's no need to fear, with this arm still out of commission I can't use any offensive energy."

Celtic Guardian relaxed a little and stood beside him. he glanced at Dark for a moment seeing that the wizard hadn't changed since last night. "Look um…I'm sorry about last night. I had to figure out what was bothering you and I guess I went a little too far."

Dark Magician clinched the fabric of the linen sling holding his damaged arm. The pain from the earlier arrow wound still hadn't healed yet. "If this is a way to apologize then I accept it, but be warned if you try what you did again I will not let it pass."

Celtic relaxed even more at the fact he was still talking to him, "That's understandable. But I was wondering if you could explain why that letter is bothering you so much. Did something happen to them or something?"

Dark twisted his head toward the elf's direction, "What is it going to take to convince you to stay out of my business!"

"Well I'm sorry. I'm just trying to help a friend but you don't seem to need it. Sorry for butting in!"

Celtic was about to storm out when a hand suddenly took hold of his shoulder. He tossed the hand off and turned back at the Spellcaster, "Now what!" his frustration rose higher than it normally would making his face red. But as soon as he saw Dark's face his expression changed to a surprising shock.

The magician's usual cold and emotionless expression had completely changed into a look showing disbelief, astonishment, and even innocence.

"You…really think I am…a friend?"

**DARK MAGICIAN**

Just as soon as he said it Dark Magician turned to the opposite direction in a desperate attempt to avoid further embarrassment. He then felt the elf place a hand on his shoulder, "Dark, why did you surrender to save me instead of going after the prize?"

"What do you mean?" he replied plainly.

"Come on how long have we've been traveling together? A month or two? And in all that time you've never surrendered even if you were an inch from death. You would rather give me mouth to mouth then surrender."

Dark magician winced at the last sentence, _"You have no idea." _"Well, it's hard to say."

"Try me."

Dark then walked over to a bench and sat down with his head between his hands, "When you were being carried away by that Dungeon Worm I…something came over me. Anger, vengeance, hatred. All of it took over me against that beast and controlled me, if only for a second but it was enough to do it in."

Celtic Guardian couldn't help but grin as he stepped in front of him, "You know what I think? I think you're finally getting the idea that I'm a friend and you can trust me."

Dark looked up at him for a second and turned away, "Feh, what's that supposed to mean?"

The elf gave a deep sigh and sat right next to him to obtain at least some eye contact with the Spellcaster.

Dark wanted to look away but a sudden stiffness in his neck made it hard to do so.

"It is not a sin to be a friend. The reason we got this far was that we worked so well together, as a team. When we refuse to cooperate that's when things get really bad."

Dark Magician leaned back on the bench with his free hand behind his head and gazed up at the darkening sky, "You know…you're right. You're actually right."

The elf and wizard smiled in agreement and let out a heartfelt laugh.

"So, how about put our effort in it?"

Celtic Guardian finally said in spite of the moment as they headed toward the exit, "Just as son as this arm has healed we'll see to it."

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

At last they were finally understanding each other. After all the struggles and hardships along their journey and constant argument disagreements between the two they had at last made a compromise.

As they were descending down from the roof and entering the main halls they were greeted by Mystical Elf and her roommate exiting the checkup ward.

"You've finally found him." Mystic said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"It took a while." he answered giving her a quick yet passionate peak on the lips.

Dark Magician averted his eyes from the young couple for only a second before he was entranced by the sight of the other woman who had joined them.

Long golden hair, deep green eyes, and a figure that would rival most Fairy monsters. Her blue and pink outfit gleamed under the overhead lights making her almost glow

"Uh…Hello madam…" the 'mighty' Spellcaster blurted out slightly but barley hearable.

"Hi!" she chirped in response.

The male wizard hesitated on what he should say next. Luckily Celtic spotted his uneasiness and stepped in, "Hey Astro, where have you been all this time?" He asked casually.

Astro gazed up in thought "Up till this afternoon in the labyrinth. I got bored in there so I quit."

Dark looked at her astonished, "Were you able to reach the center?"

She shrugged, "Almost but they kept changing the maze before I could get close. Then it gets full of more monsters.

Both man glanced at each other, "Interesting…"

After about five minutes of talking they all decided to break up for the evening.

"So, are you going to try the maze again?" Aster asked Dark as they exited the hospital.

"Yes. We'll register again as soon as this arm of mine if fully functional." He answered massaging the stiff muscles in the sling.

Astro carefully took hold of his injured limb, nudging it out of the linen wrapping, "Well, maybe I can help."

Dark Magician winced a little as she lifted his whole arm out and straightened it almost completely. She then placed a hand softly on the joint and whispered:

"Mend the ligaments

and bind the bone,

let the broken ties

combine once more."

A soft glow emitted from her hand onto the arm. When the light faded Dark moved his arm effortlessly and pain free.

Just before both parties separated the taller Spellcaster bowed down slightly and kissed Astro's hand.

She blushed shyly and giggled a little, "Thanks."

Dark smiled kindly at her, "I trust we'll see each other again before the tournament my lady."

"Indeed we shall."

Celtic Guardian narrowed his eyes at the two, _"I don't know why but there's something fishy about her."_

_We should keep an eye on them. _Mystic said through telekinesis, _If you're so suspicious. _

"Anyway, if they were not acquaintances before they are now."

**DARK MAGICIAN**

The following morning after they first met at the hospital the two Spellcasters joined company again and ventured through the few beauties of the Maze Country. The few grassland parks created for the less tolerable monsters to the polluted atmosphere, a dance club, and finally to the nightly carnival. (all of them in which Astro had to drag him to)

"Ha ha ha ha! This was great!" Astro exclaimed as she and Dark Magician returned to the hotel at the end of the day.

"Surprisingly I enjoyed it myself today." Dark said opening the door to her room for her. "You must get some rest now Astro."

Dark Magician Girl suddenly frowned and looked down at the doll in her arms; a human doll with long spiky red, black, and gold hair in the shape of a star, "You're going back in there aren't you tomarrow? The tournament I mean."

The older mage turned away to hide the shameful look on his face, "I have to. We have to get the Forbidden piece before our enemies do. If they obtain them all it'll mean disaster."

Astro in a moment of desperation wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed him tightly, "You can't go! I don't want to loose you!"

Dark held her close to him with her head against his chest and stroked her long gold hair, "Astro…?"

Dark Magician Girl gazed up at him with tears welling up in her eyes, "Dark…I really care about you…it sounds weird to say this so soon but I do…"

Dark at first widened his eyes in surprise, then, throwing caution to the wind he swept her off her feet and carried her (bridal style) inside to her room. With a single flicker of his fingers the sheets were turned down by themselves and he gently paid her down. Dark then grabbed the blankets that were moved away placed them over her.

The Dark Magician Girl breathed a heavy sigh as she felt his soft lips touch her forehead. She clutched his hand tucking her in and held it close to her.

Dark then gestured his free hand to conger a chair for him. He sat down by her bedside and combed his hand through her hair; all the while humming a quiet, sweet song.

Dark Girl tried as hard as she could not to fall for the soothing rhythm of his lullaby. But her eyes soon enough grew heavy and tired.

Dark Magician waited for over and hour until only his index finger was trapped in Astro's clutches. He leaned down to her and kissed her hair again and smelled her breath deeply as she slept. With a final tug he freed his hand. The mage bend down to pic up the stuffed toy from the floor and tucked it under her arm, _"Astro…you're the best thing that has ever happened to me. _(sigh) _Oh Astro if only you knew…"_

With great reluctance Dark forced himself to the door. However when he opened it two elves stumbled inside the room and toppled over.

Celtic gazed up and tried to look innocent, "Hee hee. We were just passing by.

"With your ears pressed against the door?"

The two tried to think of a quick yet reasonable excuse. The mage just stepped over them and walked toward his room.

Mystical Elf looked to Celtic once they heard the wizard had shut the door behind him, "Well...that worked out better then I thought."

**MAGICIAN OF BLACK CHAOS**

Inside the dark isolated chambers of Black Rage's leader Black Chaos was going the over recent reports from some of the army officers. "Hmm, so the conquest of the west Umi regain is under way?"

An Aqua Madoor bowed forward, "Yes sir, we are setting troops around the Gyojin School's migration wrought. We'll have them captured within two days."

Chaos grinned sinisterly, "Good. Captain Succubus?"

The multiarmed wizard Warrior followed Madoor's example but chuckled her own sinester way, 'Master, my fleet has already taken the boundaries between the Mountain and Sogen regain and every village in the way."

"Perfect; consider yourself a Major from now on."

"Thank you."

Right then another, Decayed Commander entered the chamber.

Chaos gestured the others away, "Now give your report."

"So far we've taken most of the isolated towns around the outer rim of the Wasteland realm and we're slowly moving toward the capital."

Black Chaos glanced over some of the written reports from the officers still abroad, paying him no mind. "Excellent. Now what have we heard from the capital itself? Especially on the labyrinth tournament."

The Zombie samurai neared closer to properly give his next report, "Well, it seems that our adversaries's attempt at the tournament ended in failure. They seemed to also have gained new allies with a few quite powerful Spellcasters and they're about to try the maze again."

The Chaos Mage laid down his papers and grabbed his staff, "I thought so. Those fools never seem to give up do they? I think it's about time I head over to Maze Country myself and 'assist' them a little. Don't you think?"


	34. Take Two

Jgal: Hey! I'm alive! Finals went well and I'm free I'm free!

Celtic Guardian: Yeah except for us.

Dark Magician: Are we ever going o get through the tournament!

Jgal: Hold your horses you'll survive. (in a way)

Celtic Guardian: What was that?

Jgal What's what?

Celtic Guardian: That thing with the curved lines for hidden information!

Jgal: Eh, nothing!

Dark Magician: Come on.  
Jgal: I mean it it's nothing! (runs off) I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**QUEST FOR THE FORBIDDEN ONE**

By

Jgal

**CHAPTER THIRTY FOUR**

**TAKE TWO**

**MYSTICAL ELF**

The boys stood at the mouth of the labyrinth as the walls had found new positions to form the torturous maze. Mystic and Astro stood ready at the spectators' ridge to cheer them through.

Next to them, several other monsters are placing bets between one another on the outcome.

"I say it'll take a half an hour tops." gloated a pungent Goblin of Greed.

"That's ridicules they'll only last a minute this time." Argued Roboyarou.

Mystical Elf looked at them disgustedly than turned to Astro, "I can't believe those men are betting how long before they surrender."

"Actually girl I think they're betting on how long it'll be before they die."

In shock she gazed back down the labyrinth, _"Don't get killed Celtic. Alright."_

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

Celtic Guardian gulped down his nerves and gave himself a mental slap foe sense, "Well; you ready?"

"AS ever." Dark replied, tightening his grip on his staff.

As soon as the Bio Mage priest finished their SSETA (Souls Stupid Enough to Try Again) good luck spell they wasted no time charging into the maze.

The elf and wizard faced ahead while keeping an eye out for danger. When the first fork came to view he thought spoke to the other elf above, Alright Mystic, now should we go left or right?

Right. But watch out there's a Cyber Jar about twelve feet down there.

Thanks

At the next turn Dark Magician telecommunicated with Astro. They continued this strategy until they were only one turn away from encountering Gate Guardian again. When the maze began to change and shift positions the two stood still shifted only slightly to prevent them from unexpected separating.

They both sat down at the last wall of the maze to catch their breaths. Celtic cleaned off his sword while Dark just whipped his brow.

"Egh! I don't know about you but I definitely hate Wall Shadows. They can't fight fair and they don't come off easily either." He complained rubbing off a third layer of rotting demon flesh off his once very clean blade, "Got any steel wool?"

Dark Magician could only chuckle at that remark as he wondered how they'll penetrate the shrine with it's outer defenses. There was no way their mind communication strategy could help them now.

"Hmm, we can't just walk to the entrance directly, nor can we sneak around the sides and climb up. So how do we get through without getting killed?"

Just then, out of the corner of his eye he spots a pure possibility

Celtic starred at his unusual smile, _"Now what it he thinking about?"_

Ten minutes later

Storming through the maze at a hundred miles an hour the same Labyrinth Tank that Dark Magician had apprehended before drove toward the shrine with the wizard and Warrior riding on top of the Machine monster's massive engine.

"Yeah wooooo!" Celtic yelled hanging onto one of the broken drills. Dark struggled to keep his helmet on and focused on their battle plan.

The elf looked over to the maze, "So what's the plan again?"

"We charge toward the shrine. Hopefully the tank will provide a distraction while we enter the temple. We may encounter some more monsters inside which would explain the arrows in out first attempt. We have to get in and out quickly if we want to live to see tomarrow."

"You're really getting used to the whole 'we' thing aren't you."

**DARK MAGICIAN**

Gazing on ahead toward the entrance of the shrine Dark Magician realized that there was a problem with their plan. _"Shoot! The tank's loosing speed. I'll have to kick it up somehow. Luckily I brought this."_

Steadily shifting his weight he reached into his bag, pulled out a magic card and grinned, "This should help."

Dark then focused his energy into the card and tossed it into energy into the chamber inside the broken drills. "Hold on tight. The speed is going to take a drastic jump."

"How so?" the elf asked straining to hold on as it is.

Suddenly the tanks revved up its speed, now leaving fire trails behind it. Electric surges emitted from the now roaring engines. The air around them moved so fast that they were only one slip away from flying onto the walls.

Finally the shrine was just a few seconds away. The Spellcaster then called out, "Alright now jump!"

"What!"

But they both had already abandoned the tank before Celtic's question could be answered.

The Machine collided into the entrance of the shrine causing a massive explosion within the structure.

The mage covered his face with his arms to keep away the dust.

"Geez loueez what did you use on that tank?" he heard the elf ask from the other side of the shrine entrance.

"(Cough cough) 'Limiter Remover'. I don't need to tell you what it does."

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

Celtic pulled himself back on his feet and regained his sword and helmet which had fell separate from him, "I just hope that blast is enough to handle Gate Guardian inside."

Just then the stonewalls forming the shrine began to crumble and break apart. The foundation was cracking and falling down to the ground. The boys hurried close together to avoid the falling debris and stones.

"Dark! What's going on!" the swordsman yelled while dodging a the tumbling structure.

The mage raised his staff in the air and blasted away an Aztec statue that was about to land on top of them, "Apparently the blast from the tank has caused s disruption in the temple's foundation. The emissive shockwaves is producing a cataclysmic force that the shrine's structure can not endure."

"Speak English!"

"I really wish you could just say this kind if thing in English."

At last the crumbling stopped. When they finally looked around they saw that the ancient shrine itself had collapsed on itself. And on top of the massive pile of rubble was the Right Arm of the Forbidden One card. It looked like Dark's arm card only opposite direction, and was incased in a rectangular shaped crystal.

Celtic tossed his hair out of his face as he starred at the wondrous prize as he face they have achieved, "About time. The third piece."

No doubt that the audience above were amazed as well. They had never seen anyone win at this tournament nor have they actually seen the prize itself.

The elf felt a sudden nudge on his shoulder as the magician passed him and headed toward the rubble, "Now let's get this over with."

**MYSTICAL ELF**

Mystical knelt down on the railing and rested her head against the metal poles. "Phew. Thank goodness it's over. Now there are only two more of those cards they need to get before Celtic can come home at last." She looked over to the rubble pile to see the card itself. Though she couldn't see it at full detail she could sense the amount of power coming from the Forbidden piece. _"It's hard to believe that something so beautiful could be so evil."_

Mystical elf then looked around noticing that the other Spellcaster Astro has disappeared. "Astro? Astro where are you?"

But she was nowhere to be seen.

"Hum, wonder where she went."

**DARK MAGICIAN**

Gate Guardian was down on the ground along with the shrine. Unconscious, but still alive.

The elf Celtic knelt down to get a closer look of the three symbols that were peeking through the colossal pile of stones. "I'm glad you took my advice in just knocking him out killing him. Even though it's in our way he's still important to the society here."

As they neared the Forbidden piece they gazed at the steep slopes surrounding the prize.

"How well are you climbing skills?" Dark asked examining the ledge for an easy way up.

"Not so good with rocks. You?"

"No better."

"Then I guess I'm going then." Celtic Guardian slowly started to climb up the large pile when…

Ka ching!

Bang!

From under the rocks below an enormous sphere of light shot out, slammed the elf right in the stomach and pinned him to a wall of the labyrinth.

"Celtic!"

Dark watched in surprise as the glowing sphere changed into a red mechanical devise with bladed prawns trapping him between the ball and the wall.

"Wha…what the heck is that?" the wizard said in shock and uncertainty of what attacked him.

The elf on the other hand was frightened beyond his wits. He was breathing very fast and sweat started to form around his brow, "It's a Blast Sphere!"

"Blast what!" Dark Magician managed to ask as he rushed over to Celtic and tried to pry out the prawns with his bare hands.

"Blast Sphere. It's a bomb that can turn a monster into ashes as soon as the ticker stops." He choked out between quivers in his throat by fear.

Dark continued his attempt to pull off the explosive but it wouldn't budge a bit. He glanced back to the forbidden piece. Sitting there like a trophy just waiting to be taken.

"You go on ahead, I'll be fine here." The elf said hanging his head ready to endure the inevitable.

The wizard watched in utter disbelief. The elf was scarred but he was ready to give up his help for freedom for the mission.

"_No. This world has lost too many people like this already."_ He said to himself as he drew a card from his deck."

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

Celtic guardian snapped his eyes open when a warm tingle suddenly took over his whole body. The heavy weight of the Blast Sphere suddenly vanished as well as the labyrinth wall. He opened his eyes finding that he wasn't trapped anymore. He was free from the deadly bombshell. The crystallized card was just a few yards way

"Don't just stand there. Go!" shouted the mage's voice, this time behind him. Celtic spun around. His heart almost stopped when he saw what had happened.

Dark Magician was now where Celtic was standing, trapped between a rock and a landmine.

"How did you…? Why did you…?"

"Never mind that now go and grab that card!"

Confused and bewildered of the sudden switch he raced across the rocky remains to the center of the destroyed shrine.

"_I have to hurry up. He maybe strong but no one has ever survived a Blast Sphere explosion. Maybe once I get the prize the destination will cease."_

The swordsman leapt over huge boulders, damaged and crumbling gargoyles and avoided the Amazon Archers tending to their own casualties.

"_Well that explains the arrows."_

Celtic Guardian sprinted up onto the rocky hill and began scaling up the slopes. All the while he could hear the electrical ticking of the clock.

"Fifteen."

"Fourteen."

"Thirteen."

Celtic heard the crowds above and glanced up. A humungous screen appeared above showing the Spellcaster imprisoned behind the bomb and everyone was counting down to destination.

"_Creeps. How can they be anxious to see him die? Wait a minute! What did my master say about defense against explosives?"_

Rushing as if the devil was at his heels Celtic scrambled through his bag. He drew a card out without really looking at it and threw it with all his might to the magician.

"Three."

"Two."

He then swung his left hand toward the top of the pile snatching the piece of the Forbidden One on contact.

Ka-Bang!

A shockwave from the Blast Sphere explosion slammed into the elf. He was tossed into the stack of boulders and fell flat on the ground with about forty pounds of rubble on top of him.

Crumble!

Smash!

Crackle!

Celtic Guardian crawled and squirmed out of the rocks and got to his feet. His vision was blurred from the airborne dust but he could tell by the cheers of the audience he survived. "Dark! Dark are you alright?" Through the tick smoke he saw his Spellcaster friend laying on one side charred black, and completely motionless.

"Dark!"

The Warrior raced to him in a frantic hurry. He got to the mage and carefully lifted him off the floor. The mage's face was emotionless and still. It seemed as if the explosion was just too much.

"Dark Magician….no…"Celtic hung his head and closed his eyes, _"My Ra guide and protect your fighting spirit, as it crosses to the sacred lands of the afterlife. And may you spirit live and find peace to wherever you venture." _

Swallowed up by his grief he then felt the wizard stir in his arms. He snapped his eyes open seeing Dark sit up and shake off the soot from his face. The swordsman smiled with exhausted relief, "You're alive!"

The sorcerer grinned back and picked up the clear crystal with the prize inside. "Yep."

* * *

Jgal: Huff huff huff, just lost them. Huff huff. Now to begin work on the next little saga. But where to go now…. Thank you for all of your reviews! Oh I forgot to say this earlier but thank you 2sidez-Samecoinand kitkat78for the correct spelling for the trinity.

And 2sidez-Samecoin, here's a Yugi plushy. And I'll throw in a Yami doll aswell in you want.


	35. Traiter!

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh the monsters would have more life-like actions (like Dark Magician shaking his finger at Kaiba in the first season), the speaches wouldn't sound the same, and Tea's frienship talks would be reduced to one a season. But, I can't so...

**QUEST FOR THE FORBIDDEN ONE**

By,

Jgal

**CHAPTER THIRTY FIVE**

**TRAITER!**

**DARK MAGICIAN**

Finally it was over. The Wasteland Tournament was over and they've won. The crowds were amazed and bewildered of what happened. As they slowly left the building Dark Magician and Celtic Guardian caught their breaths and took a final look around the ruined labyrinth.

"Well; it took awhile and a few tries but we made it." Celtic said brushing his forehead. "It's almost hard to believe which obstacle was more challenging; the tournament itself or the journey here."

Dark glanced over to the elf starring at his future bride in the audience. "We might have a problem on our hands." He said folding his arms across his chest.

Celtic turned to him puzzled by his statement, "How so?"

"That woman of yours maybe a strong spirit but she'll just be a liability for us when we resume our journey for the remaining pieces. You'll have to ask her to return to her home till this is over."

"I know. But what about you?"

The Spellcaster faced him with amused interest, "What about me?"

The Warrior then tossed his head back and laughed, "Oh come on! I know you and Astro have been hitting it off. You two hardly left the dace floor last night at Club Scorpion."

Dark Magician shrugged, "She wanted to dance and I just assisted her."

"You almost scared the daylights out of that Swordsman of Landstar when he tried to cut in."

"Not completely. Just a little."

The elf folded his hands behind his head, "Hmm hmm, sure."

**MYSTICAL ELF**

Meanwhile the elvan Spellcaster gradually made her way toward the gates of the labyrinth. _"Thank heavens it's over. I thought foe sure that those boys were going to die in there."_ She suddenly slowed down her pace and starred at the metal floor. A heavy thought weighed deeply on her heart. _"Who am I kidding? After this Celtic is going to leave me again and risk killing himself again. If only I could be more useful."_

Just as Mystic turned a corner she was suddenly caught in an unexpected encounter. "Oops! I'm so sorry." She said stepping back too embarrassed to look at the person she bumped against.

"No no no madam, it is all my fault." replied a deep seducing voice.

The Mystical Elf glanced upward sheepishly to meet the gaze of a dashing debonair monster.

He was nearly the same height as both Celtic and Dark. His fair lavender skin blended beautifully with his rugged sky blue hair. He wore a purplish red European suit with several leather belts and Dark skeletal bands around his body like a hand.

"I guess I wasn't looking where I was going." Mystic tried to say while trying to prevent herself from looking into his alluring gold eyes/ she felt a cold chilling hand cupping her chin and tilting her head up to his gaze.

"I never thought I would find such a lovely elegant creature such as yourself in an environment so savage as this." The stunning gentleman made note of as he slowly stroked her smooth skin with his thumb. Mystic tried to struggle but the man's hypnotic eyes held her in place.

The stranger knelt down till he brushed his cheek against the side of her face, "So beautiful, so delicate, …so exquisite…"

The Zombie monster wrapped his dark blue cloak around his victim and himself and vanished without a trace.

**CELTIC GUARIDAN**

Dark Magician dusted off his staff and adjusted his helmet, "It's is best we take our leave now before we loose any more precious time."

The elf Celtic was about to follow the mage out, proud of their triumph. But a strange sickening feeling urged within the pit of his stomach. He stopped, and gazed inside the crystal.

"Why the delay?" he heard the Spellcaster call to him.

"Something's not right about this." He replies in urgency.

Immediately Dark raced over to the Warrior to see what's the matter, "How so?"

"I'm no magic expert, but I do know that whenever I hold one of these pieces I always felt a stirring motion in myself. Like I could feel its power flow through me. But…this thing…it feels empty."

The Magician pondered for a second before snatching the crystal from the elf's hand.

"Hey! What are you doing!"

Without a word Dark drew his own forbidden piece and threw both of them up into the air. He shot his right hand toward them sending a surge of black energy at the defenseless cards. The pieces glowed brightly against the sudden onslot; but when they struck the ground only the mage's remained unharmed. The other shattered along its jewel casing.

Both Duel Monsters as well as the remaining crowds starred in shock.

"I…I don't understand. How can this be?" Celtic asked hesitated as he picked up a large fragment of the jewel.

Dark Magician scanned the shattered gem with a hatful glare in his eyes. "Obviously someone had already taken the real prize and substituted it with a primitive duplicate."

Frustrated, the elf threw the hunk of glass to a wall, "This is insane! We're traveled all this way for a lousy fake!"

"Correct." A hauntingly familiar voice echoed through the stadium. The elf and wizard turned and faced every direction to find the source of the voice.

A dark form materialized on top of the largest pile of rubble where the shrine once was. Long slender legs and arms strapped eith countless belts and buckles. Palw blue skin, and long unruly black hair.

"Magician of Black Chaos!"

**DARK MAGICIAN**

Dark Magician scowled at his infamous older brother. Old rage and bitter feuds awake within the Mage's heart. He wanted to charge and slay his nemesis but knew that the consequences would be costly. "What are you doing here Chaos!" he demanded harshly.

"Tisk tisk tisk. Is that how you treat a brother you haven't seen in a while? Shame on you. I just came to congratulate you for defeating such a treacherous obstacle as this." said the other Spellcaster faking an innocent tone.

The elf bent slightly ready to draw his sword, "Cut the crap, and what have you done with the piece of the Forbidden One!"

Black Chaos folded his arms amazingly, "I don't happen to have it at the moment."

Just as he said it a white and pink cherry blossoms swirled around beside him revealing Astro, the Dark Magician Girl!

Both of our fighters were stunned her sudden appearance, "Astro!"

Chaos glanced over his shoulder to the enthusiastic blond girl. She presented a large crystal with the exact same card inside. He smiled, "Well done my apprentice." Chaos said taking the glittering gem. "You've handled your first assiment better then I expected."

Dark Magician's first surprised reaction steadily turned to a blaze of hatred, "Chaos Mage you swine, of all the torments you dealt upon me this is the lowest of them all!"

But the other sorcerer grinned even more as he wrapped his right arm around Astro' waist, "Oh I intend to go much lower then this. Much lower." He then snapped his fingers. A gray mist suddenly circled next to them unveiling a classy Vampire Lord.

Both wizard and elf armed themselves for whatever he had installed foe the,.

The Zombie monster threw open his cape relieving a sleeping Mystical Elf in his arms.

"Mystic!" Celtic Guardian shouted in fearful surprise. What have you done to her!" he exclaimed demandingly as he looked to the two Spellcasters with rage.

"Nothing for you to worry about, for now at least." The vampire replied as he stroked his long clawed fingers along her soft vulnerable neck. The DARK monster licked his lips as he eyed the unconscious elf's delicate throat.

The Magician of Black Chaos glanced slightly at the vampire, "Control yourself." Then looked back at his brother and friend.

They glared at him with utter most hate in their hearts. Especially the male elf warrior. The look of determination radiated from the innocent swordsman's face, longing to relinquish his love from the horrid fiends.

"If you want to get her back alive, then journey to the Forbidden Realm of Death and Shadows. You have proved yourselves as formidable foes so it's about time we arrange our final duel. If you of course believe you can win."

Celtic Guardian took two steps forward confronting the Chaos Mage, "How about you let her go this instant and we'll settle this here and now!" Dark Magician blinked in surprise of the peaceful warrior's sudden outburst.

But Chaos only smirked, "Our duel will come in due time. Until then you know what to do." All three slowly dematerialized leaving the Warrior and wizard behind. "By the way Dark Magician, I like your new accessory."

The arena was in an awkward silence after the three disappeared. The crowd confused of what's going on, Celtic enraged for Mystical Elf's abduction, and Dark shocked for the sudden betrayal.

The last thing Chaos said suddenly sunk into their minds. Dark Magician glanced suspiciously at the swordsman, "What exactly did he mean by 'new accessory'?"

Celtic turned to the wizard still harboring his restrained rage, then looked away sheepishly with one hand over his mouth.

Hushed whispers echoed across the vast chamber of the destroyed labyrinth.

Dar gazed around wondering about what the cause of the commotion. He saw the elf rib the flat side of his sword with his sleeve and handed it over to him. The Spellcaster took the long blade and starred into the shinning steal.

After a long moment Dark glared at the Warrior elf, "What did you do to me?"

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

Atop the regal magician's head was a golden spiral horn at the center of the forehead.

The Warrior elf flinched slightly, but only to contain the laughter of the mage's appearance with the wizard starring at him very annoyed. "Well, the only way to survive a Blast Sphere's explosion is to have a sudden outburst of offensive energy. So I grabbed the first increase card I could find, 'Horn of the Unicorn'."

Dark Magician just glared at the giggling blond.

He calmed a little and grinned, "You know, you look even more like a Horned Imp with that on."

"More!"

* * *

Now what are they going to do? Why is Dark more mad at his brother instead of Astro? And will Mystic survive in the clitches ofthe Lord of the Vampires? 

Rean and Review


	36. Battle in the Desert

Jgal: (drags in huge shopping bags) Hey guys!

Celtic Guardian: Eh, what's with the bags?

Jgal: I had to go out and get more plushies. (looks through one of the bags) Let's see, a Yugi and Yami doll for Nijinka Renamon, a Dark Magician on for YamiTai…

Dark Magicin: Did you get the one I asked for?

Jgal: Yep! (tosses hima Magician of Black Chaos plushie)

Dark Magician: (laughs evilly) (starts poking needles in the doll)  
Celtic Guardian: (rolls his eyes) Read and Review and you know the drill.

QUEST FOR THE FORBIDDEN ONE 

By

Jgal

CHAPTER THIRTY SIX  
BATTLE IN THE DESERT MYSTICAL ELF 

Slowly and drowsily Mystic opened her eyes to the bouncing swaying motion Des Lacooda camel. She felt a strong arm tighten around her as she looked turned her head to see. "Egh! Let go of me!" she screamed.

"Be quiet elf! If you want to live." Said a cold voice beside her. Mystic gazed to her right where on another Des Lacooda the Dark Magician Girl ride beside her wearing a rough cloth robe against the desert sun.

She struggled against her holder, "Where am I!"

"We're nearing our home base. The Shadow realm is much easier to access on foot in these lands." Astro answered in a cold heartless tone.

"Shadow Realm? Wait! Does that mean you're…."

"The Black Rage? Yes. And your lover and his friend have proven themselves to be quite a thorn in our sides."

Mystical Elf pondered for a moment trying to comprehend what she was hearing, "I don't get it. I could have sworn that you and Dark were-"

"An item? Hah! Don't make me laugh. I've hated the Dark Magician for as long as I could remember." Astro exclaimed turning away from the elf. She gazed back to the horizon angered but hurt, "I can never forget how that fiend ruthlessly killed my mother, my brother and sister. Before my very eyes, he murdered my father's soul."

DARK MAGICIAN 

"I'm sorry gentlemen, but I'm afraid that I've rented out all my Des Lacooda camels." Said the Monster Tamer near the outskirts of Maze City.

"But we have to get across that desert!" Celtic shouted slamming his fist down at the front desk.

Dark Magician then calmly shoved the elf to the side and confronted the Arabic monster, "Surely you must have some other means of transportation?"

The Monster Tamer scratched his bushy beard in thought, "Well, you could use a couple of those Niwatori birds to cross the desert. They're just as good as camels but not as popular." He said pointing to one of the pens where a dozen or so four-foot high biash chickens with green tail feathers were peaking around the ground.

Dark and Celtic just starred at the pen for an odd moment and turned to the owner.

"Don't you have a Nightmare Horse of a dragon of some kind?" Dark said narrowing his eyes at the tamer.

"Sorry but I'm out. There's always that." The Tamer pointed his thumb over his right shoulder to a back pen.

The boys looked to their left to see an over perspiring 3 Humped Lacooda wearing a bandanna and sunglasses with it's tongue hanging loosely out of it's mouth.

The Warrior and Spellcaster took a short pause to stare at the unusual creature. They glanced at each other and nodded, "We'll take the chickens."

The Niwatori squawked and squealed against their specially made leather bridles as their masters prepared to set off on the desert.

"Okay. Off to the Forbidden Realm of Death and Shadows. Wherever that is." Celtic said facing the treacherous sands ahead, "By the way any idea what that is?"

Dark Magician starred crossly at the road ahead. He gripped on the reigns even tighter just by the thought of his brother, "There is only on place I can think of that fits with that description. It lays far beyond those sand dunes, passed the mountainous canyon and into the depths of Yami."

The elf's long pointed earshot up in surprise, "Yami? That's where you're fron aren't you?"

"Yes. Just as Sogan is your place of birth Yami is mine. However it is the one place I do not wish to be."

The desert wind began to blow across the sands. Celtic Guardian rubbed the top of his Niwatori's head to calm it down, "Is it just me or has is gotten colder here?"

CELTIC GUARDIAN 

Aboard the flightless birds the two fighters journeyed across the endless desert. The hot desolate winds blew fiercely against them with the golden sands blinding the horizon.

The elf shielded his eyes against the harsh sands with one arm as the Spellcaster proceeded ahead. Celtic was starring his eyes trying to the mage who was almost out of sight. "Hey wait up!"

He saw the mage stop not a hundred yards or so away. Celtic kicked the riding bird to hurry up. The elf slowed down till he was right next to Dark, "We have to find some cover. If this storm picks up anymore we're going to be buried."

"Something approaches."

"What?" Quickly he glanced around passed his hand shielding his eyes. His ears perked up and alert for the slightest abnormality. Soon enough he detected the crystal-like chime of elemental magic at work. "This storm is not the desert's. Something else is manipulating it."

Dark narrowed his eyes to the horizon, "Just ahead; nearly three hundred yards."

Both mage and elf stood firm, hands steady on the reigns. Sensing their master focus and alertness the Newatori held their ground, gazing forward to what was to come.

The blistering winds and airborne sands quickly died down and clear. The curtain of the desert sun resumed its duty and covered the landscape with its blinding light and scorching heat.

The Warrior elf moved his hand from his eyes, "There."

Across the sands, at the top of the tallest dune, a pantaloon of Dragons and Wasteland monsters waited aggressively.

"Who are they?" Celtic asked coldly.

"No doubt a small portion of the Black Rage Army. Chaos probably doesn't want us to make our appointment."

Another blond haired elf like Celtic stepped forward from the group. Unlike our swordsman this one had narrow scaly ears that grew high above his face. His face was sharper and more stern, and upon his forehead a twisted horn had grown forward and up. His faded red cloaks hid most of his figure.

"Who are you!" Celtic Guardian shouted, moving his chicken ahead of the mage's.

The other Warrior brushed away one side of his cloak and drew out a spiral sword forged from the fang of a dragon, "I am the Dragon Warrior. LtCol. Of the Black Rage Army."

The wizard unstrapped his strobe from the side of his saddle.

Celtic took a step back, _"He's right. We've been fighting against their cause all this time yet we've never really encountered the army itself. Considering the damage it has done I don't know how we can beat them face to face."_

The D. Warrior pointed his sword at the two, "Hand over the pieces of the Forbidden One and your lives 'might' be spared."

Before the mage could answer Celtic stepped forward, "You can have them, but only if you can pry them out of our cold dead fingers!"

"Celtic! What are you thinking!"

The elf turned back to him, "Mystic's in danger. I have no time for playing around."

The D Warrior raised his sword high and swung it their direction, "Attack!"

The army charged down the sandy dune, claws clicking, fangs grinding, spears shining and swords gleaming in the sun.

The Newatori birds grew scared and tried to bolt back to city. The two travelers forces their chickens around in a sharp circle arc and faced them back at the offensive fleet.

"Any bright ideas!" Celtic inquired realizing what he had done.

Dark Magician starred out at the battalion with cold fire in his eyes. If one were to set fire to the whole world they would turn into solid ice before the flames could reach him. He narrowed his eyes and briefly glanced at a card he summoned from his parch.

The cards glowed in black and pink light, reflecting his rage as it flew from his hand. It landed nearly a hundred yards in front of the herd. As soon as the fleet was upon it a giant dark crater over a three hundred yard diameter appeared, swallowing the armed forces without a moment's warning.

Celtic and the Newatori blinked in surprise.

Just as if peace had finally settled the D Warrior flew out of the ditch riding on top of a One Eye Shield Dragon, "You might've destroyed my unit but you won't survive me!" He charged down toward the two in a mad dive bomb attack.

Insult to injury the Newatori in which the elf road upon jumped up nearly ten feet off the ground, it opened its mouth and gale force winds blew inward to the Winged Beast's beak.

The Shield Dragon tried desperately to fly away but it was no use.

SLLLLUUUUUURRRP!

The feathered monster flapped back down and landed on the sands to rest. Satisfied.

Celtic just sat there with his eyes bugged out and pale from shock. Slowly he reached for the ID tag on his bird's collar:

"My name if Nugget  
I'm loyal, obedient,  
but I have an outrageous appetite.

I sometimes bite the hand that feeds me,  
so be careful."

DARK MAGICIAN 

They walked through endless miles across the burning desert and into the treacherous rocky valleys. Time went by in its terrible dance of minutes lasting hours, and days as brief as a moment. The sunlight hours were pledged with merciless heat and the nights were chilled as ice.

By the end of the sixth day the mage and knight had reached the border between the Mountain and Wasteland realms.

Ever since the event of betrayal Dark Magician had resumed his cold heartless exterior. He neither spoke or even glanced at his newfound friend. There was too much bitterness against their enemies to think or talk to each other. Every small insignificant creature they passed trembled and hid with fear.

However their negative energies had also attracted another force belonging to neither them, nor Chaos's.

Halfway through they stopped immediately when they saw something blocking the path.

"What in the world!"

A giant green book was floating above the ground.

"What is it?" Dark heard the elf said annoyed as he slid off his Newatori.

"I do not know." He answered sensing great danger from within the obstacle in the way. Dark glanced around to the cliffs along each side of the pass; searching for an alternative wrought. The rocks and footholds appeared sturdy enough and reached as far as he could see, "We'll have to use those rocks to go around it. There isn't enough room to walk around."

"We'll have to leave the Niwatori behind." Celtic replied unhooking the saddle and bridle off his steed.

In no time at all Nugget and Kentucky were running back to Maze Country and the two partners were climbing the cliff face. Carefully and quickly they reached the desired height and preceded across.

Unfortunately their attentions weren't on the situation at hand. Each were focused on a different goal. Celtic for rescuing Mystical Elf from her captures, and Dark for getting back at his brother for toying with his emotions.

"_That baka!"_ he thought, _"That backstabbing baka! I can understand why she would hate me but why did she need to swear alliance with him!"_

With a slight shift of his foot a couple of small pebbles fell and landed on the pages of the oversize textbook.

Click!

Tap.

Crumble.

The book quivered and the hardback cover started to move apart opening.

Too te too te too te too te too te too te!

Strange music suddenly began to play. The kind usually played at most circuses or carnivals.

"You hear that?" Celtic asked curiously glancing over each shoulder.

Dark twisted his head around to find the source of the sound. It wasn't from the canyon ahead. Nor did it sound like it was coming from behind. Above?

"Un Dark? I think you should take a look at this!" Celtic exclaimed from behind.

The two of them looked down.

The pages within the giant magical book were flying wildly the music grew louder and louder.

Dark Magician and Celtic Guardian looked at each other.

"This can't be good."

"Let's move it!"

But before they could take even one more step the book stopped and hazy pink smoke started to fill the canyon.

The two quickly covered their mouths to avoid breathing the smoke in but it proved useless. The fog shifted course and swarmed around them.

Dark Magician felt himself being pulled away from the rocky wall and held on tightly.

"Arg what's going on!" Celtic shouted desperately as the winds picked up.

"I don't know!"

The pink cloud turned into cyclone sucking in everything into the book.

The Spellcaster and Warrior soon felt the stones feel larger and harder to grip on.

They were shrinking!

With a snap they were blown off.

"AAAAAaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh….!"

Both them, the smoke and a layer of the cliff side disappeared within the mystic pages and the hardcover book slammed shut. The book spun around and started shrinking itself. At the size of a regular notebook it fell with a thud and laid lifeless, with its captives inside.


	37. Welcome to Toon World!

Water Omotics: Hey! Sorry about the late update. The boys kinda….well….let's just say they're going to be in a heap of trouble if my mistress finds out what they've been up to….Anyway she doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh and Read and Review

**QUEST FOR THE FORBIDDEN ONE**

By,

Jgal

**CHAPTER THIRTY SEVEN**

**WELCOME TO TOON WORLD!**

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

Celtic awoke to see only blackness. But it was an unusual blackness, not the blinding cover conceling all. He could still see his hands, his cloths, even Dark Magician who was laying not too far away as clear as day. "Huh? Wha…Where are we? What is this place?"

"Erg." Dark groaned hoisting himself off his back. He looked around noticing the Sam oddness of this darkness, "This is unusual."

""Yeah. What's next?"

At that moment everything lit up in a flash of color and light. The same demented tune exploded up from the silence. All around them oddly shaped building at unforeseen angles appeared.

Object such as clocks, mail boxes, street lamps, appear to have faces and they were waving their 'appendages' celebrating.

Celtic Guardian and Dark Magician starred wide-eyed.

"Eh Dark?"

"Yes?"

"I don't think we're in the Wasteland anymore."

"Yehaa hoo hoo hoo!" came a sudden burst of laughter behind then.

The two turned around to see nothing 'unusual' behind then.

A stalky image appeared behind them again.

"I feel like we're being watches."

"Then you are not the only one." Dark replied in a hushed tone, waiting for an enemy to attack at any moment.

The creeping shadow behind him raised its arms until they were just at his head. "Wet Wheelie!"

The elf turned to the mage to see that a Dark clown stuck its fingers in Dark Magician ears.

The mage cringed and froze in his place with a disgusted/freaked out expression on his face.

Then the windly springy clown jumped in front of then and started jumping around in circles, "Hee hee hee hee! I love it when the tall guys cringe! I'd do you but I'm afraid I'd get lost!" the clown chuckles and squeaked as it slid up beside Celtic before flicking on of his long ears.

Dark, shaking nearly jumped in his place. He shot his hand up and ribbed his ears vigorously to get the sickening feeling off. "That…I did NOT need."

The jeering jumper disappeared for a split second and rose up in-between them. It threw its arm around the two and gave them a rib breaking squeeze, "I can see by your dull faces you're not from around here are you? Am I right? Tell me I'm right. I'm right right?"

"Well um…yeah…you're right." Celtic said rolling his eyes.

"Well then you're in luck fellas! I'm Petin and I'll be your friend and guide ni this magnificent world!"

Celtic and Dark (who was still cringing) briefly took another glance around at their unusual…and twisted surrounding. "What is this place anyway?

Suddenly Petin dashed in front of them, eyes bugging out, arms waving madly, and his frame almost completely misshapen, "What is this place! What is this place! WHAT IS THIS PLACE!" and just as quickly he stood normally with one hand to his chin and the other holding his elbow, "Well gentlemen, you are in a world of pain, a world of Chaos! A world of Absolute mayhem!" Petin then threw up his arms and hundreds of fireworks, streamers, and stars exploded above the buildings. The sky darkened for a few moments and the lighting dsplay lit up the sky, "Welcome, to Toon World!"

The wizard's eyes widened again while the elf merely cocked his head to one side, "Toon World? I've heard of Toon Monsters but I've never heard of a world of Toons."

"Where did you think they come from? The shy?" the clown said just before spinning around and stopping just beside a couple of Toon monsters whacking at each other with rubber mallets, "In this world nothing is as it seems," Petin then jerked one shoulder up literally knocking his head off his shoulders and rolled it down and up his arm like a basketball. And placed it back on just as easily.

The guys took a couple steps back, astonished, and disgusted at what they had just seen.

"There are surprises around every corner."

A giant Bakuri demon jumped out of a jack in the box behind them and slashed at them with it's sickle.

Luckily they both managed to duck out of the way just in time.

"So you better watch your step."

The tile on the walkway suddenly flapped down as a trap door leading to more darkness, yet the men were still above it.

"Cause it's a long way down."

Gravity immediately took control again and the two fell leaving a dust cloud behind.

"AAAAAAaaaaaaHHHHHhhhhh…..!"

They fell…and fell….and fell….and fell some more...

"(Yawns) How long have we've been falling?"Celtic asked trying to keep his eyes open from bordom.

Dark Magician shrugged and continued meditating cross-legged.

**DARK MAGICIAN**

"Yuk yuk yuk!" Petin chuckled.

The two of them jumped (so to speak) in surprise to see the clown falling alongside them so quickly. Upsidown.

Celtic look up, down, and all around, "How di…how did you….what are you doing here!"

The DARK clown gave then a two finger solute, "Just dropping by." The the masked clown suddenly dropped further down the hole, "Come on! Hurry!"

Dark and Celtic glanced at each other and looked down. Immodestly they accelerated downward again "Whooaaaa!"

Fweeeeep! Poooouuuu! Dark Magician and Celtic Guardian fell down the shaft and up through a trap door onto a monstrous pile of whoopee cushions.

Dark grunted annoyed.

The elf looked up confused. "Wait. We fell down…then we landed up…..and wha…How did this happen!"

The mage didn't bother to answer the elf's question and forced himself back on his feet staggering slightly, "One thing for sure, this world does not appear to comply with the laws of physics."

"You can say that again. Just how is it possible Einstein? I don't remember this being on any map." The elvan knight said placing a hand to his belt, then realized that his sword had disappeared.

"That's because we're not in the reality we know. I believe this has got to do with the magical book we saw earlier."

Celtic fished around in the pile of fart bags and managed to retrieve his sword back, "So what are you saying? We're stuck IN the book?"

Dark position his staff and armed himself, "I'm not sure, but one thing for sure, it's not going to be easy getting out."

Unwilling for further argument the two of them marched through the vast unstable field of blowing rubber sacks till at last they found some steady ground. There was no sign of Petin anywhere. They wondered through the narrowing streets searching for something to help them out of this mind-boggling trap. Or at least point them in the right direction.

All around Toon monster were bouncing around, hiding, or taunting then or others with their antics.

"You know Dark," Celtic said looking over his shoulders to the surroundings, "This place doesn't seem half bad. Sure it's strange at first but it actually seems peaceful here."

"Forgetting about your lover?" Dark questioned raising an eyebrow at him.

The elf turned back to the road ahead, "No I'm just saying this is a change from the calamity we've been through already."

"Someone! Someone please! Help!"

They quickly spun around to see a green haired Archery Girl Mermaid crawling on her arms and tail. Celtic rushed to her to see what's the matter. The middle and lower half of her body was glowing in fright light and she was frightened out of her mind.

"Help! Help me please!"

"It's ok miss, we're here to he-" but the elf's workd were cut off when the light quickly consumed her.

The two covered their eyes as the beam glowed too bright to tolerate. When the light finally faded they were shacked and surprised when a toonifide version of the original mermaid stood before them, in a large red clam shell with big beady eyes starring at them.

The Toon Archery Girl giggled hysterically and dashed off with the shell down the road.

"Did you see what I just saw?" The mage asked unable to blink in disbelief.

"Did she just….turn into a…"

"Yes my friends. She loved this place so much she decided to stay!" They heard a familiar (yet not so welcomed) voice behind them.

They looked to Petin who was grinning cheerfully.

The mage narrowed his eyes, "That didn't sound like joy to me."

"Well that's not really a choice in the matter. Everyone gets turned if they stay here more then a day."

Celtic quickly looked to the mage, "So that means..!

Dark's eyes grew even colder as he finished the elf's comment. "an 24 hours…we will become Toons aswell."

Meanwhile outside in the real world, in the rocky mountainous ravine a Magical Merchant Insect was traveling through when he stumbled upon the Toon World book laying lifeless on the ground. The Insect trader bent down to pick it up, "Hmm….what do we have here?" it stuffed the textbook into one of its overfilled sacks and continued down the road. "Whatever it is, it's sure to be worth a hefty sum."

* * *

Sorry if this is short but my notes have suddenly gone missing and I can't seem to find them. Omotics?

Water Omotics: Umm….I haven't seen them.

**Response to Reviews**

Dragon C. Chan: A nerple? What in the world is a nerple?

Anoymus: Can you please tell me what those new Toon creatures are? I'm afraid my town doesn't get the latest releases.


	38. ToonTown Trouble

Jgal: Any luck finding the notes? Water Omotics: Um….no not yet.. 

Jgal: Oow! That means I'll have to start from scratch. What a pain.  
Water Omotics: (thought) You boys are in so much trouble!

Flashback 

Omaja Yellow: Hey guys lookie here!

Omaja Green: Looks tasty! (licks his lips) 

**QUEST FOR THE FORBIDDEN ONE**

By,

Jgal

**CHAPTER THIRTY EIGHT**

**TOONTOWN TROUBLE**

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

"This….this can't be happening…" Celtic said slumping down to a bench… only to have it come to life and toss in out onto the street.

Thump!

He peeled his face from the pavement and rubbed his cheek slightly. "We can't become toons…it's just isn't possible…"

"That's what they all say!" Petin cheered and clapped happily, "Don't worry you'll learn to love the pla-"

At the moment both the mage and swordsman grabbed the clown caller and lifted him of the ground.

"Don't play games with us!"

"You show us the way out of here or else you won't be laughing anymore!"

The clown cheesily grinned, "Nope nope nope. I can't do it. Nope nope nope."

The two boys growled angrily.

With the snap of his fingers the trickster disappeared in a puff of pink smoke. The other two turned every which way to find him as his voice echoed down the streets.

"To reach the end you must start of the beginning, at the beginning you must go to the end. Ehe he he he he!"

Dark and Celtic gazed down the road and glanced at each other.

"Well that was as clear as mud." The elf growled

Dark Magician twirled his staff frustratingly and prepared himself for further battle, "I suppose in order to properly escape from this accursed book we will need to head to the end of it's pages."

"Are you sure?"

"I do not believe we have any other choice in the matter."

Celtic gazed on down the twisted roads and alleyways, "To the end of the book…I just hope we know what it is when we find it" 

**DARK MAGICIAN**

With new determination and the willing fire to escape the two of them ran down the twisted roads through the calamity of deformed, demented, and crazed inhabitants.

"Hey watch it!" a Toon Alligator shouted just before throwing his ax at the two.

Tunk!

The mage quickly stopped and turned around to see that the elf was caught by the cape and the toon's ax pining it to the lamppost. "Hurry up you fool! We don't have much time!"

"Don't you think I already know it?" Celtic snapped back and reached behind to grab the ax. However when he tried to remove the blade it wouldn't move and inch from its place.

Dark rubbed his eyes annoyed, "Why I must do everything myself!" he marched back to the warrior and gripped the handle. He pulled and tugged with all his strength, yet the cursed thing refused to budge… (literally)…

"Na uh ah! You didn't say the magic word!"

The two fighters looks to the ax as two large beady eyes appeared followed by a crooked toothed grin.

"You have GOT to be kidding." Celtic said, his right eye twitching.

Dark Magician scowled and muttered under his breath, "This is less then amazing."

The ax leaned the tip of its head toward them, "Huuuuuh? I can't hear yooouuu."

"Get off before I rip you head off!"

The ax shifted back toward the pole with a tearful look in its eye, "Oh how rude! You big meany! Waaaahhhhh!"

Dark Magician rubbed his eyes in frustration, "We do not have time for this."

"Waaaaaahhhh! Waaaaaahh!" the ax screamed.

With their last nerve being severed the Elf and wizard both grabbed a hold of the handle, and with one hard jerk they knocked the ax off the lamppost

The lamppost itself sighed with relief.

"No! Let me go let me go let me go!" The ax now yelled shaking and struggling franticly.

But Dark tightened his grip on the struggling 'creature' instead, "Not until we get some answers you little pest."

"I'll tell you anything you want! Please let go!"

"How do we get out of the book?" Celtic Guardian asked a little more calmly then the other. His nerves more or less restored.

The ax stopped fighting and starred at them confused, "Out of what?"

"Out of the book. How do we get out of here!"

The quivering hand weapon glanced around idiotically.

Dark Magician narrowed his eyes, "It doesn't know. It's just a worthless piece of junk.

"Am not!"

"Look at us. We're arguing with an imamate object. Pathetic." With that Dark Magician took the weapon himself and threw in the air down to the tangled roads of Toontown.

The blade screamed as it spun away. "Aaaaahahahahahahha….."

"This is why I like swords better!"

Petin stuck his head out from around a corner to see the flying axe. "Nah uh uh! You shouldn't have done that." waving a finger at them.

At that moment the axe came flying back at them like a boomerang.

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

"Yikes! This is why I like swords better!"

Celtic and Dark each jumped in the opposite direction as the axe came whizzing at them, creating a loud electric saw sound as it sliced through the 'cement' road.

Celtic darted his head in every direction till he spotted Petin again at the corner, "Look! There he goes!"

The clown immediately jumped and dashed around the corner leaving a dust cloud behind. The cloud soon enough formed letters in the air saying "Catch me it you can!"

Grinding their teeth the two ran after him around to the back alleys.

"Where that that pesky clown be?" the elf wondered trying to see through the quickening darkness.

"Look!"

They saw the clown sneakily skipping over to a black cast iron door with a small red lamp above. He looked over his shoulders. Right, then left. And slipped in as though no one could see him.

The wizard rubbed his chin a little, "Hmm, the plot thickens."

"Maybe that's the way out." Celtic said before heading toward the door himself.

They crept up close to the door checking to see if it was another illusion.

Celtic rubbed his hand against the hard, cold metal, "This feels read enough,"

"There's only one way to find out." Dark Magician grabs the handle of the ominous door and pulled it open.

As soon ass the two of them peered through they were flooded with light and sound. Hundreds of voices poured out singing a frightening nightmarish tune.

"It's a small world after all! It's a small world after all! It's a small world after all! It's a small, small, world!"

Bam!

They both slammed the door shut and placed their backs to the wall. Huffing for breath

"I don't think I'll ever get that tune out of my head." The Spellcaster gasped between breaths

"You! How do you think I feel!" Celtic muttered rubbing one of his long ears

* * *

A large pile of slime and confetti and slime on the table where the notebook used to be. 

Water Omotics: What did you two do!  
Celtic Guardian: It was an accident!

Water Omptics: You completely destroyed the latest notes!

Dark Magician: Hey we just left the book here before heading back to the set! (places his hand on the table) We didn't know someone would do this!

Water Omotics: You shouldn't have been looking through her library at all!

Celtic Guardian: What's wrong with finding out what we're going to do next?  
Water Omotics: Well no one is going to know until that book is repaired. Got it!  
Dark Magician: (looks at tattered pages) It won't be easy…even with magic…after all it is her handwriting and that hard enough to read as it is.

Celtic Guardian: Hey Chaos! Wanna help us with a game of scrabble!


	39. Bad Memories, Worse Trouble

Disclaimer: I don't anything at all! So stop trying to sue me you court happy lawyers!

**QUEST FOR THE FORBIDDEN ONE**

By, Jgal

**CHAPTER THIRTY NINE**

**BAD MEMORIES, WORSE TROUBLE**

**DARK MAGICIAN GIRL**

Meanwhile, at the borderline of the Wasteland and the Yami, territories the band of Black Rage and its captive stopped at a run down in long abandoned to rest from their journey.

Astro could only watch has the guards dragged the Mystical Elf down into the basement with Chain Energy bound around her.

"Come on princess in you go!"

"Get your filthy hands off of me!" she kicked and screamed at the guards. She managed to knock one of them of loose only to be recaptured by the traitorous Flame Swordsman.

"Na uh little missy."

Dark Magician Girls felt the urge to save her. But why? It was her job to find her enemy's weakness and exploit it. But a painful ach had been dwelling on her mind since her exposure at the tournament.

She hurried up to the upper rooms so not to see anymore of her former friend. Finding what was once a suite she waved her hand before her eyes. Thee dark dingy chamber now appeared as a Arabian palace, with colored silks draping down around a massive bed fit for a queen. Astro discarded her robe and armor over the oak chair by a handcrafted desk and laid herself down on the bed.

"_Why can't I get him out of my mind? I thought I'd be happy knowing that I'll finally get a chance to kill him. But…I'm not. Why?"_ As she thought to herself she could still feel Dark Magician's gentle hand caressing her cheek and his calm soothing lullaby echo in her mind. _"What happened to me back there?"_

Her thoughts took her back to a long, yet not forgotten time. In a town she once knew. In an era of prolonged struggles, yet with many shimmers of joy and hope. She thought back to a small village town in the Spellcaster domain of Yami. In a hustle and bustling market place where wizards and sorcerers traded spells, magical foods, and freshly harvested magic cards.

"Astro! Astro!"

"Papa!"

A little seven year old Astro was running playfully across the busy roads. A tall man waited for her on the other side, his face lost by the wears of time but she knew who she was running to.

"There's my girl."

She wanted to wrap her arms around him as tight as she can and never let go….but she never found that chance. Cause at that moment two large Spellcaster monsters attacked her father from behind. She stopped in her tracks frozen with fear. "No Papa!"

"Stay back Astro!"

"Come on soldier. Your country needs you."

"_I'll never forget the day my father was drafted into the army. I thought it would be the worst day of my life and my only fear was that he would die in battle. I was wrong."_

BANG!

Another memory came into her mind next. One that she could never forget no matter how much she tried.

The three of her siblings including herself waited on the floor as her mother read one of the many letters from her father. But before the last line could be read an explosion burst through the front door. She looked around just the roofed caved in.

"Cough cough! Mama!" little Astro forced herself up from the rubble. Only to see her assailant. He stood tall above her dying mother and siblings. His black ora surrounded his thin frame and dark lavender armor. His crocked helmet could not conceal the cruelty and hatred on his face. His eyes glowed through the blackness in an ominous light of the darkest heart.

Astro backed away when those demon eyes turned to her, and the face concealed in the shadows turned against her, "Papa! Papa help us!"

The Dark Magician Girl awoke to a knock on her door. She shot up from the bed terrified with fear, _"Was I asleep?"_

Chaos entered into her room. "Well I see you've made yourself comfortable."

Astro just nodded to him, keeping her eyes on the ground.

Her teacher looked to her questionably, "Is something wrong?"

"No sir." She replies. She bit her lower lip at the thought of her 'dream'.

"Good. Cause we cannot afford any mishaps." And with that he shut the door out.

Astro narrowed her eyes annoyed, "Thanks for worrying."

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

"Well that's not the way through." Celtic said mostly to himself still rubbing his ears.

Dark Magician looked around for an alternative wrought, "I'm getting tired of this nonsense. There must be a way through."

The boys sat down by the door. How were they going to pass through and get out of the book? Someone must've found the accursed book by now and if it was the Black Rage how would survive?

Celtic Guardian sighed, _"There must be a way out."_

Then, as if to grant his wish, a soft glowing light shone through his travel bag and the wizard's robes. In unison they reached into their garments and took out their forbidden pieces. The cards glowed weakly but the meaning was clear.

"The forth piece!"

The cards shone brighter as they were brought closer together. A thin but clear beam of light shot out from the cards to the iron door behind them.

The two turned back to the ominous gate and the dreaded sound that dwelled within.

"Unfortunately this means we don't have any other choice." Dark Magician said putting his card away back in his robes.

"You mean…?"

Dark only nodded to him and turned to the gate.

The elf knight gulped as he held onto the door handle, "If we both don't make it out of this…don't tell ANYONE about this."

"No problem."

Hands pressed against the door handle and themselves positioned at he opening, they pulled the massive door open, and rushed inside as though the Black Rage Army was at their heels.

"It's a small world after all!

It's a small world after all!

It's a small world after all!

It's a small small world!

It's a world of laughter it's a world of tears!"

BAM!

They ran though till they've reached the other side and passed another black ironed doorway. Once through they slammed the door behind them. Panting breathlessly from the adrenalin rush.

"Huff huff huff! You still alive?" the elf asked still holding onto his ears.

"I think so."

Celtic was the first to recover. He glanced around to see that they were no longer in the alley, but on the side of a dome hill leading straight down a country road, and down the hill was a strange looking house.

"What in Obelisk's name is that?" Dark Magician said eyes the house momentarily forgetting the demonic tune invading his mind.

"Looks like a gingerbread house." Celtic answered gripping his stomach with a groan.

"I'm getting diabetes just looking at that."

**DARK MAGICIAN**

"Do you think we should check it out?" The mage heard Celtic ask after gazing at the house for a lingering moment.

He turned to his partner with an uncertain nod. "Might as well. We're not making much progress just by standing around here."

A loud grumbling sound echoed from their stomachs. They looked at each other embarrassed by the sound.

"I forgot how long we've gone without food." Celtic Guardian said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Dark just shook his head but agreed. "After we get out."

They stepped away from the door and walked to the house. Suddenly the grown morphed and swelled forming a slide downward. The guys fell off their feet and slid down.

"AAAAHHH!"

The house began giggling one it own. Its chocolate and gumdrop doors opened wide and the window open as eyes.

The mage froze in mid slide as a liquorish tongue shot out from the door and coiled around the elf and shot him back into the house.

Slurp!

"Celtic!" Dark Magician sprung up to his feet and raced toward the house, strobe in hand charging for and attack.

Just then a soft gentle voice interrupted his concentration, "Excuse me sir!"

Dark Magician froze in his place. He didn't want to but his power and strength to go through with the attack had vanished in a hundredth of a second. He looked behind to see a young woman with long blond hair dressed in rags. "I'm sorry miss but I can't talk with you at this moment." And just as he was about to resume his attack the girl was surrounded by a bright blue sparkling light. He watched slightly astonished when she reappeared in a blue and white gorgeous gown. Her hair pulled up behind a jewel tiara.

"How do I look now sir?"

The DARK monsters kept hold of his tongue. He didn't know whether she was another prisoner of the book like himself or a trick devised to keep them from escaping.

She clasped her hand together pleadingly "Please sir, would you come to the ball with me?"

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

Celtic Guardian awoke on the gingerbread floor and gram cracker tiled floor. Broken pieces and crumbs of a dry pretzel table littered the floor around him. "Owww… where am I?" the house was darkened with minimal light shining in from the windows.

The elf looked on ahead to what appeared to be a bedroom, and within two glowing eyes shone through the darkness followed by bright pearl-colored teeth. He gulp nervously, "My my grandma…what big teeth you have."

Sorry if this is short

Next chapter's coming up soon


	40. Invading the Castle

Jgal: (crying)

Dark Magician: Is something wrong?

Celtic Guardian: (whispers to Dark) It must be the notes.

Water Omotics: She's upset that the Yu-Gi-Oh series is ending

Guys: (stunned) Oh…

Celtic Guardian: But she already knows about the GX series.  
Dark Magician: Have you seen it? It's very cheesy.

Jgal: (stand up tall) No matter, THIS STORY SHALL GO ON! (goes back to writing)

**QUEST FOR THE FORBIDDEN ONE**

By,

Jgal

**CHAPTER FORTY**

**INVADING THE CASTLE**

**DARK MAGICIAN**

Outside the girl was still beaming at Dark affectionately.

"_She just won't take a hint will she?"_ He thought to himself. _"But maybe I can get some information off her." _

"Well?" she asked innocently with a story twinkle in her eye

"Perhaps, if first you can answer a few my questions for me."

The princess blinked in surprise, and smiled once again, "Ok then!

"How to we get to the end of the book?"

"To get to the end you must go to the beginning!" giggles.

"And where would the beginning me?" he asked again, his eyes twitching.

"In the table of contents silly!"

"Then where are the table of contents?"

"At the beginning of the book." Cinderella said before suddenly going quiet and stern, "But it's sealed in the Shine Palace."

His voice became very low as he repeated the words quietly to himself, "The Shine Palace…."

A pumpkin carriage drawn by white horses trotted from the blue and stopped just behind Cinderella.

"Shall we go then?" she smiled.

Dark Magician stepped back subconsciously, "Uuhhhh…" He never got to answer however because at that moment the Gingerbread House budged and swayed side to side.

The walls swelled out like a balloon as patches of gingerbread under the windows turned red under the pressure.

Dark Magician backed away and armed himself while Cinderella hurried into the carriage for cover.

A random Toon popped up screaming, "She's gonna blow!"

Buuuuurrrp!

The front door swung open projecting Celtic out of to the street. The elf was clinching his stomach in agony groaning, "Please no more!"

"What happened?" the wizard asked only to see the neon green completion of the elf's face as an answer.

A giant wolf in a pink ruffled nightgown came storming out of the hours next. It howled ferociously for its prey.

Dark Magician placed himself between the Guardian and the Forest Wolf. He shifted his gaze around for any mean of escape. But all he saw were the wolf, the Gingerbread House, the princess, and Little Red Roding Hood who was walking by, "What are these monstrosities!" Dark Magician grunted frustratingly.

Celtic staggered off the ground, still holding his gut, "They look like fairy tail creatures…"

The drag-queen lupe then lunged at Dark, mouth hungrily opened.

The mage placed his palm behind the shield of the strobe protecting the jewel. "Dark Magic Attack!"

The Forest Wolf froze for a second before a ball of energy enveloped it. it reappeared in sight once again only on its back, completely charred black, twitching meekly.

Dark then turned around questionably, "Fairy tails?"

The swordsman blinked several times in surprised at him, "Yeah, you know? Short stories for small children."

But he only watched the elf in a daze of uncertainty.

"Oh come one don't tell me you haven't heard any as a kid?"

Dark Magician placed a hand under his chin in thought, "Um…"

Flashback:

"He hhuufffed…..and he pa…pa…"

"Puffed."

"Puffed….but he..."

"Couldn't."

"Couldn't blow….the house….down…"

Dark Magician was sitting on the edge of a massive bed in a large darkened room lightened by a Kuriboh shaped lamp on the nightstand.

A small pale skinned child with short cut blue hair sat upon the Magician's lap with a thin book in his hands.

Dark Looked down at the boy and smiled, "Good job Merlin! You're getting better everyday."

The boy, Merlin, gazed up with a hopeful look in his hands, "You think you can teach me how to read spell soon Daddy? And can I be as good as you?"Dark fell silent. He shifted his son back onto the bed forcing him and leaned closely until their noses touched. Then, with a creeping smile, "You'll be better."

They both soon burst into laughter Dark grabbed onto Merlin and plopped him at the head on the bed with the kid's on the pillow. As he pulled the covers over him Merlin asked, "Daddy, when I get big…can I pick my own sorcerer name?"

Dark Magician starred at him son curiously, but nodded, "Do you have a name in mind?"

"Yep. I want to be The Mighty Mage!"

The older Spellcaster laughed and kiss him on the forehead, "We'll see."

:End Flashback

Dark lowered his head till his bangs hid his eyes from view. "Let's go. We don't have much time."

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

The horses' thundering hooves plowed through the ground pulling the carriage across miles of Toon country roads.

Dark Magician say up with the coach while Celtic Guardian sat in the carriage with Cinderella. After the events with the wolf she passed out with fright.

The elf poked his head out the window, "Are we there yet?"

"Almost."

"You know I don't think it's right to highjack Cinderella's carriage." Celtic said momentarily looking back in to the sleeping beauty.

The wizard grunted frustratingly, "Don't get sentimental now. Sometimes you have to take advantage of someone else in order to achieve your goal."

He narrowed his eyes at the mage crossly, "Oh? Like how Astro took advantage of you to get at the piece?"

He suspected that he had hit a sore spot when Dark looked on down the road ahead with no response, _"I guess I shouldn't have said that…But he's taking Astro's betrayal harder then he should. (sigh) Seems that whenever I seem to finally understand him he gets all mysterious again."_

"Celtic watch out!"

Thqack!

Suddenly a low branch hit the elf across the face sending his head in the opposite direction. The force was so strong that his neck stretched out nearly five feet in the length. Then, like a rubberband snapped back to normal size knocking him black into the carriage.

"You alright." He heard Dark ask.

Celtic rubbed his neck in astonishment, "Yeah…but we've got to get to that palace. FAST!"

Outside the book the Magical Merchant hiked past an old run down inn with several Des Lacodas tied to the posts.

The Insect grinned with its mandibles, "I smell customers!"

In the Book

Just as its name suggested the Shone Palace shone like a beacon in the center of Toon Town. All the twisted cooky, looney toones moved faster and practiced their antics and games more readily then ever before. And behind two recently conjured sunglasses our trapped travelers closely watched its beaming wonder searching for a way of passage.

"We could just go through the front door." Celtic suggested first.

"This place is using everything in its power to prevent our escape. It wouldn't leave its capital unguarded. Unless of course they knew we would expect that so then they wouldn't expect a direct attack right away. But then-"

The swordself shook his hands asking Dark to stop, "You've starting to think like a toon, confusing."

A hauntingly familiar cry echoed by the palace, sending the elf's ears straight up above his head. From around the corner circling the castle a pigmy dragon with silver white scales and crazy blue eyes.

Celtic Guardian and Dark Magician stepped back in shock.

"So, this place has captured a Blue Eyes aswell."

"It's even scarier then the one that attacked my village."

A thought soon came to the mind of the black wizard who rubbed his chin sinisterly, "This may work to our advantage; but we'll need a little help…" With that the both turned to look at the carriage , and the sleeping princes inside."

**PETIN THE DARK CLOWN**

Inside the palace the court jester skipped and twirled about in the halls, "They'll never get out. They'll never get out. They'll never get out! He he!" The clown leaped into a room black as midnight where the King of Toons waited. "It won't be long now. They've almost surcome to the change."

The king chuckled and yuked in his black chamber, "Finally, we'll have some new playmates. Heyuk heyuk ehyuk!"

**DARK MAGICIAN**

The pumpkin carriage trotted slowly toward the drawbridge. As expected the dragon swooped down to see who was intruding. Inside Cinderella had recovered from her shock, but not from fear, for the Dark Magician was waiting inside the chariot hidden with his staff ready.

The Blue Eyes Toon Dragon landed beside the carriage, angled so only she could be seen. Not the wizard.

"Hello my pretty." The least beamed licking its teeth. Its blue eyes forged into red hearts beating out of the sockets.

Cinderella shifted her eyes to her capture.

He gave her only a slight nod.

She looked back to the Dragon, "We **I**…I'm here to see the king."

Toon Dragon leaned its head closer to the window. The hearts for eyes beating faster, "I think I can arrange something for you…" Unnaturally the dragon squeezed its head through the window.

Cinderella hurried to the other side of the carriage.

"How about a little kiss first?"

Dark Magician then jumped in front of the Blue Eyes' nose, "Sorry, never on a first date."

"What!"

"Shadow Spell!"

From the orb of the staff then thousand links of chains flashed out, wrapping themselves around the toonified dragon.

Blue Eyes eyes were bulged out in surprise. It pulled its head out turned around and flew in the opposite direction to escape the chains. However ahead in the Dagon's path the elf was ready and waiting.

The Blue Eyes Toon Dragon shrieked in surprise when it saw the elf turned a card up from his sleeve with a smirk on his face.

"Dragon Capture Jar!"

The card glowed and changed from being flat to round. Hurricane winds drew the dragon closer until it was sucked up into the pot. When the pot was sealed the Shadow Spell chains coiled around the jar ensuring the beast's imprisonment.

Dark Magician watched from the window to see Celtic waving back signaling that the plan worked.

"That's all folks!"

And Cinderella passed out again.

In the meantime in the real world the Magical Merchant was thrown out of the inn for peddling counterfeit spells. "Bah! Who needs them! The way they stood around you'd think they were in some sort of army."

* * *

Dark Magician: Oh god….please don't tell me someone bought the book!

Celtic Guardian: It Chaos did we're toast.

Jgal: That'll depend on the reviewers.


	41. The Legend of the Forbidden Onw

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Toon World, Matrix, or even the Forbidden One (got the right arm though…), I do own however the great hero who defeated the Forbidden One in the past…I think….

**QUEST FOR THE FIRBIDDEN ONE**

By,

Jgal

**CHAPTER FORTY ONE THE LEGEND OF THE FORBIDDEN ONE**

**CELTIC GUARDIAN **

Without another second to loose Celtic and Dark charged into the castle. Into the halls they ran. Searching. Searching for the way out.

"This castle is vast." Celtic said between breaths, "The Table of Contents can be anywhere."

"I think I have an idea to where they might be." Said Dark as he reached for his piece. After reciting the spell his card glowed and released the locater beam.

Soon they stopped before two massive doors unlike anything hey expected to be found in this world. The doors looked ancient and rusted over. As though never opened for a thousand years or more

"This must be it."

Dark nodded. But before he could reach for the door another light hearted giggle interfered. He looked over his right shoulder only to catch a glimpse of something frighteningly familiar turning around the corner.

The elf starred at the magician with concern, "Dark?"

"You go on ahead. I have to check something."

"But-?"

I'll catch up." Was all he said before heading down the corridor.

"Dark wait!" Just then his piece of the Forbidden One suddenly pulled him closer to the old doors. His eyes widened as the thing creaked open on its own. Bravely he walked in to the pit of unknown.

**DARK MAGICIAN**

Echoing giggles and joy-filled laughs rang within the wizard's ears. The first glances of a blue and pink colored presence lured the mage further and further on. The voice which followed this entity became clearer to be that of a child's.

His hand reached for the letter from long ago close to his hear with each new laugh. The presence soon dashed around another left-hand corner and stopped at a dead end.

Dark Magician followed closely and halted when he finally saw it.

A collection of glittering sparkles and flower petals floated around in a spiral pattern. A little girl, no more then eight years old, with long sun bright hair, rosy cheeks, and clear emerald green eyes appeared in the mists. A cheery smile appeared on her face when she saw the mage.

Dark Magician fell to his knees in shock of the familiarity of the chibi, "Astro…?"

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

Celtic Guardian was now standing before a stone tablet. Ancient carvings in a long forgotten tongue filled the wall of stone, "Hmm…what is something like this doing here?" he held fast to the Left Leg card which was glowing the brightest it had since the journey began. With his free hand he reached out to the stone. When his fingers touched one of the strange carvings something unexpected transpired there no one would ever had expected.

The writing set in stone glowed as bright as the piece itself. Celtic wanted to pull himself away but the flesh of his hand was frozen to the rock.

The chamber darkened, and the writing shifted and moved away. Disappearing until they appeared as stars in the night sky. A hushed chorus of whispers spoke through the air in a language alien to the elf's ears. He gazed upon a stretch of land, but a familiar one. It was a desert with golden sands littered with bright monuments and towering temples. But when he looked closer he was horrified by what he saw.

In countless droves monster were caught in a gory, blood saturated conflict. A never-ending battle. Terrifying guards curled around the fighters whipping all those who fell or refused to continue.

The phantom whispers continued louder, as though trying to speak to him. To teach him of what was happening and what he was seeing.

"This is just like the vision the Sage showed us."

Towing above all an ominous figure watched from behind a black cloud of smoke and fog.

Celtic wanted to look away. He wished to see this thing no more.

The Forbidden One laughed a bellowing laugh at everyone's expense.

"Exodia! Your reign has ended!" a sudden voice cried out from the crowds.

A group of five stood in the center of the now hushed chaos. Voices stopped. And every creature from in its tracks. For they were the heroes of legend. Three of which appeared to be of dragon decent. Knights of red, black, and teal green. Another was a sorcerer of light in dark robes and armor. His staff like a trident with a ghastly orb surrounded my lost souls. The fifth, and final member stood in the middle tall and brace against the invincible tyrant. His armor dark green with red vine-like patterns all around. White hair hung down past his shoulders covering his left eyes in the process. Oddly enough long white rabbit ears stood up on end. It was he who opposed the Forbidden One.

Red eyes of the forbidden one narrowed in disappointment, -**Ha ha ha! Fools! Do you really think that you can defeat me where none of your ancestors cannot?- **

The leader stepped forward in front of the others. "It doesn't matter what happens to us. All that matters is that you are defeated, and our world restored!"

So the battle raged on. Loyal servants of the forbidden one charged against the traitors. Every one of them fell with little trouble; until the master stepped in himself.

With one blast, he sent all five rebels loose their ground, laying deathly injured.

The sorcerer gripped his chest in fear, "Captain, we should retreat until we can think of a better strategy. This is madness!"

The leader climbed up to his knees, determination was flowing through him like a current through a rod collecting energy ready to erupt, "No. We must stay. If we run now. We will never stop running. It's useless to try to escape him. That is why we must fight him now! With everything we have. Brothers! Give me your strength! Lend me your power so that we may defeat this monster! For our world's sake. For our people!"

The three knights, though tired and weakened, believed in hope and freedom they had so longed for. Each of the raised their arms allowing their energy to flow from their bodies entering the strongest of them all.

The elven boy soon saw the gods themselves giving their power to the courageous knight the warriors soon disappeared to join completely to the one being. The First Fusion.

Columns of fire, ice, wind, and lighting, light, and darkness joined together around the beast, sealing the monster within. As the pieces were made this great indescribable being fell apart into the five separate heroes, their life and energy… spent.

Yet…unseen by all…an orb of fading light escaped from the trap and his inside the pyramid. The sands opened up, swallowing the palace into the depths of the earth.

"So that's what really happened." The swordsman said quietly to himself as the room resumed its former forms. He pulled his hand away to hold onto his heart, fearing it might've stopped.

Everything was quiet and still.

Just as soon as he recovered his strength a giant hand suddenly reached out from the stone itself! And grabbed hold of him.

"Ah! Let go of me!" Celtic Guardian struggled against this grip. The hands squeezed him tighter, using him to pull itself out of the tablet. He recognized that hand anywhere. It was exactly like the limb imprinted in the Forbidden Arm pieces, only this was flesh and bone.

His heart pounded violently in his chest, when the face…the face of the Forbidden One…their enemy, emerged from the stone. Celtic tried to look away from the hypnotic gaze of the eyes. _"Why…why is he here…He couldn't be here if…wait! Maybe it's not him?"_

The Guardian monster looked to the Forbidden One, trying to see through to its secret, "What if this 'thing' is the piece itself…an illusion…YES!"

Gathering all the courage he could muster he shouted the boldest battle cry he could, "Release me demon and surrender the treasure you hide within!"

Coming to its master's aid the Left Leg card was engulfed in flames, burning the illusion's arm and shields.

The head of the beast retreated back in the stone.

A forceful push of air threw the elf back out the doors.

**DARK MAGICIAN**

Bonk!

Bang!

The Dark Magician landed on his back at the opposite end of the hall.

In front of the child two toonifide women stood giggling to each other.

"He's sooo cute!" one of them squealed.

"He sure is sister. Hoe about we have a little fun with him first before he changes completely?"

"Sound good to me."

What were they talking about?" the mage thought climbing back on his feet. His eyes shot to his left arm. It s appeared somehow brighter in color and hardly muscular/ he looked back up to see the little girl in front of him alone. "Where'd they-!"

Two hard pointed heels were then plunged between the shoulder blades.

Thump!

"Aahh!"

Dark Fell forward barely catching himself in time.

"Hahahahah!"

The Magician leaped back on his feet

The Toon Gemini Elves fired a verage of shooting star attacks at him.

Everything suddenly seemed to have slowed down to a near halt. Dark could see the attack fly at him and bend over backward as the stars narrowly miss him. Time resumed to its normal pace and Dark Magician shot back up. "Whoa!"

All the while the little girl watched and giggled happily at the show.

Dark momentarily looked over to her with a smile.

Too too!

He spun around again. This time the Toon Gemini elves were riding upon a train engine speeding down the hall (how that got there is beyond me).

"Oooh train!" Toon Dark magician Girl exclaimed.

Dark Magician glanced down to see that a track now ran through to the middle of the hall, and the child was playing beside him. It would surely crush her along with himself."

With fear raising faster then the train the wizard bent down and gripped the tracks, "This better work." With his bare hands he literally ripped the tracks like an elastic ribbon. With one thrust he tossed the track so it would lead straight to the wall.

The toons screamed, "Aaaahhh!" before turning off course and crashing into the wall.

Splat!

The chibi magician laughed. Both the elves and the train were flat as paper.

"Are you alright Astro?" Dar Magician asked kneeling down to her eye level.

She curiously nodded, "Uh huh…"

The Gemini Elves peeled themselves off the wall and wobbled about shakily, "You mean! We're telling!"

"No you won't!" little Astro squealed bonking the two on the head with her staff.

Twins:

Dark Magician sighed heavily. He realized that the toon wasn't truly Astro, but a figment of a lost memory frought to life in this accursed book.

The Toon Magician Girl looked to him and smiled, "Thanks for saving me."

In the same way she appeared, he watched her vanish before his very eyes. For the first time, in a long time, he wished he could cry.

But he didn't had the time. He forced himself up again and followed the way back to the mysterious doorway. Just as soon as he arrived the elf flew through the door and crashed against the opposite wall. In his hand the elf's heirloom was accompanied by a new piece, the forth piece.

**PETIN THE DARK CLOWN**

The king was furious. His nimbly servant coward out of the way as the Lord of Toon World marched out from his chambers, "Lets show these party poopers how to really have fun. Heyuck heyuck heyuck!"

**DARK MAGICIAN GIRL**

The camels groaned and moaned tiredly as Black Rage troops loaded them up and mounted their backs. They were going to finish their journey under the cover of darkness.

Astro slowly stepped out of her room quiet and meek from her latest dream. One of which her life was in danger, and it was Dark of all people, who rescued her.

Magician of Black Chaos watched her from afar sensing a disturbance in the balance of power.


	42. The End of the Toon King

Jgal: Hehehe this must be one of the longest waited chapters

Dark Magician: yeah yeah long. And meanwhile we're slowly being turned to toons! (looks at toony patches in his armor)

Celtic Guardian: I'm going to be really ticked if this also ends up being a fake (stares at the Forbidden piece)

Jgal: Don't worry about it I've got it all handled. And don't you start picking on me or I'll have to increase the injury counts for you guys.

Guys: (knees before her) We're sorry.

Jgal: Good. Now can you please do the disclaimer for us so we can get started.

Boys: Yu-Gi-Oh is not owned or created by our lady Jgal.

Jgal: (looks to audience) Oh and I wish to dedicate this chapter to reviewer Gameplayer Ali who gave me the idea of the Toon King's reasoning and the origin of Toon World.

**QUEST FOR THE FORBIDDEN ONE**

By,

Jgal

**CHAPTER FORTY TWO**

**THE END OF THE TOON KING**

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

Groggily recovering from his ordeal Celtic Guardian told the wizard of what he saw obtaining the fragment. "It was strange." he said, "It was a though the fighters who defeated him merged together. Not just in powers but in physical form aswell. And they died when it was over?"

"I'm not surprised. The process of fusion in primitive times were much more dangerous then it is today."

"But of all places why would something like that be found here?" pointing to the door.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling we'll find our answer from our conniving host."

Celtic forced himself up off the ground as the mage approached the gates. With a groaning moan they opened. The darkness within consumed the hiding innards of the rouge chamber once more, concealing all that he had seen before.

The elf followed close behind waiting for the ominous wall to emerge from the shadows with its frightening secrets.

The orb upon the mage's staff became a beacon in the blackness. Soon they came to the tablet of stone. The images carved within were as clear and mysterious as ever.

"Was this where you found it?" Celtic heard the magician ask. "Yes, as soon as I touched it the whole story came to life around me. What is it?"

"It's a Memory Stine. Thought that are wished to be forgotten are set in stone. Usually the carvings fade away once the owner had accepted the memory and has coped with the pain. The fact that this stone has lasted this long means that whoever lived through this does not wish it to return. That he had lost his mind." Dark explained solemnly. He raised his staff higher up to illuminate the upper hieroglyphics.

Celtic Guardian pondered curiously, "That was probably why this book…this world was created. So he could forget."

"Correct!" a shrilly voice answered.

The boys spun around. But nothing was there. They turned back.

"Yuk yuhee!" A toon creature of darkness popped up and out of Dark Magician's helmet!"

They jumped back. It was a black haired rabbit with large swirl eyes and large toothed smile. Simple yet primitive armor it wore.

The mage rubbed his head checking for any more rabbits. "That was unexpected."

Dark Rabbit chuckled and snorted, "Clever of you to enter my castle. Any games you want to play? We have eternity."

"Don't press your luck."

Celtic gazed at the rabbit toon curiously. Their was something strange yet familiar about it. As though he had seen it once before in another time. Like being struck in the head with a dozen bricks the thought made him look to the Memory Tablet. The carving of the rebel leader caught his eye. Although much had changed the fact remained the same. "You're the rebel leader all those years ago. The one who made the carvings on this stone!"

Dark Magician looked to him confused, "Impossible! That thing?"

The rabbit laughed once more.

The elf nodded his head at his conclusion, "I'm positive. He made this place to escape from his pain from fighting the Forbidden One and loosing his comrades. That's why this place and this stone had lasted so long."

"If that's so then if we rid of the stone…"

Dark Rabbit folded his bunny paws in mimic the wizard's stance, "Good luck trying. You're going to have to beat me first if you want to get to the stone. And I'm the all powerful King of Toons!" It then grew and grew in size. Like a towering titen of mad toonanity the Dark Bunny glared down at them. It's eyes swirling with laughter.

The elf and wizard backed away.

The toon thrashed its arms about at them. It plowed its hand to the floor, sending blocks of stone flying through the air.

The two heros ran and hid behind a piller to avoid the onslot.

"Dark, you have something that can change him?" Celtic asked holding onto his helmet.

"Th

"Dark, you have something that can change him?" Celtic asked holding onto his helmet.

"There is something, but I fear that this creature may be too strong to be affected by it."

"So what id we make it weaker? Would that help?"

"I suppose…but how? Being in its own territory has given it an over whelming advantage."

Smash!

The pillar crumbled and fell with the blow of a rabid punch.

"_Ok Celtic think. THINK! What to toons do then their being chased? Drop down a rabbit hole? No."_ he ran as the wall and columns crumbled around him from the relentless constant attacks. Soon there would be no place left to hide, _"If only we can get it weaker. But there must be a lot of enhances…"_ The elf stumbled and fell. His parch busted open during the fall scattering the few magic and trap cards he owned. He was about to grab each one franticly when one suddenly captured his attention. Never used, and virtually forgotten, but could possible save their lives. _"This COULD do the trick…but first we'll have to up the antes."_ He sprinted faster to rendezvous with Dark Magician, "Dark! You have a lot of spells that increases and decreased the strength of a creature right?"

"Plenty, but not enough to beat that thing."

"Listen, whatever enhancing spells you've got use it on him."

The mage suddenly stumbled of his feet in surprise, "Have you lost your mind!"

BAM!

They dodged another massive punch and ducked behind an upturned floor tile.

"I have a plan but we'll have to make him stronger in order to assure it sill work. "Celtic explained sure of himself.

The Spellcaster monster starred straight through the elf. He must've truly believed in what he was suggesting. Finally he agreed, "I hope you know your doing Celtic."

He simply nodded.

The mage then recovered several cards from his own stash and actually handed them to him, "Here I'll distract the hare while you mess with its power."

"Alright be careful."

DARK RABBIT 

Dark Rabbit pounded its massive fist against its chest like a mad gorilla, "Come on, you old sourpusses! Lets play! It won't be long until you're toons completely. Yuk yuk! So let's have some fun!"

Dark Magician calmly stepped out from behind the stone. His cold face grew a sinister smirk, "I have a game we can play."

"Oooo! What is it?"

Unknown to his eye the swordsman had sneaked around behind him. Too interested in the wizard.

"It's a hide and seek game. And YOU have to find me."

"Sounds like fun Yuk yuk!"

The Magician entwined his figures around a magic card. His energy infused into it causing the card to glow in a faint green light. "Watch carefully, you may have seen something like this before."

At that moment four giant puffs of smoke surrounded the mage, hiding him from the King of Toon's sight. The toon was in awe when the smoke cleared revealing four eight foot tall black top hats. Each one embedded with a bright yellow question mark.

"Four Magical Hats you see

Oh where can he be?

Pick one of four out

But what else may lurk about?"

Dark Rabbit pondered and pondered. It rubbed its chin, scratched its temple, picked its ear, teeth, and nose. Where was the magician hiding? Neither a hat stirred, moved or even twitch. Not a sound escaped from the power of the Magical Hats.

Its eyes were pulled toward the hat to the farthest left, "I pick THAT ONE!" and with a devastating blow the colossal rabbit demolished the hat. Nothing.

The black haired hare flew into a rage, "Noo! I never loose!"

"Three more remain

Two more wrong ones to pick,

Come on now be quick

So we can leave this domain."

The rabid rabbit's eyes were swirling mad. Clubbing another hat causeing it to crumple and collapse.

Rustle!

Kabash!

"Temper leads to no where

and that is where you're fair,

For the potion that you spilled

is one that makes you still,

You won't be going anywhere!"

Confused by what he meant Dark Rabbit looked under the second hat that was destroyed. A glass bottle in numerous fragments laid below along with a pool of a green sappy liquid. The rabbit hopped back as the fluid suddenly sparkled and evaporated. It jerked to hop again, but every stretchable, hop-able muscle in its body were frozen in place.

Dark Magician jumped out of a remaining hat. In midair he shouted, "NOW!"

Not able to see him the monster rabbit could only stand frozen in fear as the elf behind him announced his own spell.

"Let strength become weakness

weakness become strength,

Let all that ails cure

and all that cures ail,

PART ESREVER!"

"Aaaahhhhhhhahhhhhaaaa!" the rabbit screamed in defeated agony. It's towering body shrank and decayed down to a liquid form as its power diminished. Shrinking down further and further. "I'm melting! I'm melting! Oh what a world!"

Only two oval shaped eyeballs were left bobbling in a black and purple puddle of goop.

**DARK MAGICIAN**

Dark Magician and Celtic Guardian stood at opposite sides, starring down at the pitiful puddle.

"Weak enough for you?" He asked sarcastically.

"Any weaker and there'll be nothing left." Dark answered curiously at the liquefied creature. He searched his bag once more and found the car he needed. The mage upon the card resembled that of a child's game board.

"Tortured soul from farthest time

look on back to day long past,

go back to once before

Go Back to Square One!"

Just then, the memory stone started to glow in bright golden light. The same whispers, that tried to speak with the elf before now called out from the markings like a chorus of souls.

The slimy mess tried to slither away but both the elf and mage managed to grab it in time. With one fall swoop they tossed the melted toon to the wall.

On contact the toon re-inflate to its physical form but remain trapped. The glowing light surrounded the Toon World King ridding the chamber of darkness and carnage.

Dark and Celtic shielded their eyes with the back of their hands. When they dared to look they were surprised by what they had created

A man with long aged white hair, silver robes was now floating where the stone, and the rabbit once was. The only indications that the Dark Rabbit existed were the ears that hung down from the spirit's now human like head. Except they were long and slender and white as fresh snow.

"_That…was the King of Toons?"_ Dark thought.

The king had been delivered. From the dark depths of his own madness he was defeated, and brought to the light by fellow allies. The next generation of The Forbidden One's foes. The Spirit's eyes opened for the first time, sound of mind, "I remember now." He looked on to the two trying to see through his light. "For what you have done, I thank you. It has been so long…after the Forbidden One was dismantled and my friends perished I fled like a coward to escape the pain. I created this world, so I would not have to stand with the shame and guilt of reality. Perhaps even recover my lost will to live. I took one of the pieces with me. To assure that Exodia would not be resurrected. But centuries past. And the fear had not left me, and caused me great pains in mind body and soul. And others soon felt the suffering that I felt."

"Majesty, tell us, how do we defeat the Forbidden One?" Celtic Guardian spoke up aloud suddenly, "His army is moving once more in search of all the pieces. We wish to end the tyranny before it begins."

The spirit nodded knowing the truth of their journey the moment he was freed;

"When darkness quakes the heroes' wake

five parts join for shadow's gate,

one alone let peace may prosper

brought together will bring more danger,

to break the devil's will and kill

let brave souls join at free of will,

for final duel of flesh and soul,

whether be fair or foul

one will remain."

With final words said the liberated king disappeared.

Dark Magician was uncertain. This riddle was more puzzling then the previous one from Petin.

But he didn't had time to think long on the subject, for then the chamber and palace began to tremble and shake beneath their feet.

"Uh… I think that's our cue to leave!" the elf stated loudly watching out for falling ceiling tiles.

Dark Magician was the first to sprint forward for a way out, "Let's go then!"

They ran as fast as possible through the destruction. The crumbling stones and wails of resident toons echoed through the air growing louder and louder as the world collapsed

"This would be really bad if we wnd up dying in a book!" Celtic exclaimed.

"Wait! What's that ahead?"

A faint neon green light shimmered in the distance forming letters over a doorway.

"An 'EXIT' sign. Go figure."

"Don't be so certain. It could be a trap."

"We don't exactly have a choice here Dark."

"I suppose."

"Waaah!"

The mage turned around the second he noticed that Celtic wasn't with him. He spotted the elf laying on the ground and rushed over to him, "What's the matter?"

"I…I don't know."

Dark's eye widened. From his feet to his knees the elf's legs were becoming shorter, les developed, and wiry. "Celtic!"

"Dark…I'M ANIMATING!"

Immediately the Spellcaster threw on arm over his shoulder. They were getting out even if he had to drag them out."

"Dark go on ahead. Save yourself."

"Not on MY watch!" the DARK wizard then literally threw the elf and himself through the promise door.

They flew on through the vortex, the poorly tuned everlasting jingle ringed through their ears and head until their bodies struck the grassy ground as a landing.

Bang!

"OohOoof!"

Exhausted, drained, and unable to move, Dark and Celtic laid down on the cold night earth gazing up at the starlit sky above. Celtic looked around at himself. He was free. They were both free. No longer on the verge of becoming new residents of the infamous Toon World book.

Being overwhelmed by the pressured and adrenaline rush of the day the warrior began to chuckle softly.

Dark Magician followed unknowingly growing steadily louder and more hearty..

They laughed louder and louder until their sides were aching. Celtic lifted up his hand to his face with now two Forbidden pieces and showed them to Dark.

Only one more remained.

They laughed and laughed in. Finally exhaustion settled to each of them. Closing their eyes and slipping off into deep slumber. Dark Magician took a spare moment and looked to the dozing elf behind him. He was full of surprises. But their journey was nearing its end, and more danger as still lurking in the shadows of the land ahead. _"We'll have to be ready. We'll be seeing the army a lot more often now that we have most of the fragments."_

And what happened to the book you ask? No one knows. For as the two adventurers escaped from it's page the monstrosity also disappeared. As well as the merchant and all his belongings.

Behind the two the darkening shadows of the Yami boarder waited.

* * *

Jgal: (Dances) Yay! Yay! Yay! They're finally out!

Celtic Guardian and Dark Magician: Hurray hurray! We're out!

Jgal: Now everyone do not forget to review!


	43. Where do Magic Cards Come From?

Disclaimer: Yes! I'm alive! I'm alive! You know I would never leave you.

And no I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh (pouts)

**QUEST FOR THE FROBIDDEN ONE**

By,

Jgal

**CHAPTER FORTY THREE**

**WHERE TO MAGIC CARDS COME FROM?**

**MAGICIAN OF BLACK CHAOS**

Yami. The realm of darkness and shadows. A land of midnight where the common sun of shines only a few times a year if the seasons fair. A baron land.

And through this darkness the army unit pressed no; their leader ahead and captor in toe,

Chaos Mage glanced around from time to time to the war torn fields. His native homeland. At last the quest for the pieces and world domination was moving to familiar territory.

"Sir." His Witty Phantom servant whispered driving the steeds closer, "Our spies have picked up vibrations of LIGHT energy in the area. It might be wise if we turn back."

"Nonsense. We're almost at the Gate now."

"But…the lady…"

"Has no power over us. She only holds the place of royalty until the true king returns." Chaos answered before dismissing the Fiend. _"And once out lord had been set free I will take my rightful place as king."_

**UNKNOWN**

In a blackened chamber of a dark castle, in the depths of East Yami, a mysterious figure mediated before a crystal sphere. Searching.

A door to the chamber opened as a lady servant entered the room, "You've summoned me your majesty?"

The meditating presence opened tired weary eyes, "Something is approaching the castle."

"Is it a threat?" she asked nervously. It had been nearly a century since an opposing threat had dared attacked.

"I do not know. But we all must be on our guard." The master of the castle then stood up fists determinly clinched, "I'm going to investigate the matter myself."

But is that wise? If you're captured-?"

"I will not be alone."

**DARK MAGICIAN**

The winds blew slowly over the dark and gloomy horizon of the purple tinted hills and valleys as our two heroes looked on in wonder.

"So this…is Yami." Celtic said waiting for his eyes to adjust to the everlasting dusk.

Dark Magician only nodded. Although it had only been a few months since he first left to search for a worthy opponent, to him it felt like an eternity. And for the region they entered through it might as well have been. The hairs on the back of his neck stood op on end as he thought if what might still linger within his homeland.

"Dark? You ok?"

The mage merely shook his head, "Come on. We still have a way to go."

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

Weaving and navigating through forests dark and dense the elf trudged and panted. Thin papery leaves struck his eyes and long ears annoyingly, "Eh! Ah! Gluph!" he grunted and groaned squeezing between the trees while the magician slipped through easily, "Hey Dark, are we going the right way? Cause this looks like a good place to find and ambush."

"Even worms like my brother knows not to cause bloodshed or use this place as a battlefield." Dark Magician answered weaving though as though he knew the layout by heart.

The elf staggered about clumsily, "Why's that?" he asked becoming entangled with hanging vines and leaves.

Dark took him by the hand and pulled him out to a well beaten dirt trail of the forest, "Tell me, where do you think magic cards come from?"

He paused his steps while he thought, "I…I don't know. I suppose I never really thought about it. They were just always there."

Dark knew that was to be his answer. With a gentle hand he fingered a willow vine singling out a wide leaf. Careful not to break the vine he tugged it over so Celtic could see. It was unusually large and rectangular. And in the center a faint image was starting to appear thought the organic fibers and tissue.

The elf's eyes widened, "Magic card! Growing inside the leaves?"

"No. Just the magic. This land is one of a scarce few where magic is saturated in the soil and underground water. In this realm this is holy ground. And the Black Rage won't dare desecrate it. Not as long as the lady protects it."

No longer listening the blond boy poked at the developing card curiously like a child.

The Spellcaster chuckled and looked down the pathway.

All around them a foresting garden grew with lush vegetation despite the darkness. Light blue shoots were competing against their elders for available soil and the light generated from spirit cards of the blooming Graceful Charity flowers and Soul Release lilies. Giant reddish stalks consisting of a single bulb peppered the valley.

In the mist of all the darkness, this was a peaceful pleasant place.

**DARK MAGICIAN**

Suddenly a quake of energy surged across the garden. Dark shot his gaze around searching. Sensing. Something was stirring within the surrounding plant life.

The elf also noticed that something was and he took alarm, hand firm on sword. His ears twitched rapidly for a sound.

Dark Magician shouted, "There!" One of the stalks on a visible hill nearby was shaking out of control. Wild energy was pulsating out and around. The mage gripped his strobe anxiously.

"What is that?"

"A trap pod. And by the looks of it it's been left alone too long. The trap will soon spring on its own accord."

The eerie glow of black lights soon emitted round them, causing the Spellcaster's urgency to elevate ever further, _"Nemurikos? Dran it! I thought we'd be out of here before they would catch on to us."_

The pod opened with an explosive pap. Massive petals fell limp and dead. A blank nightmarish chain spring forth, weaving around through the air like a sinister serpent. Human monster skulls were run through the chains. They moan their hollow cries as they were swept about against the wind. A steel and gold plated spearhead took the lead driving in through the foliage at blinding speeds.

The boys stood back to back to each other.

The Chain Destruction rose up with a deathly groan changing down at them head on.

"Grrrrrrrraaaaarg!"

With a sweep of his hand Dark drew out a counter spell card.

The elf held on to one side of it to donate some of his energy.

"Part Evormer!"

Chains rattled and brittle with rust. The with rust. The skulls crumbled.

But that did not mean that they were out of the woods yet. No. For a quickly as the trap dissipated a swarms of glowing pink spheres levitated up from the brush. Soft child-like voices hollered and cried, shrieked and screamed.

The Warrior Celtic covered his ears wincing in pain, "What's going on here! What are these things!"

Dark Magician poised his staff in defense position, "Nemurikos. Guardians of the garden, "What ever you do don't look in their eyes. They contain a sleep fiend."

"Intruders! Intruders!" the orbs shrieked floating wildly, lighting up the card forest with their black lights.

One by one the orbs faded. Large infant-like heads hovered around them. Their long blue hair hung low past their innocent faces; and long pink tails coiled around them. Eyes peacefully closed.

Dark held his hand up to the level of his eyes, "Don't look into their eyes Celtic."

The smaller Spellcasters flew closer to them, while others soared above their heads. "Sleep…sleeeeep intruders…Sleep." Twinkling powder sprinkled don from the Nemuikos' tails onto the travelers.

The dust stung the DARK monsters eyes. He vigorously tried to rub the dust away. _"Sleep powder? When did they learn that?"_ He felt a heavy weight collapse behind his legs, turned around to find Celtic laying on his side, eyes nearly shut, "No! Get up!" he gasped.

Suddenly one of the creatures flew straight to the wizard stopping only a few inches from his face.

Dark Magician froze in his place.

The Nemuikos was calm and relax with its sleeping face of a young girl.

His breathing grew frantic of what was about to become of him. And yet he couldn't move.

The floating monster slowly opened its heavy eyelids.

He gulped as a chilling spell swept over him grabbing hold of his heart and mind.

When the guardian's eyes opened completely a flash erupted from its pale gray sockets and the great sorcerer fell to the ground to a dark brittle bed of starting and decaying magic plants.

The mysterious presence just then hurried down the pathway to the two.

Taking the urgency the swarm of Nemuikos shut their cursed eyes and retreated back to the thickets leaving only a few behind. Still pouring their powder.

"Oh my Obelisk…" the visitor gasped. She ran past the Warrior to the wizard, "Stop it. Stop using your powder." The being scolded as it took Dark into its arms.

Nemuiko was confused, "Stay away my lady! They're dangerous! HE'S dangerous!"

"Stop this foolishness this instant."

"A demon!"

"No! Look at him. He is my son!"

* * *

OOO! talk about a twist of fate.

In case you're wondering 'Part Evormer' is actuallly 'Remove Trap' backwards. Where as 'Part Esrever' in the last chapter is 'Reverse Trap'. Spells are based off of the actuall cards descriptions and effects. If you have any card and or spell ideas that could be useful later on please don't hesitate to say

Ok if you don't know what a Nemuiko is they're cute little guys that can curse someone into eturnal slumber (description). If you think you've got and idea but not quite yet then it may betime to go through your shobox of weak and or duplicate monsters cards. :P


	44. Reunion

Celtic Guardian and Dark Magician: (snoring)

Jgal: (looks at them) Oops! I for got to wake them after the last chapter was over. (dunks a bucket of ice water on them)

Guys: HAAAAA! (shivers)

Celtic Guardian: Wawawawhat! Wwwwas ththththat FFFFOr!"

Jgal: Time to get back to work.

Dark Magician: (hold his stomach) I feel like I haven't eaten in a week.

Jgal: More like a summer.

Dark Magician: Does someone have to kiss us in the story to wake us up?

Celtic Guardian: I hope not. I still have nightmares of Chapter 22.

Dark Magician: (turns red and shakes his head)

Jgal: Oh yeah, as promised another hundred reviews has passed! And just like I promised, a spoiler scene from a much later chapter. This time I'm putting it within the chapter as you cam see. Enjoy!

**QUEST FOR THE FIRBIDDEN ONE**

By,

Jgal

**CHAPTER FORTY FOUR**

**REUNION**

**CELTIC GUARDIAN'S DREAM**

The ground shook beneath the elf's feet as he raced across the ritual chamber to his bride below a column. "Are you alright?'

"Yes. I think so."

He jerked his heard around searching as the room continued to quake. They were running from something dark. Dark and deadly.

"Celtic look out!"

He ducked down and sprinted to the left, barely avoiding the force of a fatal Dark Magic attack of a strobe.

The mage thrashed his staff ay him surging with black energy. His eyes empty and red.

"Dark" Celtic yelled, "Snap out of it! You're being controlled!"

Dark Magician laughed sinisterly. His voice altered with a menacing darkness that came from another, "It's no use you fool. The dead have to ears!"

A bright flash erupted before the elf felt the devastating orb plunge into his belly. "AAH!"

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

Celtic jerked up with a gasp, throwing off pale blue sheets from his face. Fear and panic clutched onto his throat like a hand joking him. Slowly as he looked around that hand gradually loosened and retreated. The room was dark and dimly lit. Huge stone columns lined the walls, interrupted by tell arched windows blackened by night. It looked like a room that would go to a palace, not the simple earthy rooms that Celtic was used to, _"How did I wined up here?"_ Celtic thought as he seated himself more comfortably to see trough the closest window.

The unfamiliar air chilled his exposed skin as his shirt and heavy armor appeared to be missing. He blinking in surprise to find that his pants were gone as well, and that his skin and hair had been cleansed with a sort of pungently scented oil. The odor irritated his nostrils. "Whoever took is in defiantly went out of their way. But who? And why?"

His memory flashed back to the mysterious garden and its hypnotic guardians, _"They must've put a sleep spell on us. But where's Dark now?"_

A silky smooth presence brushed against the skin on his back and migrated over his broad shoulders. A velvety voice whispered in his ear, "Morning handsome." 

The shivered, then jumped to the opposite side of the bed, away from the intruding hands.

Sitting where he was, was a young woman. Her skin was a pale brown, almost golden. Her hair poured down from her skull like a purple waterfall of heavenly beauty. The dress she wore was green which complemented the exotic silver crown upon her head. There was a bowl of water in her hand obviously filled with medicinal herbs and oil judging by the smell.

Celtic Guardian sighed with exasperation, "What do you want?" he groaned. He didn't seem to be entranced by the stranger's unprofaned beauty.

The women placed the bowl on the black marble nightstand and inched closer to him. "Must there always be sour air between us?"

"If you keep meddling with my engagement with your sister, then yes. Dark Elf."

The female else was taken aback, but resumed her composure, "Now now sweetie, why must we go on like this? I can take care of you much better then my silly twin. Wouldn't you want a bride who can fight your enemies?"

"Mystic is strong and can defend herself. I do not need anyone to fight my battles for me."

"Oh? Is that so?"

The soldier snapped his head away from her, "My heart belongs to her alone. But you can tell me one thing…"

"Yes?"

"What is this place?"

"This is the Castle of Spells. Home to the kings and queens of Western Yami." Dark Elf explained as she led him down a torch lit corridor. Celtic wore a long heavy gray cloak, loaned by the male servants.

"In recent decades it has been used as a school where Spellcasters learn to control their unique magical abilities, as well as receive protection from the fiends."

Celtic looked around the hallowed halls in amazement. There was more wonder in each open room he passed then his eyes could hold all at once. _"The home of true magic users." _He awed, _"The beings which have magic born into their blood. Who are part of it. Not just learned from simple books." _"This is where Dark Magician is from." He then said aloud.

Dark Elf became awkwardly silent. After a while she stopped in front of two doors of dark woods. "The two of you were subjected to the Nemuikos' sleep powers while you were intruding in the card garden. However he suffered the full force of their sleep fiend inside them. We are trying to wake him from his coma as we speak."

Celtic Guardian inched closer to the doors. There appeared to e someone inside that's for certain. Slowly he gripped the handle and nudged it open. Several woman, nurses and mages, were around a bed where his magician friend lay. They were all wearing white except for onw particular sorceress at the head of the bed. She wore a heavy green robe and a large pinkish purple crown on her head, The woman looked down upon the sleeping mage with sad eyes.

"Who is she?" he wondered.

Suddenly Dark Magician jerked upward in a wild frenzy. His eyes were open wide and red, unable to see passed his haunting vision.

Celtic stepped back away from the doorway. The maids screamed with surprise as two stronger nurses held him down. The woman in the green garb quickly held him firm and placed a hand on his forehead:

"Quiet quells from savage dream

be still the child

back to wells or rem."

The contact of the two Spellcasters glowed in silver light. Dark calmed, and fell back on the soft pillow under his head.

Celtic was furious, "What is she doing to him? Stop it this instant!"

Dark Elf grabbed hold of his arm and thrust him away from the doorway, "Quiet you buffoon! The Lady is only trying to help him."

"Waking him by putting his to sleep!

Dark Elf's voice grew calm and serious, "It is not as simple as it sounds. There are many barriers that must be broken before he can regain control of his full self."

The elf warrior fell off his feet and gazed down at the floor. His mind was spinning.

"You are not completely recovered yourself. I'm afraid until you are bother fully recovered you cannot continue on you quest."

**DARK MAGICIAN**

A shroud of dreariness and a pang of grogginess struck the lavender haired mage when he opened his eyes at last. He moaned goggily as he slowly sat up on his bed. The room was empty except for a bowling ball sized ball of brown tanned fur nestled against his side. With a weary hand he rubbed his eyes to clear them off slumber residue, "This place...it feels…familiar somehow." He looked around several times before anything began to register in his mind. _"I guess I fell under the Nemurikos' spell." _"But then, why am I awake?"

"Kurr." A purring sound soon answered close to him.

Dark Magician glanced over his shoulders to see what was behind him. Nothing.

"Kurrr!"

Dark then looked down at the massive fur ball.

Two perfectly round gold and purple eyes starred up at him pleadingly from the coarse fur and two green-clawed paws clung onto the blankets on his lap.

The wizard became more alert, "Kur…Kuriboh?"

The eyes lit with glee as the ball jumped onto his chest.

Dark Magician wrapped his arms around the Kuriboh did the same as best it could with it short limbs, "Good to see you old friend." Kuriboh snuggled and cooed happily.

He braced the little fiend closer to him and breathed in it's familier scent. Thoughts and memories were swirling through his mind, taking him back to a time long forgotten.

Flashback:

A soft creek of a simple door opened into a small white room. A simple bed and chair stood there and a large lump shivered under the covers.

"Darky? Are you awake?" a young, light, comforting voice asked by the doorway.

The lump's shivering stilled for a moment. A young magician girl with deep red hair hurried in the room with something in her arms. She lifted a corner of the blanket to see a lavender haired boy her age curled up into a ball, "Hey Darky."

The boy slowly raised his head from the ball, just enough to meet her gaze, "Faithy?" his faint voice quivered slightly.

The girl nodded and smiled, "I got something for you."

Young Dark's body relaxed even more as he stretched his head further out from his ball.

"Kurr!" a smaller version of the fluffball Kuriboh happen up onto the bed in front of his face, "Kurr!"

"Ah!" Dark recoiled back underneath his shell, "Demon!"

Faith held her hand on his shoulder, "There's nothing to be afraid of Darky. He's quite harmless. See?"

Baby Kuriboh poked its more against the blanket, encouraging him to emerge.

Slowly, the boy's face re-emerged to better see the curious creature. Cautiously he sat up on the bed. Still holding his fabric barrier.

Faith's smile gave him some comfort, "Pet him."

He looked to her nervously.

"Just a pat."

The frightened child shakily reached his hand out. The short fine hairs felt smooth like velvet against his fingertips.

"Mommy said that after everything you've been through you deserve something soft."

Little Dark unconsciously dropped the sheet and held the Fiend monster in his arms weakly. He laid his face against this new bundle of warmth, "Soft…" he replied. The word felt strange on his lips. A words that he was told not to be for so long. The lingering sheets fell, exposing the extensive amounts of bandaged and patches all over his body.

:End Flashback

Dark Magician opened his eyes from the memory and took a true look around the familiarizing room, "I'm home. Or at least…what was home."

"He-Hey Dark! You're finally woke up!" Dark heard the elf Celtic exclaim from down the hall as he exited his room. He was wearing deep purple robes while the other in forest green. Both were decorated with gold threadwork along the collars and sleeves. He eyes up from the floor to see his friend running up to him. A relieved gleam in his eyes. "Celtic…" he murmured.

"I'm glad you're alright." The Warrior said once her reached him.

The mage simply nodded.

"I have to admit I was worried when you didn't' wake up the last few days. I heard it was going to take a while bit I never though this long."

"_Days?"_ Dark Magician thought, _"Then I must've been under the Nemurikos' spell. But it can take a normal wizard, even one strong as myself, moths to break the sleep curse. Unless…"_

"Dark Magician?" 

Dark Magician froze in this place at the sound of a new voice. But one never forgotten.

The two boys turned down the hall.

A seemingly elderly woman, the some one who led the incantations against the sleep curses, stood only a yard away. Her flowing green gown swayed around her. She must've appeared there in a hurry, along with two of her maids.

Celtic starred suspiciously. Despite all she had done for the, he couldn't help but not trust her.

So one could imagine his surprised when the powerful Spellcaster lowered himself to his knees, kneeling before her. "Dark?"

But Dark didn't hear him. He lowered his head in submission toward the regal woman, "Lady Faith, Ruler of Yami."

The woman slowly walked to him. She knelled to him as well, this time wrapping her arms around his this frame. She cried, "Welcome home, my son."

However Dark Magician didn't return her embrace. His eyes starred off into the empty shadows.

* * *

Celtic Guardian: Can't you give your own mother a hug!

Dark Magician: She's not my mother…exactly…

Celtic Guardian: Foster parent?

Jgal: Will you two quite it! You're giving away the story!

Guys: (bows pleadingly) Sorry.

Jgal: (sighs) Anyway, you all should know by now that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and I might never will. Please remember to read and review cause that's what keep this story alive.


	45. The Birth of Chaos

**QUEST FOR THE FORBIDDEN ONE**

By,

Jgal

**CHAPTER FORTY FIVE **

**THE BIRTH OF CHAOS**

**CELTIC GUARDIAN **

"So…the lady is Dark Magician's mother?" Celtic asked his loer's sister.

It had been three days since they had both awaken from their cursed slumber and immeasurable questions were swirling through his head.

Dark Elf had came into his room with fresh cloths when he ask her. She shook her head solemnly, "Foster mother to be correct. The Lady of Faith was only a mere adviser when his parents, the rightful king and queen of Yami dies,"

"How did it happen? It that why he's been so…reclusive all this time?" his long pointed ears perked with anticipation.

Dark elf realized that he was not going to stop until he had gotten his answers. Cautiously she poked her head out the door for wondering ears. When there was no one about she closed the door and pulled the curtains over the windows.

"It happened many years ago. The two lands of the Fiends, and the Spellcasters were locked in a terrible war. The Palace of Curses nearly had our kingdom overrun. The royal highnesses tried everything within their power to turn the tides of battle."

Celtic Guardian listened to her intently.

"There was a legend among the wizards about a magician that had fought in the Dark Ages when the Forbidden One ruled Duelist World. The sacred ritual grounds in which to summon him were laid hidden beneath the capital. They found it, and with their own blood-"

The swordsman's eyes widened, "Magician of Black Chaos!" he suddenly exclaimed, "A wizard showed us a vision of those times, and we saw that guy fighting."

Dark Elf nodded in surprise. But she was unsure of how he identify their old enemy so easily. Nevertheless she continued, "With the Chaos Mage the Fiends were completely overrun. But peace was still far from our reach. Little did we know that he was one of the monsters who fought FOR the Forbidden One. The King and Queen were led to believe that they had found one of the heroes of old. But the hero…soon turned against us. He slaughtered men in his own ranks, cast terrible curses upon lesser magicians, and soon took command of the demon army.

"Dark Magician was only four years old then."

"_So he was an agent of the Black Rage even then." _He thought to himself, _"He was probably sealed away when the Toon King defeated the Forbidden One."_

The delicate elf sat down at the foot of Celtic's bed. Her voice trembled as she said the words of long ago like a forbidden story never meant to be repeated, "However, the ritual used to summon him wasn't enough to keep him in this world. The energy to do his spells was depleting, and would've vanished from existence. But the greatest sources of energy was beyond his reach. So he captured their closest link."

"Dark! He stole Dark Magician?!"

"Yes. Only with a powerful blood sacrifice will the Magician of Black Chaos stay alive. The entire royal family charged into the Palace of Curses to save the prince, but all of them were slain."

"How did Dark escape." He then asked, his thoughts became filled with dread.

"He didn't. He remained a prisoner there…For ten years."

Celtic Guardian pondered over everything she said. He couldn't imagine what his friend must've gone through. Then he remembered the scars he saw on Dark's back while they were on the Island Turtle. _"He got those scars so young…lost his family just as I have…no wonder why he hates Chaos. But what about…?"_ He stretched his neck tilll it popped before next asking, "And what about Astro? The dark Magician Girl."

She froze at that moment when he said the witch's name who betrayed them in Maze Country. The elf went stiff on the bed shivering out of her mouth.

"Astro, we met her a while ago in the Wasteland. She was working for Black Chaos… and yet…dark didn't seem angry with her."

"That's understandable…considering…"She stopped herself, turning her head away from the Warrior. She had spoken too much. "I ah…I should get back to work."

"No wait!"

She hurried out the door without another word said.

Celtic Guardian ran to the door to catch up with her. But she was no where to be seen.

He wondered through the castle hoping that someone WOULD answer his question. But all he asked had fallen on either deaf ears, or those who refuse to listen.

Celtic became frustrated. He HAD to find out what made Dark the way he was. When he went to check the mage's room there was no one in sight.

He grunted with frustration

Suddenly a loud thud sounded behind him. The elf spun around to find that a large hardcover book had fallen open from one of the many shelves that lined the halls vast halls for the library was full to the brim. Breathing in a sigh of relief he stepped toward the book and picked it up. He was about to put it back where it belong when the text on the open page caught his eye. It was a spell, but not one that he was familiar with when using magic cards. It was a tracker spell used for finding missing information. While nearly all the magic he ever user required the magical paper and reciting most of the names backwards this had a only four short lines of spell, requiring only an artifact of the era you wished to know of.

Celtic's ears perked up in anticipation. At last he would finally have his answer. But what to use? Unconsciously his eyes immediately went to a far bench where all of the mage's belongings were sorted. The robes he wore. The armor that protected him. The staff he fought with. Even the cards that gave him power.

Among the familiar trappings was the letter that the mage had caught him reading back when they had lost the maze tournament. The letter from his wife that Dark had kept hidden.

"I shouldn't be using this." Celtic Guardian said to himself when he found the letter.

Then he looked at the spell. This would be his only time to find out the truth about Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, no matter what it took.

He looked over the words of the spell several times over until he had them imprinted on his mind and could roll them on his tongue easily, then placed the yellowed letter on the spell just as the directions said of the spell.

"With this token as my map

bring me back to time long past

to find the truth long lost

of Dark and Astro."

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUUN!!! 


	46. Then and Now

Hey everyone. I'm sorry I hadn't updated for a long time. There had just been a lot going on with me. First graduating, now college, turning 20 but finally things are calming down and I've missed writing this.

Celtic Guardian: Good cause we've missed you too.  
Guys: (glomps J)

**QUEST FOR THE FORBIDDEN ONE**

By,

Jgal

**CHAPTER FORTY SIX **

**THEN AND NOW**

**DARK MAGICIAN**

There was more to the Castle of Spells then Lady Faith's magical school. Within it's numerous wings and courtyards the people of Western Yami had made their home, a village, even a capital city, all within the Castle walls.

Ignoring the nurses advise of staying within the main castle he borrowed a traveler's cloak and ventured into the outer wings.

What had used to be the training grounds supported a marketplace. It still surprised him how much had changed since he had left his home and royal heritage behind. Yet so much of the original space and architecture remained the same.

As he passed several of the residents and merchant starred at him in curiosity, others however viewed him with suspicion. And some, a small few who recognized him saw with resentment. How dare he return to the sanctuary of the palace walls!

But Dark either ignored them, or didn't care. There was an eerie air to the memories of this place, but the mage couldn't quite figure out just what…

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

Celtic Guardian awoke with a nauseated groan as he lifted himself off the parcette floor. His head was spinning while his stomach struggled to catch up with the rest of him. The elf's eyes blinked several times to refocus. The chamber that he was in appeared to be the same as before. He had expected to see ghosts, shadows, or images from the past that would help answer his questions.

But nothing. All that he had received was a headache. The elf sighed. "Might as well go and ask Dark Magician what wrong with him."

The dimly lit hallways of the castle seemed to be especially bright now and more people were maneuvering about, ignoring him. Many of them were wearing simple, almost uniform robes and carried large amounts of book and scrolls.

"_An evacuation?"_ he thought, but dismissed it. There was no sense of fear in the air.

Instead there seemed to be joy.

A sudden force then crashed into him from behind.

"Oof!" a young feminine voice gasped behind him, spilling a load of textbooks onto the floor. "I'm sorry!"

Celtic turned and knelt down on one knee to help her gather then, "It's alright.." his voice fell faint as he looked upon the girl.

She had long golden hair that fell to her waist and braided into two long ropes behind her head. The girl wore thick round glasses over her emerald eyes that complemented her pale blue skin."

"M…Mystic?" his voice froze.

She starred back at him curiously, "So… how is it?" she asked.

He blinked in surprise, "What?"

"The room I saw you leave earlier." Mystical Elf elaborated. "The one we'd like to use as a dormitory. Can we fit ten people in there comfortably?"

Celtic only starred at her, confused, or mesmerized by seeing her again.  
Mystic felt a sense of unease. "You ARE from the zoning and housing comity right?" 

He shook his head slightly.

The elf girl then took a harder look at the male Warrior. She had never seen anyone like him before. "Oh! Then you must be the new Swordsmanship professor!"

He tried to regain his senses, "I'm a… more of a guest here."

"Oh."

"So you mind I ask what's going on here?"

The two young elves walked down the busy hallway to avoid creating a block in the traffic. "We're getting the castle ready to be turned into a school for magic." Mystic explained, "The Prince himself if donating the castle after the old one was destroyed by demon. Also the last class from that old school is having their reunion during the dedication ceremony."

"_The Prince?"_ Celtic Guardian thought, _"Could she mean Dark Magician?"_ he realized that the spell he had cast was more the just a seeking spell. It was a Time travel spell. A craft that had been banned as a precaution to prevents the future from turning into chaos. How was he able to do so himself he wasn't sure. What troubled him more was how was he supposed to get back? Where is this prince?" he asked her next, trying to sound hardly interested. 

She smiled. "With the other guests of course!"

The courtyard was full to the brim with mages and wizard and witches. A playful family of colorful Kuribohs flew overhead as Celtic shrugged to see through the crowds. At the head of the clearing a large stage had been set up and a band was playing loudly, with special levitating crystals that amplified the sound.

His pointed ears rang with agony.

"You ok?" A man asked beside him who placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah I am.. just not to this…" the elf tried not to sound insulting, "…atmosphere."

The mage chuckled at the stranger's manners, "The band's gone kinda rusty since graduation."

He chuckled and looked to the Spellcaster beside him.

He wore tan and white robes with a slight pattern of lavender thread. He was tall and lean with neck long brown hair, and oddly familiar blue eyes.

Celtic figured he might as well ask around to find Dark Magician.

**DARK MAGICIAN**

The DARK Spellcaster made his way to a local pub in a dim far corner of the market. With only a couple other mages the place felt empty and quiet. Which was just how he wanted it right now. He set himself alone in an isolated, almost never used seat at the bar and starred down at his drink.

In the background a lone sound crystal released a low tune. A song the wizard had once known so well so long ago…

"Dark?" a voice said approaching him, "Is that you?"  
Dark Magician shifted his head ever so slightly to the side, "Oh.. hey Neo."

Neo, the Magic Swordsman approached the mage calmly and took a seat beside him, "Its been nearly a century.."

"What so you want?" he interrupted the other sorcerer.

Neo blinked in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Don't think that I'm blind." Dark stated, "I can feel the energy signature from you and it is the same as my brother's." he turned in his seat to look at him, "You're a spy for the Black Rage."

The 'friendly' mage's face grew cold, "Still sharp as ever."

The stronger mage's eyes narrowed, "I will ask you again, What to you want?"

"Astro wishes to see you.."

**STRANGER OF THE PAST**

"So… do you know the prince- I mean Dark Magician?" Celtic Guardian asked curiously to his neighboring wizard.

"Dark? Yea, I've seen him around." He replied, grinning slightly.

"Where? The elf asked, desperate.

The mage stepped cautiously fro the side.

This elf was strange.

It was at that moment that Neo, his best friend and old schoolmate approached the two, "Hey Dark! Come on it's time for the band to do the big number."

The taller mage nodded. "Ok let's go he said as he left with hid friend, leaving a now shocked elf behind.

The Musician King, Spirit Harpist, Neo, Stormy Wynn, and Dark Magician took center stage before the reunited class and other guests who attended the ceremony. 

"We of the last graduating class of the old academy feel honored to her here to dedicated this as the holy ground of magic growth and learning. Many bright mages had been produced by this institution, and now, in this sanctuary, the future for our children, for Yami, is looking bright!"

The crowed gave an uproar of applause. The mage searched the audience with his eyes for one particular smiling face. He found her soon enough. With her light fuchsia hair, purple and red robes, and crescent moon staff his wife looked as radiant now as when they graduated. And loved her just as much as when they were children. Beside her her mother Lady of Faith watched him with praise.

Then the band began to play.

"As you go through life you'll see

There is so much that we

Don't understand

And the only thing we know

Is things don't always go

The way we planned."

The crowd fell silent as the song weaved a spell of inspiration.

"But you'll see every day

That we'll never turn away

When it seems all your dreams come undone

We will stand by your side

Filled with hope and filled with pride

We are more than we are

We are one!"

Dark Magician then turned a glanced back stage and smiled. At that moment, a little girl, about eight years old ran across the strange toward him. Holding a microphone in her hand she met up with the mage and hugged his leg tightly

"If there's so much I must be

Can I still just be me

The way I am?

Dark knelt down and picked her up into his arms.

"Can I trust in my own heart

Or am I just one part

Of some big plan?"

Dark: "Even those who are gone

Are with us as we go on

Your journey has only begun

Tears of pain, tears of joy

One thing nothing can destroy

Is our pride, deep inside

We are one!"

The two Spellcaster looked to one another. The little girl smiled brightly.

Dark and Astro: "We are one, you and I

We are like the earth and sky

One family under the sun

All the wisdom to lead

All the courage that you need

You will find when you see

We are one!"

**DARK MAGICIAN**

"RHAAAAAAAA!"

The lavender armored mage screamed in agony of the black chaotic energy coursing through his body. The blood-rust chains that bounded him to the demon cross with constricting force, hindering any hope of escape.

The Magician of Black Chaos grinned in pleasure of the mage's suffering. "Any last words before you death, little brother?"

Dark's body shuddered in pain, but the bitter hatred surpassed the pain in his eyes, 

"Give me back my daughter! Demon!"


	47. Back to the Future

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I don't watch the series much but I still love the monsters. Also I don't own the title of this chapter or the tiny bit of a Greek story in here. Anyone who can identify it here wins a free plushie and a special dedication.

**QUEST FOR THE FORBIDDEN ONE**

By

Jgal

**CHAPTER FORTY SEVEN**

**BACK TO THE FUTURE**

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

The elvan Warrior paced around the festival grounds. His mind was in a whirlwind of thoughts questions and confusion. Dark Magician and Astra were related. Kin. Father and daughter. It explained partially why the wizard was not as angry with her back at the tournament when the third piece was stolen from them. But what could have caused the daughter to have such hatred toward her parent?

The spell that he had cast was supposed to help him solve the mystery. Inistead, is had made the fog even thicker then before.

Before he could prepare for it the elf found himself face to face once again with the mage and his family.

"Are you alright?" The young DARK mage asked the elf stranger.

He blinked back to consciousness, "Oh, um.. Yeah I'm fine. Just… a little confused."

"How so?"

At once Celtic was embarrassed to have answered, "Well.. I had a much different picture in mind."

"Of?" Dark continued to ask.

"Well.. you."

The wizard smirked, "Yeah, who'd thought that the class clown could end up a family man."

The Warrior tried to accept that explanation. "Yes… who'd thought.."

The mage laughed, "Well don't believe everything you hear. If I was still dragon racing through the dark plains my hair wouldn't have faded."

Celtic wondered what he was talking about for a moment and looked over the Dark of the past again. His hair wasn't as lavender as when he first met him. Instead it was a rustic brown from lack of magical use. "So… what are you going to do now that the castle is being converted.." he then asked trying to start a casual conversation.

Dark Magician shrugged, "Probably what I've done most of my life, live and work near the magic fields. The kids much prefer the open air then in the stuffy towers."

Celtic Guardian glanced over at the people behind him. Beside the much younger Astro was another young lady about six with fiery red hair and wore dark blue robes. In the mother's arms was a bale four year old boy with blue hair and for pale tan robes, He dazed off with a plush wand clutched tightly in his hand.

He smiled softly, "Beautiful family." He complemented.

Dark glanced over to them, "Yes. I don't know what I will do without them."

All at once a thick dense fog swirled around the area. Celtic looked around in alarm. "What's going on?"

But no one made no reaction to the strange change in the weather and vanished. The elf quickly reached for his sword for security as the scenery around him began to morph and change. However, his blade had been left behind in the future. 'Is the spell fading?' he thought to himself.

What he learned after was not what he had expected, or wanted to..

**DARK MAGICIAN GIRL**

Mystic shuddered in sympathy to the painful cried of her fellow Spellcaster in the torture hall at the other end of the corridors.

Since the caravan had arrived at the dark palace the female elf was placed in a holding cell in the tower used to imprison royalty or criminals of noble blood. It wasn't you typical prison cell as it had simple yet lavish furnishings of a bed, table, a chair and a small dresser. Numerous charms and talismans decorated the walls and windows to prevent the occupying prisoner to use his or her magic to defend themselves or escape.

The only source of magic came from a mirror on a dresser that viewed the torturing from another area of the palace.

With her was the Dark Magician Girl who kept her head turned away from the looking glass.

"How can you just stand around while another suffers?" the elf girl questioned her.

Astro tried to ignore her as well.

Mystic narrowed her eyes, "I may not know your past but he is still your father." Her eyes then became softer, "And he still cares for you… you can't let him die like that.."

Dark Magician Girl shut her eyes tightly as her father's screams echoes in the tower once again. She had hoped to see him suffer as she had for so long… but now she couldn't bare to hear it, even through the mirror. _"Mother… what's wrong with me?"_

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

What was once a cheerful festival ground suddenly became a cold bloody battlefield in a far away building, a palace unlike the Castle of Spells. All around him mages and demons were locked in a fierce tooth and staff battle.

He ducked behind a large column to get out of the way of the crossfire and looked around anxiously. Where was he? WHEN was he? The elf soon spotted the Dark Magician some distance away. His heart nearly stopped when he saw the monster of which the mage was fighting against.

A gigantic fiend monster of bone and stone crushing muscles. Its head was purely demonic with large curved horns and cold green dead eyes. It's dark nearly black blue wings were perforated from the long war, but did not hamper its strength as it lunged at the wizard with it's large claws.

Dark Magician in lavender/silver armor, (and hair restored to its familiar shade) easily leaped and dodged out of the way, returning the favor with an array of energy blasts.

Celtic watched the two of them for several long moments. Recalling earlier from both in Sogan city, and many childhood stories of the great Yami war that held the most dangerous battles between Fiends and Spellcasters ca century ago. And supposedly, the last sighting of a Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Also hiding within the shadows lurked an even deadlier enemy..

The battle took its heavy tool as the few remaining fighters struggled to remain standing.

Celtic wanted to help but didn't wish to interfere with the past or endanger the future. However unseen by the wizard he spotted another Fiend, a Twin headed Hound creep up upon him from behind. He reached around and grabbed a sword from the corpse of a fallen soldier and charged at the invading monster "Dark lookout!" The elf slashed at the demon dog.

Dark Magician spun around to see who had spoken, "You again?"

Celtic quickly dispatched the creature and turned to Dark, "Behind you!"

The wizard spun back around and cast a Spellbinding Circle around the Fiend.

At that moment a flash of black shot out from the shadow and appeared behind Dark Magician, "Time for a little, CHANGE OF HEART brother."

He let out an agonized grunt as a rare magical card was placed on his back. Bolts of black energy enveloped him, causing him to fall upon one knee.

Celtic Guardian's eyes widened and charged at the Chaos Mage, "Leave him alone!"

The stronger mage merely turned his head and sent the elf away with an energy pulse.

He felt himself fly across the room and strike the opposite wall with a bone shattering crack on the stone.

"I don't know who you are but you've interfered for the last time."

The Warrior laid helpless as he witnessed the past self of his friend completely change personality. His soft innocent face from the festival grounds became hard, almost crazed..

"Go now my brother, go and destroy what you once loved.."

Celtic's eyes widened. The same fog soon claimed him once more and left him at the burning remains of a familiar field of magic plants.

"Oh Ra no…"

Miraculously recovered from the blast he ran over toward the ruined cottage to find the mage Dark, on his knees in the rubble, holding his wife tightly in his arms.

The mage embraced her closely to himself, tears were streaming down his eyes, "Faith… please… don't leave me.."

The elf bit his lip as he tried to look away. The curse that wicked Spellcaster had placed on him had been either removed or worn off, unfortunately it wasn't soon enough to save them..

The Magician of Faith soon disappeared in a cloud of magical lights and faded from existence, leaving her grieving husband alone; heartbroken in the ruined wasteland of what was once their home. All that was left was a letter that she had written for him, and a purplish blue gemstone on a thin gold tread..

Celtic finally closed his eyes in grief finally understanding why Dark was the way he was when they first met. His heart must've ached so much that he tried to separate himself from his emotions just as the Toon King did.

The fog claimed the elf for a final time before abandoning him in the bedroom, present him.

On the bedside the Lady of Faith was waiting for him, "Welcome back Swordsman."

* * *

So that's Dark's past for you. Harsh huh? Read and Review


	48. Reunion II

Celtic Guardian and Dark Magician: (scramble around through the hidden passageways of the Castle of Curses.)

Celtic: Are you sure we're going in the right direction?

Dark: I'm sure of it. The Black Rage has the authoress imprisoned in this castle. We can only hope they hadn't tortured her too badly to keep her from writing.

Celtic: Or give her any ideas to do to us.

Jgal: (Bound and gagged in the cellar)

**QUEST FOR THE FORBIDDEN ONE**

By

Jgal

**CHAPTER FORTY EIGHT**

**REUNION II**

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

Celtic Guardian shifted himself on the bed. His head was hung low and heavy as his mind worked to comprehend all that he had learned on his 'trip'.

The older Spellcaster place a soft gentle hand on his back to sooth the troubled elf. "I foresaw what you had to do…what Dark had to endure... He loved my daughter, his children so much, that their deaths caused him to loose himself. A part of himself died with them."

"That was why he became so cold hearted when I first met him. And he was so different when we ran into Astro…" The young elf turned his head slightly to sorceress, "How did she.. survive?"

The Lady of Faith softly shook her head, "That is something even I do not know. Or how she came into custody of the Magician of Black Chaos…"

He sighed heavily as he pulled himself up from the bed, "I have to talk to Dark…." He said and left the lady in the room find the wizard's chambers down the hall. The door was closed, but not locked. Quietly he pushed the door open to find the bed chamber empty. "Dark? Where could he have gone?" The elf stepped inside and searched the chamber for any sign of where the mage had wondered off to. His eyes soon fell upon a piece of parchment crumpled up on the floor. The Warrior pocked it up and unfolded it.

"Have gone to the Castle of Curses, Don't follow me."

Celtic narrowed his eyes when he read the words for the third time. Though he had never seen her handwriting he knew deep down that is was not the Dark Magician Girl who sent the letter. "Chaos.." he cursed. His friend had left to confront his bloodthirsty 'brother' and his traitorous daughter, alone. Celtic glanced around to find that the magician had also left his staff behind.

"He's going to get himself killed." He said and grabbed the staff himself. The elf Warrior quickly raced back into his room and set his armor back on himself. His sword firmly on his belt, while the staff was strapped to his back.

The Lady of Faith watched from a distance.

"Milady, how do I get to the Palace of Curses?"

The female Spellcaster hung her head, "It is a forbidden place for outsiders. You will most certainly be killed before you even reach the palace on land."

"I HAVE to get there. Otherwise you won't even have a son-in-law to call your own!" He exclaimed as he handed the noblewoman the letter he had discovered. "Even though she betrayed us, Dark still loves his daughter. He will rather die then cause her harm."

Lady Faith starred at the note for a long agonizing moment. Letter tightly at hand she turned her back to the elf soldier, "Follow me."

She led the elf down a long corridor to a hidden doorway behind an old tapestry. From there they descended down, away from the main school and dormitories of the magical academy.

Celtic Guardian held his guard up and gazed around while the cavernous structure changed from arranged stone to carved raw earth, untouched by hand or tool, neither physical nor magical. The only light emanated from a small lantern the Lady carried in her hand. A small glimmer of hope, surrounded why infinite darkness… The tunnel soon ended at a solid wall of stone. The ancient symbol of the DARK race was marked on the stone. All around the symbol a spell in an ancient language was painted in a circle.

"Through this mark lays the only magical passageway between the castles. If the mark on the other side still exists you should be able to reach the palace undetected. I'm afraid from there... you are on your own."

Celtic starred down the ancient passageway that lay before him.

"You know there is little chance you will survive…" the lady said solemnly.

"I don't have a choice. The Dark Sage sent us out to complete a mission together. We might not have gotten along for a long while, but eventually we've grown to respect each other. He is my friend. And I won't let him fight alone!" With that Celtic Guardian lunged forward to the seal on the wall. His thick muscled form passed through the stone wall.

The Lady of Faith lifted a hand to the side of her face after the warrior disappeared. "Dark Sage? Oooh…dear…"

Celtic stepped through the sacred seal, armed and ready to fight back against whatever might be lucking on the other side. No matter of Fiend or monster was going to stop him after everything he and Dark had gone through. He expected to venomous fangs and claws of the most vile creatures in creation to meet him as he stepped through the seal into the Palace of Curses. Instead the piercing force of a horrid stench caused the elf to stumble and loose balance.

His left hand fell away from the hilt of his sword to cover his nose from the stench, "Gah! What in Ra's name is that horrid odor!?"

Celtic Guardian collected himself as he glanced around the chamber to see where he was. All around towers of half eaten meats, decayed pieces of Fiends and pitifully refuse stood in all their decomposing 'glory'.

Apparently the secret chamber that held the magical passageway had been turned into the garbage chamber.

'It's a miracle the seal is still in one piece…' he thought to himself. He had to rub his eyes as the stench caused them to water.

This unexpected mishap turned out to be a blessing. With the used for refuse no one would expect that there was anything of important in there. The rancid smell would also hide the elf's presence in the castle as well.

He maneuvered his way through to a small doorway, half blocked by a fallen tower of rotten bones. Holding his breath firm he forced himself to move the trash aside and push through the doorway. He found himself what appeared to be the kitchen. Bubbling coudrens of liquid burned away and several Giant Rats scurried away from him. "Where are the cooks?"

He continued on into the corridors. He couldn't afford to waste any more time.

The elf ventured through the dark corridors and hallways. The few Fiends he saw ignored the elf. The trip through the rubbish room had masked his own scent.

Celtic stopped short of one room where he hear several voiced talking. Once of which he wasn't surprised to find in such a dismal realm.

"I'm surprised my brother has lasted as long he has."

"Yes milord, and even against your torment spells. A truly remarkable threshold for pain:

Celtic quickly inched closer to the door to look in.

Through the torch lights had dimmed he could see Dark Magician chained high above the ground. His robes were tattered and torn, his skin as charred and blistered from repeated burnings by the energy blasts. Down the chain links a slow flow of red liquid dripped from the wounded victim.

His eyes narrowed to see his friend like this.

The Magician of Back Chaos merely smirked, "Perhaps a visit from his favorite offspring will bring the breaking point."

The elf backed away and hid behind the door as the mage and his servant left the chamber.

"And slave, wave some insence aorun here. Something is putrefying out here."

"As you wish sire."

As soon as they were about ten feet away from the door Celtic sprinted behind them and closed the door slowly. The room was empty, say for the heavily wounded wizard. The elf waited for his eyes to adjust to the dim light and followed the chains to a set of leaves and followed the chains to a set of lever and pullies on the ground level. He quickly went over to them and carefully lowered the mage down.

Just before he could help Dark from the chains a bright light of sparkling blue appearing before the mage. Celtic guardian had no choice but to take cover behind a large gargoyle.

**DARK MAGICIAN GIRL**

Dark Magician Girl appeared before her father as soon as she heard her master had left the torture chamber. She gazed over the pitiful mess that was once the person she loved so dearly, only to grow a bitter hatred that consumed most of her life. The cold heartless face she expected to see was instead the face of a man in hurt. An old innocent face, in pain beyond the physical. Her eyes narrowed coldly. "How dare you have that face… after everything you're done, to me, to mother, Merlin, Taly…our family." A crystalline dagger materialized in her tightly clinched fist.

"Astro don't do it!"

She looked over to see the elf warrior approached her, "How did you get in the castle?"

"That doesn't matter. "He said splaying his hands to show that he meant no harm. "You can't kill Dark Magician. He's your father."

"He is also the murderer of my family."

"It wasn't his fault! He was under a spell!"

"Liar!" she screamed. "He went mad during the wars and attacked his own home."

"Is that what your uncle told you?" Celtic challenged.

She froze momentarily. It was the Magician of Black Chaos who informed her of what happened. After he found her in the ruble of her home. The few glimpses she could remember of the attack were all the evidence she needed.

The elf inched himself close to her, "Chaos made placed a Change of Heart spell on him to turn his love for you and the others into hate. That hate was what made him kill that day."

But Astro shook her head, "No! All spells that forces another's will have been disbanded eons ago."

"Since then do law apply to that abomination?"

This caused her to draw her knife at the elf. "Even IF he was under a spell, he must pay for the blood on his hands."

But the elf continued to defend, "He HAS been punished Astro. He's been punishing himself ever since it happened. He threw himself into deadly battles just for the chance to be killed himself. He reached over and took her armed hand, "When he saw you were alive it brought him new life. A new will to live on for your sake." He then turned his gaze to his friend. "Even though you betrayed us, he still loves you."

The she witch hiccupped and bit her lip sharply.

A soft raspy sound was soon to be heard from the tightened shackles. "As you go…through life… you see…there is so much…that we…don't understand.."

Astro's eyes widened at the long missed melody sound, "And the only thing we know….is things don't always go…"

"The way… we… planned…" their voiced joined in unison. The passing of years had changed their voices, but the joyful harmony of the father and daughter had endured.

The female magician suddenly found it difficult to breath. Tears quickly welled up in her eyes as she saw her father, that she loved, was still there, "Pa…papa…" She placed her hands on the chains, which caused them to fall loose and release their victim.

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

Celtic reached over and caught the injured mage as he fell.

The mage groaned heavily in the elf's arms, stiff and sore from being hung for countless hours, "Celtic..?"

"Yes Dark…"

"You… sink…"

He couldn't help himself but grin and release a slight laugh. Some things never change.

Their reunion was cut short when a bellowing roar thundered through the doorway, followed by the clashing sound of mighty fists and claws against the heavy door. /

Astro gasped at the on slot of sounds "The guards! We have to get out of here."

Celtic looked around anxiously for another way out. The room seemed to have only one way in or out. Then, just as all hope was lost a familiar stench reached his nose. He glanced down just below the chains to fins a trap door. The odor seeping out from the edges. "Help me open this door." Celtic ordered as he moved the chains aside.

Dark magician Girl knelt down to the trap door and opened the latch, "Gah! You want to go down there!? It reeks!"

"You can complain later." He stated as he carefully shifted Dark Magician down the shoot that slid down below. Once through he grabbed Astro by the arm and forced her down the hole. The girl screamed, "Geronimo!"

Celtic glanced back at the door one more time and smirked. Before jumping in himself he said in a low macho voice "I'll be back."

**MAGICIAN OF BLACK CHAOS**

Chaos Mage blasted through the door as the elf jumped down the garbage shoot. "These vermin are becoming more trouble then they're worth." He cursed and jumped down to follow them.

He slid down into the noxious fume of the castles waste chamber to find his inferior brother had escaped through a mark on the far wall. The elf remained, holding a crystal dagger to the Magician girl's throat. The black mage growled, "Unhand her this instant."

"If you want her alive. Don't follow us." Celtic said lowly and backed the two of them through the portal

Enraged the chaos mage fired his staff at the seal, destroying the mark that connected the two castles forever.

**DARK MAGICIAN**

With the mark destroyed the travelers only managed to reach the border of the two kingdoms. The elf and enchantress took shelter in a small cave where they tended to Dark's injuries from bring tortured. After nearly half a day they knew they had to get back on the road. But there was a small matter to settle with first…

"Astro. Come with us." Dark Magician said to his daughter. "You don't have to fallow my brother anymore."

The Dark Magician Girl shook her head timidly, "I … I don't know… I'm not sure if I don't know what to believe anymore…"

His eyes narrowed, "Astro, if the Black Rage succeeds in resurrecting Exodia millions of families will be destroyed. Whoever survives will be forced into slavery, or worse." He reached forward and took his child by her hands. "We have only one chance to prevent this disaster from happening. But we can't do it alone."

Astro gazed up to her father. "I have a lot to figure out."

"It's better this way." Celtic suddenly stated.

Dark turned his head to see the elf, "What?"

"She could draw attention to us if we bring her along. If we leave her here the Black Rage will believe she isn't an ally to us. Only a hostage that has outlived her usefulness. She will be our inside eyes and ears of the Black Rage's operation."

Dark's eyes widened at the Warrior's words. "No. I won't allow my daughter to remain with them!" he retorted.

"She will be safer with them then with us." Celtic said firmly.

Deep inside the mage knew that the Warrior was right. Among the vile hoards of and double crossing agents of his brother's army, she was one of the highest agent and the leader's favorite. Even a cold hearted tyrant would not allow harm to come to the girl, without reason.

"He's right." Astro agreed. "Whether I agree what you say is true or not, you're not safe if I come with you. You must leave me here… but…you first have to attack me…"

The older wizard starred in surprise, "Astro? Never! I will never hurt you!"

"You have to!" She said, breaking free from his grasp and grabbed onto his strobe, "It will further convince them that I am not your ally."

"Astro…" He felt his control over the situation slip away like a waterfall from an open wound. Nothing he had ever endured under his brother's grasp could compare to the painful stare of his daughter's eyes on him. He closed his eyes to both his child, and friend. "I cannot do it."

Dark Magician Girl bit at her lip. "Then I will." Quickly she focused her energies on his weapon, causing the orb in the staff to glow, "Dark Magic Attack!"

"NO!"

PZU!

Astro was flung back from the two adventurers and fell hard on the dark Yami sands.

"Astro!" Dark Magician screamed and rushed to his daughter's side, with Celtic not far behind.

The girl was hurt, but still alive.

Dark inspected her unconscious form worriedly, "Just like your mother. Reckless with your own life…"

"Come on. We have to go." Celtic said, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Dark nodded, but before he could leave the wizard searched Astro's armor to find the Forbidden Piece that she had stolen from them in the Tournament. He replaced the card with the pale pink stone and chain he had carried with him for over a century.

* * *

Guys: (rescue the authoress from the depths of the castle)

Jgal: (hugs the boy) My heroes!


	49. Moonlit Duel

Jgal: I can't believe the damage those Black Rage agents did to my notebook after they captured me. (examines a patchwork book half made of glue and tape) Thanks a lot guys for putting it back together.

Dark: It was nothing.

Celtic: Only ten roles of tape and 100 hours of eyestrain to match up the words.

Jgal: (smiles happily) Thanks. OOO! Looks like there's a few blank pages left. But not enough for a whole chapter

Dark: Then why don't you continue on the next book? What's the problem?

Jgal: I just like to start a few branch of the adventure with a new book. You have four pieces now. This could be the last book of notes ever made!

Guys: (turns pale)

Jgal: (grins) Maybe with these last few pages we can take a brief visit to an old friend. (starts writing)

**QUEST FOR THE FORBIDDEN ONE**

By,

Jgal

**CHAPTER FORTY NINE**

**MOONLIT DUEL**

**KALE GUARDIAN**

Back in the fertile lands of Sogan the reconstruction of the tiny elf village was near completion. But it might be all in vein, for word began to spread across the lands on an ancient merciless army from and unknown realm. Attacking and conquering every town and city in its path. The spread of destruction was growing like a shadow, a shadow of death.

Under normal circumstances he would have shrugged off the news and continued practicing his swordsmanship and flirting with the female elves. But he could no longer do that anymore. With both Celtic and Mystic gone he had to perform his family's duty of leading the village. All the innocent lives that are left after the dragon attack are his responsibility, and it frightened him.

One night the young elf sat awake each night by his window ever since the news of the army began, expecting to see the fires of war in the horizon. He knew that there were a few formidable men in the village, but it was no where near enough to defend against an army. They were practically defenseless.

He sighed heavily one night while watching for danger, "Big Brother… where are you.." he wondered to himself if Celtic was even alive. Too many months have passed without a word of how his journey progressed. And even if his brother was alive, would he still be the same? There had been many a tale of men coming home from war completely altered from the way they were before. The very thought of that happening to Celtic made his heart sink.

From his desk his pulled an unfinished letter he had started a thousand times, but never sent. Each was asking how the recipient was fairing, how the village was recovering and ultimately, when was he coming home. Some of the letters were filled with heartfelt words of how much young Kale loved his brother. Others held terrible hateful word of anger. Yet both stacks were saying the exact same thing. That he needed his brother.

On this letter Kale pondered over anxiously of that so say. Of all that he wished to know, he wanted to know what to do now more then ever for the safety of his people.

He recalled that during times of war the people of Sogan would seek sanctuary in Sogan Castle in the center of the realm. The home of the strongest Warriors and Beast Warriors in the lands. But the journey would be long and if the invading army was true: and not an old wives tale: they would risk capture, or be killed.

Unable to concentrate he went out of his hut to take a walk in the night air. His sword strapped firmly around his waist. He walked aimlessly across the meadow until he found himself at the lake shore. Memories flooded his head of all the times he had spent there, practicing with Celtic from when they were little boys, until this whole mess began. He smiled lightly. This place had always held a strange calming sensation.

The tranquility of the lake was soon unexpectedly cut short as his long pointed ears twitched to the sounds of desperate creatures. Kale glanced around to find that the noise was not coming from the village, but toward it. He gripped his sword and sprinted off to see what the matter was. He soon spotted two smaller monsters being chased by a large boar-like monster, bearing a sword of black energies, and coiled with thorns.

The smaller Duel Monsters, a Dreamsprite and a Petite Angel were screaming for help. The delicate creatures must had been running for some time for their voices were fading as their breaths grew heavy. The fair blue skinned Dreamsprite soon tripped over a stone hidden in the long grass and fell off her feet. She struggled to get back to her feet, but the damp grass proved too slippery. Trembling in fear the Petite Angel fluttered to her side to help her friend.

The Fiend chuckled maliciously. The prey was ready for the kill. Gloating, he raised his dark sword high to strike them both down. The blood lusting blade was thrust downward upon the two when another sword, of evlan steel blocked the attack.

"What?!" the demon growled in surprise.

Kale grunted under the strain to hold the sword at bay, "Run you two!"

The Fiend monster snarled as the helpless Fairies escaped. "You will regret that boy!"

Kale threw off the attacker, "You should be ashamed of yourself! Hunting down the weak and defenseless! Who do you think you are!?"

The DARK monster laughed, "I am the Baron of the Fiend Sword. And Sergeant of the Black Rage Army!"

The elf's eyes widened. So the rumors were true. The Black Rage existed, and they were in Sogan.

The Baron lifted his blade to the young elf, "Since you denied my of my prey, I shall have the honor of taking your head!"

Immediately Kale positioned himself to defend, "If you value your like you should leave this place at once."

But the intruder pounced forward to attack, "Die!"

Kale dodged out of the way with only loosing only a few hairs. He sidestepped away from the sleeping village to turn the Fiend's back to the escaping Fairies.

The once quiet night air rang with clashing sounds of steel blades. The Black rage agent was easily overpowering the young elf. Kale found himself pushed back with every blow. His hands began to shake around the heavy weight of the sword. He soon became uncertain if he was able to win, or even survive. _"Celtic, I need help… what should I do?"_

_** "Focus."**_ He heard his brother's voice answer.

_"What?"_

The Baron lunged forward to strike the dazed Warrior down.

_**"A Warrior's strength is only as strong as his connection to his home."**_ his brother's voice rang in his head, _**"Just focus on lands of Sogan. The sounds of the winds on the tall grass the feel of the warm sun. Let it all soak in. Let Sogan's strength become a part of you..." **_

Kale's eyes flashed open at the last second to block the attack.

The Fiend snarled, "How can you still have strength to fight?! I am stronger then you. You shouldn't be able to move."

The young guardian smirked, "You are out of you environment, cut off from your home, while I am connected to my land, my village, my realm." He shoved the Fiend away while he rose to his feet. "Thanks to the connection… I HAVE THE POWER!"

The elf launched himself for one final attack.

The Fiend barely felt his head sever from the rest of his body. The demon's corpse then vanished in black flames and faded from existence.

Kale knelt down on one knee to pray, "Thank you… Celtic." His eyes soon fell upon the few remains left of the Fiend, including a cloak with the insignia of the Black Rage. "The time for waiting is over. War has come to our lands. I have no choice. Tomorrow, we leave for Sogan Castle.."

* * *

Celtic: (filled with pride) That's my baby brother.

Dark: So now the book is complete now?

Jgal: (closes the book) Yep. (draws a brand new one) Now to start on the final league of your journey. The fifth and final piece will be the hardest one to get.

Dark: (looks to the audience) Jgal does not out Yu*GI*Oh.

Celtic: Don't forget to read an review!


	50. All Aboard!

Disclaimer: After a few years of YuGiOh drought and two weeks trying to get back into the dueling game i realized something about myself, I am NOT a dueler, at least, not with the new cards released , Tuners, Token cards, messed up strategies that have you summon sacrifice and re-summon monsters during the first move! _ Almoat NO normal monsters . I miss the classics!

If I owned Yu*Gi*Oh it would me more like the classic version.

Oh well, at least i can still write my stories MY way.

**QUEST FOR THE  
FORBIDDEN ONE**

By,

Jgal

**CHAPTER FIFTY**

**ALL ABOARD!**

**DARK MAGICIAN**

Their return to the Spell Palace proved a little less eventful then the first time, which was perfectly suitable for them. Nothing that could have happened would have been able to draw his mind away from what happened with Astro, his daughter; the soul survivor of his family. He wondered silently is his brother bought the 'illusion' of her unwillingness to help and spared her life, or poisoned her mind with more lies.

When they arrived many of the students greeted them excitedly with question about Castle of Curses. The Lady of Faith quickly shooed them away so that the healers could attend to their injuries. The two men remained silent to the questions, the healers, and each other.

The warming aura of the healers' energies failed to draw his attention away from what had happened after they escaped. Although it was her power that activated it, it was HIS weapon that struck his child... the same one that slew their family a century before, that he prayed would never happen again. He felt tired, confused, and empty inside.

Once they had recovered they left the Palace, so not to lure the army's wrath to its hallowed halls and into the vast desert hills of the dark empty lands. When they reached a suitable rest stop Dark Magician starred deeply at the card which he had taken from Astro while Celtic examined the other three pieces in their possession. With only one card remaining they had to be ever more vigilant to get the last piece and avoid any more pieces falling into the wrong hands, again. With a map of all the realms spread out on the grown the elf focused his heirloom to find the location of the final piece.

The mage glanced at the elf momentarily while he worked. It was hard to believe how long it has been since they first left for this mission. How much they had argued and hated each other for endless months. In that time they had grown to trust one another. He never knew how much he would rely on the elf, or the lengths he went for a friend. To even risk his life; and the mission, by entering the Castle of Curses to rescue him. At the beginning he thought that the elf would only hold him back. Now it seemed that they never would have gotten this far without each other. _"Is this what it's like … to have a friend?"_

The guiding beams from Celtic's forbidden piece fell upon several points on the map. "There are too many energy signatures to get a decent signal."

Dark Magician turned his attention completely to the map, "We need to focus the beams into a single point." He gazed over the map and the leg pieces in the elf's hand. "If one piece can be distracted by false sources perhaps we can focus the beam with more…"

Celtic grinned to the mage. "Then let's not waste time and use all four."

The two Duel Monsters each took a hold of the pieces they each had claimed and held them together. With their channeled energies the four cards glowed in golden light.

"Cards of the Forbidden One

Show us now where the fifth has gone!"

All four pieces unleashed a blinding bright golden beam. The four beams interwove together into a braided chain. In the map the smaller, weaker beams faded away, leaving the single unified guide to shine straight to the center of the meadow realm.

"So, the final piece is back in Sogen…" Dark observed, "Where our journey began…"

"Not just Sogen…" Celtic Guardian stated, pointing to the location on the map "But Sogen Castle…"

The mage glanced to him, "You know that place?"

The elf nodded, "It is a holy place that houses the tombs of the greatest Warriors since the beginning of time. It is also built as an impenetrable fortress where the lord of the realm uses to train tribe leaders and defense forces. I myself spent a few years there before I officially took over my village."

"Sounds much like the Palace of Spells in Yami." Dark said looking back to the map, "So we will have to find a way to get inside and find the final piece." He said, but saw the elf shake his head.

"We might have a problem. With the Black Rage running about many villages will go to the castle for shelter.."

"And the problem?"

"The guards there will no doubt inspect everyone in search for spies. We will have to convince them somehow that we can be trusted…"

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

The beams faded and returned to their respected cards.

Each of the men slipped two cards in their pockets and set off to the east, toward Sogen. They would have to find another form of transportation if they are to cross Yami and they had lost their Newatori birds a great while ago, at some unknown part of the desert. For now they had to rely on their feet alone to carry them. They encountered many vicious Fiends and demons along the way. Mostly smaller class apparitions defending their nests or simply feral in nature. One of these smaller demons; a young Feral Imp, quickly grew an attachment to the two travelers and followed closely behind them.

The elf kept glancing over his shoulder to find the imp still following them, "Should we be concerned about that Fiend?"

The wizard shifted his eyes to the imp, "It's a baby. It will soon loose interest and leave."

Celtic looked back to the imp trailing them, "We could only – OUCH!" he exclaimed as his foot struck against something hard and metallic under the dark sands. Hopping slightly he carefully shifted the sands away to uncover a long metal beam that continued on in sands, "What in Ra's name is this?"

Dark Magician glanced at the partially uncovered beam, "I don't know… It doesn't look like anything I've seen before in Yami. It looks like some sort of… foundation for a metallic structure, like the one we saw in Wasteland."

"Or a trail…" Celtic said, "Maybe if we follow it, it will lead us to a town."

"Or to a Black Rage base…" Dark warned.

At that moment a low rumbling sound vibrated through the beam with an endless rhythm growing stronger and louder by the second. Celtic and Dark slowly backed away from the tracks. A Steamroid sped down the tracks at an alarming rate, tossing up a mountain of sand off from the tracks.

The mage and swordsman had to dig their way out from the mountain of sand that was flung on top of them. When Celtic lifted his head up from his mound only to come face-to-face with the tagalong curious creature licked at the elf's face playfully.

They followed the tracks for hours until they came across a small station where a passenger train ,another Steamroid, or the same one, was boarding for Wasteland. A group of people were waiting anxiously to board the train.

"Villagers?" the elf wondered.

"Refuges." The mage elaborated, "People displaced by war or natural disasters. With the Black Rage still active in this region the former is more likely." He sighed heavily.

The Feral Imp pup sprinted off to the crowds to a cluster of other imps like it.

"I would see how far this train will go, and if we can gain passage." Dark said while he inspected the layout of the station.

"Are you sure?" Celtic asked with uncertainty, "You're not exactly Mr. Popularity around here…"

"I'll be fine." Dark replied and went ahead to the information desk.

**DARK MAGICIAN**

"What do you mean there's no more room?!" exclaimed a Hysteric Angel to a Magical Ghost who was behind the ticked counter. "Surely there is at least ONE seat on this Ra forsaken train?!"

The Zombie woman shook her green head, "With all the refugees taking up most of the cars and the Aristocrats taking up First class I'm afraid the only possible space left is in the cargo car. Though I highly don't recommend it. Unless you like Scapegoats of couse."

The Fairy huffed and crossed her arms, "This is truly outrageous! If I wasn't a lawyer I'd be demanding one for myself."

The wizard watched from a safe distance as the argument played out. After the Hysteric Angel stormed away he checked to see how far the train was headed. He soon returned to the elf Warrior who was watching the refugees, "How do you feel about Scapegoats?"

The endless chorus of a thousand sheep baaed in rhythm of rumbling train car as it sped down the tracks. The two adventurers grunted in discomfort as they were cramped in a corner between two large stalls. They grunted as the car bounced roughly.

"When you said a few Scapegoats I though you meant ten or twenty." The elf grumbled as a round pink goat hopped out from stall and into his lap.

"I thought you like Scapegoats." Dark said shoving two more that hopped out onto his armor.

"I do, especially with mint jelly." Celtic stated, and another hopped onto his head.

Dark leaned back against the wall with a heavy sigh. An orange fuzzy goat clung onto the curve of his helmet.

In little to no time at all, the two men were buried in the warm balls of fur, and in the icy cold car of the fast moving train they couldn't complain, as the animals soft wool kept them warm. The mage even considered taking a nap in the furry mess. Their journey back would be long and the most dangerous duel of their lives would be waiting for them. His eyes were half closed when a strong hand jerked his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see the elf, "What's wrong?"

"Shh!"

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

The elf Warrior ducked himself and Dark under the cover of living wool balls when he heard the voices of several people entering the car. His long ears perked at the sounds, though his instincts were telling him that it wasn't the conductor…

"I trust that the cargo is secure?" said one of the monsters as they entered the car.

"Yes milady. None of the customs agents at the previous stop have detected what 'goods' we're carrying. Just one more left before our final destination."

Celtic shifted a side of fleece to see a swordsman with long purple hair, wearing a red uniform with copper armor and a patch over his right eye. Around his waist were two sheathed katanas. This stranger was talking with a Vampire Lady. He carefully slipped an ear through the wall of wool to listen in more clearly.

The undead vixen grinned, exposing her fangs to the clustering flock of Scapegoats that backed away from them. "Who would have though such pathetic, unless creatures will be the key to our successful enterprise? Once this shipment reached our client we will not only be rich, but secure."

The armed muscular Warrior grinned, "How shall we, heh hem, retrieve our merchandise?"

The vampires grinned and turned to leave the car, "You can do that your own way."

The swordsman grinned to the flocks and held his swords eagerly.

The colorful flocks trembled in fear at the sight.

Celtic and Dark forced themselves to remain still under the frightened lands.

The Warrior merely laughed before leaving the car himself.

Both the elf and wizard poked their heads out from the puffy pile. "Did you hear all that?" he asked his friend.

The wizard nodded, "Apparently this train is transporting more then just refuges. Whatever they're smuggling they're hiding it inside these scapegoats. But what?"

"We should find it before all these lambs are senselessly slaughtered." Celtic Guardian stated as he stroked a pink goat to calm it.

"First we have to find out WHAT is being smuggled in these animals."

Celtic decided to examine the lamb in his arms, "You thin you can tell us girl?"

The little sheep bleated anxiously in reply.

He ran his hand over the soft wool

A smirk soon came across Dark Magician's face as an idea came to his mind, "Do you remember that elf medicine you gave me when I had the Crush virus?"

The elf nodded slightly, "I made a small batch before we left the Spell Palace. Why do you ask?"

"Considering how noxious that stuff is it should make the lambs 'release' their cargo."

The swordsman agreed, "It's worth a try." He searched his travel pack for a bottle of the medicine. He spooned out a small finger-full of the vile smelling paste and used his free arm to secure the pink lamb against himself. Carefully he swabbed the inside of the Scapegoats mouth with his gunked finger, "Easy girl.."

The little goat wriggled against the elf's strong arms as the rancid taste of the medicine reached its mouth. At once the little Beast expelled the remedy, along with a hard rounded mass that it carried in its stomach.

Celtic calmed the goat before letting it go back to the massive flock, "That's a good girl." He then turned his attention to what the Ewe left behind.

Under a thin layer of clear bile was a small copper colored, circular capsule the size of a man's thumb. All around the sides were intricate carvings of a Dragon's face and scales. "What in the world is this?" Celtic asked as he fished the item out.

The Spellcaster took the item to examine it. At once his eyes widened, "A Dragon Capture Jar?"

His ears perked, "The jars rumored to capture Dragons? I thought they didn't exist."

"They don't. At least they shouldn't. A ban was placed on these things centuries ago because the Dragons were being used as slaves. The entire race almost went extinct." Dark inspected the capsule more closely, "By the looks of this thing there's already a Dragon trapped inside."

Celtic Guardian and Dark Magician both starred out to the overwhelming flock of rainbow colored sheep that filled the cargo car; each one carrying an illegal item, holding a dangerous creature of the skies.

* * *

What a tangle web we weave 0_0 how will they escape without unleashing a Dragonic blitzkrieg? Read and Review to find out.


	51. Wild Ride

Jgal: (playing with a train set going round and round on the tracks)

Celtic Guardian: How long has she been playing with that toy?

Dark Magician: Almost six weeks now. She should be studying for her finals…

Jgal: (fiddles with figurines on top of the train cars)

Celtic Guardian: Maybe we need an intervention…

Dark Magician: Or a hypnotist…

Jgal: (Figurine falls on connector, separating the cars) Hmm… this could be useful…

Train falls over

Jgal: (Smirks wickedly)

**QUEST FOR THE FORBIDDEN ONE**

By,

Jgal

**CHAPTER FIFTY ONE**

**DARK MAGICIAN **

The Spellcaster gulped heavily at the suddenly cramped car filled with Scapegoats, stuffed with Dragons. A wave of dread washed over him at the through of all the Dragons released at once in one area. Dragons were a mysterious race that flew primarily in the higher reaches of the Mountain realm. Only a rare few leave their sanctuary to other lands. If every one of the lambs carried even ONE jar there would be enough to power a vast army. There was only ONE army that would go as low as to smuggling Dragons. "We have to stop this train before this shipment reaches the Black Rage."

"You've read my mind." Celtic replied nodding.

The two men forced themselves up from the woolly sea and searched the car for anything to stop the train, or free the Scapegoats of their 'cargo'.

Dark opened the door of the car to see if the cars could be disconnected The fierce winds of the fast moving train whipped around his face. The seal connecting the cargo car to rest of the train was magically fortified with a signature lock. Only the conductor could open it. Dark searched his card case for an alternative solution. He pulled out an emerald colored card that would surely override the lock's magic. Before he could charge up the spell the door to the next car opened.

"Not so fast!" bellowed a huge, heavily muscled man carrying a giant mace with a blunt blade welded to the side. Dark quickly jumped up, away from the force of the hammer throw that was thrust at him. The weapon struck the edge of the cargo car, sending tremors throughout the car. A chorus of terrified bahs rang out as the bar bounced on the tracks.

The mage clung onto the edge of the car's roof as he looked to his attacked.

The hammer fighter was a huge mahogany tanned man, with brawly muscled that barely fit his red and brown uniform. A rough tattoo of a scorpion bulged on his exposed arm and a scar graced his right eye .

"Another Warrior. It shouldn't take long to dispose of him." Dark thought to himself. Before he could aim his staff serpent of leather coiled around the rod with a snap. He gasped as his weapon was pulled from his hand and flew behind him. The mage watched to see another attacker in the same uniform. A female this time, with long chocolate hair and carried a whip.

"You've just been thorned." The woman smirked while she unwrapped the wizard's weapon.

Dark Magician's eyes narrowed. Now he was unarmed, against the skilled fighters atop of a fast moving train.

**CELTIC GUARDIAN'S WILD RIDE**

**CELTIC GUARDIAN**

The elf stumbled off his feet when the car shook suddenly. The echo of a thousands frightened bahs rang in his ear to the point of deafness, "What in Ra's name was that?" he turned to see a giant fallow Dark to the roof. He was about to go up to help when he heard a faint but distinct sound by the crates that lined the opposite end of the car. The sound was not that of a Scapegoat. He knew his sword quickly to the crates, "Show yourself!"

A scrawny petite boy with yellow spiky hair tied with a red band.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Celtic demanded, and the touch of a curved knife to his neck answered him

"You're worst nightmare."

On reflex the Warrior grabbed his assailant's arm and thrust his body forward, flipping the attacker over himself to the floor. The knife scraped the side of the elf's neck, enough to bleed but not fatal. He braced his sword tightly to the now two intruders, each in red with tanned armor. Celtic's eyes widened when his eyes caught the mark of the scorpion tattoos upon their right arms.

The boy sprung up from the crates and swung his hammer at the elf.

Celtic Guardian was able to thwart the attack easily enough, thought the clustering of the noisy Scapegoats was a distraction he kept himself between the lambs and the uniformed assailants, "I will ask one more time. Who are you people?"

The taller attacker smirked in response, "You must have been in a hole all your life, or very ignorant." The lenses of his glasses flashed, "We are the most notorious band of thieves in all the realms."

"The Dark Scorpions is our name, thievery is our game." the shorted thief added.

Celtic tightened his grip on the sword, "If you are here about these Scapegoats I cannot let you harm them."

They merely laughed, "Fool." Replied the older one, "We have been paid especially well to guard these lambs until the final stop."

Suddenly the train shook violently on the tracks, bouncing about the car. All three Warriors struggled to remain balanced. Celtic Guardian ducked at the last second as the ceiling above bulged down in a rounded depression with sharp studs sticking through the metal

The Dark Scorpions shouted, "Watch it Gorg!"

The battle ensued.

Celtic was able to hold his own against the two Dark Scorpions Cliff the Trap Remover, and Chick the Yellow while the train car rumbled roughly, causing the lambs to stir anxiously. The bandits were not in his level of offensive might, but they were still cunning and crafty. He blacked Chick's hammer attack easily enough with his sword. But he realized that these bandits were stalling for time, but for what? He knew that he had to end this fight quickly and help Dark. His eyes glanced around to see Dark's leather care case on the floor. The made must have left it behind accidently. With a swift motion he sprinted to the case and drew a card from inside, "As much as I'd like to chat with you two, I have other things to do."

The trap card in his hand began to glow.

Cliff quickly pulled a card of his own and flung it you the one in the elf's hand. The two cards flickered and sparked madly, their conflicting energies surged until both disappeared into flames.

"What the-?"

The bandit smirked, "They don't call me 'The Trap Remover' for nothing."

Celtic Guardian grunted. She shifted his sword ready when, unexpectedly, the train turned sharply. The car tremored and tilted onto its side wheels. The Warriors, crates, and sheep rocked and fell to the side of the car. The elf grunted as they fell into a massive group pile.

A green magic card slipped out from Cliff's pocket and slid across the floor. One of the Scapegoats, a wooly pink ewe, picked up the card with its teeth.

"Let go of that you mindless cotton ball." The thief protested and tried to grab the little lamb.

Bleating, the Scapegoat hopped out of the way and neared the point eared elf. She released the card before the swordsman and baahed loudly.

Celtic starred at the little goat for a brief moment, then look to the card, "Another Remove Trap?"

The lamb baaed again and happed away. Where the lamb shoot was the Dragon Capture Jaw that they 'discovered' earlier. "If I use this spell to break the jar then the Dragon inside would be free. But how do we know if it is one that will help us. For all we know there could be a Red Eyes Black Dragon in there…" he took hold of the jar and slipped it in his pocket, just in case.

The smallest bandit, Chick scrambled out from the stack of cargo, "Hands off the merchandise elf boy!"

Celtic pulled himself back up to his feet once the car was back on all wheels. He held the jar and Trap Removal card.

The two bandits stood away from the warrior elf, not wanting to provoke him to release the Dragon. "Don't do anything foolish elf. You'll end up killing all of us if you break that jar."

The guardian held the item firmly, "Just tell me what I need to know and no one gets hurt." Before he could interrogate the bandits further he spotted his friend through a window. Immediately he threw the card out the window to the constricting chains.

**DARK MAGICIAN'S WILD RIDE**

**DARK MAGICIAN**

The large strongman swung his mace at the wizard with an earth shattering thrust.

Dark jumped out of the way to miss the attack, leaving the weapon to strike against the top of the car, leaving a deep depression where he once stood.

"Watch is Gorg!" a voice shouted from the other side.

"Someone is in there with Celtic!" Dark thought. That momentary distraction would cost him immediately as his focus was split a bladed Kunai with Chain coiled around his arms and waist, tightening around him with constricting force, "Gah!"

Meanae of the Dark Scorpions grinned widely, "Hit him again Gorg!"

"With pleasure sister!" the giant Warrior replied and swung his ball mace again.

The wizard bit back a painful grunt as he was knocked from the rooftop and swung along the side the car. The Kunai with Chain tightened around his frame. He swung along the side of the car. The seeping tired over the tracks roared in his ears, bit is wasn't enough to drown out the voices of the thieves above.

"Fishing for wizards." The woman laughed, "Think I should throw it back?" she tugged the chain tauntingly, causing him to fall closer to the tracks.

Gorg the Strong walked over the depression he made to Meanae, "Let's make him into a trophy."

"Great idea. There's probably a huge bounty on his head we can cash in." Gorg reached for his belt and pulled a magic card of his own. He slapped the card against his iron mace which began to glow in an eerie dark light. The handle started to form grotesque veins that pulsed with blood lusting energy.

"For power beyond compare,

Turn my weapon to the Axe of Despair!"

The beating venom enveloped around the entire shape of the mace. The blunted blade shot out and formed a sharpened age, cutting the very air with ease, "Get him in range."

The chains snapped unexpectedly and fell apart. Dark quickly focused his magical energies to prevent himself from falling onto the track and levitated back on top of the train, about a care away from the Dark Scorpions, "Now it's MY turn." He crossed his arms, chanting lowly.

Out from the very shadows of Yami itself come living chains of blackened iron that surrounded Meanae and Gorg. A single pull by the enchanted links entrapped the bandits together so quickly that the strongman's Axe of Despair flew from his hand.

Dark smirked as he approached them, "Never mess with a DARK sorcerer in his own realm." He pulled his staff free from the thieves "Now to get back to Celtic before-" his thought was cut short as the car tremmuered suddenly. The cars near the front of the train began to speed up further away from the cargo car they were on. The connectors between the sections had been severed by the blade of a giant axe. Dark sprinted to catch up with the rest of the train, but is had already moved too far ahead, "Looks like we're on our own now…" He climbed back into the car to find Celtic Guardian standing above two more bandits, who were bound and gagged, and pinned down by a herd of lambs.

"What took you so long?"

Sorry it's not as long as i would have liked. Finals have left me spiritually drained. R and R and enjoy


End file.
